The Facts Of Life
by bittersweetties
Summary: "Let me get this straight, you're trying to blackmail an Uchiha?" "umm... Well yeah. Basically." "You're dumber than you look." "Who's the one getting blackmailed?"ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1: Uchiha's Suck

Hi. :) I've been on this website for a while, and just thought I'd take my shot at writing. So, thank you for reading and please review. Constructive criticism welcome, I'm pretty sure I need it.

* * *

Chapter 1

"You're late." Fact 1: When an Uchiha points out your mistakes, they state them in a polite and well-mannered way. Why? Because they know it bugs you.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Fact 2: Uchiha's can sense when you're lying. Don't bother.

"Hm. No lame excuse? You're not even going to try and make something up? Are you feeling sick?" Fact 3: When an Uchiha makes an effort to appear kind, beware. An insult is around the corner. "You are looking dumber than usual." Ah, and there it is.

"I'm not sick. Quit being a jerk." Oh. No, wrong choice of words. Fact 4: When you tell an Uchiha not to do something, it makes them want to do it more.

"Oh. Gosh. Defensive, is it somebody's time of the month?" Cue poorly aimed weapon, cue target dodging followed by condescending laughter. "Wow. How did you make Genin? I mean, that was pathetic."

Truth be told, I had one of the lowest averages in the class. That's how I ended up with the two geniuses. Hotaru Uchiha, enough said. Daisuke Kimura, a taijutsu specialist, best in our class. Really, just watching the guy fight made me wince. He was brutal. His name means something like 'Great Help,' but he doesn't really talk much. To be honest, he doesn't really talk at all. The only words I remember hearing him saying is 'Where is the bathroom?" During our first day at the academy. My reply was "I don't know,' and his response was glaring and walking away. I think he may secretly still resent me for that. Why would you resent someone for not knowing where the washroom is? Well, he just seems like that kind of guy.

Me? Well umm... I want to say Genjutsu is my speciality, but having an Uchiha on your team completely throws away that angle. Anything I can do, he can do better, and faster. He hasn't even activated his bloodline yet. I hate Uchihas. So, I guess I don't really have a speciality. My chakara is wind based, and I know a few jutsus, but really having experts on your team is a pain. Even if you were normal you end up being below! And for me, who was already below. Ugh. It's a hard life being a ninja.   This brings us to our sensei. Now, I know we should be really respectful of our sensei's and stuff because they're old and wise and will teach us the way of the ninja, but all ours seems to do is get drunk, and then make us to do a lot of laps cause he's too hung over to teach us anything.

"Oh. Hikaru-Sensei. You're late." The funny thing about Hikaru-sensei (perhaps my favorite part) was that whenever he would hear Hotaru say something, he would pretend he didn't.

"Laps. Now. Go." See. Hung over!

* * *

:) Well? I hope you liked it. I know it's short but it's the first chapter, I just wanted to see how people would react. :p Review!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge

Well... here it is! I hope you enjoy it!  
Please review! They're greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yet.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Need. Water. Or. Will. Die." I hate laps. I hate the stupid hungover sensei that made us run them. "Water." Daisuke was kind enough to pass me the extra bottle he brought. Hm. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

"Wow. Could you be anymore pathetic?" Fact 5: Don't argue with an Uchiha. Just don't. It's not worth it. You never win. Don't even bother.

"Oh please. Like you're not tired." Oh. He actually didn't look tired. There's not even a drop of sweat on him. Stupid jerk.

"Unlike you, a couple laps don't wear me down."

"That was more than a couple laps, for the record!" Stupid Uchiha.

"...It was two. Exactly."

"Around the village."

"...You didn't even run the full length. I saw you eating ramen." Oh. Ouch. I see my ninja skills still aren't what they should be.

"I hate you." Oh, and he was preparing his retort, I was so sure of it. But me? Nope, no need to panic. There is Hikaru-sensei now.

"Hm. You guys done already?" He looks like he just woke up. Oh. He probably did. "Well. I guess in that case it's time for me to teach you something new."

Yes. Good bye Hangover!

* * *

Why did I become a ninja? Why? Why in the world would I want to walk up trees? I mean really, what's the real advantage to that? I want to learn how to fight and stuff. You know, do ninja stuff. I don't want to go spend my time walking up trees!

I don't want my life ending up like this:

"Hey guys. Wanna go see a movie?"

"Oh. Nah. I'm probably just going to walk up some trees."

Or like this:

"Stop. If you kill those hostages, I will walk up this tree."

Stupid tree walking. And well, maybe it's not that lame. Okay. Maybe it's kind of cool. I mean, yeah, I'd love to walk up trees, but well... I can't.

At all. I mean, neither could Hotaru and Daisuke, but well, at least they climbed up half way. Me? I got up to the first branch, fell, tried again, made the second, and held on. I mean, it was a long way down. Shouldn't they teach us how to jump off from high places before they teach us to walk up trees? I want a chat with whoever wrote the 'How to be ninja," course outline.

It sucks.

"You know what I like about you, Mitsuki?" Mitsuki. Hm. Where have I heard that- oh. It's my name. Full moon. Yep. That's what my parents named me. But wait. Oh no. Every time Hotaru used my name, I knew an insult was coming along. Oh, I'm too tired to put up a fight.

"Please tell me Hotaru, just what it is you like about."

"well. I mean. It's just that you make me feel like a better person." ..Wait. That sounded, sort of like a compliment. Could he actually be complimenting me? No. Oh no. Fact 3: When an Uchiha makes an effort to appear kind, beware. Right. Fact 3. Brace yourself. "Want to know why?" I really need to practice my glares. They should make him shake in fear, not in laughter. Stupid Uchiha. "Well, it's because you're just so bad at this, that it makes me feel better about myself just by looking at you." That does it.

"You know what Uchiha?"

"What Miyamoto?" That's my last name. No. It doesn't mean anything cool or exciting, and it's not anything mysterious. It means 'base of the shrine,' and well, guess where my house just happens to be?

"I bet you that I'll reach the top of the tree before you." Oh, wow. Look at that. Wiped the smirk right off your face. Nope. Now It's back and twice as big.

"Done. Lets make it more interesting though." Uh. Stupid Uchiha. Right. You can't accept, you know he's going to win. He always wins, and now you'll have to do his bidding first. He'll probably want you to become his personal servant or something. "Unless, of course, you're scared." Pft. Scared? I was not scared. I was so not scared at all.

"Fine. You're on. What is it you want?" Please don't say something dumb like, kunai polisher or something.

"You have to make me lunch. Everyday. For the rest of the month." Oh. Now this is where I beat the Uchiha. You see, my family happens to own a restaurant, a really nice restaurant. So thus, my mom, who happens to be a cook, also happens to pack me my delicious lunch.

"Fine. But if I win..." Umm... well, what'd you want? "If I win, you have to..."

"Oi. Hurry up Miyamoto and make up your mind."

"Just be quiet!"

"Fine. Done. It's a bet."

"Huh?" What? I didn't get to pick what I wanted yet though.

"You win, I'll be quiet whenever you tell me to," oh. well. Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea. I can live with that. "But if I win, you're making me lunch. Everyday, for the rest of the month."

"You're on." I can't wait to wipe that stupid smirk of his stupid face. Stupid Uchiha. "OH! And, you have to teach me that fireball jutsu!"

"What? No way."

"Chicken?"

"...Fine. It's not like you're going to win anyways."

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Miyamoto. What were you thinking? Fact 4...5...6? Oh who cares?! The point is that it is a fact that Uchiha don't lose. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Miyamoto. Oh, and when you lose... how are you going to explain it to your mother?

"Hi mom. I was wondering if you could pack me an extra lunch everyday for the rest of the month."

After that, one of two things will happen.

Situation 1:

"What? Mitsuki. Do you have a boyfriend? I don't believe this. You have a boyfriend, don't you? Oh! Hoshi!" That's my dad, who she'll just have to tell. "Hoshi! Oh our little Mitsuki is growing up. She asked me to pack a lunch for her boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh thank goodness. I'd thought it never happen Mitsuki. Not with you playing ninja," Yes. She calls it playing ninja.

"Boyfriend?" My dad again, he won't be able to grasp it. Then when he does... "Absolutely not!" And then he'll lock me in my basement and never let me out. But at least I'll get fed really yummy food.

That is actually the good situation. The second:

"What? I work all day and all night, and now you want me to make you an extra lunch? Mitsuki! How dare you, who do you think you are?! This ninja thing has gone to your head. I want you to go to your room, think about what you said, and tomorrow you can spend the rest of the day cleaning the house!" And then she'll lock me in the basement. And yes. Both of these scenarios are possible. My mom's moods are unpredictable. I don't know how my dad handles her.

So, bottom line. I can't lose. I won't lose. In fact, I'm going to go back to the training grounds and practice and practice until I can do it.

But first, I'm going to get something to eat.

* * *

I know it's dark, and spooky and late at night. I know that. I also know how much I'll enjoy the look on that Uchiha's face when he watches me climb that tree to the top. Right. Think about beating Hotaru. Just think about beating Hotaru.

Okay. Now, it's time for me to master the art of walking up trees. Our next training session isn't for another three days, so that's three days of non-stop tree walking. Right. Now, to climb the tree, you must be one with the tree. Right? Well, I mean it sounds right but I don't think that's what Hikaru sensei told us. Well, I can't actually remember what he told us. Right, so go with that for now.

Right. One step, two step. Bond with the tree. Your arms are branches, your feet are roots, be one with the tree. You are a tree.

And now you are on the ground. Uh. Stupid tree walking. Stupid Hotaru.

"Stupid Uchihas!!" Wow. That felt really good to say. I mean really good to say. And it's the truth, but I mean, it was kind of loud. Well really loud and now it's awfully quiet. Maybe even too quiet.

No. Stop. You're in your village. This is the safest place you can be. Right. Relax.

"You do have a bit of a point." Oh crap. Screw that thought. You're not safe, you're in danger. Run!!! Oh. It's an anbu. Woah. An anbu! Do you have any idea what an anbu is?! Well, I don't really either. But they're suppose to be really strong and stuff, I mean, like stronger than jounin's. Wait. What did he say? A point?

"A point about what?"

"Uchiha being stupid. Some of them at least. They have their moments. " Oh score. An anbu just agreed with me. I met an anbu, who agreed with me. Best day ever. Beat that Hotaru. Jerk. "However the same can be said about you. Tell me, what is it you're doing outside in the middle of the night?" Well, that's obvious.

"What else do you do in the training grounds?" Gosh. For an anbu, he's not really smart.

" You mean aside from screaming how stupid you think Uchiha's are?"

Oh. You are smart mysterious anbu man. You are smart.

"Well.. You see.."

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Right. Go for it. "You challenged an Uchiha to a contest."

"Right."

"And you have to win?"

"Right."

"Or else your parents will lock you in your basement...?"

"Or else my parents will lock me in my basement."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"That's why I'll have to win."

"Tell me, what does this contest involve."

"Tree walking."

"Tree walking?"

"Right. Whoever can climb up to the top of the tree first. You know... I mean, come to think of it. You're an anbu right? That's what that mask means?"

"Yes. I am an anbu."

"Then... how about training me!"

'Training you?"

"Yeah. Well, how about it?"

"Are you implying that as an anbu, I have nothing better to do than to spend my time training Genin's dumb enough to accept challenges they know they won't win?"

"Well, if you were to help me I'd definitely win. And, I mean you've spent enough time talking with me so... why not?"

"I was curious as to the type of person that would shout obscenities about the Uchiha clan. However, I feel I must ask. Who is it you challenged?"

"Hotaru, Uchiha."

"Hotaru?"

"Mhm. Do you know him?"

"Show me what you can do."

"Huh?"

"I doubt you have time to be wasting if you want to beat an Uchiha."

* * *

Oh gosh. Who could this anbu be? Hm?

:) Don't forget to review!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Scary!

:) I'm back. Merry Christmas everyone!  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yet.

* * *

I spent the reminder of that night trying to climb up a tree, failing and eventually having the anbu telling me to go home. Fortunately, he had not given up on me. He gave me directions. I was to meet him tomorrow to learn the art of tree walking. Score. Getting trained by an anbu? How cool was that! Beat that dumb Hotaru.

"You're crazy." I had three days until our next training session. Three days to learn to walk up a tree. So, why in the world were we by the lake? "Look. When I asked for your help, I asked for it because I want to learn how to walk up trees. There are no trees for me to walk up."

"Your chakara control is pathetic at best, and you seem to lack the capability of landing on the ground gracefully. With that in mind, the ideal training regiment would involve a way for you to practice your chakara control, while not injuring yourself and avoiding large heights."

"So what? You're going to teach me how to walk on water or something?" This guy was ridiculous. Not being able to land gracefully. Jerk. I am too graceful.

"Yes. I am going to teach you how to walk on water." Wow. I take back what I said. This guy is my idol. Even some Chuunin can't walk on water. If I could do this, than I could wipe the floor with that dumb Hotaru. Glancing back up at him, I realized that he was on the waters surface. Just standing on the water. Wow. I've made up my mind, when I grow up, I am so going to be an anbu. They're so cool, and mysterious. I mean... I wonder what is under that mask of his? Oh. Or maybe.... He was a she with a masculine voice. I mean, there was this lady once at the Karaoke Bar my Dad would always take me too, and when she started singing... she sounded like well, my Dad. But no. That can't be the case because that's not cool at all. Nope, that is definitely not the case. It is a male anbu for sure. A good looking male anbu. Why? Well, why not? If this guy (I refuse the woman with a man voice idea) is going to train me, and I'm not going to see his face, why would I Imagine him as anything else? Oh. The good looking male anbu whose face I have yet to see is talking. "Did you get that?" Oh crap. The good looking male anbu whose face I have yet to see is done talking. Oh crap. Now I'm going to look like an idiot in front of him. This is all wrong. I don't do good with cute boys! Fine. He's ugly. Really ugly, grossly ugly.

"Umm... can you repeat that?" Right. It's so much easier to pretend he's ugly. In fact, it makes so much more sense. I mean, why else would he wear a mask when he didn't have to?

"Pay attention. I have no intention of teaching this to you unless you plan on winning. This requires a great deal of concentration so focus." Right. I was paying attention. I brought myself to the edge of the pond. "Now, try and guide the chakara in your body into your feet. When you take the first step onto the water, it shouldn't be the water you're standing on. It should be your chakara." Uh... Right. Okay. Chakara go into my feet. I am not walking on water. I am walking on chakara. Ready. Set. Step.

Ek. Why did he have to pick such a cold pond?

"Try again."

* * *

Wow. I'm doing it. I"m actually walking on water. Well, walking on chakara on water. Wow. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Oh Hotaru you just wait.

"Excellent. You are finally getting the hang of it. Now whatever you do-" Splash. "Don't lose concentration."

Swimming back to the surface, I stared at him. I had somehow managed to walk into the middle of the lake. Now, I guess I would have to swim all the way back to shore and start all over again.

"Try and lift yourself out of the water." Wading in the lake, which for the record was very cold, I stared at him as if he was a moron. For an ugly guy, he sure had a lot of attitude. "Guide the Chakara into your hand and try and push yourself up."

Once again, I fell into the lake.

* * *

"No more." I had managed to crawl back onto the ground, and oh how I loved it. And for those of you paying attention, I did in fact say crawl. Yes. I was unable to walk on water back to land, but by spreading my chakara, I had somehow managed to crawl back onto land. Soaking wet for the record.

"Giving up so soon?"

"Look." I sat up and glared at him, well at the mask he wore hiding himself. "I am cold. I am tried. I have no chakara. I spent the whole day trying to learn to walk on water. You wouldn't let me eat lunch. What do I have to show for it? I'm hungry, wet, and I can't walk up trees!"

"Fine. We'll call it a day. Meet me here tomorrow. We'll resume training then." Now, normally, I would've expressed my true feelings. I would have said to him something like "No. I don't want to come again tomorrow. I want to learn to walk up a tree and beat Hotaru. I want to be able to eat when I want. Look Mr. anbu, thanks and all, but I quit." Of course, I simply agreed to meet him for three reasons.

He was an anbu.

He seemed to really hate Hotaru. Now, I can't really blame him I mean the guy is a jerk, but I think he may have hated Hotaru more than I hated Hotaru!

Don't tell anyone, but I was kind of scared of him.

* * *

:) well what'd you think?  
Don't forget to review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Note to self: Avoid cute boys

:) An update. So, I guess every Saturday I'll try and come out with a new chapter.

Enjoy, and remember to review. Happy New year!!

* * *

Chapter 4

I was sore, I had a slight cold, my knees were bruised, and I had that gross feeling at the back of my throat. However, despite all this, I was feeling the best I've felt in a long time. Why? Because today, after three days of intense labor with a super hideous anbu instructor (I had yet to see under the mask, which only seemed to strengthen my super ugly theory) I was going to show off the fruits of my labor. I was going to embarrass the heck out of that dumb Hotaru. I could just imagine me wiping that smug look off his face. We'd meet at the training grounds, and he'd be his usually cruel self.

"Oh, good morning Mitsuki. Looking dumber than usual."

"Oh good morning Hotaru. Jerk."

"Ready to make me lunch?"

"Ready to teach me that fireball jutsu?"

We'd have our usually glaring contest, which of course he would win because, well Fact: Uchiha know how to glare. Very, very well. Anyways, after he'd beat me at that, I'd purposely look away, trying to maintain my dignity. I'd notice Daisuke who was sitting by a random tree watching the whole thing, not saying anything. In fact, I probably wouldn't notice him. Then me and Hotaru would ready ourselves at the foot of the tree. After running those dumb laps our dumb hungover sensei would make us run. So, then we'd brace ourselves. Daisuke would probably count down. It would go

"3, 2, 1." and then I'd be at the top and Hotaru would only make it half way and I would do that thing he does where I pretend to care, and than say something cool where I don't. Like maybe this:

"Oh. Is this too high for you Hotaru? Aww. I thought Uchiha could do anything though?" Or maybe skip that and just say something mean like, "So... about that fireball jutsu?" Yeah. That sounds good.

* * *

"What'd you mean Hotaru isn't here?" I hate him. I hate him. The one chance I had to rub it in his face and he runs away?

"Exactly that. He said he wouldn't make todays practice. I think he's still practicing that tree climbing exercise. Which is lucky for you, cause you know, it delays your failure." I don't know how Daisuke managed to say this so nicely, but after he did I went back to any other moment in time where I could've bugged him, other than that washroom incident.

Hmm... Oh! Crap. I think I know. There was this one time in class, where I confessed my undying love of Hiroshi to a door. Now Hiroshi is the cutest boy the academy has ever seen, I am still in love with him, but too cool to admit it, so just pretend I never said this. Anyways, he was just too cute and too cool for me to just confess my feelings too, so I felt some practice was in order. There was a door, and for the record, I was aiming for the wall, but you get kind of emotionally distraught when practicing confessing your undying love so I apologize if perhaps I wasn't aware of my surroundings. Anyways, I was confessing my love, and um... then Daisuke happened to open the door. So... I ended up confessing my undying love of Hiroshi to... him. After I realized the door was a person, I apologized really quickly, and ran away. Oh. Well. Wow. My life was so much simpler when I had forgotten about that. I glanced at Daisuke. Should I bring it up? Nope. Nah. Better not. Sides, like I'd confess my love to him. He's on the Uchiha's side, and therefore is the enemy! The enemy who had just given me some very important information.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Huh? Oh. He's probably at the Uchiha compound. They have their own training facilities there. Well, I mean they have everything there. That place is huge. I wonder if they have their own hot springs? Or tea shop? I mean, waking up and getting Dango whenever you want..." When did Daisuke get so talkative? And, why was he talking about the wrong stuff?

"How do I get to the Uchiha compound?"

"Huh?"

"The Uchiha compound. How do I get there?"

"Well... Um. It's not like you can miss it. It takes up about most of the southern side of the village. It's a bit in the outskirts." I don't want to ask, In fact, I shouldn't need to ask. I'm a ninja! I should know which direction south is in. Okay. Think. The sun rises in the west, and sets in the east. Oh. No. No. It rises in the east and sets in the wast... but what does that have to do with north and south? AND, I didn't exactly pay attention to the sun today.

"So...from Ichiraku ramen... where do I go?"

"Head towards the Yamanaka Flower shop."

"Done. Thanks Daisuke. You're the best. and um..." Should I confess to not wanting to have confessed? Aw. But we're getting a long now. I'd hate to ruin it with one of my lame spaz moments. "I love you!" Oh. No. No. No. Why in the world did you say that?! What'd that have to do with anything. Idiot. You were suppose to say 'I don't love you,' uh no. Just run. Run and don't look back. Besides, You have an Uchiha to beat.

* * *

I'm lost. I'm so lost. I knew that when Daisuke said I couldn't miss it, that I'd miss it. How? Well, I went to the wrong flower shop. It's not like I spent time looking at flowers anyways, I am a ninja. In fact, why would Daisuke even tell me to go to the flower shop? How dumb could he be. Some great help he is. His parents completely flopped his name. Hey, that little kid has that Uchiha fan thing on his back. Jackpot. Follow him and he will take me to where I want to go.

It's been about five minutes of following the boy, and I'm beginning to wonder if he's lost too. He sure is cute though. I wonder if dumb Hotaru was this cute when he was little. Eek. The stupid dumb brat just walked in a circle, again! He was so lost, I was so lost. I didn't even know how to get home from here. Sensei was probably going to make me run extra laps for skipping practice, and it's all dumb Hotaru's fault. If he had shown up and admitted defeat instead of making me track him down with my crappy ninja stealth skills this whole thing would've never happened. And that stupid brat already went this way! I had made up my mind, I was going to follow the boy for five more minutes and if he went the same way than I would try and figure it out on my own, or ask someone for directions. Yeah, probably that. Everything was going fine until...

"Is there a reason you're following my brother?" I glanced behind me to come face to with really, really dark eyes. Almost black, not to mention really scary.

"Well," umm.. what'd you say to that? I mean, there's so many possibilities!

For example:

"Yes. You see I am a creepy pervert." or maybe, "Yes, and it is not because I am a creepy pervert." or maybe " Oh. Well, this is just one of my hobbies. He was today's find." or maybe "Yes, but this isn't one of my hobbies. He wasn't today's find." or maybe... I should just tell the truth.

So I said...

"Well, you see, the thing is, that I was looking for the Uchiha compound. I got lost. Now, it wasn't my fault, it was Daisuke's cause he told me it was the direction of the Yamanaka flower shop, and of course I didn't know which direction that was. Now that I think about it, he probably knew that I didn't know. You know what? Now I don't feel so bad about confessing my love to him. Not that I'm actually in love with him or anything, but now I'm-"

"You're rambling."

"Yes. I'm rambling. I was going to get to that if you hadn't interrupted me you jerk." Wow. I glanced up at to accentuate my point and just wow. You really, really cute jerk. I mean, gosh. That silky raven black hair, those piercing black eyes, that chiseled jaw, those long lashed. Wow.

"Will you just tell me why you were following my brother?" Why your brother indeed. I mean, I should clearly have been following you. Oh crap, did I say that out loud? Oh no. I didn't. I'm safe, so why does he have this weird look on his face. Am I blushing? Is my nose bleeding? Do I have bad breath? Is there something in my teeth? I'm embarrassing myself. uh. This is why I really don't do good with cute guys. Wow. I'm getting really dizzy. Is it just me or is this place burning up?

Oh crap. I think I fainted.

* * *

:) Any guesses as to whose brother she was following?

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5: Stay Away

:) And the new chapter is up! I guess Saturday is going to be the day the updates happen, this one was a little earlier than usual but I had it done for the most part.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 5

When I first told my parents I wanted to be a ninja they laughed. I guess along the way I kind of realized why. I mean, I basically lack every major skill required by a ninja, but their laughing made me want to prove something to myself and so I persevered.

Sure I wasn't fast, or super strong, and sure I couldn't really control my emotions, but I was a fast learner and a quick study, not to mention as competitive as an Uchiha. So I completed the academy. I wasn't the best, but I wasn't the worst. None the less I became a genin. However, I think there was one other major important flaw I had. I had a tendency of losing control around cute boys. My losing control was the usual. This includes stuff like blushing and stuttering and making a fool of myself, but never before had I actually fainted. I mean, I'll admit he was cute, but not cute enough to make me pass out. So when I awoke in the hospital I knew something wasn't right.

"Oh I see you're awake." I glanced up at the nurse that had entered the room. "Hi there. You're miss Miyamoto I take it?" I nodded at her. I hope nobody told my parents. I would be in so much trouble. But I mean obviously I was in trouble, I was in the hospital.

"Umm... What exactly happened?" She smiled in that way nurses usually smiled, well the way I imagined they usually smiled. I didn't actually spend a lot of time in the hospital.

"I'm guessing your training got to you. Your muscles are strained and your chakara is slightly depleted. Don't worry it's nothing serious, in fact, with a little bit of rest you should've been fine. I imagine you're team mate must care a lot about you. He came in here screaming that you were dying or some nonsense like that. I've never seen an Uchiha act like that." My teammate? Oh. Well, yes. I mean the guy that I fainted on did appear around my age, I guess it was understandable for her to assume he was my teammate. I guess he wasn't as macho as he appeared. Telling her I was dying? Gosh how clueless can you get. Oh wow. He carried me to the hospital? I'm blushing at just the thought. "He was the one that signed you in. Very polite boy too. After we told him you were fine he went straight home. You should thank him." I smiled at her. I'd take a glance at the sheet at the foot of the bed. It was sure to tell me who signed me in. With that i'd find out that Uchiha's name, and thank him. Hopefully, this would be a meeting that didn't involve any passing out on my part. Oh, and I'd definitely explain to him why I was following his brother, just to prove to him that I wasn't a total freak. "We didn't inform your parents, as we didn't feel it was necessary. You're free to leave when you like, just sign yourself at the front desk. Don't strain yourself too much during training and I'm sure you'll make a full recovery." I smiled at her, waiting for her to leave. I just wanted to find out the boys name. When she left I jumped up quickly and glanced at the sheet. I bet he had a cute name, something sweet or romantic. Maybe something having to do with spring... or flowers?

Uchiha... Hotaru?!

* * *

I didn't want to go to training today. I mean, sure I could climb up trees now but Hotaru was totally going to laugh at me. I mean, fainting just from meeting a boy. How pathetic could you get? Hotaru had definitely noticed that and there was no way he was just going to let me live it down. But, I mean I guess I had a slight advantage. He thought I was dying. Oh no, I can't bring that up. He'll probably say something cool like 'you're so weak, I thought it was a possiblity." Oh I most definitely do not want to go to practise.

With these depressing thoughts, I realized something. I could walk up trees! Heck, I was a tree walking champ! This was awesome. Sure Hotaru can tease me for a little bit but i'll be sure to wipe that smirk off his face. Just you wait Hotaru.

There comes a time in every shinobi's where they feel fear for the first time. Today for me was that day. I was scared. Really scared. Where was Hotaru, and who was this strange boy in front of me? I mean, sure he looked like Hotaru, and sure he sounded like him. Heck he even had that condescending glint in the eye right! But... why was he asking how I was feeling? No. uchiha's don't do this. I kept waiting for the insult, but it never came. What was going on? Then his questions started.

"Are you feeling alright? Dizzy? Nauseous?" I shook my head no.

"I'm fine. Why are you acting so weird?" I stared at him curiously. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't I be fine? He should at least have insulted me twice by now!

"Acting weird? You're the one acting weird. Do you have any idea how much danger you were in?!" Danger? What was he talking about? I mean, fainting was bad and all, and sure chakara exhaustion and muscle strain isn't exactly healthy, but it's not necessarily life threatening.

"I wasn't in any danger. I was in the village. You make it sound like I was attacked or something!"

"You were attacked!"

"What? No I wasn't! Where'd you come up with that?" There was no way this was Hotaru. Panic? Worry? He's gone loony!

"I saw it. One second you were fine, and then you completely fainted. Miyamoto you're a complete idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! I thought he killed you or something! I guess it was just a genjutsu, but still you should know better than to approach him!" Kill me? He thought someone tried to kill me? Worried about me?! Oh yeah, this was definitely terror. I was ready to crack a joke, but I caught Daisuke's solemn face. Hotaru had obviously told him something that made him more somber than usual.

"Genjutsu? I have no idea what you're talking about! Nobody attacked me!"

"Do you know the name of the guy you were talking to?"

"Well no, but he didn't use a genjutsu on me!"

"Oh. So you just fainted out of the blue?"

"Uh. Well... umm.. yes. That's exactly what happened."

"Look Miyamoto, I don't know why you're defending him but that man is dangerous. Stay away from him"

"Look he didn't attack me or anything!

"Stop defending him! Look just promise me something, okay?" Promise him something? Since when did Hotaru care about my welfare? But, if it would stop him acting like some insane person, I'd agree.

"Fine."

"Stay away from Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

So, I realize that it's really short, but I had to build up to this point.

:P tell me what you think, so definitely review!

I want your opinions!


	6. Chapter 6: Dango?

So, I'm not really sure I like how this came out, but an update was needed. It's a bit of a filler, but now you know what her plan is. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

If I had disliked Hotaru when he was being mean to me, I hated him more when he was being nice. It really was the most annoying thing, and I had no idea what brought it on. It suddenly went from "I hope you fall off that tree!" to "Be careful, that tree is pretty high!" Speaking of trees, our bet got called off. It was dumb Daisuke who decided it was probably a good idea to forget about. I know, I hate him too. I wonder if my accidently confessing false feelings had anything to do with it. Anyways, bottom line: Today's practice sucked. But, it left me oddly curious. Who exactly was this Uchiha Itachi? Why were the two of them so persistent about me avoiding him? He hadn't done anything wrong. I mean, technically I was following his brother, and he had a right to be upset. But was he such a bad guy that they actually thought he'd try to kill me? I wanted to know so badly.

So, with these thoughts in mind I returned to the lake where the anbu I had met had first started my training. I could climb up trees like an expert, but I still had trouble when it came to walking on water. I could do it if I focused and concentrated, but I couldn't master it without doing it subconsciously. I mean, I'm sure i'd need to learn this eventually, so this only made sense. That and I was thinking about the anbu I met earlier. I'm sure that he would have some sort of valuable information on Itachi Uchiha. If not, I decided that I would make it my mission to find out anything I could about him. Sure Hotaru told me to avoid him, but since when do I ever listen to him?

* * *

  
In the library there are updated files about all of the current shinobi in the village, both living and dead. This include a thorough background on each, their upbringing, their training, their specialities, and their current rank. This also include their address, but being an Uchiha I imagine Itachi probably lived on the compound. How do I know all this? I'm not really suppose to know this, what with being a genin and all, but the fact of the matter is that my parents own a restaurant. The type of place people go to eat and talk, and this just happens to be one of the things that people seem to talk about.

I had made up my mind to go into the library and take a look through the files. I just wanted to see what Itachi's track record was. I imagine he must have done some serious crime to warrant the intensity with which both Hotaru and Daisuke referred to him with. However, I also knew that it was illegal to look at those files without proper authorization, so I decided this would be a good way to practice my ninja stealth skills.  
Hotaru is better than me at genjutsu and ninjutsu, and Daisuke is better than me at taijutsu, but ever since I was little, I had stealth. I could sneak out of the house (given that my parents weren't shinobi, this was still a difficult task), in the restaurant I could eavesdrop on conversations with ease, and when ever it came to hiding during practice, I was always the last to be found. Even Hikaru sensei sometimes had trouble spotting me. Of course this was followed by Hotaru's constant jabs about it being good I could hide seeing as I was useless in battle, and then a whole bunch of arguments following that. Yuck. I just realized that the new Hotaru would probably compliment me on my hiding talents. I hope his being nice thing doesn't last. Next practice i'll be super mean to try and irk him on.  
So after coming up with a brilliant plan of tricking the Liberian, spilling my juice on the anbu, and then when no one was around managing to take a peak in the files I decided that perhaps my actions were too drastic. Sure I wanted info, but I also didn't want to end up in the hands of the interrogation corps, and besides, there weren't any techniques I knew that would really allow me to sneak in, and so back to the lake I went, deciding to perfect my skills. Lucky for me, I wasn't alone.  


* * *

  
"Uchiha Itachi?" I could sense an odd strain on the anbu's voice. "Why do you want to know about him?"  
"Does that mean you know who he is?" Yes, answers!  
"Depending on your answer, I might." Ouch. Think hard and wise about what to say.  
"I'm just curious." Yep, I'm a child. Kids get curious.  
"How'd you hear his name?"  
"Hotaru told me." "What about the bet?"  "It got called off." I didn't want to admit this, but he was an anbu, and I'm sure he could tell when I told a lie.  
"Why?" He was making this so difficult. Fine. I'll just explain everything.  
"Well, Hotaru chickened out. So, I went to the Uchiha compound to go and yell at him, but Daisuke gave me really bad directions so I got lost, but then I found this other Uchiha, so I decided to follow him to the compound. But, then I realize he was lost too. So, with him being lost, and me being lost I was going to ask for help, and then this guy was all 'why are you following my brother,' and um... I fainted." I waited for his reply, but it never came, instead I heard an odd sound come from his mask. "Are you laughing?" He couldn't seriously be laughing, right? Was there anyway I could make an anbu laugh?  
"My apologizes, but it is slightly comical. Why is it you became a ninja if your sense of direction is that poor? How did you manage to get lost on the way to the compound?"  
"Look. Just tell me who Uchiha Itachi is. He was the guy that asked about his brother." "Uchiha Itachi. He's a shinobi of the hidden leaf."  "Uh huh."  
"What more do you want to know?" There is so much more I want to know! "What's his rank? Did he do anything bad? Why does Hotaru hate him so much?" "He's an anbu. No crime that I can think of, and I couldn't possibly know the answer to that."  
"Woah! He's an anbu? He didn't look like one. He was only a year older than me!"  
"You shouldn't judge by appearances." Now, I know that anbu are suppose to be really good in guarding their emotions and hiding stuff, but I could tell he wasn't telling me something. Then a thought occurred to me. Anbus knew stealth techniques. Not just any, but the best of the best. The kind of techniques that would allow even a genin to sneak into the library undetected.  
"Hey, can you do me a favor?"  
"A favor?"  
"Mhm. Would you teach me some stealth techniques?" "What? Why would I do that?" "Well, why not? Obviously you have nothing better to do, and if you think about, it's kind of like I'm your apprentice already!"  
"Why would I pick someone as weak as you to be my apprentice?" Ouch, that hurt. "What exactly is in it for me?"  
"The knowledge that you get to train and help mold the youth of this village? Come on, please? I'll keep bugging you if you say no, and besides, I happen to know this is your favorite training ground."  
"There are many others to choose from." "Oh, but the lake is so pretty here. Besides, no one else ever uses it. Gosh, actually, doesn't this look like the perfect place to eat some dango?"  
"....Did you say, Dango?"

* * *

I know, I know it's short. But, midterms are coming up so I've got to get on that. Don't forget to Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7: It's time

Okay, so It's super super short, but I have good news. My mid-terms are finally over, and I'll release the next chapter in the next couple of days, this is kind of just a sneak peak, and I feel really bad about not have updated. SO, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Now, I'm sure you're aware of the fact that anbu are super strong, super smart, and really just super awesome fighting machines. Well, this guy, whoever I had landed as an instructor, was so much more than that.

He was on a whole other level than any shinobi I'd ever met before, that and he also loved Dango. A lot. I had said it as a joking bribe, but he had taken me up on the offer and so I was learning stealth techniques, and not only was I learning them, I was excelling at them. There'd never been anything I was the best at, but when it came to this, I was pretty darn close.

The first technique I learned was a simple genjutsu to camouflage. SInce I was fairly decent at camouflage, I picked it up fairly easily. Then I learned one to blend into the shadows by spreading out your chakara. Sure, all of these were pretty good techniques, but I doubted they would get me into the library's restricted section. I would've asked the anbu for all the information about Itachi, but he would never tell me what I wanted to hear.

It wasn't until a month later that I'd finally worked up the courage to sneak into the library. By this time everything had gone back to normal. Hotaru was being mean, Daisuke was being indifference, and Hikaru senses was hungover. No body mentioned Itachi Uchiha's name again, but that's not to say I didn't remember it.

After the attack of the Kyuubi, and the 4th Hokage's death, a festival was held. It was called the Yondaime's festival, named after the fourth Hokage himself. One the night before the festival was to take place, I'd overheard two anbus discussing how they were being allowed off duty to attend the festival. This got me to thinking about how lax the security in the library would be, and it made me think what a brilliant idea it would be to break in on that night. I'd paused to think of just what I was doing, but I reasoned with myself that it wasn't actually that big of a deal. It wasn't like these files were top secret or anything, and civilians interested in hiring ninjas could sift through them ( You need diplomatic power in order to higher anbus, I know, crazy rule), and if I got caught I couldn't be held that responsible. Really, me going through those files was like an eight year old stealing their father's collection of adult books, Or Hotaru stealing Hikaru-sensei's come come paradise novels. The first edition had come out recently and they'd been all the rage with the perverts. Anyways, I'd convinced myself it was no big deal, and so I readied myself to commence operation: Break into the restricted section of Konoha library without getting caught to gather information on Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Yeah, i know it's super short, but the next one will be out soon and long, and hopefully very exciting.

:) Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Busted

:) So like I said, I updated super quickly. Thank you guys for staying with the story, and please review. I don't think you know just how happy it makes me.

* * *

Chapter 8

Hotaru insults me a lot. He's just always had a condescending type of humor, but, I must admit, with my current situation, sometimes he's right. I am a idiot.

* * *

I went to the festival, just to scope out the area and see if lots of anbu were there. I then realized I couldn't tell who was an anbu and who wasn't because everyone was out of uniforms. Even I was wearing my yukata, and according to my mother, I looked absolutely adorable. My parents had set up a small booth at the festival and were giving away dumplings, dango, and other things of that sort. I spent a little while helping them, trying to figure out if the library break in was a good idea. I figured it couldn't hurt, and I had planned to wait a little while until the festival was well on its way. Then I noticed a familiar face.

Remember that boy I was following, the one who was lost on his was to the Uchiha compound? The one I followed when I was lost? The same one whose elder brother happened to be Uchiha Itachi? Yeah, that boy. I saw him strolling along, with his brother! Yeah. The boy who I couldn't seem to locate, no matter how much I searched the city (and I must admit, I did look for him a lot), was right there. I excused myself from my parents, telling them I wanted the enjoy the festival, and then took off before hearing their answer. I had a boy to follow!

From what I'd seen so far, he seemed pretty important. I constantly saw people (usually much older) bowing to him respectfully. I mean, it was an odd sight, at least to me, considering that Itachi was only a little bit older than me. In fact, it was really odd. Everything Hotaru said didn't seem to make sense. From what I could see Uchiha Itachi was an anbu, a well respected one at that, and he seemed to really care for his younger brother. So why would Hotaru insist I kept my distance? I wanted to know so badly. A dawning came over me as I replayed my words in his head. Uchiha Itachi was an anbu. An anbu. If he was present at the festival, that meant what the men in the restaurant said was true, and that the information in the library was probably very poorly guarded. There was no way I was going to figure out what was wrong this Itachi by following him for the night. Whatever Hotaru was worried about, Itachi seemed to do a really good job of hiding. If I wanted the information, I would have to head straight to his records, and with that thought in mind, I took off for the library.

* * *

I had expected someone to question where I was wandering off too, but no body really seemed to pay attention. I thought somebody would question why I was going in the opposite direction of the festival, but no body seemed to notice. Then, when I finally got to the library, there wasn't anyone at all to question me. Which, I guess was a really good thing. This meant I could commence operation: Break into the restricted section of Konoha library without getting caught to gather information on Uchiha Itachi. So, with that I got ready to pick the lock on the library door, only to find that it was already unlocked. I looked at the closed sign, and then at the unlocked door. Either this was my lucky day, or something odd was going on. Regardless of the answer, I readied myself to enter, and thus began my jutsu.

I did what me and the anbu practiced. Why am I still calling him the anbu? I asked him for his name but he refused to give it. Anyways, I silenced my breath, imagined myself disappearing, and then cloaked my chakara all around me. I was still new to the technique so I could only keep it up for ten minutes, but for those ten minutes I was completely undetectable. There was no way anyone could possibly sense me. With that thought in my mind, I headed towards the back of the library.

From what I could hear, the whole place was empty, but I reminded myself that I was still just a genin and I'm sure other ninja could be just as quiet as me. I'd reached the door leading to the restricted section, located far at the back of the library. I felt like a total moron when I realized that there was a code I needed to punch in in order to gain access. Frustrated, I banged my head on the door, only to have to move forward. Like the library front door, this one was open too. I looked at the lock of the door. Somebody had taped it so that the door wouldn't lock, even if it was closed. Now, normally I would've taken a moment to think about how odd my situation was, but I'd just gained access to the restricted area, with no guards in sight! My jutsu wouldn't last much longer, so I didn't give myself time to think it through. I opened the door and entered.

* * *

Wow. You'd think that files containing vital information on our ninja populace would be well ordered and categorized, but this place was a complete mess. My mother would freak if she saw this. My jutsu had fallen through a little while ago, and I stared at all of the files in the 'U' section. I figured since he was an Uchiha his last name would be what he was cataloged as, but sifting through the files, I realized that there were my 'C's than 'U's in the 'U' section. It'd only taken my twenty minutes to leave the festival and enter the restricted section. I had a good four hours before anyone even though about leaving, and a good six before my parents noticed I was missing. With that in mind, I figured I'd do my village a favor, and thus began organizing the files. Why? Well, I had a bit of an OCD when it came to things not being organized. Despite popular belief (by this I mean Hotaru and Daisuke), my room was in pristine condition. Anyways, there was no way I could find his name in this pile of junk, and there was no way I could sift through this pile of junk, and so I went about organized it. I know, I know. Why did I even bother becoming a ninja?

It'd been a good hour, and I was making good progress organizing all the files, but still no luck. I figured that I still had a good three hours left, but couldn't help but yell at myself when I heard someone directly behind me.

"Please tell me, just what is you're doing?"

* * *

oh no! Busted, who could it be? Please review, and I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9: What?

So here's the new update, and I'll trying and update every weekend. So far so good. :) Enjoy. And I'm proud to say none of you guessed the intruder right!

* * *

"I um... well... you see.... that is.. I was just...um...yeah." I didn't actually know what to say, I never thought I'd actually get caught.

"Hmm? Please go on. I'm very curious." The voice was definitely male, but its owner definitely had some feminine qualities. I mean, he was pretty. Yeah, that about sums it up. His hair was similar to mine, long and black, but if I had to place a bet, his was longer. His eyes were almost snake like, and well, everything about him was sort of snake like. His lazy posture had me automatically on guard. I was sure he could uncoil any second, but he didn't seem angry. He didn't seem mad or upset about anything actually, just genuinely curious.

I huffed, angry at being caught, and then mad at myself for getting caught. Would I get in a lot of trouble? Could I pretend I was lost? Would he buy it?

"I got lost." There, I said it. "I was at the festival and I wandered off, and somehow ended up here." Please be an idiot. Please be an idiot.

"Lost?"

" Yes. Lost."

"I see." His facial expression didn't change. He continued to lean on the door frame with his lips curved upwards in an amused smile.

"Well, good. Now then, I guess I'll be on my way." I stood up, brushing my yukata off. I'd ended up on the ground since it was easier to sift through the files that way. Battling with my inner turmoil, I quickly filed away the folders in my hand, alphabetically of course. I was a little frustrated he had caught me. I was halfway done, I would've found Itachi's file soon.

"Are you sure you'll be able to find your way out? You know, being lost and all?" I stood facing him as he continued to lean on the doorframe. I was waiting for him to yell, and call me a liar, or to take me into custody or something. He didn't. He just continued to stare.

"I'm sure I'll find a way to manage." I tried to make my feet move towards the door, but I couldn't bring myself to go closer to him.

"Hmm. Before you go, there's just something I want to ask you." Oh no. I'm in so much trouble. "Just why were you organizing the files?" Oh.

"I like to clean." There, simple answer. But now what?

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Hmm."

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"That sound you just made."

"What sound?"

"The 'hmm,' sound."

"That's a very pretty Yukata you have on there." What kind of game was he playing? I'd never been so confused. This man wasn't making any sense!

"Oh um. Thank you."

"It's getting late though."

"Um... Well yes."

"There's only a couple hours left until the festivals over."

"Um... Well yes."

"And, you've already missed the fireworks." Oh, did I? But where was he going with this?

"Oh. I see."

"You seemed to be doing a good job with organizing the files."

"Um... Thank you?"

"In fact, why don't we make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes. A deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Hm. How about I help you finish organizing these files, and then we go get something to eat?" ...What? It sounded like he was asking me out, but his face didn't change. It seemed more like a order, and I realized I couldn't really say no, but did this mean I wasn't in trouble? Also, was he actually giving me permission to sift through the files? No way. Unless... Perhaps it was far fetched, but maybe he wanted to figure out just what I was looking for. That had to be it! He wanted to figure out just whose folder I'd been trying to locate, and he was going to observe me to try and figure it out. This meant that not only could I not look at Itachi folder, but I couldn't even make it seem like I cared at all about it.

"Done." I could do that. I could play it cool.

"Excellent. I'll be back to check on you in an hour." Then he walked through the door, and well, left.

* * *

Was it some sort of trap? What could possibly be going through his mind? Could I just up and leave? Or was he watching from the shadows? I figured it had to be the last one, and so with that I began sifting through the files. I would act as though I didn't know he was secretly watching me, and when I discovered Itachi file, I wouldn't flinch or anything at all.

So set was I in this, that I quickly began trying to organize all the files, and somehow I had ended up dropping one of them. As all the papers in it fell to the ground, I couldn't help but gasp as a photo caught my eye. On it was the mask of the mysterious anbu I'd met.

* * *

Oh gosh, the tension. How exciting! What could happen next?  
Review!! It makes me really happy!


	10. Chapter 10: Hatake Kakashi?

Sorry this ones so short, and I know it's really short and you can yell at me but I've been a little stressed with school, but it's here! I'm in a bit of a funk, but I'll think of something new soon, so no worries. Also, most of the information about Itachi I got off Narutopedia, so a lot of that's right, but not all of it was specific to his age, so I took some creative liberty.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 10

Remember before how I was going on about Hotaru being right? About how I was an idiot and all of that? Well, I take it back. I take it all back. I am a genius. I am brilliant, and awesome, and they should just make me Hokage already. Yeah. That's right.

Why? Aside from the fact that I'm awesome. You know that boy I wanted to know everything about? Mhm. That one whose name starts with a 'I' and ends with a 'tachi' but... the 'I' is sort of pronounced like an 'e' but anyways, yep him, and remember that anbu, whose name we didn't know? Yeah. That mysterious one. Mhm. Guess who happens to be the same person? Yeah. That's right. Mysterious anbu man is Uchiha Itachi. Yeah, I know. Let it set in for a little bit. Yep. Mhm. The picture I found? Only just the ENTIRE file on Uchiha Itachi. It didn't have any of the 'top secret' stuff, in fact, it was pretty basic, but I'd found it, right?

Name: Itachi Uchiha

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Height: 156 cm

Weight: 49.1 Kg

Classification: Anbu

Ninja Registration #: 012110

Academy Grad. Age: 7

Chuunin Prom. Age: 10

Bloodline: Sharingan

Nature Type: Fire

It had other stuff of that nature but nothing too interesting. Which I guess makes sense cause you don't typically keep super top-secret stuff in a library. I'm guessing that stuffs in the Hokage's tower somewhere, and that's not a place I'd really want to venture.

Anyways, bottom line: I had some sort of information. I mean, hello, Itachi was the anbu!

So, now I have to think of all the different ways I can call him out on it.

Example 1:

"Hey, Mr. Anbu,"

"Yes?"

"What'd you know about Uchiha Itachi?"

"I told you. All I know is he's a ninja of the Hidden Leaf."

"Mhm. Want to hear the rumor I heard about him?"

"Rumor?"

"Yeah. There's this rumor that he's secretly a woman."

"...What?"

"Yep. I overheard some people talking about it. One of the guys said he was even thinking of asking her out."

"..."

Hmm... That type of situation seems like it has potential, but then he'd find out I was lying, and maybe he wouldn't train me anymore. So... maybe something more subtle.

Example 2:

"Hey Itachi."

"..."

Yeah. That has potential, but it's not very subtle. I wonder if I could get him to admit he was Uchiha Itachi. I wonder why he hadn't mentioned it before. I guess they were taught to guard that of information.

"Hm. What're you doing now?" Oh crap. It was that odd snake guy again. Oh crap. He would find out my true mission. Since my back was to him, I doubted that he could see what I had in my hand, so hastily I shoved the papers into a random file and hastily stood up.

"Nothing." Oh. Great, way to sound guilty.

"Nothing huh?" This guy made no sense. Why wasn't he mad? Or angry? Or upset? I wish he was yelling at me instead of just staring. "What's that you've got there?" Oh no. Oh no. He was going to see. I was going to be busted. I am so screwed. Quickly I shoved the file in a random, place, but suddenly he was by my side reading it. "Hm. I was wondering just why you went through all of the trouble of sneaking in here, but now I'm even more curious. Hatake Kakashi?" I glanced at the file I'd stuffed all of Itachi's information in, and relaxed. I'd only been half caught. Though now the question is, who the heck I Hatake Kakashi?

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but the next one I'll make super long okay.

:) REVIEW!!! It makes me super happy when you do!


	11. Chapter 11: Um Wait What?

So, the new chapter is here, and I have to admit, I'm a little proud of it. Thank you for everyone that reviewed last chapter! You guys make my day!!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Mmm. Try some of the miso soup, it's really good."

"Hm, yes. It is. Have you tried the tea yet?"

"Yep. Pass the beef sashimi."

"Here you go. It tastes good with that sauce."

"Your right! It's delicious."

There was once a girl that decided it'd be a good idea to break into her village's secret library and steal information on a boy she was currently in love with. She got caught. How does the man who captured her react? Why, he takes her out to dinner of course. Oh, and boy did the food taste good, but even I knew the polite conversation couldn't last.

"So, care to give an explanation as to why you were snooping through Kakashi's files? I'm rather curious as to why you went through all that trouble." I'd already came up with a half lie. I knew better than to tell a blatant lie to a jounin, so I was hoping a half lie would work.

"I went through all the trouble because I'm in love with him." Right, the half truth. I didn't even know who Kakashi was, but I had gone through all of this trouble for Itachi, so I figured I could get away with telling a bit of the truth. There was a glimpse of surprise on the jounin's face, and I started doubting my idea. What if Kakashi was really ugly? What if he was really young? I was just waiting for the man who caught me once, to catch me with another lie. It could go something like...

"Oh. I didn't know little boys were your thing." or maybe even worse, "I didn't know old men were your thing." I mean, I didn't know who this Kakashi guy was. What if he was fat and balding? Or skinny and balding? What if he was already bald? Or what if he had too much hair? What if he was super hairy? Oh, the possibilities!

"That makes sense, I suppose. You wouldn't be the first." Oh. Never-mind. I guess this kakashi guy was good looking, really good looking apparently. "However, to break into a restricted sections to look at his information. Were you... after his address?" His address? What of course not. That was the dumbest thing I had ever heard. Everybody knew that since Uchiha Itachi was an Uchiha, he lived on the Uchiha compound. How dare he accuse me of such a thing.

"Of-course I wasn't. I already know where he lives. Duh." Before I could even think the word were out of my mouth. I realized my drastic mistake. He had been talking about this Kakashi guy, and I answered for Itachi. Oh. I waited for an angry look to pass through his face, or some kind of disgusted grimace. It never came, he just looked more amused.

"Hm. You have a lot of gall to admit such things, and a lot of gall to do what you did. You know you wouldn't have succeeded without my help." His help? What was he talking about? "You're a mere genin. Did you actually think it was that easy? I'd noticed you snooping around for several days now, and I wasn't sure just what it was you were attempting. The thought had crossed my mind that you were a spy, and I figured that in order for me to make sure, I'd have to catch you in the act. I concluded that the night of the festival would be the best night for you to strike, and so I persuaded the Hokage to let me take guard by myself. It wasn't a very hard thing for me to do. Aware of my skills he didn't hesitate to me the part, and of-course all the other anbu were all too happy to attend the festival. However, I realized that you probably had no skill, if your information skills were really all that lacking. Didn't you wonder how all the doors happened to be open?"

"I thought I'd just gotten really, really lucky."

"Not quite. So when you entered, I was so sure you'd do a pitiful job and I'd figure it all out. Then you used that cloaking technique, and even I had trouble sensing you. I figured that perhaps the whole genin thing was an act, but you couldn't hold the technique for more than ten minutes. None the less, I was impressed. Then when you finally entered, I expected for you to immediately give yourself away, but you began organizing all the files. It made no sense to me. Eventually I made myself known in order to panic you into revealing your true intentions and when I disappeared I expected you to go for your original goal. However, as I watched from the shadows you just continued to clean. Then came Kakashi's file and I realized that he was your original goal. I was hoping for a more satisfactory answer as to your reasoning for doing it, but your actions have to a certain extent, impressed me." I was momentarily in awe. That guy had planned all this? He had planned me to do what I wanted to do so he could catch me? He left those doors open so I could break in? What if I was really strong? What if I was an actual threat? He would've given me access just to see what I wanted? But no. Glancing on my face I realized it didn't matter how strong I was. I didn't know how I could tell but just from the way that he was sitting, like a snake poised to strike, I knew this man was powerful. In fact, I don't think I've ever met anyone as powerful as him. So I had to ask.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Orochimaru."

"And, what do you want with me?"

"In exchange for keeping this a secret between us," wait. Did he mean he wasn't going to rat me out? He was going to let my get away? But then, what was he after? " I want to train you."

* * *

Thoughts? I'm quite happy with how this turned out. I hope I got Orochimaru's character right, and I hope you guys enjoyed this. Review please!! It really makes me want to keep writing!


	12. Chapter 12: Hide

:) Sorry Its been a while since an update, but I was just super busy last week. This chapter is super long though, so enjoy!

* * *

So, you know how I was all proud of my super cool shadow technique thing I used to take a peak at the files? Yeah. That cool one. Well, um... get this. Apparently it's like this super top secret S-classed technique that only anbu are given access to. So well, since only anbu know it, only anbu should be able to use it, unless of course, someone steals it and learns it themselves. So, well, basically, mysterious anbu Itachi man wasn't suppose to teach it to me, but I guess since I was kind of nagging him and bribing him with dango he saw no harm because he figured i'd never actually use it for real. Either that, or that I'd never actually master it. So, I guess Orochimaru assumes that I somehow managed to steal the technique and master it all on my own, and I don't want to rat out Itachi because then he'd get in trouble, and that's just not a nice thing to do. So basically this Orochimaru guy, who I'm guessing is a major big deal because he gets lots of respect from everyone, thinks that I'm some kind of Kakashi obsessed prodigy. I don't even know who kakashi is, and I am definitely not a prodigy! So, I couldn't exactly explain the truth to Orochimaru without screwing things up further so I decided to let him train me and figured he'd figure out how much I suck and then leave me alone. But Orochimaru doesn't exactly teach in a normal way so I was left in a bit of a dilemma.

"You tried to kill me!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! That snake almost bit my head off!"

"But it didn't."

"But it could have!"

"Well, if it did, it would've been because you're weak. Now, we can't have that can we?"

See, my idea of just being a lousy student didn't work. If I was a lousy student, I'd die. Literally. I don't know how this stuff is even allowed, and I was going to talk to Hikaru-sensei about it except there's kind of a major problem.

* * *

"Hey Hikaru-sensei. Sorry I'm late."

"Pft. You're always late. We expect it. I guess just being generally inferior has some side effects." I know I should've been angry but I was just relieved that Hotaru was finally going back to normally.

"Hotaru, how I missed you!" He faked vomiting and Daisuke rolled his eyes. Oh yes, the good life. Until that is...

"Uh, Hikaru-san." Orochimaru randomly pops up out of nowhere, and when he says san he says it with a weird snake 'sss' sound and the result is just generally creepy. I expect Hikaru-sensei to be all 'who are you?' or 'I'm busy,' or maybe even a 'Sup snake man?' but Hikaru instead says,

"Good morning Orochimaru-sama. What do I owe the honor?" What the heck was up with that? That doesn't make any sense to me. 'what do I owe the honor?' Seriously?

"This is for you." Than Orochimaru hands Hikaru-sensei a scroll saying that I was going to be transfered and be his personal student and blah blah, and then I had to leave the training grounds and follow snake man and have him try and kill me and call it training! Do you see what my life has become? Now, normally I'd say something along the lines of 'what did I do to deserve this?' or 'poor innocent me,' but I mean, I guess I kind of brought this upon myself. Well, everything except the top secret s-class ninja technique I was never supposed to learn. I will definitely have to yell at Itachi about that later, well when I see him. I imagine he's on some top secret mission cause I've been hiding out at the lake, a.k.a. his favorite training spot and haven't seen him at all. Not that it was an effective hiding spot because Orochimaru always happens to find me. See, we have this sort of silent agreement. Basically, training doesn't start until he finds me. Which means the better hiding spot I find, the less attempts on my life I have to endure. I guess it's a kind of training in itself.

* * *

Training started the moment the sun came up. Every single day. This meant that I had to be up before the sun came up and find a good place to well, hide. I'd been hiding around in crowds and stuff, hoping he wouldn't be able to locate me. I've decided that I should try hiding in a random training ground. Just because he'd never expect it, and cause the training grounds were made to hide in. So, I picked one of my favorite numbers, and headed off to training area 8. Big mistake.

Why you may ask? Well, training area 8 is basically a giant obstacle course where things try and kill you. Well, not really. They mostly just aim to seriously arm. Chop your arm off, maybe break a couple bones. Nothing to bad. Wrong. You see, I found all this out the wrong way.

I was happily entering the area, enjoying the nice calm air, and the lack of sun. Well, it was more missing the sun and my old life, but I focused on a task and began looking for a hiding spot. I attempted to get a better view of the area and headed for the centre of the grounds, when to my surprise, knives started flying at me. From everywhere. Seriously. I used this lame water gun technique to dig a hole in the ground where I basically hid until the kunai assault ended. Then, after climbing out of that, I got my foot trapped in a rope trap which ended up with dangling upside down from a tree branch. Now, normally this wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact that this giant log was heading directly for me. So, thinking quickly, I cut the rope and fell a good 20 feet. The end result? I'm pretty sure I fractured my ankle. Really really badly. So, as I sat on the cold hard ground tending to my poor hurt ankle, I thought I was safe and that the horrible onslaught was over. Then, I happened to notice one lone kunai heading right for me. No big deal, except the fact that this one had an exploding tag attached to it! There was no way to dodge, my ankle was shattered, and my wrist felt sprained from the fall. There was no way I'd manage to dodge it, and then, out of nowhere this guy with silver hair and a mask comes to my rescue and takes me to the hospital. Which is where I am now. In the hospital. With Mr. I have silver hair and a mysterious mask standing in front of me. My thoughts?

I doubt Orochimaru will look for me here.

* * *

:) Well, what did you think? Sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors, I was just in a hurry to get this out. I hope you enjoyed and remember to review. Thoughts on this whole Orochimaru thing?


	13. Chapter 13: Safe?

:) So here's the next update and enjoy. Hopefully you've noticed that I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer.

* * *

"Umm... Well, thanks for saving my life." No offense, but you try to think of something to break the awkward silence, and I mean awkward. I was waiting for him to cave and say something first but he just continued to sit there and stare at me.

"You're an idiot." Ouch. I've been getting called that a lot these days, but at least it broke the awkward silence. "You're also a genin. Genin shouldn't be wandering in training grounds by themselves. You should've had your teammates with you. Training ground 8 is actually a rather simple obstacle course if you use utilize teamwork effectively. It's not the type of place you go by yourself, and if I may ask, just what were you doing there anyways?" Woah. For some odd reason I felt really guilty, and I don't know why. I mean, this guy was probably ten years older than me, but when he yelled at me it made me feel like a kid at the academy again.

"Um... well.. you see.." Then something clicked in my head. "Hey! You were there by yourself too!" Ha, and believe it or not he actually looked caught off guard.

"I.. Well, that's different."

"How's it different? You went without teammates, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Yes well, I'm not a genin."

"Are you saying team work doesn't matter once you become a chuunin?"

"What? No! Of course it matters!"

"Oh. I see. Well then. That's a bit hypocritical of you isn't it."

"I saved your life!" Oh. Well. He's got a point. I mean, he did save my life.

"Yeah, well. You're still a hypocrite!" There was a silence in the air after that, but not necessarily an awkward one. The kind where you're waiting for someone to say something, but you're not sure what needs to be said and it should feel awkward but it doesn't. Then we started laughing, and stopped laughing, glared at each other, laughed again and then calmed down.

"So, what were you doing there anyways?"

"Hiding."

"...What?"

"Yep."

"You were hiding..? In a training ground..?"

"Well, yeah. They were kind of made to hide in."

"Not the one you picked. Why eight?"

"It's my lucky number."

"Apparently not very lucky."

"Yeah, but if you think about it, I haven't gotten caught yet."

"And your ankle should be fine. You sprained your wrist a little but you should be out of here soon."

"Thanks by the way, for saving me and all. What were you doing there anyways?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, believe it or not, but no one really uses training ground 8. I go there to be by myself, and catch up on reading and stuff." Oh, wow. That sounded very deep and profound.

"You read?"

"Yes, quite often." wow, I was starting to get impressed. I loved to read too!

"So, what kind of books do you read?"

"Oh, well all kinds, but I've got a favorite series, and after you read it once you just have to read it again."

"Wow, that sounds like some good literature."

"The best. I mean, I can't put it down, it's just so enthralling. Its got a little bit of everything. You know, romance, drama, violence. Even the occasional homicidal evil twin sister." And now he'd lost me. I was expecting something along the lines of ninja memoirs or war journals or something else along those lines. I was positive that he was a jounin at the very least, but I guess it was nice that he was so down to earth.

"What's the name of the series?"

"Well, you're in luck, I have the book right on me." He reached into one of the many pockets on his chuunin vest and pulled at a bright orange book.

"Come... Come... Paradise." There was a slight silence in the air while I absorbed the information I was being given. "You're.... You're..." I paused trying to gather the information.

"...Yes?"

"You're a pervert!" I had yelled it out I guess louder than I intended because a nurse had thrown open the door. In fact, it was the same nurse that treated me the last time I was here.

"You!" She yelled furiously glaring at Kakashi. Then she noticed the book in my hand and roughly seized it. "How dare you give smut novels to my patience!" He looked a tad bit surprised.

"You know what? You should give them a read! You need to stop being so closed minded!"

"Oh really? Is that so? I'm glad you think that because you're two years overdue for a check up."

"I well, I really need to be going." Then just like that he hopped out the window and dashed off.

"Hatake Kakashi! You coward!" She threw the book on the bed and ran out the door, I guess attempting to catch up to him. I shrugged and picked up the book, I mean, it couldn't be that bad could it?

* * *

Must wash hands. Keep scrubbing. Feel so dirty. So unclean. Must keep washing. Oh yes. They really were that bad. I shivered at the thought, staring at the book as it continued to lay there, innocently on my bed. I didn't want to go near it. It was so much worse than I ever could've thought.

"Umm... Hello?" I glanced through the bathroom door to see who my visitor could be.

"Oh. Hi there." He had round glasses and white hair, and was probably only a couple years older than me. With him he carried a tray of food which was good because I was feeling kind of hungry. He must've noticed me eyeing it.

"Yeah. Nurse Himawari told me to give this to you. She figured you'd be hungry. " Nurse Himawari? That must've been the name of the nurse from earlier. "She said she had something to take care of and took off. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, she took off after Kakashi. I guess he has something against hospitals or something. Do you work here?" He looked too young to actually be a medic nin, and I didn't see a chuunin vest, just a leaf head band.

"Oh no. I just volunteer. I'm interested in the medicine field and my father was a medic nin before he passed away."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, but I guess it's great that you're following in your fathers foot steps. I bet my dad wished I was doing the same thing." I smiled politely but began to feel odd. He was staring at me in this way as if he knew something that I didn't.

"Don't worry about it. Well, here you go and feel free to leave anytime. I'm Kabuto by the way."

"Oh nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Mitsuki Miyamoto. I know." Suddenly as he moved to fix his glasses, I didn't feel like the hospital was such a safe place after all.

* * *

Yep well here you have it. Mitsuki hasn't realized that this Kakashi and the other are the same but she'll get it.

:) Remember to review! They make me update faster!


	14. Chapter 14: Murders?

:) And here's the update. Enjoy!

* * *

I don't know what was going on, but either I'd gotten better at hiding, or Orochimaru stopped caring. I have a strong emphasis on the later. Though, it's not like I could exactly train anyways. I went back the lake, mine and Itachi's usual spot, and happened to trip over a stump randomly placed on the ground. The odd stump I hit? Well, it was a boy. Yes. A boy. An oddly familiar looking boy. An angry one at that too.

"Hey, watch where you're walking!"

"Me?! You're the one sleeping in the middle of the ground!"

"Pft. That headband says your a ninja. Aren't ninja suppose to be smart? You're suppose to know your surroundings!"

"I... Well..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. My brother would never make that mistake."

"Your brother?" I stared at him. Black hair, pale skin... He was the guy I was following to the Uchiha compound! Then his brother must have been... Itachi?

"Yes. My brother he's the best. There's no one better than him. When I grow up I want to be just as strong as him."

"Go on. Tell me more about him."

"More? Uh, sure! Well umm... he entered the academy when he was just-"

"No. No. No."

"Huh?"

"I don't care about that stuff." More like, 'I already know it cause I kind of sorta stalk him,' "Tell me something interesting about him."

"Interesting? You mean... like, how he loves dango?"

"Yeah! Stuff like that!"

"Oh. I've got lots of stuff to tell!"

* * *

"And he always hits my head like this. See," he put two fingers together and mimicked hitting himself in the forehead. "And usually it leaves a mark. I don't know he does it. Oh! When he sleeps you know he doesn't move?"

"Doesn't move?"

"Yeah. Like he's super still. Oh, and sometimes he disappears."

"Disappears?"

"Yeah. I think he goes on secret adventures or something, and I use to think they were anbu missions but one time I caught him sneaking out and he told me not to tell anyone." His eyes got wide and he put his hands on his mouth. "I.. um... probably shouldn't have told you that." We stared at each other for a little while.

"Don't worry about it. Honest my lips are sealed!" In a quiet voice, I whispered "Where do you think he goes?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I think he's got a secret girlfriend."

"A secret... girlfriend?"

"Mhm. Yeah. A secret girlfriend. I mean, I know it sounds kind of weird, but Shisui told me that boys can't leave without girls, and Itachi doesn't even look at them, so I figure he must be hiding it and keeping it quiet." Sasuke, whose name I found out earlier, puffed his chest up proud of his new discovery. I was a little more perplexed. I mean, Itachi having a secret girlfriend? That didn't seem like the kind of thing he'd do, but... I mean, to be honest, I didn't know all that much about him. Sneaking out? To be honest, I could feel a plan forming in my mind.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah Mitsuki?"

"Is there a kind of pattern to when he sneaks out or... is it random?"

"Um... sometimes it's random, but it usually happens when the moon is a circle."

"A full moon?"

"Yeah." He puffed up his chest again in that 'I know I'm awesome kind of way,' and smiled at me. I had to admit, this boy was adorable. Then, I heard his stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?"

"I um... Well a little."

"Hey, you never told me what you were doing out in the woods."

"I was training!"

"By yourself?"

"Well, no. Itachi was here before but then..." Itachi was here? I'd probably just missed him. I still had to confront him about his identity!

"But then what?"

"He had to go on a mission, and it seemed kind of important so I told him I could get home alone. Usually he'd walk me home, but I think it was something big that happened. Anyways, I kind of fell asleep so..." I smiled at him as his stomach rumbled again.

"You want to get something to eat?" His grin broadened.

"Your treat?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Mitsuki! He's adorable! Where did you find him?"

"Mom. Stop! Leave him alone." Somehow, out of all the places we could've gone to eat, Sasuke picked my parent's restaurant, which was actually kind of nice. With Orochimaru's psycho training, I hadn't really been able to spend time with them, or with anyone for that matter. I don't know why he suddenly stopped and disappeared, but I was a bit relieved. Don't think I wasn't prepared though. I still got up every morning to hide, just in case he decided to change his mind. It's only been a couple days, I'm sure he'd be back soon. Until then, I guess it was time for a nice break.

"Here. Try this!" I glanced over at Sasuke who seemed to like all the attention.

"Woah! Yeah, that's good. Can I have some more of that?"

"Later dear, try some of this! Careful, it's a little hot." And that was kind of how the rest of the afternoon went.

"Come on Sasuke. Lets get you home."

"Hey, I can go home myself!"

"You sure? It's getting dark, and you know monsters come out in the dark."

"I don't care about monsters, I'm a ninja. I can take them."

"Okay, sure. Go on then. But, when the monsters try and eat you, don't come crying to me."

"I don't cry!" He shot me a glare, which was actually just a cute squinting of the eyes, that made me more likely to laugh than cringe. He charged out the door, and then five seconds later, he was back.

"Do... do they really eat kids?"

"Yep. The cuter the better." He glanced around the restaurant, shifted his toes and then sighed.

"Fine. I guess I can let you walk me home." He shrugged and then took off and I couldn't hold in my laugh.

* * *

After dropping Sasuke off, I decided to head back home with nothing better to do. It was a little strange having all this free time on my hands. On my way home I happened to notice a group of people all crowded around.

"Um.. Excuse me?" I asked the nearest person, who surprisingly enough happened to be a familiar face. "Kakashi?"

"Yo." He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's going on?" His smile quickly vanished and his eyes donned a serious expression.

"There has been another disappearance."

"Disappearance?"

"Yes. It's not surprising you haven't heard about it. The Hokage wanted to keep it quiet to not scare civilians. I don't think we'll be able to cover this up for much longer."

"I don't understand. What's going on?" I glanced in to see what the big deal was. Everyone was just crowded around an old house.

"Since you're a shinobi, I guess I can tell this to you. People have been disappearing recently, and then reappearing dead and mutilated." I took a closer look at the house and noticed the caution tape around it. "The bodies have been moved already, but the damage has been done." I stared at all the scared looks on peoples faces, some of them crying. A murderer? In peaceful Konoha?

"So... some crazy guy has been kidnapping and torturing civilians?"

"He wasn't torturing them exactly, more like dissecting them. But that has all changed today."

"What'd you mean, changed?"

"It seems they've learned all they can from normal human bodies."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"They've moved on to Shinobi now."

* * *

A little twist! Oh who could possibly be behind these murders? Where is Itachi sneaking off to? Where has Orochimaru gone?

I hope you enjoyed!

:) Don't forget to review.  
Honestly, they're the only reason I update!


	15. Chapter 15: Trip?

The next installment, enjoy!

* * *

After that incident, I quietly left the scene. Kakashi offered to walk me, saying that it was dangerous, but I could tell he was needed. Just being in the presence of the man made you feel safe, the scared villagers needed him more than I did. So I set off on the long trek home, which I must confess, was actually pretty long. I mean, when I said I'd walk Sasuke home I didn't exactly know how far the Uchiha compound was.

"What're you doing out here?" I nearly screamed, fainted and had a heart attack all in the second, but I didn't so all was good. I turned to see who had spoken, and was a little surprised to see Itachi, anbu mask and all. Of course he didn't know I knew he was Itachi so I imagine I'd have to clear that up for him. I was making a list of all the ways I could do it. Currently, I'd need to stall for time.

"Me? I'm walking home."

"Home? Now?"

"Umm... well yeah."

"Aren't you aware of how dangerous that is?"

"Aren't you aware of how talented a ninja I am?"

"I am aware of how talented a ninja you are not." I almost winced at that one. He was good.

"You know, a better question is, what are you doing out so late at night?"

"I'm... I'm searching for my brother." Then, I did what any idiot would do and kind of blew my cover.

"Sasuke?" Yeah. That's right. I could practically see his shoulders tense.

"That's right. How'd you know that?" Now, remember before how I was talking about how hard it was to lie to an anbu? Well, it's one of those things you kind of have to do when the truth is 'I kind of stalked you,' so I kind of told a lie.

"He was at the spot you usually train me at, and when he told me his brother Itachi," I stressed the name, "was an anbu, I kind of put two and two together." He silently nodded and removed his mask, making eye contact with me for the first time, and I nearly flinched.

"I can tell you're lying about something." His voice was cold and with an angry edge. I felt like I was getting scolded at and couldn't help moving my eyes to stare at my feet. Oh, what cute shoes these ninja sandals are. I mean, there are the normal ones, but I painted cute little cherry blossoms on the straps of mine to add flare. Ninja should always strive to be different- um... no, ignore that. I think that's a little backwards. I glanced back at him, hopefully he wouldn't push it.

"Where is my brother now?" His gaze hardened but I could feel myself relax. He was just worried about little Sasuke. Who can blame him for that either?

"I already walked him back to the compound."

"He's... at home?"

"Yep."

"Hm. You're not lying about that." Oh, he's good at this. "Did you spend the day with him?"

"Yeah. He's got a lot of energy, and he talks about you all the time."

"He... talks about me?"

"Yes. A lot about you."

"Well, what did he say exactly?" I continued to stare at Itachi and he had this odd gaze in his eyes, as if he didn't really expect his brother to even mention him.

"He told me that you always poke him on the head in this annoying way." I mimicked the two finger motion Sasuke demonstrated to me prior. "Oh, and that when you sleep you don't move. That you really like Dango, but I kind of figured that out. Speaking of food did you know Sasuke really likes tomatoes?"

"Likes them? He used to secretly hoard them in his room and stuff his face with them. We only found out because a bunch of them went bad and you could smell it in the compound." His eyes, once gazing into the distance returned to meet mine. "You should know it's not very safe out here."

"Oh. Yeah, I know all about that. I was heading home anyways. I don't think I'd be in much danger though. I mean, the killers targeting experienced shinobi right? I don't think I'd have much to worry about." His eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?"

"About what?"

"The shinobi murders?"

"Murders? I thought there was only one."

"Another body was discovered not too far off. That made two in one night, both close to here. The other one happened to be a newly made genin. They'd just passed the exam." Oh crap. I was thinking I was safe from the clutches of a raging maniac, but apparently I wasn't. I was probably exactly what he wanted! That, and I was also in the area.

"But, we're going to catch this guy soon right?"

"We're going to do what we need to do."

"Do you have suspects or anything?"

"That information is classified." Sharp and to the point. I got the hint.

"Right, well I better get going then." I turned away from Itachi and started heading home. I couldn't help but hear the light sigh that escaped Itachi's mouth.

"I'll walk you." And with that, Itachi Uchiha, Anbu extraordinaire walked me home. I had a feeling I could get used to this.

* * *

"He also says your too busy to train him, but I don't think he minds as much as he makes on."

"No, I agree with you there. He's definitely well adept in the art of persuasion."

"And his persistence helps too." The walk home consisted mainly of this kind of banter, and I had to admit that it was kind of nice. I could see my house in the distance, and I felt a little pang, saddened that we'd have to separate. He left even before we reached my house, saying that I'd be safe and that he'd have to get back to duty and thus my Itachi alone time ended. Oh, Itachi alone time. My favorite time.

* * *

When I got home that night, I was surprised to see the lights in the restaurant still open. Did we still have costumers? It was little late. When I entered the place, guess who happened to be there? Remember my instructor? You know the one who kind of black mailed me into letting him train me, then tried to kill me on a daily basis, and then disappeared? Well, apparently he was back. My father noticed me enter.

"Mitsuki, please sit dear." I nervously took a seat next to Orochimaru, the only available seat actually. He smiled at him, and he nodded at me in this convincingly affectionate way which he never glanced at me before. I figured it was just for show since my parents were there. "Mitsuki, Orochimaru was just telling us about your training and how well you're doing. He says it's all progressing very nicely." I awkwardly nodded, not knowing just what was going on. Why was he here? Was he going to stop training me? Did he realize how completely pathetic I was and decide that he didn't want me anymore and that I was waste of time? I hope not. I mean, I didn't really want him training me, but I didn't want him abandoning me either. Imagine the emotional scarring I'd go through.

"He was explaining to us how he'd like to take you away on a trip." Orochimaru decided to take the reigns from here.

"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of the recent murders, and I couldn't stand if something were to happen to my student. So I've arranged for a trip. I think it'd be good for you to see more of the land. Explore it. Well, what'd you say?" Before I even really had a chance to cut in my mother spoke. I thought for sure she'd be set against it, claiming that it would be irresponsible for me to just up and leave, but instead she took his side.

"I think it's a great idea. I mean, once you told us about those attacks, I just don't think it's a safe place for a genin to be around by herself."

"Excellent. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? REVIEW!!

:p


	16. Chapter 16: Training

So, here's the new update and I'm sorry if it's a little slow, but she needs to become stronger right? We can't have her be a damsel forever.

* * *

"It's so pretty," I said admiring the lavender flower in front of me. It seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. It'd been a good two hours since we left Konoha, and I hate to admit it but this wasn't going as bad as I thought it would. I hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye to anyone besides my parents. It was too late at night, and we left too early in the morning, so I started out in a foul mood. I figured this trip would be awful and it would be Orochimaru trying to kill me, but it wasn't. Not really. Currently we were walking across an old dirt path, not particularly in any hurry, when I noticed these pretty lavender flowers.

"Don't touch it." I stopped my hand reaching for it. "The flower itself is pretty, but in the summer, breathing in its pollen is fatal. The roots are poisonous all year round." So, with his warning I put the flower down. The trip had been be learning stuff. A lot of stuff. I mean, I was learning about all about the Shinobi nations, and their leaders. Different weapons, different poisonous plants. How you can tell what time it is by the angle of the sun, and how the animals can sense better than shinobi. We were discussing summons, and bloodlines, and it was well... nice. I mean, don't get me wrong he was still creepy and scary, but he was so smart. I mean, how could you possibly know so much? This was my first time leaving Konoha, and I was enjoying it. Not only that, but I was beginning to understand why people called him 'Sama" and why they respected him so much. He was really, really powerful. I could tell that now more than ever.

* * *

"Your chakara is wind based." I nodded. He shrugged. "It's a fairly common for Konoha shinobi to be wind based. I know some techniques that will benefit you. However, we'll have to start with the basics. I assume you've mastered the basic tree walking training?" I nodded. I didn't want to brag, but my chakara control was exceptional. The shadow cloaking technique that Itachi taught me demanded near perfect chakara control, and so did walking on water. However, despite all this, my offensive attacks were lacking. All my control really did was make it easy for me to run away by climbing up trees, going across by water, and hiding in the shadows. I was still a failure ninja, but I was a failure ninja with excellent chakara control. Soon, I'd be stronger. Take that Hotaru...

Hotaru? Good old Hotaru. Do you remember Hotaru? I do, sort of. Its been a while since we're not in the same team anymore, and I haven't seen Daisuke either. I hope they're okay. Actually, I'm sure they're okay. Do you know I have a replacement? Yes, that's right. Its only been about two months, and they've found someone to replace me with. To be honest, I was a little angry, but I missed them more than anything. Even their mean teasing. But, I guess I had bigger things to look on.

"Right. Well, then our next step." He started heading in the direction of a nearby pond and I realized just what it was he was planning.

"Are we learning water walking?" I guess my voice was a little shaky and he took it for fear.

"Yes, we are. That's not a problem is it?" He turned towards me and quirked an eyebrow. I couldn't hold in my smile.

"I can do that already." Now, to be honest, I've never really impressed Orochimaru. I'm not even all that sure why he bothered to have me around. I mean, sure my shadow technique was useful, but in our training I was barely getting by. In the mornings my hiding spots sucked, sure I was getting better at dodging his attacks, but I could tell he was holding back, and I didn't have that good of an arsenal of my own techniques to even attempt to fight back. When he finally disappeared for a few days I thought he'd finally realized I was a lost cause and had planned on abandoning me. I couldn't stand that. I was determined to be a ninja, and if he up and abandoned me, well, no one else in the village would want to train me then. I couldn't even go back to my old team. He was my only hope, and well... he seemed to be a little smug for some reason.

"You can walk on water?"

"Yes."

"Prove it." And, well I did. I went up to the pond and I kind of just walked. I'd been practicing so I could do it without even thinking, just like breathing Itachi had said. We'd even trained on the water before, of course, he'd gotten Dango in exchange, and I think this was before I knew he was even Itachi and he was mysterious anbu man, but that was fun training. I wish he were my instructor instead. When we got back to the village, I'd make sure to get him to teach me something. "You can actually do it." I turned and glanced to Orochimaru who was watching me with a smirk on his face. I nodded. The smile on his face seemed to widened.

Suddenly, I had to duck, barely dodging a shuriken thrown at me. I glanced back at the snake man to see him with a whole lot more in his hands. I could tell what he was planning. Here was the Orochimaru I was used to. Not the one that told me about flowers and stuff, the one who tried to kill me on a daily basis.

* * *

I was decent at genjutsu, weak at ninjutsu, but absolutely horrible at taijutsu, and Orochimaru knew that. Instead of trying to improve my genjutsu or ninjutsu, it always came down to us fighting hand to hand. Well, his hand to my face usually. I was actually that bad.

"Ninja can't afford to have weaknesses. Now, lets keep going." It'd been a good eight hours since we'd left the village and I was getting tired. I could keep going though. "Since you're a girl, your body is naturally weaker than a mans. Your muscles can't reach the full potential mine have, but that's okay. There's a girl on my team that specializes in taijutsu. Of course, thankfully you don't have her attitude. She's much to reckless and thick headed. My other teammate and her have that in common, letting emotions get in the way." He gazed off in the difference. orochimaru never really talked about his teammates. To be honest I didn't know very much about him. Whenever he treated me dinner, which was extremely, extremely rare, he would always order plain rice and water. Not the most exciting thing really. I knew that he liked snakes and knowledge and was really powerful but that was where my knowledge of him stopped.

"What are your teammates names?"

"Hmm. Jiraiya and Tsunade." He snapped out of his daze and turned to face me. "But, enough about them. Now, the way her technique works is she moves her chakara into her hands and attacks with them. I want to take it a bit further than that. The wind itself is a weapon, and if you can master it, than you can master any technique I try and teach you. Now, I want you to mold your chakara into your hand." I closed my eyes and slowly let it trail into my hand. "Excellent." For the record, he doesn't usually say this word. Usually it's a nod that says 'You did it, but you did it poorly. However, I'm feeling complacent so I will accept your half-assed job,' but this was more of a 'You're doing better than I imagined you could.' and I was feeling really good. I wanted him to keep up the praise. "Now, I want you to try and imagine you chakara as the wind. The wind is sharp and precise, make your chakara so." And that's what we practiced for the next couple of hours.

* * *

I couldn't do it. I mean, I tried to do it, and I kept trying but I couldn't do it. I hadn't masted it, which makes sense because you can't master something like that so soon, but I wanted to be able to. Anyways, I was exhausted. I felt myself just plop on the floor, near passing out. I couldn't move, I didn't want to move. I was exhausted.

"We'll call it a night, Mitsuki." For the record, he didn't usually use my name. "You did well tonight." And he didn't usually compliment me. Then he picked me up in his arms, which he never did, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

Well, thoughts? And I actually need them. How're we feeling about her being trained with Orochimaru?

Review!!


	17. Chapter 17: More Training

Sorry for the wait on this one, I had a pretty busy weekend last week. Anyways, now this one's a little choppy, and a little bit boring, but I had to go over everything she learned, and not drag it out. But, enjoy!!

* * *

"Can... we... take..." deep breath, "A break?" Deep breath. I was exhausted. I'd thought that I'd been on some kind of role and managed to land in Orochimaru's good shoes, but apparently that first night was a one time thing because it was back to early mornings and relentless training.

"No. Now keep practicing." I was currently learning this cool tornado wind jutsu thing. When Orochimaru demonstrated it to me, it was awesome. It was like this giant cyclone of wind that he could control with just his wind because his chakara was dispersed throughout it. Me on the other hand, well there were several problems with me. First of all, I didn't exactly have that much chakara so whenever I practiced the technique, it was a flurry of wind more likely to tickle the enemy to death than to cut him into little pieces. So, it was decided that I'd need to build up my chakara reserves. So, the mornings were spent trying to cut the leaf with just my chakara, and take my word for it, it's harder than it looks, and the afternoons were spent building up my chakara reserves. It'd only been about four days, but already I was exhausted and there didn't seem to be an end in site. Also, whenever I was able to get the hang of something, he would always move it above my grasp. However, I still sort of miss that odd way in which he praised me that night, and that's partially why I kept doing this. For once in my life I had the chance to be more than just a loser ninja, I could become the kind of kunoichi that others admired. Besides, I couldn't wait to rub this in Hotaru's face when I...oh. Never mind. I mean, its been so long since I last talked to Hotaru and Daisuke. I wonder what my replacement looks like. Is she stronger than me? What're her specialities? Do they like her more than me?

"Concentrate!" Right. Can't think about that now, I've got more important things to think about.

* * *

"Drink this."

"What is it?"

"It's a herbal energy drink. Your progress has been a tad bit too slow. We'll need to speed it up."

"Hmm. It doesn't actually taste that bad."

"Make sure you drink it all. Understood?"

"Understood."

* * *

I am the best ninja ever. I mean honestly, I don't want to brag or anything but somehow I managed to master that leaf cutting thing, and the tornado thing, in the same day. Now, I don't want to brag or anything, but that is pretty impressive, even more me. I mean, I always knew I was kind of awesome, I just wasn't aware of just how awesome I was. Wow. It is good to be me, but I'm really tired. I think... I'll go to bed now...

* * *

Two days. I slept for two days. Two whole days, I was completely passed out. and the first thing Orochimaru says to me?

"Hm. I hope you enjoyed your little break, time to resume training."

* * *

Woah. He is scary. Now, I know Orochimaru has this whole creepy snake thing going on, but I mean, I never would've called him scary before, but he is down right terrifying. We were walking to this town nearby, and there was this group of bandits that decided they'd try and ambush us. First thing they do is come out of the woods telling us to give them all there money. Orochimaru? He just ignores them, and keeps walking. One of them tries to attack him, and bam. His head if cut off. Did I mention Orochimaru has a sword? Yeah. Right, so he kills the one guy and then another comes out of nowhere, and then bam. He kills him to. It was insane. To be honest, I'm still a little bit shaken up. I mean, I've never seen someone killed before. Orochimaru probably picked up on it. His words of wisdom?

"Get used to it."

* * *

Three jutsus mastered in two weeks. Of course, a lot of those two weeks consisted of me passed out. I think there was something with the herbal energy concoction thing, but I mean, I was getting stronger really quickly so I wasn't completely against it. Training isn't so bad, It's getting better. I think he's kind of proud of me. Just a little bit though.

* * *

I killed someone. I killed someone. I killed someone.

We were on our way back to Konoha, when we were ambushed by the same group of bandits. That tornado technique I used? Yeah, it really does cut people up into little pieces. Excuse me, I'm feeling a little sick.

The whole thing happened so fast, I mean, they came out of nowhere, I just thought of the only useful technique I'd really mastered and sort of unleashed it. I could control the tornado for the most past, but the moment it's summoned it's like this unstoppable force and it sort of just...sliced away at the bandits. Orochimaru patted me on the head and told me I did the right thing. The ninja thing. I'm not so sure how I feel about that. He said he made his first kill when he was 7. He said it like it was a fond memory. I didn't exactly enjoy this feeling. We should be arriving back in Konoha tomorrow.

I'll go and talk to Itachi about it.

* * *

I'll try and get the next one out soon, within the next couple of days, if you guys review ofcourse.

:) Really, the feedback makes me super happy! Please be honest!!


	18. Chapter 18: Hokage?

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated and I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of crappy. Any criticism is appreciated.

* * *

We arrived in the middle of the afternoon. Normally I would've headed straight home, but I was feeling strangely somber. I kind of wanted to be alone, and so I headed for the lake. When I arrived there I realized that I'd started viewing it different.

When I went to the lake for the first time it was Itachi, who back then was mysterious anbu man, and it was just a lake and some trees. Looking at it now... It didn't feel the same.

The lake wasn't a lake so much as a pool of water I could use in a jutsu, and the trees were an effective defense measure. There were cuts in the wood from kunai that I never noticed before, and the tree that I had thought had just fallen over naturally? I could just tell that someone had struck it with chakara. I didn't like feeling like this. I had wanted to become stronger, but now that I realized what being stronger meant, I wasn't so sure.

Usually when Itachi came he always caught me by uprise. For once I was able to detect him and not look like a complete idiot. Maybe there were some pros to this...

* * *

"How was your trip?"

"It was good. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you, It all happened pretty fast."

"I'm aware of how Orochimaru works. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not hurt?"

"No."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"...Didn't you just ask me that?"

"Not exactly no." I glanced up at Itachi, wondering what it was I heard in his face. I'd like to say it was worry but It was more of an odd curiosity. It was like for once in his life he wasn't able to read me.

"When did you get back?" I glanced up at the sun.

"About an hour ago."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Your hands are shaking." I paused in my actions and glanced down at my hands, which were in fact shaking. I forced them to stop and then continued to sit.

"You sure you're not thirsty?"

"Positive."

"Hm. You're lying."

"Why would I lie about that?"

"You're thirsty. You just don't want to drink. You're hungry, you just don't want to eat. You don't want to do much of anything except sit and sort through your thoughts. I'm telling you from experience, it doesn't help. Did you know his name?"

"Whose name?"

"The man you killed."

"No. How'd you know it was a man? That's kind of sexist you know."

"If it was a women it would've affected you differently."

"Would not."

"Right. Ignore the anbu and his years of experience." I took a glance at Itachi who had joined me in sitting next to the lake. When I had said I would go talk to him, I never actually intended to confess that I'd killed someone. Somehow he just knew. His words were laced with something more then curiosity. He was definitely worried.

"How... how could you tell?"

"That you'd killed someone?"

"Mhm."

"The way you looked at me when I arrived. The way you look at everything. Like you're waiting for it to change back to the way you remember."

"Will it?"

"No. Your hands are shaking, your throat feels dry and scratchy, but you don't want to drink. You're skin feels cold but you feel like nothing can warm you up. You feel like you've lost something. You're trying to find it but you don't know where to begin looking, and while you're sorting through everything, trying to get past it you get these images in your head and it starts all over."

"Do you... do you ever get over it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You do it again." I glanced at his face. He was serious. "My first kill was an unimportant man who happened to having an affair with an important woman. Her husband found out and wanted him dead. It was my first kill, nice and easy. I couldn't sleep for a week. Then my next kill happened. Some business man from some shady part of town. I followed orders and did it. I couldn't sleep for a few days. By my third kill I was ready. After the first few you start losing count, it doesn't start to matter. They're just strangers."

"So... You're saying I won't feel better until I do it again?"

"If you do it again you eventually convince yourself it's not a big deal. You can do it without thinking, without emotion. Once you can master that, you've truly become a shinobi."

"That didn't exactly make me feel better."

"No, but you needed to know it. Come on."

"Where're we going?"

"I know this tea shop. They have really good dango."

* * *

"...tomatoes?"

"Tomatoes."

"Oh good old Sasuke. Always good for a laugh. Where is he?"

"At the Academy. He started recently." I could do this. I was kind of getting the hang of this 'pretend everything is normal' thing. It wasn't so hard. I mean, Itachi seemed to know exactly when it crossed my mind. I guessed it helped when the only advice I got wasn't 'Get used to it.'

"Has he still been bugging you to train him?"

"More so then before." We had finished eating a little while ago and were sort of just sitting there finishing our tea. It was nice to have a conversation with Itachi. A little intimidating though. I mean, it was like whatever I said he not only understood what I meant, but knew why I said it. It's very hard to explain.

"Mitsuki." I glanced up at the newcomer and stared at a familiar masked face.

"Kakashi! What a coincidence running into you here."

"Actually, it's not. Itachi," the two politely nodded in acknowledgment. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you." I froze and looked from Itachi to kakashi.

"Wait. To me?"

"Yes. To you."

* * *

Sorry, Sorry. I tried. Review!!! Please? It makes me super happy.


	19. Chapter 19: Uh Oh

So, it's a bit longer then usual, which is good. And it's posted earlier then usual, which is even better. Enjoy!

* * *

I feel I must emphasize the importance of this situation. I was going to meet the Hokage. I was going to meet the Hokage. Now, I don't know if you're aware of this, but the Hokage is kind of a big deal. I mean, genin never meet him. Sure I've caught glimpses of him, like at the genin graduation, and when I went to watch the chuunin exams. He was there a few times when we received our missions, back when I had a team to receive missions with, but he's the Hokage. I mean, to talk to him? To actually sit in his office? Woah! I'd get to go to his office. His office. Is anyone understand how big of a deal this is? I mean, the Hokage's office was in the huge building in the center of the village. It's where the interrogations take place, where the anbu meet, where all the main decisions of the village are decided, and I'd be heading there. Right. Take a deep breath. Lets return to the present.

"So... Do you know what this is about Kakashi?" He glanced down at me out of the corner of his only visible eye.

"Not a clue. I figure it must be kind of important though. I mean, it is the Hokage."

"Yeah. The Hokage. So um... have you ever spoken to him?"

"On more than a few occasions. I used to be an anbu you know."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Hm. It just wasn't the kind of thing I enjoyed. I guess, I sort of missed the three man squad teams and all the other stuff that came with being a jounin."

"Hm. So... why'd you get sent to come and find me?"

"I don't know actually. I think he wants to speak to the both of us."

"The both of us? We're not in trouble or anything, are we?"

"Well... Umm.... I don't think so..."

"Hmm? Did you do something wrong?"

"Well... there was a bit of an incident. But I mean... I don't think the Hokage would... No. No. That would be too intense. I mean Jiraiya did write them. So... surely he'd cut me a break...?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Nothing. Nothing. So you. Did you commit a crime so severe as to warrant the Hokage personally handing out your punishment?"

"Me? What? No way!"

"I didn't think so. I imagine we're safe. It's probably going to be a mission he needs completed."

"Um.. Well, I'm kind of a genin. So I don't really know if that would make sense."

"A genin? You're probably right. Now I'm kind of curious. Well, there's only one way to find out." The two of us glanced up the huge building. Wow. It sure is big. Really, really big. Well, I guess we're off to see the Hokage.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sensei?" The room was... big. Really, really big. There was a desk, a large window, some bookshelves, a lot of paper work, but also a lot of empty space. The only two people in the room were the Hokage, wearing his classic red hat, and well... Orochimaru. What was going on?

"Mitsuki. So glad you arrived, and Kakashi." The two nodded and an odd sort of thing happened. Orochimaru glanced back and forth between me and Kakashi, almost suspiciously. I felt like I was sort of forgetting something kind of important.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi politely replied.

"Kakashi. I didn't know you knew Mitsuki." Once again Orochimaru said this with a weird tone in his voice. As if he knew that Kakashi knew me. What was it that I was forgetting?

"Um. Yes. I wasn't aware that you knew Mitsuki." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, and I glanced at the Hokage wondering why he was so quiet, and he had this odd expression on his face too. Why was it just me and Kakashi that were summoned here?

"Mitsuki is my student."

"I see." The two of them continued to stare at each other and I kind of glanced back and forth between them, until I realized something important. I was such an idiot. How could I have completely forgotten?

How did I become Orochimaru's student? He'd caught me trying to gather information on Hatake Kakashi, when really it was Itachi Uchiha. Then he decided to train me because Itachi taught me this super awesome technique that I was never suppose to know. I glanced at kakashi. I glanced at Orochimaru.

What if Orochimaru had realized that I was a failed student and wasn't worth his time, and then decided to sell me out? I could just imagine it in my head.

"Yes. Well Hokage-sama, you see, Mitsuki is a stalker."

"A stalker?" The Hokage and Kakashi exclaim together.

"Orochimaru, what ever do you mean?"

"It's just as I say. I caught her sneaking through the library files, trying to find out everything about Hatake kakashi!"

"What? About me?" Kakashi's eyes grow wide. "Mitsuki is this true? This whole time... You've been stalking me?" Then I could either confess to it all, or just lie and go along with it. I'm contemplating whether "Yes. It's true Kakashi. I've been stalking you!" sounds better than "No. Kakashi. I've been stalking Itachi!" Hmm. Maybe a safe "I can explain!" Oh. Wait. Back to reality, the Hokage was speaking.

"I'm sure the two of you are wondering why I summoned you. Well, you see, Orochimaru has made an interesting request of sorts." I glanced at Orochimaru who had a smug look on his face. What kind of request? "He has informed me, Mitsuki, that your training has gone rather well," the Hokage just looked at me. He just looked at me, and said my name. The Hokage knows my name. My training? Gone well? Oh Orochimaru-sensei. You're not all that bad. I mean, sure you're kind of creepy, and aggressive, and it's almost like you try to kill me every time you train me... well, okay. You're still kind of a jerk, but at least you tell the Hokage good things about me. "Orochimaru has requested that your rank be moved up to chuunin level." Wait? What? Chuunin? Me? Wow. I couldn't wait to tell my parents this. Speaking of parents... I should probably be heading there soon. "Considering the fact that you lack a three man squad, your initiation to becoming a chuunin would be to fight another chuunin." Another Chuunin? Well... um... okay. Yeah. I guess I could do that. I mean, I was kind of good now. I think I could beat a chuunin. I totally could. I had some good techniques, I had awesome chakara control. Yeah. I could handle a chuunin. "However, Orochimaru felt that you fighting a chuunin wasn't the best choice of opponent. He claimed that the fight would be too easy for you." Well... I mean... I wouldn't go that far. When I said I could beat a chuunin I meant I could fight one and get away without any serious injuries. I wouldn't venture so far as to say it would be easy.

"She's sparred against me and managed to hold her own. It wouldn't be fair to pair her with another chuunin. As such, I requested your presence, Kakashi." Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Please don't let this go where I think it's going to go. "I think that you would be a good opponent for Mitsuki." Oh crap. It so went there. When Orochimaru said that I could hold my own, what he meant was 'she could walk the next day,' I barely survived that, and there was no way I could beat Kakashi. He used to be in anbu! How was I suppose to compete with that? Anbu!

"Now, normally I wouldn't exactly call this fair, but Orochimaru insisted. As such your chuunin test will take place tomorrow Mitsuki. As for you Kakashi, I'm sure you don't have any objections to this?"

"None at all Hokage-sama."

"Excellent. The two of you are dismissed."

As we left the Hokage tower me and Kakashi waved as we went our separate ways and I kept thinking of one thing. As far Orochimaru was concerned, I had a huge crush on kakashi. I was obsessed with him. So obsessed that I tried to gain restricted information about him. Knowing this, Orochimaru had insisted that Kakashi be my opponent. What a jerk.

* * *

Well, I'm excited for where this heading.

Review! It makes me update faster!


	20. Chapter 20: The Lake

So, here's the update. Read and enjoy!

* * *

My parents were extremely happy to see me, and when my parents are happy, there is usually a lot of food to eat. Which is good, because I happen to like food, well usually. To be honest, I was feeling a little sick. I mean, I'd just gotten back home, I was tired, and tomorrow I'd have to go and fight Kakashi. Somberly, I decided to go out for a walk.

* * *

Whether I went their intentionally, or whether it just became a force of habit I ended up at the lake. It'd kind of become mine and Itachi's spot, so I wasn't that surprised when I spotted him there.

"You seem stressed. What was it that the Hokage wanted?"

"Well, my Sensei happens to think I'm good enough to make Chuunin. So, my initiation starts tomorrow."

"Hmm. Do you know who your opponent is?"

"Yep."

"Well?" I gave a heavy sigh before lying down on the grass. Itachi sat down beside me.

"Kakashi."

"...Kakashi?"

"Yes. Kakashi."

"I don't mean to insult you, but I've sparred with Kakashi many times. I don't know what kind of training you were put through, but I highly doubt you'd be a match for him."

"Yeah. I know that."

"Does it not seem a bit unfair? I mean, Kakashi was a member of the anbu. We've gone on several missions together. It makes no sense for him to be your opponent. There's just to much of a gap in strength. Not to mention the fact that he's much more experienced than you." I turned my eyes to Itachi who had his eyebrows scrunched him in this worried way. It was either a look of confusion or worry. Always the optimistic I chose the later. I was little offended by his short rant, but at least he was speaking to me. I mean, it was nice to actually be able to hold a conversation with him. It was a big step from when he was mysterious anbu man and our conversations went something like this:

"Your aim sucks."

"I know."

"Your chakara control sucks."

"I know."

"Your taijutsu sucks."

"I know."

"Your ninjutsu sucks."

"I know."

"Your genjutsu could use some work."

"Was that a compliment?"

"You're annoying."

"I know."

Anyways, I guess I kind of like where things were now.

"I know he's really strong, but there's not exactly all that much that I can do."

"I could help." Did he just say that?

"What do you mean help?"

"Well, I've said it before I've sparred with him several times, so I know much about the way that he fights. Not to mention I know more about the Sharingan."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, as you know the Sharingan allows it's user to copy any technique, but it stems further than that. It also allows the user to see through almost every type of genjutsu, and to cast a genjutsu without hand seals. Just looking into the eye will be enough."

"So... don't make eye contact?"

"Yes, but I doubt Kakashi will actually use the eye. He usually saves it only for when it's needed. The Sharingan uses up a lot of Chakara. However, Kakashi has copied a lot of techniques. Unlike most shinobi, he is not restricted to being able to use only one type of elemental jutsu. So, there's not much you can do there considering your arsenal is limited. The worst opponent for him would be someone adept at taijutsu. However, Kakashi happens to be fairly decent at taijutsu, and you're not match for him at your level."

"Yes, yes I know that. All you're telling me is that anything I can do, he can do better."

"Well, that's not necessarily true. You know, he does have one weakness."

"He has... a weakness?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you know it?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me it?"

* * *

Okay, I was a little nervous. But just a little. I mean, I had a plan, it's just it was kind of farfetched and it required me calling in a small favor, but I was in a good mood. I could do tomorrows match, and pull through. Even if I didn't beat Kakashi, surely they'd realize I was a good enough to make Chuunin. I hope so at least. I could just imagine Orochimaru's punishment if I lost. So, I would go home and sleep. Yes, sleep. That sounds very good.

* * *

I can't sleep. I can't sleep. I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep. I tried to. I did. I fell asleep, but I had nightmares. Awful, awful nightmares. I was slowly trying to push out the fact that I'd killed someone out of mine, but I guess it was too soon to push it out entirely. I needed a walk. Yes. A walk. Sure it was late at night, but I wasn't a weak little girl anymore. I could handle my own. I mean, I had killed before.

* * *

For some odd reason every time I go for a walk, I always ended up here. Back at the lake. For once, I was fairly surprised to see Itachi here. It was late, but I was also relieved I had the sense to change out of my pajamas.

"What're you doing here so late?" He asked without even glancing in my direction.

"I could ask you the same question." Silently we both took a deep breath in.

"Nightmares." I was almost as surprised as him when we both said the same word. He motioned for me to sit next to him. So, I joined him, leaning against the tree behind us and just taking in the lake.

"It's prettier at night."

"I think so too." After that there was silence. I couldn't tell if it was awkward or not, but I was just to nervous to speak. "The first ones are the worst."

"I remember you telling me you didn't sleep for a week."

"Mhm."

"But, I thought they stopped after a while."

"They never stop. You just learn to deal with them. Every now and then though, you get a particularly bad one."

"It doesn't seem like a life to look forward to."

"I used to think that too, but the fact of the matter is that it's a life to live none the less." Once again there was another silence, and once again he was the one to break it.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little." And after that, back to the silence. I could feel my eyes start to drift close, and I slightly recall my head falling onto his shoulder, but I'm sure I imagined him putting his arm around me, or the light kiss I felt on my forehead. No, I'm sure I just imagined that.

* * *

Well, thoughts? It's my first time actually writing a love scene and I want your opinions on it. Am I moving too fast?

Review! It makes me update faster!


	21. Chapter 21: The Test

So, here's the update and enjoy. :)

* * *

I awoke, a little disoriented, but feeling fully rested none the less. I glanced up at the familiar ceiling of my bedroom, and then glanced back at my alarm clock, trying to take in what had happened last night, the memories slowly returning. I recalled falling asleep on Itachi, and I could feel my cheeks heat up with the blush, but then I remembered what day it was today and I couldn't help but wince a little.

Today was my chuunin initiation, and to be honest, I was terrified. I mean, I had a plan, sure. But it was a weak plan, and one I'm not sure I could carry through with. I mean, I wasn't even sure if it would work! Or... maybe he'd be really upset or something. I guess all I could do was try, and then save that as a last resort. So, I steadied myself with deep breaths, got out of bed, got ready and headed down for breakfast. I just continued my normal routine, realizing how upset my parents would be if they realized I was sneaking out of the house in the middle of night and falling asleep on boys. No, it'd definitely be best if they didn't find out. After eating, I made my way to the designated training spot.

* * *

"Its been an hour." I glanced at Orochimaru as I said this. "A whole hour."

"I'm aware of that." Was his monotone reply, and I took a deep breath before nodding at the third Hokage. His response was a slight nod in my direction, acknowledging that I'd spoke but that was it. Nobody else seemed surprised by his lateness, but I started to worry.

"Are... are you sure everything is okay?" They both glanced at me. "Well, I mean, he hasn't arrived yet, and what if somethings happened to him?" The Hokage put a patient smile on his face, and came closer to where I was, ruffling my hair affectionately. It almost made me blush.

"Kakashi is a very adept ninja, and very skilled. I doubt he's in any danger, he just had a tendency to be late." I nodded at the Hokage, liking this side of him. I mean, it was the Hokage. The leader of the village, talking to me, and well he was very nice. I glanced at Orochimaru, waiting for him to say something, but all I saw was a slight frown on his lips.

"You shouldn't worry so much," he replied in a cold tone, and I slowly began to piece his reasoning together. He still thought I was in love with Kakashi, which though ridiculous, could possibly work to my advantage. I guess Orochimaru just didn't want me getting too emotional in our battle.

Another hour passed. Another whole hour! Sure, I get the fact that he's got time issues, but who can be this late? It doesn't make any sense to me. Did he forget about this meeting? I mean, I was freaking out about it non-stop, and he couldn't have the decency to even remember it?

* * *

There was a puff of smoke, and then Kakashi arrived. He was three hours late. Three whole hours late. Taking in his presence, the Hokage gave a tired sigh, and Orochimaru took a joyful glance between the two of us, expectant of the fight to occur. I on the other hand? Well, I was pissed.

"What took you so long?"

"Well... you see, there was this little girl who got her kite stuck in the tree..."

"Oh. I see. That make sense."

"It does...?"

"No it doesn't! You're three hours late! Three hours late!"

"Well, there was also a little old lady-"

"Three hours late!"

"And a black cat..."

"Three hours!"

"Well. Fine, I'll tell the truth." This had piqued my interest. He really did have a reason to be late..?

"I got lost."

"You got lost...?"

"Yes. Lost. On the road to life..."

"That's not funny."

"No, it's not. It's very tragic." The Hokage let out a laugh, and I suddenly became embarrassed again. I probably should watch my behavior more often when in his presence.

"Well, Kakashi, considering how long you've kept us waiting, can we begin the fight?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Orochimaru, considering she is your student, would you mind referring?"

"Of course not." I could feel Orochimaru's eyes burn into me, with that tell tale 'don't screw up,' look.

"Well, let me explain the rules of this little competition."

"Rules...?"

"Yes, well you see. It wouldn't make much sense for the two of us to battle it out, so your goal, is to just grab this bell from me." He said, pulling out a bell on a string. "Get this and you win."

"And I become a chuunin?"

"Well, that depends. You could not get the bell, but Hokage-sama might deem you worthy of the rank regardless, of course it works the other way around as well." I nodded slowly taking it in.

"Enough of this nonsense, begin." Orochimaru spoke, voice harsh. Me and Kakashi were standing in the field, just staring at each other. There was a forest surrounding, and several places for me to hide in, but with Orochimaru's announcement we just continued to stare at each other. I took this time to take in Kakashi's form. Thinking about it, I had to admit he was a pretty good looking guy, and despite his lazy stance, I could tell he was definitely a predator. Then, taking in his presence, I spotted his one weakness. It was in a pouch on his hip, the side opposite the side with the bells. I braced myself, taking in deep breathes, before I charged.

I summoned two clones. The first one headed directly for Kakashi, trying to take in his skill level, while the other imitated me in hiding in the woods. I didn't want to brag, but I was positive I could hide from Kakashi. My skills had gotten that good, and so I watched from afar as my clone took him on.

He stood lazily, hands stuffed in his pockets, waiting for the clone me to make the first move, and all I could do was wince as the fight began. His taijutsu was incredible. I didn't stand a chance against him in that field at all. Genjutsu was an option, at least until he used the eye, and he'd already learned a 1000 jutsus.

My clone was gone after a couple seconds, and I could feel his perceptive eyes drink in the surrounding area, and like I figured, he'd fail to notice me. So, I sent my other clone in, using it as the decoy, and summoning what was fast becoming my most dangerous technique. The twin tornadoes. I felt a slight panic flutter through me, fearing that Kakashi could be torn to bits, but I trusted him as odd as it sounds, to survive this technique with a few scratches. As the tornadoes headed towards him, I readied myself to get him when he was unguarded, and then it happened. He didn't hold up like I thought he would, he wasn't fast enough, and all I could do was watch as the tornadoes tore him into bits. I could feel the panic in me rising. Had I honestly killed another man? So early after the last one? Did I really just kill Kakashi?

I had never been more relieved to hear the pop which meant my clone had been dispersed. He was just tricking me, and I couldn't help but let myself take a deep breath. Quickly, I headed in for the attack. This was my last chance.

Taijutsu was never my strongest point, but I only needed to last a few seconds. I had charged and we'd gone into combat, but I could he was holding back. My arm managed to get past his defenses, and hastily, he assumed I was heading for the bell, but instead my hand reached for his pouch, and pulled out his biggest weakest. His Icha Icha paradise book.

* * *

Now, I really want your opinion on this chapter. How was the fight scene? The idea of using the bell test? Kakashi's weakness? Reviewing makes me want to update faster! So please leave a review, they really make my day.


	22. Chapter 22: Terror has a name: Kakashi

So, I wasn't going to post this until Saturday, but I was writing a little bit ahead, and I have to say, I'm starting to get pretty excited. :) Anyways, I checked up on my story, and 300 REVIEWS! I just had to post it, you guys definitely deserve this. Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

Now, Kakashi has always been a very laid back guy. I mean, you could tell just by looking at him. He always had his hands in his pockets, that lazy swagger when he walked, and even when he spoke, it was always the tone of someone who was utterly relax and calm with themselves. Well, Kakashi also has another side. See, there's this side of him that's well, to put it bluntly, a raging homicidal maniac. How do I know this? Well, 'raging homicidal maniac' basically sums up Kakashi's current attitude directed at me.

One day, I'm going to kill Itachi Uchiha.

Why you may ask? Well, me and him had a conversation that went something along the lines of...

"Well, Kakashi has one weakness I think you may be able to exploit."

"A weakness?"

"Yes."

"Do you know it?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me it?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"His book."

"His book?"

"I'm sure you've noticed by the amount of time you spend around him that he has a soft spot for a specific literature novel."

"Those perverted books he always reads?"

"Yes. Those. However, what you don't know, is that his collection stems much farther than that, and each novel in the series he has is signed by the author."

"One of the legendary sannin signed his book?"

"That's correct. This means his books are extremely rare, and fairly valuable. He cares deeply about them."

"I see. I take it he doesn't date much?"

"Not at all."

"Figures."

"But, the point is, if you could get your hand on one of his books, you could exploit his weakness, and ask him to forfeit the match."

"He doesn't care about those books that much."

"You have no idea."

"Are you sure this is going to work though? I mean, won't he just beat me up for taking it?"

"I've been on several missions with Kakashi and he is a very sensible man. He's not prone to random spouts of anger. He's got a very good grip on his emotions."

"But... has anyone ever threatened his book before?"

"What? Of course not. No body would be crazy enough to try."

"..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. To be honest, it's the only thing I can think of that will help you win."

"So... You're sure he won't get mad?"

"Don't worry. He definitely won't. Probably not... at least."

* * *

Kakashi was mad. Really mad. Absolutely furious. The moment I had the book in my hand and gripped it away from me, he stared at me blankly for a second, absorbing in the situation.

"Hey, Mitsuki."

"Yes kakashi."

"Is that my book?"

"Yes Kakashi."

"Oh. I see." Short pause. "Will you give it back?"

"Will you give me the bell?"

"Mitsuki."

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Give me back my book."

"Give me the bell."

"Mitsuki."

"Kakashi."

"Give. Me. The. Book." His words were short and clipped and I could tell he was starting to get a little upset.

"Give me the bell." He took a deep sigh, and I glanced at the Hokage on the side line whose appearance was a mixture between amusement and slight panic. I glanced back at Kakashi who had one hand pressed to his forehead.

"Mitsuki. I'm going to ask one more time. Give me the book. Now."

"No." Then I screamed, and I mean screamed. Kakashi was scary. He charged at me, and I mean charged. I mean, I guess I figured he was holding back before, but I didn't think he was holding back that much. I barely had time to do a substitution jutsu, before I managed to hide myself in the trees. I was so thankful I was good at hiding, because Kakashi was mad. I mean, scary, scary mad. I didn't know what to do. I mean, sure I could cave and give him the book, but that mean I'd have to go close to him to do it, and of course, Orochimaru would never let me live it down. But, to be honest, it was mostly my fear of Kakashi.

Currently, he was glancing around in the forest, trying to pin me down, and as I felt my chakara spreading, and myself blending with my surroundings, I realized to my complete joy, that he couldn't locate me. Thank goodness. But I couldn't hide the whole time, I needed a plan. Something to get the bell from Kakashi. The only thing I could think of was casting a genjutsu on him, recalling something Itachi had mentioned earlier.

"Well, you see, it's the sharingan itself that is able to see through all types of genjutsu. However, if it's not activated, the normal eye can detect weak genjutsu, but not stronger ones. Of course, once the eye is activated it makes genjutsu basically ineffective."

"So, if kakashi's got his sharingan covered, I can use genjutsu and it'll affect him?"

"Yes, basically."

"Got it."

So, that was my situation. However, Itachi also said that it had to be strong genjutsu. Now, I don't want to brag or anything, but my genjutsu was pretty good, well for a genin, and I doubted that something on such a low level would work, but training under Orochimaru, who had a thing for learning as many techniques as possible, came in handy. I had picked up a couple advanced techniques. I doubt they would work normally, but considering how angry Kakashi is now, It's not too farfetched to hope he'll be too upset to notice he's being trapped. So, taking a deep breath I started to formulate a plan in my mind. Done. Time for action.

Three kunai thrown from my hands, kakashi expertly dodges, explosive tags take effect. Once again, Kakashi expertly dodges, while he's distracted, I cast my genjutsu. After my genjutsu has been cast, I use my substitution technique, and return to cowering in the safety of the trees. I wait patiently, and let out a silent cheer as Kakashi collapses, fast asleep.

* * *

He's asleep. He's sleeping. My jutsu worked! By some amazing miracle, my jutsu, my chuunin leveled genjutsu managed to subdue an elite jounin once a member of the anbu. Yes. It's all very reasonable. What am I saying?

It's a total trap.

So, taking a deep breath, I summoned a clone to go check on the body. There was no way I was going to fall for his sneaky stealth techniques. So off went my clone to his body, which despite the poking and prodding remained asleep.

Had it actually worked? Had my genjutsu actually succeeded? Not wanting to blow my cover, the clone me, reached for the bell, and at the same time my clone grabbed the bell, and kakashi poofed out of existence, did I feel the sharp edge of a kunai at my throat.

* * *

:) And there you have it. The next one will out soon too if you guys keep reviewing like you are!

And just a short little heads up, Orochimaru's got a certain purple haired student who'll be making an appearance soon. Just though I'd give you a little hint. Any ideas on who it could be?

:) Review and I'll try and update super quick!

"Now, about that book of mine..."


	23. Chapter 23: Chuunin?

SO, here's a fairly long chapter and it's early too, so I want lots and lots of reviews for this.

:)

* * *

"No way."

"You really shouldn't be so cold."

"Absolutely not."

"I think it's a perfect punishment."

"You nearly killed me!"

"You stole my book!"

"Your perverted book!"

"How do you know if you've never read it?"

"I...Well..." I nearly confessed the fact that I had read parts of it, when he'd brazenly left it on my hospital bed, but my dignity told me not to mention that. "What do you call it then?"

"I call it art, and you, threatened to destroy art."

"Art! It's a smut novel!"

"You haven't read it!" Once again, I remembered to keep my mouth shut.

"What's so artistic about it?"

"The complexity of the plot, the emotions of the characters, the feelings, the passion!"

"Smut."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"That's quite enough you two." The two of us glanced up at the Hokage, who was staring bemusedly. Now, you may be wondering how Kakashi went from raging homicidal maniac back to the lazy laid back guy he usually is, well to be honest, I think he suffers from severe mood swings. After he had pressed a kunai to my throat, I willingly returned his book, and he helped me up, checking me over for injuries. He congratulated me on a good battle strategy, and said the match was over as we headed back to the hokage. Then he promptly encouraged me to begin reading the series because I would never have threatened the book if I was aware of the great literature contained within it. He then went on about how it was a limited edition hard cover novel, autographed by Jiraiya himself. There were my comments about how he was a pervert, and his comeback of how he just enjoyed a good read. Now however, my full attention was on the Hokage, and his reaction to my test, considering I had failed to obtain the bell.

He continued to have a very amused expression on his face.

"Mitsuki. Kakashi."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I have to say, that in all my years as a ninja, that was perhaps one of the most... interesting fights I have witnessed. Mitsuki, you did however fail to capture the bell." Que sad face. "Fortunately for you, that was not the real purpose of the match." Que happy face. "You showed that you were able to use a variety of different techniques, and you were able to figure out kakashi's weakness and exploit it, perhaps, not in the way you intended to." Que sad face. "All of these are impressive, but one thing absolutely surprised me." Que... confused face? "That technique you used, the cloaking technique. It was absolutely incredible. Even I had a hard time detecting you." He stared at Kakashi, who shyly began scratching the back of his head. I glanced between the two of them as they exchanged a look.

"To be honest, I had to use the sharingan to locate you." That had caught my attention. I stared wide eyed at Kakashi. He had used his eye? In a fight with me? Wow. I couldn't help but feel a little smug. Good old Itachi, teaching me super intense techniques. I was definitely going to buy him lots of dango.

"Yes. The fact that he would need to use his eye surprised even me. That's an S-rank technique you've got in your arsenal, and as shocked as I am that you even know it, I'm even more shocked that you seem to have mastered it so well."

"Well... I wouldn't exactly say mastered. I mean, I can't keep it up forever."

"How long can you keep it up for?" When Itachi had taught it to me, I'd only been able to keep it up for about ten minutes max, but after Orochimaru's intense 'lets boost your chakara reserves' campaign, I could do it for a few hours, without breaking a sweat.

"A couple hours." The Hokage's eyes widened, and then I could see a slight tension in his shoulders.

"Tell me Mitsuki, where did you learn that technique?" With this my eyes widened. I was so screwed. I mean, there was no way I could rat Itachi out, but I mean, I couldn't very well lie to the Hokage. I mean, it was the Hokage! Stupid Itachi, putting me into these situations. No dango for him. Then, the voice of an angel broke through the tense silence.

"I taught it to her." Well, it wasn't really the voice of an angel, or anything even remotely heavenly. It was more cold and monotone, but the words spoken were a beacon from heaven. Well, considering the fact that the words spoken were lies, maybe that wasn't the wisest thing to say, but none-the-less it was Orochimaru to the rescue. I guess he didn't want me getting in trouble, especially not after all the trouble he went to train me.

"You taught it to her?"

"Yes. Yes I did." The Hokage gave a slight nod, and the tension in his shoulders evaporated.

"Well, Orochimaru, you did an excellent job training Mitsuki, and I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else, considering she is your student. Congratulations Mitsuki. You have officially made chuunin." I couldn't help but smile really big. Fortunately, I was able to resist my strong urge to hug the Hokage. Good old self-control. I smiled up at Orochimaru, who once again had that satisfied gleam in his eyes, and I was relieved I had not only passed the chuunin test, but his own personal test as well.

"Mitsuki?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei?"

"How about we get dinner to celebrate. My treat."

* * *

"If you want some, I won't tell."

"What? No way!"

"I'll pour you your own glass."

"Nope. No way."

"I insist."

"Absolutely not."

"I won't tell your parents."

"I... well..."

"And I'm sure your curious."

"I mean...if you insist..." Me and Orochimaru returned to the restaurant where we first went, after I was caught sneaking through files I never should have sneaked through. It was the place we usually went to when we ate, and I imagine that he came here often.

"Help yourself."

"I'll just have a little... you know... just to try it." Currently, Orochimaru was offering me my first sip of sake. Yep, that's right. He was offering me alcohol. "Are you sure this is okay...?"

"When I made chuunin it was practically mandatory."

"How old were you when you made chuunin?"

"8."

* * *

"I can't believe you drink that stuff willingly!"

"Meh, you get used to it."

"It's gross." We had just left the restaurant, and we were headed in the direction of my house. I still couldn't stop complaining about the foul taste of sake still in my mouth.

"Mitsuki?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei?" He paused in his walking, causing me to pause to. He turned towards me, and bent down so that we were eye to eye. Then, affectionately he messed up my hair.

"I'm proud of you." And that was all I needed to hear. With my old teammates, Hotaru and Daisuke, Hikaru-sensei never really paid much attention to me. In fact, it was kind of hard to see the point in even keeping up training. I mean, no matter what I did, one of them would always be better at it than me, and Hikaru-sensei would always praise them, but with Orochimaru it was different. I was his only student, meaning there wasn't anyone else I had to beat, or anyone else I had to surpass. You'd think it'd make it easier, but it made me want to strive to be my best. I knew that Orochimaru already had high expectations, but I wanted to impress him, and hearing him say that he was proud of me? Well, it made up for the fact that I was often exhausted after training, or that today Kakashi nearly killed me. In fact, it made me want to train harder, and continue to impress him. For some reason, Orochimaru thought I had potential, and he was the first person to ever even give me that much attention. Well, I guess, he was the second. I mean, Itachi had really helped a lot too... but at least I didn't need to bribe Orochimaru with dango, though it would be a funny sight.

"You know, after I found out about your... feelings for Kakashi, I thought you were a hopeless cause. None the less, I was still intrigued. So, on a whim I decided to train you." I glanced up at him. We had begun walking again, back to the direction of my house. "To be honest, you didn't show that much potential at first, but you were to passionate, so eager to learn, that... well, you kind of reminded me a little of myself." With that little comment I nearly blushed. "But, only a little of course. An extremely small, small amount. Miniscule some could even say," And goodbye blush. "But none the less, you seemed to surprise me at the last second. When the opportunity arose for me to witness you battle Kakashi, I couldn't help but press for the match, and I witnessed it, and Mitsuki, you did an excellent job of not letting your emotions get in the way. Better than I thought you could do, and better than a lot of ninjas could do. I guess I've grown quite fond of you." Que blush. I guess by this time, Orochimaru realized the sentimentality of his statements, and reverted back to his cold self. "What I mean to say is, now that you've made chuunin, you're most likely going to be going on harder missions. So, after all the time I put into training you, you better not die. Understood?"

"Understood." I couldn't help but smile at him. I mean, sure he was kind of creepy, and a little psychotic, and not very good with emotions, but well, he was my sensei, and I was pretty happy with that. He ruffled my hair in that affectionate way. We had just arrived at my house.

"Goodnight Mitsuki."

"Night Orochimaru-sensei."

"Mitsuki?"

"Yes?"

"You can drop the sensei now."

"Goodnight... Orochimaru."

"Goodnight Mitsuki." And with that I headed into my happy house, as content as ever.

* * *

In the day, it was easy to forget. In fact, I had gone all day without thinking about it, but my dreams simply wouldn't let me forget. Nightmares, again. I took a deep breath before glancing out my window. It was late, but there was little chance of me getting sleep. So I decided a walk was in order, and like always, without me even realizing it, my feet had guided me to the lake, and once again, I recognized a familiar shape, staring out at the water.

* * *

"Don't look so amused!"

"I can't help it."

"You nearly got me killed!"

"Well, how was I suppose to know he'd be so... possessive of the book?" Me and Itachi glared at each other, waiting for the other to accept the blame, and I saw it before I heard it. A curve of the lips, and then a dull chuckle that carried. Laughing. Uchiha Itachi was actually laughing. I could feel my mouth nearly drop open at the realization. Sure, I'd managed to get him to smile, and sure I'd managed a small chuckle, but he was actually laughing.

"What's... what's so funny?"

"Maybe the fact that you made chuunin? I mean, I thought you needed some sort of skill for that. Apparently not."

"Hey!" I gave him a pout, and then hit him on the elbow. This just made him laugh harder, and the fact that he was actually laughing, well it made me laugh too, and just like last time, I felt myself dozing off on his shoulder. And just like last time, I'm sure I imagined him putting his arm around me, and just like last time, I'm sure I imagined the light kiss placed on forehead. Yes, I definitely imagined it. Again.

* * *

So, for those of you who are slightly creeped by the whole Orochimaru thing, know that there is a point to their bonding.

And a heads up for the next chapter, we get to meet her old teammates again, and that purple haired ninja? Yep. Anko's in the next one too.

So, remember to review, cause it really does make me update a lot faster!


	24. Chapter 24: Girlfriend?

So, Here's the new installment, and before you read I would just like to mention some things.  
First of all, thank you guys for all the reviews, they really make me want to keep writing and I would like to point out that no one should jump to any conclusions when the end of this chapter comes to an end. It's not what it seems like. :) Well, Enjoy!

* * *

"Umm... Hi." I had awoken this morning to a happy breakfast, my parents ecstatic at the news. Just like last time, I had fallen asleep at the lake, and awoken in my bed. I'm sure Itachi was responsible, and I couldn't help blush at the though. But there was more important stuff to do. Like eating and then sleeping some more. Making chuunin was exhausting. So, that's what I did.

After eating, I lazily went back to bed, still extremely sore. Then, I got up at about mid-afternoon time and decided to eat some lunch. This was the same time my Mom came into my room telling me I had friends visiting, and so here I am now.

"Hey. It's been a while." I couldn't help but smile at Hotaru and Daisuke, who were awkwardly rubbing the back of their heads. Once again, it was Daisuke who spoke, breaking the silence. "Hikaru-sensei told us about you making Chuunin, and we thought we'd swing by to congratulate you." I couldn't help but feel a little shy under there gaze. It'd been about five months since I'd last seen them, and it was good to see that despite how much I changed, the two of them were still the same. It was reassuring in a sense, and it made me think what my life would've been like had I stayed on the team.

"Have you guys eaten lunch yet?" They shook their heads, no. "Ramen? Like old times...?"

"Yeah, ramen. Like old times." For once it was Hotaru who spoke, and I couldn't help but smile at how natural the feeling felt.

* * *

"And remember all those times you used to skip running laps and come here and eat."

"Don't remind me!"

"And somehow, you managed to make chuunin. It still astounds me. I mean, this must be some sensei if he could whip you into shape in five months." Daisuke's words hit home after he spoke them, and I had to think about everything. Yeah. Orochimaru really was a pretty good teacher, I mean, he knew so much, and he had so much to teach me. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges, slightly psychotic, but he was an amazing instructor. Somehow he had changed me from a failure nin into an actual asset to the village. I was actually useful, and for that I guess I was pretty thankful to him.

"Yeah. He's a pretty amazing instructor."

"You know... Hikaru-sensei never actually told us just who it was..."

"Hmm?"

"Your sensei?"

"What about him?"

"Who is he?"

"Who?" By now, I could tell that they'd figured out I was avoiding answering the question. To be honest, I was kind of relieved they didn't know who I was training under. Sure, Orochimaru is an amazing instructor, but he's also one of the legendary Sannin, and I didn't really want the pressure of them knowing I was training under one.

"Fine. Don't tell us. Show us though."

"Huh?"

"Training. Come on. We're excited to see how much you've improved. I mean, if you made chuunin, we can't be that far off," and though I would've liked to wish I'd imagined it, I could clearly hear a hint of jealousy in Hotaru's tone.

"Umm... I don't know if..."

"Come on Mitsuki. It'll be just like old times. Me and you, one on one. Daisuke can referee." I glanced to Daisuke who shrugged his shoulders, not caring really.

"I"m cool with refereeing a quick fight, but make it quick. I kind of want to hear about where you've disappeared off to these past months." I smiled at Daisuke, forgetting Hotaru's envy.

"Of course. I've got a lot to tell."

"Well, what'd we waiting for Mitsuki? Lets go."

"Sure." And with that me, Daisuke, and Hotaru headed towards our old training grounds.

* * *

What had I expected? I'd expected it to be like old times. Hotaru doing nothing, and me barely able to lay a scratch, but it wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at all. I'd thought I had improved, but I could never really grasp by how much until now. I was fighting Hotaru, using taijutsu, my weakest area, and I was just dodging easily. Seriously. He could not lay a hit on me. I could feel his eyes widen upon realizing the wide power gap. Then I could feel them narrow. I could feel him get angry and get more aggressive, and then suddenly he stopped in his onslaught.

"You know Mitsuki, you're not the only one whose picked up something new." Then, he activated his Sharingan. Now, normally I would've congratulated him, but he was on me again before I had a chance to, and sure he had gotten a tad bit faster, and his attacks a bit more precise, but just like last time, he didn't stand much of a chance. I didn't even have to worry about avoiding eye contact. Itachi had explained to me how the eyes worked. The first stage, where there was only one dot present, like the one Hotaru currently had, would allow you to copy jutsus, and see through genjutsu and such, but it wasn't powerful enough to actually ensnare a person in an illusion. It needed to reach the second stage before it could do that.

I could feel the anger practically radiating off him, and every time I managed to dodge he just seemed to get more and more upset. Daisuke could probably sense it to, because he decided to step in.

"Hotaru. That's enough." But Hotaru kept going, and kept swinging. "Hotaru!" A minute later Hotaru stopped, panting heavily. His eyes glared at me, Sharingan fading. I figured he couldn't have them activated for that long.

"Hotaru, what has gotten into you?" Daisuke was immediately on him, putting himself between the two of us.

"It's not fair!" The two of us stared at him, waiting for him to explain. "You were the weakest on our team. Why would someone take an interest in you? You abandon us, and somehow you end up stronger!"

"Hotaru, that's enough," Daisuke said, trying to get him to reason.

"No. It's not. Daisuke you know too. What were we suppose to think when you just didn't show up to practice, and Hikaru-sensei had to tell us you'd gotten a new instructor. Luckily for us, Hinamori joined, but we had to go over everything again. We had to bond again as a new squad, and you know what Mitsuki? I'm happy you left! All you ever did was hold us back!" I could tell that Hotaru was upset, but I didn't care. I should've felt bad about abandoning them, but I didn't care.

"You know what I think Hotaru?"

"What Mitsuki? Tell us. Tell us what you think."

"I think the only reason your upset, was because someone picked me over you. I don't doubt for one second you'd have abandoned us in a heartbeat. Sorry Daisuke, about all the trouble I've caused." I gave him a small smile, and he had the decency to look ashamed on Hotaru's behalf.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's best I leave." And so I left.

* * *

"...You know this used to be my spot."

"Yeah, well learn to share." And back to the lake it was, just like always, and though I didn't say it, I kind of like the fact that he admitted it wasn't just his spot anymore. That silently, it was 'our' spot brought a small smile to my lips.

"What's bugging you?"

"Well, so, I ran into my old team today..."

* * *

"Hmm. Well, at least your team put in the effort. The moment I advanced to chuunin they pretended I didn't really exist."

"Yeah, but you made chuunin when you were 10." I could feel his shoulders tense as his gaze intensified.

"How... how did you know that?" I realized what I had said, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Lucky guess?" Thankfully, Itachi dropped it, but he still had this suspicious look in his eyes. I realized I probably shouldn't be so careless around him.

"Right. Well, I graduated early, and I think they were fairly hesitant about my age. But eventually they came to realize I was too advanced. Similar to you, I advanced rank without my team, and after that, they didn't bother communicating."

"Hm. Hey Itachi, do you remember what your first mission as a chuunin was like?"

"My first mission? Well, it started out a simple information retrieval..." and our conversation went like that, me asking him questions about him, and him answering them. It was nice. I kind of like knowing that I knew more about him then the records in a library. Eventually, it got dark and I decided it was probably a good time for me to return home.

* * *

On my way home, a familiar silver haired jounin also caught my eye. He was glancing around all panicked, as if he was waiting for something to jump out at him.

"Kakashi!" He stopped in his paranoid glances and looked at me. His face instantly brighting.

"Mitsuki!" He said my name, but in an overly cheerful tone. I knew exactly what it meant.

"What'd you want?"

"Hey, we're friends right?" Friends? Me and Kakashi..?

"Well... I guess, I mean you did try and kill me the other day and-"

"Right, and friends help one another right?"

"Kakashi. I don't think you're listening to me. You tried to kill-"

"So, here's the thing. I need a little bit of a favor."

"Oh, just spit it out all ready."

"Well. You see... I need you to..."

"What?"

"Well. You wouldn't happen to have a boyfriend would you?" I could feel myself blush at the question, and for a brief second Itachi's face popped into mind.

"That's none of your business!"

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"So, I need you to pretend that you're my girl friend."

"What? Why would I do that?" Had I heard that right? Had Kakashi actually just said that?

"Well?"

"What? No way!"

"If you don't I'll tell your parents you read smut novels."

"What? I do not! I only had a peak!" I clasped my hands over my mouth. I can't believe I had confessed that. I could practically feel Kakashi's grin.

"Now look. Just do it okay. It's only for a week, she'll be gone by then."

"Uh... I... Well... but... I mean... aren't I a little young for this? I mean, surely you could find someone your-"

"Oh please Mitsuki. If you're old enough to read smut novels I don't see why it makes a difference."

"I only had a peak! I don't read them normally!"

"Besides, you're a chuunin now. Age is irrelevant. Shinobi die all the time, we don't have time to care about things as fickle as age. Oh crap. Here she comes." Quickly Kakashi wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey... what'd you doing? Whose coming?" I can't believe he was making me do. I briefly remember Orochimaru mentioning the fact actually be happening. I mean... pretend to be his girlfriend? I've never been anyones real girlfriend before! And what would Itachi say? !Oh crap, what would Orochimaru say? Or my parents?

"Oh, kakashi! There you are!" I glanced in the direction the voice was coming from and came face to face with a girl with short purple hair sporting a tan trench coat. There was a man standing next to her with a large build, and several scars on his face. His eyes and lips had an almost feminine quality to them, but his nose seemed to negate them.

"Hi Anko. Have you met Mitsuki? My girlfriend?"

"...Your girlfriend?" I knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

:) Bet you didn't see that coming?  
Now, don't freak out too much. This is just a fun little arc, it won't last for long. I just wanted to brighten things up because the whole Uchiha massacre things going to have to take place sometime soon, and that's going to get a bit depressing. For obvious reasons.

So, I hoped you enjoy and remember to review, they make me super happy!


	25. Chapter 25: Everyone!

So, here's the next chapter, early and longer than usual.

:) My summer break has started, exams are finally over and so here's a little treat.

* * *

"I want an explanation. Now." The moment Anko had appeared and Kakashi introduced me as his girlfriend, he transported us off into a remote area in the forest. None of his behavior was making any sense to me.

"What don't you get?"

"Why you had to drag me into this?"

"Well, to be honest. You were just the only person I could find under such short notice. I mean, normally I would ask Kurenai but she's off on a mission, and well... I don't actually have a lot of female friends... and you're kind of a pushover so..." He at least had the decency to look guilty about it.

"But... why go through all this trouble? I mean, can't you just tell her you don't like her...? She seemed nice enough, I don't know what the big deal is."

"Well... you see... Anko is a bit eccentric."

"I noticed."

"And, well.. she doesn't actually have a thing for me."

"No...?"

"No."

"Then why is she trying to...?"

"Well...umm... You see. There's this guy named Gai."

"Uh huh."

"And, he has it in his head that me and him are some sort of eternal rivals. So, he always has these odd competitions thought up in his head, and well... I..."

"Kakashi, you're not making any sense. WIll you just get to the point?"

"Fine. I'll start at the beginning. See, a whole bunch of us jounin were sort of meeting up for drinks..."

* * *

"Yosh, and so I showed him the power of youth!"

"Umm... Gai. You might want to slow down on those drinks." Kurenai said, as always, the voice of reason.

"Nah. He's more fun this way. Have another one Gai, on me." Asuma chuckled handing him a glass. Genma was off in some corner trying to charm some civilians and Raidou was just shaking his head at his friends antics.

"You know, you think after constantly being rejected it would bring down his self esteem a little." Kurenai commented. Raidou laughed.

"Please. Genma with low self-esteem? I'd love to see the day." Kakashi replied blandly. He had a cup placed in front of him, half full, which he had been taking small sips from the entire night. Not that anybody actually saw him drink. The civilians speaking with Genma glanced up in his direction, and he gave an awkward wave, wondering why they were staring at him. They whispered something to Genma, still glancing in his direction, and then Genma slowly made his way back.

"Kakashi. I have my theories, and I'm convinced that you have one ugly mug underneath that mask. However, the chicks seem to dig it. They want me to introduce you to them."

"Not interested." This seemed to perk a drunken Gai's attention, and he quickly sobered up, marching up to Kakashi.

"Yes kakashi. It is just like you to not be seduced by womanly affections. I would expect nothing else of my eternal rival."

"Pft. If you ask me it's kind of odd. I've never actually seen you with a woman Kakashi. You wouldn't happen to be playing for the other team would you?" Genma teased, and like always, Raidou put him in his place with a quick hit to the back of the head.

"If you're implying I'm gay, then you're mistaken."

"Then what's your excuse?"

"I've just been busy."

"Really?"

"Pft. Who needs woman when you've got those books of yours, right?" Kakashi sent a glare in Asuma's direction. Asuma defensively raised his hands.

"Hey, thinking about it now. Kakashi, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Of course I have."

"Name one of them."

"Names are irrelevant."

"So... you've never actually been involved in a serious relationship?"

"I well..."

"Are you saying that Kakashi is doomed to live a life all on his own?"

"What? No. Of course that's not-"

"This will most definitely not do. I, Maito Gai vow that I will find a woman for you." Just then, Anko walked into the door. "Ah. Yes. Anko. She is an excellent female specimen." Genma was the first to realize where this was going.

"Hey Gai. Look, this doesn't seem a good idea. Maybe you should-"

"Anko!" Anko looked up, waving joyfully at the group before joining them and latching on to Raidou's neck. The two had a weird relationship at that.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Anko. I am glad that you are here. You are a female. Correct?"

"Last time I checked." Anko, like always, wasn't offended by Gai's tone in the slightest. She was one of the few woman who could say that. Even Kurenai could feel her eye twitching at Gai's remark.

"Well, you see. Kakashi-"

"Gai. Look maybe you should-" Asuma was the one who tried to silence him this time. Kakashi was still left uninformed of Gai's plan.

"Kakashi what?" Anko cut in, suddenly interested.

"Kakashi is doomed to spend the rest of his life alone. You see, no woman has been able to keep hold of Kakashi's heart, and we fear that he will be doomed forever!"

"What?" Anko stared at Kakashi. "What do you propose we do?"

"I think we should try and find Kakashi his true love!"

"You know what Gai? That seems like an excellent idea." Kakashi wasn't the only one who noticed the slight crazed glint in her eye.

* * *

"So... she's trying to find you true love?"

"Yes."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"That man she was standing with?"

"Uh huh."

"That was a woman."

"I see." I could barely contain the giggle building up in my throat. "So... have all her attempts at finding you love been like that?"

"They've been worse."

"Hey, you know I'm kind of hungry. If I'm going to save you from all this there better be something in it for me."

"...Fine. But then you'll help?"

"Yeah. I guess I can, but... we have to keep this quiet okay? I mean... I don't want the whole village knowing about 'us'. Deal?"

"Deal." I sighed relieved. I definitely didn't want Itachi or Orochimaru finding out about this. Let alone my parents.

* * *

"Then in the middle of the market she started screaming about how amazing I was in bed." I nearly chocked on my drink. "And for some odd reason, all the woman just charged. You'd think they'd be repulsed or something. But that's not even the worst of it. I went to the hot springs to relax and she stole my clothes." I couldn't stop giggling at that.

"You'd think for a ninja it'd be easy to escape, but she kept popping up everywhere telling everyone where I was hiding. Fortunately I had my mask." I was about to ask him about his mask when he went back to his rant about Anko's other attempts at finding him love. "Then I woke up to find five half dressed men in my apartment. I think she came to the conclusion girls weren't my thing. It took me an hour to explain to her that wasn't the case. So, then she brought me a man dressed as a woman, and I guess today it was a woman who looked like a man. She said I needed someone exciting, someone who was always keeping me on my toes. Oh! And she tried to take pictures of me when I was in the shower. She said something about advertising the whole package. Do you see why I have to put this to an end?"

"You said we only had to keep this up for a week? Why was that?"

"She's got a mission then. She'll be gone a few days but once she gets back she'll be bored of this game. She's persistent sure, but she's got a bit of a short attention span. Besides, it shouldn't be too bad. I'm hoping that little confession bit was enough to get her off my back. I don't know how much more of it I could take."

"It's actually pretty funny, but as long as no one finds out, I guess it's not that big of a deal." I sat and smiled to myself. I had to admit, It'd be kind of fun pretending to be his girlfriend. I mean, I'd hate to admit it, but I've never actually had a boyfriend before. This had to count as some sort of experience. For a second, my mind jumped back to Itachi.I shook my head.

* * *

Home sweet home. After the exhausting day I had I couldn't wait to sleep in my bed. After eating with Kakashi I headed to the lake to get some training in. There were still some techniques I wanted to practice up on. I still had that desire to impress Orochimaru, which meant I couldn't start slacking off. So, I was practically half asleep when I got home, of course, life could never be that easy for me. My parents happily greeted me as I entered the restaurant, and to my surprise there was a delicious looking meal sitting innocently on a table.

"Would... that happen to be... for me?"

"Why of course it would. Sit Mitsuki." With that, I sat down.

"You know Mitsuki, when we found out you had to fight the copy cat ninja as your initiation to making chuunin we were slightly apprehensive. You know, even us civilians have heard about him." I glanced at my mother who was singing praise to him.

"Yes, you know, Kakashi is an excellent ninja, and such a genius. He's accomplished so much in his life."

"Yes. He has accomplished a lot." My father chimed in. They both stared at me expectantly.

"Umm.. Yeah. He has...?"

"Right, and well. I'm sure you'll achieve greatness too." My mother who had always called what I did 'playing ninja' was actually encouraging me?

"Yes. I agree with your mother, and you know, I doubt he'll let any harm come to you." Slowly, the realization of the situation was beginning to dawn on me.

"Oh Mitsuki. I was so apprehensive about this ninja business, but somehow you've managed to capture the heart of the copy ninja! We are so proud of you!" Oh crap. Oh crap. "Now, we were upset at first that you never mentioned it, but we understood your desire to keep it a secret. I mean, all those other girls, pining for his affections! But he chose you Mitsuki. My beautiful daughter. Well of course he would, I mean there was no doubt there but-"

"Wait. No. You've got it all wrong! See I can explain!"

"Oh silly, there's no need for that. You can explain it to us when you invite him for dinner. We're dying to meet him."

"No Mom. You don't understand-"

"Umm... Excuse me." I felt myself tense at the familiar voice, and could hear my parents squeal. I turned to stare at Kakashi who had a sheepish look on his face.

"Kakashi-sama!" I cringed at my father's use of the word. He rarely ever used it. I mean, sure they thought highly of him now, but once they realized how lazy he was, and how late he was, and how he loved to read smut novels, I'm sure they'd be singing a different tune.

"Uh hi. Would you mind if I borrowed Mitsuki for a second?"

"What? A second. You take her for as long as you need!" My mother exclaimed.

"Yeah. You can keep her if you want. Don't even worry about it." My father chimed in. I could feel myself melting in embarrassment.

"Uh right. I won't be that long. Come on Mitsuki."

* * *

"What happened to nobody finding out?"

"Well... things have gotten more complicated."

"What'd you mean more complicated?"

"Well... you see... that is to say..."

"Kakashi. Spit it out."

"She told Gai."

"I don't get it..."

"Well, you see. You know that whole ninja lesson about keeping things quiet? To yourself? Not spreading out secrets?"

"Yeah."

"Gai never got it. See, when he knows something, everyone kind of knows he knows it."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning, well, everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

I could feel my face flush. This was not good. This was not good at all. I could feel myself get redder and redder, and then I do what any panicked teen would do. I fainted.

* * *

:) Oh yes, the fun little fake girlfriend sub plot. Good times, good times.

So, considering it's early and it's longer than usual I wants lot of reviews. The more reviews the faster the updates come, and the happier I am. Spreading happiness is very good, so feel free to press the review button!


	26. Chapter 26: Are you hungry?

:) I got so many reviews last chapter it kind of made me nervous. I hope this lives up to your expectations!

* * *

"Mitsuki. Get up." I could feel my heavy eyes slowly begin to open, and I smiled wearily at Kakashi who happened to be the first face I noticed. I glanced around me in a place I was starting to become too familiar with. The hospital.

"How did I end up here?" I stared at Kakashi accusingly, just knowing this was somehow his fault.

"I well... um... you fainted."

"Don't say it like that moron." I glanced up at the face of a familiar nurse. It was the same one that always seemed to treat me. I Will make it my mission to find out her name.

"You're always so cold Emi." Mission accomplished.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but you're still long overdue for a check up."

"Hey, focus on the injured one here."

"She's fine. You just overreacted. She just exhausted herself training and put too much strain on herself. She'll be fine."

"Oh. That was it?"

"You know if you bothered learning any medical techniques, you'd be able to-"

"Hey. I know a bunch."

"You know the bare minimum."

"You know, I'd love to learn more, I just don't have the time. If Mitsuki's okay, then I better be off."

"Wait. You're Mitsuki?"

"Umm... Yes."

"The Mitsuki?" I knew exactly where this was going, and I knew I had to put a stop to it before it got that far.

"Well, yes. I am but you see-"

"What? Kakashi. This is your girlfriend?" I was wondering if she was offending me but she seemed to be generally surprised. I was thinking back to what Kakashi had told me. Everyone he had said.

"I um... well... you see... the thing is..."

"Wow. She's really cute. Good choice." I could feel myself beam at her compliment. I was so sure she was going to say something mean. "Hmm. But she's kind of flat chested. I mean I thought for sure you of all people-" I spoke to soon.

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"Oh. Right, well I didn't mean any offense to you, I was just stating the facts." I couldn't help but notice she wasn't exactly lacking in the chest department. "In fact, I think it's excellent." She patted me on the head. "You know, I always figured Kakashi to be a good for nothing perverted man, who was just as shallow as he was lazy."

"Hey, I'm standing right here."

"But you know, I think he picked an excellent choice. Mhm. I don't know why in the world you'd want him, but for some reason-"

"Hey, Emi. Feel free to tone it down you know I mean-"

"Where are you Kakashi! My eternal rival!" I could see the blood drain from Kakashi's face as the voice was heard in the corridor.

"We have to get going now. Thanks for everything Emi. Come on Mitsuki lets hurry before-" Just then, the closed hospital flew open, smashing into the wall, and most likely denting it.

"Maito Gai! This is a hospital. Control yourself!" Emi exclaimed glaring at the oddly dressed man. When I say oddly dressed, I mean oddly dressed. He was wearing some kind of green one piece full body suit with orange arm bands and leg warmers, and he had this lame bowl haircut... but his teeth. Wow. Those were some nice teeth. I almost had to look away. They were so bright, and white and sparkly. How come my teeth aren't like that? I mean... what's his secret?

"I apologize Emi for my manner, and might I say you are looking as lovely as ever." I noticed the light blush that traced her cheeks. Ew. "However, I was filled with such dread when I heard that Kakashi's lover had fallen devastatingly ill. Oh how tragic for my eternal rival to find love so soon only to have death-" He seemed to stop as he realized my presence. "Umm... Emi?"

"Yes Gai?"

"Where is Kakashi's lover?"

"She's right there."

"I see. You're Midori?"

"Mitsuki."

"Mitsuki?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

"You don't look very sick."

"I'm not."

"I see." His hair fell over his face and he seemed to become instantly depressed. I was a little surprised at the mood swing and glanced at Kakashi who just put his head in his hands. I went to reassure the strangely dressed man but all of a sudden he shot up all chipper and happy. It was kind of scary. "It all makes sense now." I stared wide eyed at the man, wondering just what exactly was going through his head. "You could sense Kakashi distancing himself from you, and so you faked your own illness in order to re-warm the feelings of his cold cold heart and-"

"No Gai. You just heard wrong." Gai entered his sullen state, and then once again shot up all happy again... and I thought my mom had mood swings. What was with this guy?

"Ah, Kakashi. My eternal rival. How like you to choose such a healthy girl. Oh Midori-"

"Mitsuki" Kakashi and I said together.

"Right. Mitsuki. How you have affected Kakashi so. I can see the shimmer in his eyes of love blossoming and-"

"Gai. That's enough."

"Oh right. Yes, of course my eternal rival." Gai elbowed him and gave him a not to so discreet wink and a thumbs up. His teeth sparkled some more. I mean I brush my teeth everyday but they don't sparkle like that. I don't floss though. Does he floss? I bet he flosses. "I have to say I'm kind of surprised."

"About what?" Kakashi said, placing his face into his palm. I could tell he wasn't expecting things to turn this tragic so soon.

"Well... she's not like the rumors at all."

"Rumors...?" I could feel myself tense at what was about to be said.

"Hmm? Yes. The rumors. There's a whole bunch. Some described you with long silky blond hair," I glanced down at my short black hair. Nope, definitely not blond. Or long. But definitely silky, and definitely hair. So not a complete fail. "And scars that would make Ibiki cringe." I didn't know who Ibiki was, but I definitely didn't have any scars. So, wrong. "Others said you were a short delicate thing," well, that didn't sound so bad. I mean, I was kind of on the short side, and I'm sure I looked delicate. Yes. That one was definitely true. I did kind of a china doll appearance, all fragile. "With a voice so shrill it pierced through silence like an axe." I winced at that. My voice was not shrill.

"Gai, that's enough. Obviously she's none of those things,"

"Hey!" I was going to complain further. About how my hair was silky, and I was definitely short and delicate. But Kakashi put his hand up and resigned his head. I decided to let him finish.

"I apologize. You were right about the shrill voice part."

"Hey!" Kakashi winced at glanced at Gai.

"See?" Sometimes... I swear, I really hate that guy. "Hey. Gai. What's that behind you?" Gai quickly turned around to face the empty corridor. I glanced at Kakashi wondering what it was he was talking about or if he'd gone insane and then he yanked me from the bed, tossed me over his shoulder and jumped out the window. Before taking the leaping he glanced back. "Well, we're off. Later." And somehow, during all this, I was just too shocked to scream.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you."

"You know, I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting?"

"Yeah. It'll blow over soon enough. I mean, besides, no body actually knows who you are."

"Well, my parents do."

"Details, details."

"You know, I don't know how you can be so laid back about this."

"Meh, don't worry about it."

"Uh, you know what? I'm leaving."

"Where you going?"

"None of your business!"

"Alright. See ya around." I shot Kakashi a glare before heading on my way. I knew exactly where I was heading.

* * *

I never thought I'd be so relieved to see a familiar silhouette sitting by the lake. I sat down next to him, trying to sort my thoughts and trying to calm myself down. I had no idea Kakashi was so infuriating. I mean, I can't believe he got me involved in this silly plan. Why did I have to head home in that direction?

"Mitsuki. Are you alright?" I nodded.

"You seem a bit upset."

"Yeah, well it's been a long day." Itachi nodded his head and I could notice his hands shaking a little.

"Are... are you sure you're alright?"

"Uh... Yeah. I'm fine." I glanced back at him, wondering just what it was he was getting at.

"You want something to eat or drink...?"

"Umm... No. Not really."

"Oh. Well, because my Mom. Well... I mean... that is... when she was in your... condition... she was always kind of hungry. So... umm... I..." What? When his mom was in my condition? What condition was I in? Oh. Oh. This definitely had something to do with me going to the hospital.

"I'm not sick." I said, trying to get my point across. Gosh, how'd these rumor spread so fast? I thought back to Gai. Did I even need to ask?

"Umm... no. Of course not. I mean... I would never say that. Or imply that." I stopped and actually took a glance at Itachi. He was all nervous and fidgety.

"Itachi. Are you alright...?"

"What? Me? I'm fine." I had a brilliant idea to let go of all this steam building up inside me.

"Hey Itachi?"

"Yes?" For some odd reason Itachi was instantly alert, staring at me attentively, as if I would snap at any second. I wasn't sure what'd gotten into him, but I chose to ignore it.

"How about a quick spar? It's been a while since we've had one. What'd you think?" For some odd reason I noticed Itachi instantly pale.

"I don't think that's a good idea Mitsuki. I mean, in your condition shouldn't you be a bit more careful?" I rolled my eyes at him, not sure at what he was getting at.

"In my condition?"

"Yeah. You know... I mean... not that it's a condition... well it is... but in a good way, I mean I would never say that it's bad... it's just... fighting might not be-"

"What condition are you talking about?" Did he think I was anorexic or something? Was that why he was offering food? Was that why people thought I'd passed out? Was there some rare disease I had contracted? I had no idea what this was about.

"You know... your condition."

"No Itachi. I don't know."

"Oh. Perhaps I was misinformed. I mean, it is highly probable that the information I overheard could be corrupted. Perhaps I should've-"

"Itachi. Just spill. What'd you hear?"

"That you were umm..."

"Well?"

"You know... that you were umm..." Itachi was fidgeting, and messing up his hair, and looking anywhere but at me. What'd he overheard?

"That I was what?"

"That you were..." he mumbled something incoherent. I was actually starting to get annoyed.

"Speak up."

"Pregnant." Then there was silence. An odd, awkward silence where we kind of just stared at each other.

"Explain."

* * *

"I see."

"Um... yes."

"And... do you often eavesdrops on woman's conversations while they're in the hot springs?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just heard your name mentioned and I got curious. Besides, why was I not informed of your relationship with Hatake kakashi? I mean, did this happen before or after your chuunin match? I'm guessing after because I do recall you mentioning that he was a filthy good for nothing pervert with too much time on his hands and is always late and-"

"Yeah Itachi. I get it, and how'd you hear about me and Kakashi?"

"Oh? That? Everyone knows." I rolled my eyes at that. Surely there was someone who didn't know. "So, did something happen to change your mind?"

"I can explain."

"Please do."

"There is no relationship."

"No...?" I didn't want to jinx myself, but I'm almost positive I saw a glimpse of relief in his eyes. Of course it was gone a few seconds later, but still.

"Kakashi's just crazy."

"Crazy?"

"Mhm. Some girl named Anko was trying to play matchmaker and apparently she was a little crazy about it, so Kakashi told her that I was his girlfriend to get her off his back, but then she told Gai and now everyone knows!" I could feel myself try and catch my breath, and then once again I heard an odd familiar sound. It wasn't a few small chuckles. This time it was laughter. He was actually laughing.

"Mitsuki. Sometimes I can't help but wonder how you get into these situations."

"It's not like I do this stuff on purpose."

We spent a while talking about that, and I kept thinking about how much progress I'd made with Itachi. He'd gone from mysterious anbu man who said one word sentences, to Itachi who laughs. Slowly, I could feel my eye lids start to droop, and I held back a yawn. Like always I felt myself lean onto Itachi's shoulder, where I slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Just like last time I'm sure I imagined him putting his arm around me, and just like last time, I'm sure I imagined the light kiss placed on forehead. Except to be honest, I'm not so sure I imagined it at all anymore. No, in fact, I almost think it was real.

* * *

And it was a good long chapter, and it was earlier than expected. :) So lots of reviews and I'll try and get the next one out just as fast!


	27. Chapter 27: Enter Kakashi

So, confession. I think this might be one of my favorite chapters yet. It's longer than usual, and once again, early! So enjoy. :)

* * *

Training. During any struggle in a shinobi's life training is the answer. Training, a way for a person to strengthen the mind and the body and- well, okay I'll be honest. The training ground is the only place where I can be alone. I had no idea just how fast gossip spread in Konoha, but despite several shinobi who were suppose to be pros at information gathering, it somehow always got distorted. So, as many people were made aware, Hatake Kakashi was a taken man. The girl who had well... there's several variations as to how it happened. Some of them were that she was a temptress and seduced Kakashi, others say she was an evil ninja who cast her jutsu on him, some said she was a gentle creature able to melt his cold heart, others that she was blackmailing him into pretending to love her. Then there were the rumors where Kakashi swept me off my feet. The ones where he tried to contain his feelings of pent up lust but could not anymore and so he confessed to me. Then there were the ones where he saved my life on a mission and it was love at first sight. Then there were 'those' kinds of rumors. LIke, the one where I was pregnant with his child, or the ones where I was horribly ill. Those rumors courtesy of Gai. Anyways, as far as the rumors went no body knew exactly that it was me, or what I looked like, or any of that stuff, but that didn't stop them from talking about it. In fact, it was the gossip of the town, literally. Everywhere I went, there was talk.

At the book store.

"Would you happen to have the latest installment of... that book?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. That book."

"Yeah, Kakashi's the only guy I know who'll just read it out in public."

"Well, that's going to have to change. I mean, he's a taken man."

"Taken? You don't mean...?"

"Yep, and I hear she's a babe. Got a rack that rivals Tsunade's."

"Wow. That man is a legend."

At Restaurants

"Mhm. This is some good sake."

"Well, at least you can hold your liquor. I saw Gai a couple nights ago."

"Haha. That man can't drink for the life of him. Kakashi on the other hand, I've never seen him drink."

"Speaking of Kakashi, I hear he's got himself a woman now."

"No way. Kakashi with a woman? She must be some beast."

"You bet. I hear she's a monster. She's got strength that rivals that of Tsunade."

"Wow. That man is a legend."

The Old Folks Home

"Hm. That Copy cat guy?"

"Yes. I heard he was dating Tsunade!"

"Wow. That man is a legend."

The Grocery Store

"Well, I mean, I guess it was only time before he settled. But to be honest, I heard his new girls kind of ugly."

"Well of course. I mean, there's no way she could possibly be as pretty as you."

The Tea shop

"I hear she's blackmailing him."

"What?"

"Well, she must be. I mean, I heard she's kind of ugly, and there's no way she'd be woman enough for Kakashi."

"Hmm... but still... what'd you think she'd be blackmailing him with?"

"Maybe a mission gone wrong?"

"An embarrassing secret?"

"No. No. No. I bet... it's got to do with what's under his mask..."

So, hanging out in crowded areas was a no for me. Unfortunately, the training grounds weren't as secluded as I would've liked.

* * *

"No." Don't hit him.

"Please?" Resist.

"No." He's just a kid.

"Pretty please?" A really, really persistent kid.

"No!" I glared down at Sasuke whose eyes were slowly starting to water. Normally, I'd indulge cute little Sasuke in whatever he wanted, and I did. I spent my entire morning and afternoon helping him. I gave him tips on throwing shuriken, I went over knots, I covered setting traps, erasing your tracks, how to light a campfire, and after going over all the basic survival jutsus for traveling, I helped him practice his aim. Then, we played hide and seek and tag, in the name of training of course, and now he wanted to practice taijutsu. I could do no more.

"Please, please please?"

"No." He seemed to pause after this, his quietness making me nervous. He was definitely coming up with a new strategy.

"Oh. Well, I mean... I guess you did teach me a lot." I glanced down at his change in tactics. "I mean, I figured you'd have a lot of knowledge. 'tachi always talks about how smart you are." That got my attention, and I glanced down at Sasuke. How could I have been so blind? This is Sasuke. Itachi's younger brother. A well of information about all things Itachi.

"He... he talks about me?" I noticed the smug look on Sasuke's face and decided to tone down my eagerness. "Not that I care or anything, but... what does he say?"

"Oh. You know. Just that you've really improved a lot since when he first met you, and that you're different from other girls."

"Go on."

"Umm...I don't know. Sometimes when he talks about dumb stuff I tune him out. He says you sleep a lot though." With this I felt myself blush a little, but I realized something.

"Where is Itachi now?" Sasuke had a slight frown on his face, and I bent down to make eye contact with him. "Is everything okay?"

"He's... he's been busy on anbu duty. He's still in the village but I don't see him a lot." Sasuke's words made immediate sense. The anbu were on constant watch. The Konoha murders, as they were now known, hadn't ceased, and though they dwindled in number, they increased in severity. A week ago a jounin, on guard duty disappeared. Some contemplated that he'd abandoned the village, but several of his comrades testified that it couldn't be the case. Two days ago, another jounin on guard disappeared. The third hokage decided that things had gotten too far and set up anbu watch posts throughout the village. Both the civilians and ninja were nervous. Thankfully though, for whatever reason, Itachi was always at our usual spot when I needed him. I could feel myself blush at that. Our usual spot, because we had a spot. Our spot.

"So... about my taijutsu?"

"No."

* * *

"You know Mitsuki, you're just as nice as 'tachi says you are." I glanced down at the little boy as we headed into town. I'd caved and ended helping him, and the only way I got him to agree to leave me alone was if I fed him, and so off we were to my parent's restaurant. Sasuke's Itachi related compliments did very little to ease my mood. I was a ninja. I should be a master at sensing deception and avoiding manipulation, and somehow I ended up getting duped by a 7 year old. Or 8? How old was Sasuke anyway? I glanced down at him. It didn't matter. Sooner or later his cuteness would wear off, and then he'd have to deal with rejection. Unless of course he ended up looking like his brother.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." My parents were in the kitchen, and glanced in my direction and nodded. They weren't as joyous as they were before, but everything was normal again.

I remembered the night I dragged Kakashi to my house for dinner, like my parents had insisted, and forced him to explain the situation. It'd be an interesting encounter in the least. Definitely enlightening.

* * *

"So... you're not marrying my daughter?" My mother asked. Her joyous mood dropping.

"Um... No." Kakashi's nervously rubbed the back of his head and glanced at all the possible exits. I kicked him under the table to banish such awful thoughts. Though, escape was becoming tempting.

"So... you used her?" My father said, taking the offensive.

"I... well...No. I mean... It's not... like that...?"

"From what I understand it's exactly like that. You're using my daughter as a shield to hide your obvious homosexuality." I could feel myself nearly choke on my drink. Did my dad just... call Kakashi gay?

"What?" I'd never thought Kakashi's voice could go so high. I could see his face reddening, whether he was blushing or getting mad I couldn't tell. "I'm not gay!"

"No? Then there must be something wrong with you. I mean, you've never been in a serious relationship. Correct?"

"I well...that is to say... that... you see..." Kakashi sighed.

"Yes or no?"

"No."

"Because you have no interest in dating women."

"Yes."

"Because you're gay."

"No! I just have no interest in dating women. I mean I still like to look at them and stuff and-"

"So you're not gay?"

"No."

"You're just a pervert."

"I am not a pervert!"

"You said you liked to look at women!"

"Not like that!"

"Then you're gay!"

"I'm not gay!" Kakashi took a deep breath, and a gloomy air surrounded him. "Perhaps, it's time I told you the truth." I glanced in his direction, and the stoniness in his eyes. I could tell he was being overly dramatic on purpose, and he was just putting on an act, but my parents were giving him all there attention.

"My mother was a beautiful women. She was kind, and warm hearted and much like your own wife." My father beamed at the compliment, my mother blushed. Wow. He complimented them both in one step. Kakashi was smooth. "My father loved her deeply, he loved her more than anything in the world. She wasn't a shinobi. She was too gentle to lead the life of a ninja, and perhaps that's why my father loved her so much. She was his escape from the cruel world he lived in. That we lived in." Glancing at Kakashi now I could see an odd misting in his eyes. I didn't think he was acting anymore. "My father fought in the war and made many enemies. He killed many shinobi, and fought valiantly. The comrades of the shinobi he murdered felt that my father owed them a debt. A price my mother ended up paying with her life." I glanced at Kakashi's fist tightening, and my parents sad faces. My mother's eyes were getting teary, and I could feel mine start to water too. I almost wanted to tell him to stop, but it didn't seem like he even realized I was there. "She was killed while me and my father were out in the training grounds. We were so close but we didn't have a clue. My father got revenge for what happened, but it didn't change the reality of the matter. I'd lost a mother and he'd lost a wife. I could see how it wounded him, more than any weapon or jutsu possibly could. I saw his sadness and I vowed to not let the same happen to me. I already lost one woman I loved. I don't think I could handle losing another." There was silence after that. Nobody moved. After a few minutes Kakashi took a deep breath and stood. "I apologize for the situation I put your daughter in. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. I should probably go."

"No!" My mother called catching everyone by surprise. "Absolutely not. I mean, you haven't even touched your salmon. I make an excellent salmon. Tell him Hoshi."

"She's right Kakashi. She does make an excellent Salmon."

"And I already put the tea on the stove and we can't let that go to waste."

"You know, it's very rare we meet any of Mitsuki's friends anyways. Do you know how many stories I have of her that no one knows?" I glanced at Kakashi who seemed to relax, and my parents who changed the subject. For some odd reason, I couldn't help but see Kakashi in a different light. I mean, sure he was lazy, always late, and a bit of a pervert, but he'd been through so much. He wasn't a bad guy at all, and I didn't really mind this girlfriend charade. I'd agreed to it in the first place, and I was going to stick by it. "And then do you know what she did?" Oh no. I recognized this story.

"Dad! Stop! Don't tell him that one!"

"And she wouldn't stop laughing. I mean, poor Kyon was never the same after that, and my sister never brought her kids over ever again. They were all scared of Mitsuki."

"They were not!"

"No. I can see that happening. I mean, she does have a bit of a temper."

"Kakashi!"

"I'm just stating the truth." Kakashi glanced at the clock and we all seemed to follow his gaze. "It's getting late. I should probably get going. Thanks for the food. I really appreciate it."

"I'll walk you to the door." I said, and got up. As we left the house I closed the door behind him. It didn't feel right to let him leave without saying anything.

"Your family is very...interesting."

"I take it that's a nice way of saying weird?"

"They care for you a lot. You should treasure that." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Kakashi."

"Hm?" I was thinking of what to say. I wanted to mention how sorry I was for what happened to his mother, but at the same time, I didn't want to bring it up. It felt as though he didn't mean to tell it. As if he was speaking and we were eavesdropping.

"Thank you." This seemed to confuse him.

"For what? I mean, if I recall I got you into this mess, and I did get a free meal out of it."

"Thank you for... for..." I wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. I wasn't even quite sure just what it was I was thanking him for. "For being honest. I mean you didn't have to."

"It was no big deal Mitsuki." Kakashi gave an uneasy laugh.

"But it is a big deal. It couldn't have been easy to say it." Kakashi sighed, and I guess I should've dropped the subject, but there was more I wanted to say. "You know Kakashi, I'm... I'm kind of impressed."

"Impressed?"

"Yeah. I mean... at first, I thought you were just some lazy perverted ninja, and I mean you still are... but..." I paused, waiting for him to interrupt me or take offense but he was doing neither. He continued to stare at me, interested in what I had to say. "You've been through a lot. Way more than I could ever imagine, and I doubt I could handle what you've been through. In fact, I know I couldn't, and I know a lot of other people couldn't either. But you don't let your past hold you back, and I... I sort of admire that about you." I glanced down at the ground, playing with my fingers nervously. I'd said too much. Now I'd gone and embarrassed myself.

"Mitsuki." I continued to glance down, scared to make eye contact. I shouldn't have said that. It was too personal. He gave a light chuckle, and messed up my hair a little. A habit a lot of people seemed to be picking up on. "Thank you." Then an odd thing happened. A very, very odd thing. When I looked up, Kakashi was gone, but the tingle of lightly clothed lips pressed to my forehead remained. Yes. A very odd thing indeed.

* * *

So, I just couldn't resist the ending. It's a little sadder than usual, but we're nearing the massacre arc, and things might be getting a little drab, but they'll pick up. They always do.

So, I want you opinions on this new turn of events, so review review review, and I will definitely update early again!


	28. Chapter 28: Invisible?

So, here's the latest update, and the plot thickens. Now, for a warning, once you read it you might jump to conclusions.

Don't. There is in fact a valid reason as to whats happening. So enjoy!

* * *

There comes a time in every ninjas life when they experience fear, true fear. Sometimes this fear occurs when their lives are in danger, or when the lives of their comrades are in danger. Sometimes it occurs when they realize that they're utterly helpless, or just not strong enough. In my case, my fear had a form. A form with a bad, bad fashion sense. I mean, I wouldn't deny his teeth were magnificent, and that I was slightly envious of them, but Gai seemed to unknowingly wreak havoc on my life, before I'd even met him. It was his whole fault I was in this situation. He was the one that decided Kakashi needed a girlfriend, and he was the one who spread the rumors around. So, when I spotted Gai as I was grocery shopping I knew I had to activate my special ninja power. Hiding.

I mean, do you know where I grocery shop? The market place.

Do you know how busy the market place is? Very busy.

Do you know what kind of people make up the market place? 20% children shopping for their parents, 25% seniors grocery shopping for themselves, and 55% single female women between the ages 14-40. The later all quite fond of a certain mask wearing shinobi. How do I know this? Because I can hear them, and they talk. A lot. All the time.

So, as I saw Gai, and I realized Gai habit of drawing unwanted attention, I immediately looked for a safe place to hide myself. However, Gai's rank did not fail him. True to jounin fashion Gai was able to detect me before I could hide AND made it a point to tell the entire marketplace my identity. How?

"Kakashi's youthful flower! The only women to ever capture my eternal rivals heart!" He said in his large booming voice, and then quietly, in a normal persons tone, "What're you up to on such a lovely day?" I glanced around my current location and cringed. We were in the marketplace. I glanced all around me and took in the silence. 45% of the people glanced up curiously and then shrugged away uninterested. However, 55% stared on in pure silence. Taking me in, observing me from every angle. The silence continued. Then they charged.

"You're Kakashi's girlfriend?"

"I've never seen you before?"

"Are you black mailing him?"

"How have you seduced my love?"

"Is it true your pregnant?"

"Do you really love him?"

"Does he really love you?"

"Are you secretly a man?"

"What's your bra size?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you a D-cup!"

"What're your true intentions?"

"Are you a C-cup!"

"Are you really a ninja?"

"Are you a B-cup!"

"Are you a witch?"

"Are you an A-cup?"

"Where'd you get your shoes?"

I know I complained about not getting enough attention. I mean, Hikaru-sensei barely acknowledged my existence, and when my teammates did it was typically to make fun of me. I was okay with that. I could get use to that. My parents were busy running the restaurant all the time so I couldn't really hang out with them. I was okay with that, I could accept that. Orochimaru seemed to take an odd interest in me, and I was nervous at first, but I could get used to it. I couldn't get used to this. It was too much. How could I have gone to a nobody to someone like this? I had to end this Kakashi situation, it'd gone too fear. But right now, I just wanted to disappear. I just needed for them to go back to not noticing me anymore.

As a ninja I should be able to use my skills in difficult situation. This was a difficult situation. Hiding was my speciality. There had to be something I could do to get out of this mess! I barely knew any escape techniques, and they were all for escaping traps, not escaping when you were surrounded.

I closed my eyes and just wished that everyone would ignore me again. I wished that I could just disappear. That they would carry on not noticing me like they always did. I just wanted to disappear. To be invisible. I thought about my camouflaging technique. Hiding in the shadows. There weren't any shadows here, but I just wish they could cover me up like they always did. I wish I could be invisible. And then I heard complete silence.

I opened my eyes and stared. They were all still there, they were just quiet for some reason. Slowly they started to turn around, and I couldn't figure out what was going on. Did they suddenly lose interest in me? I glanced down at myself. I was still there in one piece. Why were they acting so odd? Slowly, the silence erupted, and there were cries asking where I'd vanished to. The crowd started to get rowdy and I quickly jumped onto a nearby roof top. They actually couldn't see me. I'd really become invisible. I took a glance at where Gai was before, and realized he was looking for me as well.

I glanced down at myself. I was still in one piece. But from there reactions they couldn't see me. This shouldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This was completely impossible. Ninjas had tried vanishing for centuries. Genjutsu could camouflage someone but this was nothing like that. For this to happen unconsciously? I hadn't activated seals, or attempted any jutsus. It felt like a situation where someone with a blood line would react, but I didn't have a blood line. No one in my family did. We were all civilians. This wasn't making any sense.

What if I couldn't turn it off? What I was like this for the rest of life? I had to get out of here. There was only one place where I really felt safe lately, so I headed there. Itachi would know how to deal with this. He'd know what was going on. So, I headed off to my safe haven. The lake.

* * *

For once Itachi wasn't there. He was usually around here somewhere, but I guess a mission must have come up or something. I doubt he'd even be able to see me if he was here. I took a deep breath, and sat down. I closed me eyes and tried to figure out just what it was that was currently wrong with me.

* * *

No way. No way. No way. This could not be happening to me. This should not be happening to me.

My chakara, the chakara that I had strived to control with ruthless amounts of training and acted of its own accord. Closing my eyes, I could see what it was what was making me invisible. My chakara had seeped out of my pores and cloaked my body, and was still currently cloaking my body. It wasn't a small amount of chakara either. There is no way that this could've happened. There should've been some sort of hand seals involved, but even then this was way out there. A jutsu that could make you invisible? It's never been heard of. Furthermore, for my chakara to have invisible properties? This shouldn't be happening. It can't be happening. I mean, this is the most advanced cloaking technique I've ever heard of!

There were cloaking jutsus, jutsus that allowed you to blend in. My shadow blending jutsu allowed me to do just that, blend in with the shadows. It was impressive because there were shadows everywhere, but there were hundreds of other jutsus like that. They allowed you to blend into wood, or be invisible in water, but there had to be some kind of consistency. You couldn't just flat out disappear. I willed my chakara to return to me, and my chakara obeyed so naturally. As if it had done this before, as if this kind of stuff was second nature to me. I took a deep breath. I couldn't tell anyone about this. I mean, they'd ship me off to some labaratory. I would too! This isn't natural. Normal ninjas can't do this. There's no such bloodline that could do this. This should not be happening. What was I suppose to do? Just keep this to myself? I mean, who would possibly know how to react in this type of situation? Who could possibly know something about this.

Perhaps... perhaps someone who knows a lot about all kinds of jutsus. Someone whose mastered thousands of different types. Only one person came to mind.

* * *

Spending a month with a person really forces you to get to know them. As such, I knew a lot about him. Like the fact that he loved heights. I think it was a bit of a subconscious power control thing, but anytime I really needed to talk to him, he was usually in the same place. Perched atop the heads of the previous Hokages, just taking in the view. I thought back to the mission he was on, he shouldn't be back yet, but he had a tendency of completing his missions faster than expected. As I climbed to the top of the mountain, I realized that I was right. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. Maybe I should keep it to myself? But he had never let me down before, and I felt that I could trust him with anything. He's always been there for me, and he's always been dependable. Besides, I doubt that he would shun me or anything of the sort, and he was so wise. I'm sure he'd knew what was going on and how to figure everything out.

"Mitsuki, how nice of you to join me."

"Hello Orochimaru."

* * *

Now, for those of you who were a little curious as to just why Orochimaru picked Mitsuki, there is in fact another reason aside from the 'just cause' he decided to give, and in case a lot of you haven't guessed yet, he's the main reason behind her oddly behaving chakara. I just felt I had to get that out there in case most of you jumped to the conclusion that she was turning into a mary sue and had a blood line or something like that. No, there's a reason. Besides, we couldn't have her be completely defenseless. I mean, Itachi's going to become an s-ranked criminal. She's got to have some tricks up her sleeve.

Furthermore, in regards to the massacre, I've gotten a lot of reviews saying that people want me to hold off on it? I haven't gotten to writing it yet, but would you prefer we carry on in this era for a while longer? Should we get to the massacre but we'll go through a couple arcs before?

So, please review on what you'd prefer, and also let me know what you thought of the chapter and her sudden ability.

:) Please and thank you!


	29. Chapter 29: Huh?

So, this is a little short and a little late but I've been a little busy so sorry about that. On another note, if any of you are interested, I've got a Sasori high school fic that I'm writing so please feel free to go and read that, I'm really proud of how it's turning out. Also, I just saw the movie Inception, which was brilliant, and I couldn't resist writing a fanfic for it so please check that out too! :)

And a more relevant note, thanks for all the story ideas, but to be honest I still have no idea where I'm going so I'm going to write it as it comes to me. So, enjoy!

* * *

"I can't see you."

"At all?"

"From the sound of your voice I can tell that you are exactly 3 meters Northwest of me. Aside from that, without you speaking I can tell the same thing. Your movements are too loud, as is your breathing. However, all of this can be fine tuned. The jutsu itself, does it put too much strain on your body?"

"It's not really a jutsu. It's just my chakara."

"Just your chakara?"

"Mhm. It acted out on its own before, when I wished that I could just disappear. I know it sounds absurd and it shouldn't be possible but-"

"No. Not at all Mitsuki." I took a second to snap out of my astonishment and stare at Orochimaru, and I mean really look. He had this excited glow in his eyes, and this odd proud expression. There was pride flowing out of his eyes. I mean, I'm sure he was excited that I could do this, but the look in his eyes, it was almost as if this was done by some action of his own. I mean, shouldn't he be a little worried? He'd said it himself earlier that he'd never seen anything like this before.

I slowly willed my chakara to return to me, so that he could stare at me when he spoke. "It's an odd situation, but it is plausible. You see, people have chakara natures. Wind based chakara that can cut like the wind, fire based chakara that can burn and so on. Typically, chakara natures fall into the basic five categories. Earth, wind, water, fire, and lighting. It is rare for someone to have more than one affinity for any particular type but it has happened. These people are able to combined chakara natures. For example, ice is a mix of water and wind. Wood a mixture of water and earth, and so on. Your odd ability doesn't seem to fit the rule though. In fact, it's a bit like a bloodline if it acted without you consciously willing it to."

"But, that's impossible. There aren't any bloodlines in my family."

"Are you positive?"

"Absolutely."

"Perhaps it's something else. You see Mitsuki, with the right catalyst, anything is possible. I can't tell the exact nature of your chakara but the possibilities are endless."

"But... this doesn't happen. It's not normal! I mean, I paid attention at the academy, this kind of stuff doesn't happen. At least not naturally. I mean, there have been stories of shinobi undergoing experiments and chakara manipulation-" I was feeling myself rambling, but I was starting to panic. I mean, that couldn't be me right? If someone was running tests on me, or using me as a test subject I would've known. I would have noticed. But then what? No bloodline. No part in an experiment. What was going on with me?

"Mitsuki. Calm down." This couldn't be happening. Something had to be wrong with me. "Mitsuki. Calm down. You're starting to panic." I mean, what if I turned invisible forever? It wasn't like I could control this thing. What if people found out? They'd want to lock me up! "Mitsuki." I felt Orochimaru tilt my face towards him, and I felt us lock eyes. My erratic breathing started to slow, and I could feel my heartbeat quiet down. All of a sudden I felt oddly calm. "Are you alright now?"

"Mhm."

"Good. Now, there is another possibility."

"Another possibility?"

"Well Mitsuki, you've been using your shadow cloaking jutsu quite often haven't you?"

"Umm... Well, I guess I have. But what would that have to do with anything?"

"Perhaps your chakara is reacting to it."

"What... what do you mean?"

"There have been cases where shinobi using the same jutsu repeatedly have developed odd side effects."

"Side effects?"

"Mhm. It's extremely rare but it has occurred."

"Really? I've never heard anything about that."

"When a shinobi uses a jutsu repeatedly, that shinobi's chakara can react with it oddly. For example, there's a rumor in the village of the grass of a man who can make plants grow with his chakara. He's known for using jutsus that use plants to attack."

"Oh." He was lying. He was making it all up. I'd seen Orochimaru lie to enough people to know when he was lying to me, but I figured he was just as worried as I was. He probably didn't want me to panic. So, I could keep calm. We'd figure this out, I mean Orochimaru hadn't let me down at all, so why would he suddenly start now? "Okay then." I'd play along in his charade. I mean, there had to be an answer as to what is going on, but we'd figure it out.

"I'm glad you've calmed down Mitsuki, but one more thing. Perhaps it's best if we kept this quiet."

"Quiet?"

"Yes. It wouldn't do for people to know that you have this... this gift." His eyes lit up as he said the words. "They would want to experiment on you, use you as a lab rat. You wouldn't want that, would you Mitsuki?" I shook my head, and he bent down, so that we were eye to eye. "No Mitsuki. You wouldn't want that, and I wouldn't want that." His continued stroking my cheek with this odd reverence. "I won't let any harm come to you, understand Mitsuki?" I slowly nodded my head not comprehending what was overcoming him. His touch took an odd possessive tone. To be honest, he was beginning to scare me a bit.

"Orochimaru-sensei...?" My voice seemed to snap him out of his phase.

"How many times do I have to remind you, it's just Orochimaru now. Okay?" His tone was light hearted like it usually was, and the hand on my cheek returned to the top of my head where he ruffled my hair in his usual fond manner.

"Okay."

"Now Mitsuki. Meet me here tomorrow morning."

"What for?"

"As long as you have this technique at your disposal, it's useless unless you can perfect it. So, tomorrow we shall commence you training. Your stealth could use some serious work." This was a bit of an insult considering the fact that all I really had was my stealth, but Orochimaru did have a point.

"Okay, tomorrow then." He nodded but didn't dismiss me as he usually did.

"It's getting late but before you go, there's a question I have to ask you. You relationship with Hatake Kakashi?" Oh crap. How could I have forgotten about this? It was Kakashi's fault I was even in this dumb mess.

"Well, you see, it's not really a relationship." Then I went and explained to Orochimaru my odd situation. He was silent for the most part, except for one odd question.

"Anko?" I nodded my head, and he motioned for me to continue on. With that I dove straight into the details, wanting to hit home the fact that I was an innocent bystander in this. "So you have no feelings of that nature for Kakashi at all?"

"Not in that way, nope. It was all a big misunderstanding, and him getting my dragged into his problems."

"Fortunately for you Mitsuki, I have an idea." For some odd reason, the odd grin on his face made me a tad nervous.

* * *

So, sorry it's a little late, but I have been busy. But please review and the next one will definitely come faster. Also, please give your thoughts on what you like and don't like. I don't usually write stories this long, so I really appreciate any criticism people have.


	30. Chapter 30: Break up

So, I'm sorry it's so short and that it's late but I've been really busy. The next one will be longer and out faster. Promise!

* * *

Orochimaru was evil. Pure evil. Brilliant as well, but evil. Oh so evil. He had a plan, a brilliant, brilliant plan. One that would solve all of my problems, hopefully, and help Kakashi out too. Not to mention I was excited about what I was going to do. Gosh, good ol' Orochimaru, never letting me down. I found kakashi in training area 8. The place I first met him when he came to my rescue. Man, I was pretty weak back then. I recalled him saying it was one of his favorite places to go, and I was happy to have found him so easily.

"Hey there Kakashi." He glanced up from the branch he was sitting on, reading his book.

"Mitsuki. What're you doing here." I contemplated telling him my brilliant plan, but then decided against it. The look on his face would be worth it.

"Looking for you. Come on your buying me dinner." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Mitsuki. You know we're not actually going out, right?" I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Yes Kakashi. It's kind of obvious. Now come on already."

"Fine. But you're paying this time." I smiled and nodded. I had absolutely no intention of paying. It was one of the perks of the plan.

* * *

A nice simple restaurant, that was extremely crowded on a friday night. Yep this place was perfect. I could feel people casting glances at us, and heard a few whispers. Yes, the audience was good.

"Hey, Mitsuki." I glanced up from my dinner, simple salmon and rice, up at Kakashi, whose mask was still on his face though his meal was slowly disappearing.

"Yeah?" He rubbed the back of his head in the way he does when he knows he's done something wrong and feels kind of guilty about it.

"I"m sorry about this whole thing getting so out of hand."

"Don't even worry about it." Kakashi stared at me in this incredulous manner.

"That's it?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Before you were yelling at me for ruining your life and all of that other stuff and now... it's all 'don't worry about it?'" I nodded at him. I glanced around at the restaurant, realizing that it was full to brim.

"Yep. Cause see Kakashi, I should be the one apologizing."

"Apologizing? For what?"

And then I slapped him.

* * *

I sat staring at the lake caught up in an excited giggle. I couldn't stop laughing. It was just brilliant. Well, I mean I had Orochimaru to thank, but the look on Kakashi face was priceless. Orochimaru's brilliant plan to get me out of my tricky situation? Break up with Kakashi. We needed to get the message out, and the villagers could gossip so I did it in a public face. It might've been a little mean, but he'd get over it, and he kind of had it coming. Still, it was a pretty fun thing, and once again I found myself laughing. I glanced around the lake, wondering where Itachi was. I wanted him to hurry up and come here. I hadn't seen him in a while, and my story was too good to pass up. Fortunately I heard his footsteps and sensed his presence before I saw him. I was getting good at that.

When he finally came into view, he was in his anbu uniform, and upon seeing me he waved and then relaxed on the tree I was currently leaning on. This was also the same tree I had a tendency of falling asleep on. He quickly took his mask off and ran his hands through his hair. He looked exhausted. Suddenly, my elation at my situation dwindled. Had Itachi been off on some mission? It was unusual for him to leave without telling me, but maybe it'd been some sort of emergency.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I could tell he knew what I was thinking. He took a deep breath, his eyebrows scrunching in the manner they did when he was upset about something.

"The murders have started up again."

"Oh." I knew exactly what he was talking about. The murderer who had killed six civilians and four shinobi had yet to be caught. The murders had stopped for a period of time, but all of a sudden they've gotten worse.

"Mhm. And it's gotten worse."

"What'd you mean worse?"

"An... an Hyguua was killed."

"What?"

"Hm. The clan's in an uproar about it. But it's bigger than that. Before this killer was targeting low ranking shinobi, but he's becoming more confidant now, in fact." His eyebrows scrunched up again, contemplating whether or not he should be telling me this. I figured he probably shouldn't, and he probably realized it too, but that didn't stop him. "The man that he killed was on guard duty in the Northern section of the village. It's practically empty after nightfall, and the guard was all alone. There was another guard that was suppose to give the area a good once over ever half an hour. The killer killed the Hyguua within the alloted time, meaning he was aware of the schedule. There's only one possible explanation for this kind of behavior."

"And what is it?"

"The shinobi behind the murders... is a konoha shinobi."

* * *

:) So, rate and review and the next one will be out fast!  
I'm also really sorry for the wait.


	31. Chapter 31: Changes

I will not make any excuses. I was lazy, and that's why this update was late. But I shall be lazy no more!  
So, feel free to yell at me, but I will try and get updates back on schedule so enjoy! And if any of you are interested, I have a Sasori high school flick up for reading. So feel free to take a peak.

* * *

"Calm your breathing Mitsuki!" I scolded myself for forgetting. I mean, it shouldn't be this hard to remember, should it? But it was. Being silent was so much more difficult than I thought it would be. There was so much you needed to remember.

Your breathing had to be steady, no sharp intakes of breath. Your steps had to be silent and well precise, no sudden movements, unless you cloaked the air with chakara to cushion the sound. Which believe me, is as difficult as it sounds.

Orochimaru had gone to the trouble of canceling every mission I'd had and not taking any of his own. He seemed more motivated than usual to teach me this, and it oddly felt a little rushed. I left these training sessions feeling exhausted, but surprisingly, fairly satisfied. For some odd reason, it seemed like this kind of stuff came naturally to me. It was a little nerving. I'd spent so much time in my life not getting stuff right, that getting it right felt wrong. Maybe I'd developed some serious self esteem issues over the years?

* * *

"He committed suicide?" I stared at Itachi. Over the course of time I'd gotten to know him, I'd begun to be able to read his emotions. Today I couldn't. He was literally like stone. It seemed as though he wasn't feeling anything, which in Itachi terms meant that he was overwhelmed with feeling.

"Yes. Shisui drowned himself in the river." The same stone face, but for as well as I knew him, I could say with some degree of certainty that Itachi wasn't mourning.

"How did they knew it was a suicide?"

"He left a note."

"Oh. What'd it say?"

"That he was tired of carrying out the clans duty." I frowned at that. That didn't seem like a very Uchiha thing to do. I mean, I always thought the Uchiha were too proud to do something as petty as suicide, but I guess I was wrong.

I stared at Itachi as he slowly started to get up, and I couldn't help but frown. He was leaving already?

"Where are you going?"

"I just... I just need to be alone for a little bit. Sorry Mitsuki, but there's some thoughts I need to sort out." I recall Itachi mentioning that the lake was where he went to think. Obviously he was too polite to ask me to leave, but I felt bad taking his spot away from him. And there I'd said it. His spot. What happened to when it was our spot?

"Don't. I'll go, I should probably be getting home anyways." This I read the surprise on his face, and that calmed me down.

"Thank you." There was a smile on his face, and I read that as gratitude as well. Perhaps we weren't drifting apart, but then that stone look took over as face as he gazed at the lake, and I had this sinking feeling. "Mitsuki."

"Yeah Itachi?"

"Will you meet me here tomorrow?" His face was still stony, and I had no idea where he was going with this, but I didn't hesitate to agree. I left in a hurry, eager to let him sort out his thoughts. I hoped his mood would be better tomorrow. I didn't ask him what time he wanted me to meet him, It seemed like an awkward question to ask. I felt like I was already suppose to know.

* * *

"Your movements are to choppy. Mitsuki they have to flow. However, your breathing has improved." I couldn't help but smile as I dispersed the chakara cloaking me. After nine days of intensive training, I'd received my first compliment. It was a bit of a relief. "I think that's enough for today." Orochimaru approached me and ruffled my hair in that odd way he did. "Same time tomorrow."

"Okay Orochimaru." Every time I added the sensei he got a little upset, and his name just came naturally.

"Good night Mitsuki."

"NIght Orochimaru." And with my training completed I headed off to the lake, hoping Itachi was still there.

* * *

He was an eerie sight. The moonlight reflected off the lake, casting an odd shimmer around him. He seemed so focused in just watching the water, I doubted he even noticed me. Which was odd in itself because Itachi's skills of detections were extraordinary. But, the creepiest parts were how he didn't seem to fit the mood. The moon, the lake, they were so calming. But Itachi, as still as he was, exuded this oddly nervous aura. His posture was stiff, and his eyes were darting from wave to wave, as if searching for something. I'd never seen him so defenseless. Had his cousin's suicide really gotten to him?

"Itachi?" His head shot up, and I was right as he stared at me surprised. Oddly enough, he hadn't sensed me before. Whatever was going on with Itachi, it seemed to stem far beyond Shisui's suicide.

"Mitsuki." Oddly enough, I recognized relief in his eyes.

I took the familiar spot next to him, resting my back on the tree behind us. This was how we always sat, talking quietly, staring at the water. But it seemed different somehow. Usually our shoulders would touch, our hands brush, but I felt as though he didn't want me touching him at all. "I'm sorry." He replied in this oddly subdued voice.

"For what?"

"For being so distant lately." At this his hand rested on my mine, and his grip tightened. I could feel my heart race at that.

"It's okay. Do you plan on talking about?" At this I glanced at him, and the stony look on his face increased. His grip on my hand tightened to the point where it became slightly painful.

"It's not something I can discuss. But I... it's just... it's something I'm not sure about."

"What'd you mean?" His face loosened, he allowed himself to vulnerable, and for once I could finally read him clearly. It was an odd sort of emotions. Confusion, guilt, and a slight bit of anger.

"Do you have difficulty deciding if what you're doing is the right thing?" I thought about it, and to be honest, despite the fact that I was a shinobi, I never really had any decisions like that to make.

"I don't really know if I'm the best person to ask. I mean... I don't really make those types of decisions."

"Just answer the best you can. I need to know if it's the same for everyone. Besides, you're sort of the only person I can ask." I decided I should be honest.

"Usually, If I make a decision, I think about it. Whether I'm doing the right thing or the wrong thing, but my decisions have always been small, and I'm a bit selfish, so I usually do what I want instead of what might be best."

"And missions?"

"What about missions?"

"When you do a mission, do you ever wonder if it's... right or wrong?" As odd as the question was I knew what he meant.

"It feels wrong usually. When you're told to kill someone with no reason as to why they need to die. But, It's for the best, or at least I keep telling myself that. We complete missions for the sake of protecting the village right? And, I like the village, and I trust the Hokage to make the right decisions."

"But would you complete a mission if it involved hurting those close to you?"

"What'd you mean?"

"If, for example, I somehow betrayed this village, and became a rouge nin, would you hunt me down and kill me?" For some reason this question unnerved me.

"Well, that's a silly example. I mean, there's no way you of all people would betray the village, and besides, I doubt I could beat you if I tried. "

"But lets say I did leave, and lets say you could kill me. Would you?"

"Itachi, what kind of question is that?"

"If I was a threat to the village, if I'd killed fellow shinobi, and killing me would be the greater good of the village, and you could do it, would you?" I didn't need to think about it for a second.

"No." I wanted my answer to come out louder, but it came out quiet. For some odd reason, Itachi seemed surprised by my answer.

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you well enough to know that you'd never betray the village. And if some reason you became some rogue ninja, I'd imagine it was for a good reason. I might beat you up anyways though, for not giving me the heads up beforehand." At this Itachi smiled.

"Thank you Mitsuki." And suddenly that whole touching barrier seemed to be gone, and he wrapped his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulders, and as I felt his lips on my forehead, too awake to imagine them, it dawned on me that things were going to change.

For better or for worse though, was yet to be determined.

* * *

:) For those of you waiting for a cute romancey scene you got it.

So, please review and let me know what you think! And, I'll try and update faster! But lots of reviews makes me do that too!


	32. Chapter 32: Pervert?

:) So, here's a nice fun little chapter before the massacre. Enjoy!

* * *

Today was the one day Orochimaru, for some unexplainable reason, had found it in his heart, to allow me some rest. I had the entire day off. To do nothing. No breathing exercises, no chakara control lessons, just a day dedicated to relaxation. And I knew how I wanted to spend it. You see, I started the day off by sleeping in super late. Rest is essential. So, after waking up at around 11:30 ish, I stole some food from my parents, and then set my eyes on a nice day at the hot springs. I'd heard some girls at the restaurant talking about how relaxing it was, and decided it was just what I needed. Then, I thought about who I could ask to go with me. I mean really thought about it, because as far as my social life went, everything I did revolved around missions and training.

I realized there wasn't anyone I could ask. The only friends I really had were male shinobi, all of them relatively high ranking and thus focused on the Konoha killer. The low ranking shinobi I knew were my old teammates, and the last time we spoke, things didn't go well.

I didn't have any girl friends. At all. Not even one. At the academy the girls were always boy obsessed and I always thought they were a bit annoying so, not a single girl I knew who'd go to the hot springs with me. Well... that's a lie. I mean, there was one female I knew who might want to go with me.

"Hey, Mom?"

* * *

Rejection. How it hurts. So, like I said before, no girls to go with me. But it's fine, I mean, I am a ninja. Ninjas are used to solitude and isolation.

So, I'll go the hot springs by myself. It'll be nice. It'll be calming. It'll be exactly what I need.

Gosh, I wish I had friends.

* * *

I take back what I said. Girls are annoying.

So, I got the hot spring. Sign in, go and get changed, and then take a dip in the nice warm pool. The type of stuff you usually do. I glance around, take in the lack of people. There's only about 12 other girls in the spring, all of them conversing in groups, except for this one other girl whose on her own too.

To be honest, she was really pretty. She was definitely a few years older than me, maybe around Kakashi and Gai's age, and she had wavy black hair and I caught of glimpse of red eyes. Which, I think are a little weird, but I mean, everyone has black hair, so why not spice it up a bit, right? The even more interesting thing about her was the fact that she was a shinobi.

Once you spend enough time in the field (I can proudly say I have), you begin to notice little habits that differ between shinobi and civilian. My expertise in deduction allowed me to notice her shinobi like habits. Okay, that's a lie. I knew she was shinobi cause I've seen her in uniform hanging out at the Hokage tower. Not that ninjas actually hand out there. We have cooler places to hang out. Like trees. Which we can walk up. Because it's an essential skill for ninjas to have.

But, anyways, I'm straying from the point. So, I enter the hot spring, and it should be nice and calming, everyone in groups, except that random other female shinobi, and me. And it's nice and calming, until the stupid groups of girls burst into giggles. Really, really, loud giggles.

Anyways, so they just continued to sit there. And giggle. Really, really, really loudly! I mean, this is a hot spring. How can you relax when you have girls screaming how hot Uchiha Itachi is. Wait. What?

"And he's got those gorgeous eyes." He does have lovely eyes.

"And his hair!" His hair was exceptionally nice. It was smooth, and soft, and well textured, and it just looked clean, all the time. Even when he got back from missions, even when we trained. His hair was always perfect. Not a single stray leaf or a twig. What was the deal with that?

"And he's got such soft hands." Yeah, his hands are soft. Which is pretty odd considering the fact that he's a shinobi. I mean, I think his hands are smoother than mine. Ouch.

"You've touched his hands?" Well, of course I have.

"Well, of course I have." What? I glanced at the girls to see which one had spoken. Why would she have touched his hands? It was this red head that I thought looked familiar. With that I glanced at the others. I knew I recognized them. I'd seen them in the hospital before.

"When?" The other girls inquired, and the red head had this sly smile on her face.

"Who do you think gave him his yearly check up?" I felt violated enough on Itachi's half.

"Enough about Itachi though. I hear Kakashi's back on the market." At this point, I decided it was a good idea to stop listening. Instead, I decided to zone out the voices and indulge in some nice relaxation.

Then I heard it. The odd sound of lead meeting paper, which is a normal sound but in an odd place. I closed my eyes and listened. Where was it coming from? I glanced at the other shinobi. She seemed to have noticed it too. I glanced at the south wall, and I was surprised to see an eye staring back at me through the wood.

It seemed like there was a pervert in our midsts.

* * *

Red eyed female shinobi? Man who stares at women in hot springs? This should be pretty straight forward.

So, though it seems like there's no point for this, I guarantee there is and it ties into a question one of you asked. The story will have a second half, after the massacre and after Itachi leaves the village, and it'll involve him and the akatsuki, so I hope you look forward to that.  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I've been really busy and schools about to start soon, so my life is a little hectic.

Review!


	33. Chapter 33: Followed?

:) So, thank you for everyone who reviewed, and here's the next chapter!

* * *

"And mark our words, we will cut it off!" This was me.

"Maybe we'll even reattach it somewhere else!" This was Kurenai. In case you're not sure who she is, remember that red eyed ninja from the hot springs? Yeah. Her. She's sort of awesome.

"Somewhere where everyone can see it!" This was me.

"Or maybe we'll do worse." This was Kurenai. "Maybe, we'll just let Tsunade deal with this." I didn't understand why the legendary sannin would even care about some random pervert, but I just figured she was some raging feminist and therefore on our side, so I played a long.

"I bet she'd be real upset." This was me. In case your wondering why I'm emphasizing whose talking, its because the flow between us is just so brilliant. I don't want to brag or anything, but, I was doing good. Really good. I mean, threats weren't my strong point, I wasn't exactly the most intimidating person, but this was kind of fun. I wonder if there was an available spot on the interrogation team.

"Wait! No! No! No! There's no need for that. You see this is all a huge misunderstanding." The peeping tom attempted to defend himself.

"Oh really? Care to explain what you were really doing?" The man nodded, brushed himself off, and pulled out some papers with writing on them.

"I was doing research." Me and Kurenai glance at each other. She grabbed the papers, skimmed them, rolled her eyes and passed it to me.

[Icha Icha Paradise Volume 6]

[Chapter 1: A lovers Quarrel]

Kai: I love you with all my heart Aoi. It pains me that you would ever doubt that.

Aoi: Oh, I'm so sorry Kai! I was just so worried that you would fall prey to that evil seductresses tricks and then abandoned me. I was worried that my womanly charms would not be enough to satisfy you!

Kai: I would never do something so disloyal, and your charms leave me disarmed.

Aoi: Oh Kai!

Kai: OH Aoi!

(The two embrace)

I put the papers down.

"You call this research?" I stared at him pointedly. He wasn't serious, was he?

"It is research. You're just looking in the wrong place. Here." He flipped through the pages, to the most recent entry. The ink was a little bit wet. This must have been what he was writing on before.

[Icha Icha Paradise Volume 6]

[Chapter 7: Doctor, Doctor]

Aoi: Hello Hitachi. It's time for your check up.

Hitachi: Oh Aoi. You're looking lovely today.

Aoi: Oh Hitachi, you're making me blush. But it's not going to get you out of this. Now, I want you to remember that I need to be very thorough.

Hitachi: Why of course Aoi. You're very dedicated to your job.

Aoi: Now, Hitachi, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your shirt.

Hitachi: Of course Aoi. Whatever you want.

(Hitachi removes shirt)

Aoi: And your pants too.

Hitachi: Is that really necessary? I mean, I didn't have to do that for my other check ups.

Aoi: I told you Hitachi, I have to be very thorough.

Hitachi: I understand. Forgive me for doubting you.

(Hitachi motions to remove pants)

Aoi: Oh let me help you with that. Oh. What soft hands you have.

I should stop reading now. I should. I should just put it down right now, and beat up the pervert, but I mean, I have to admit that it is terribly interesting. I mean really interesting. But poor Itachi. Being taken advantage of like that, and now to have it published in a novel. But, I mean, it's not like he'll ever find out and... oh crap. They're looking. Act disgusted. Act disgusted.

"You're a pervert!" I exclaimed, passing the novel to Kurenai, who seemed to be reading it just as interested as I was.

"I'm not a pervert. I'm an artist! Those novels are literary genius! Look, just ask him!" I glanced up to see who he was pointing to, and walking innocently in our direction was Kakashi, in his hands a book entitled Icha Icha Paradise Volume 5. I was ready to yell at him, until I remembered one little detail. Me and Kurenai were in such a hurry to beat up the pervert, that we had charged out in nothing but towels. At this I felt myself blush.

"Well, it's about time you noticed. I think this is the perfect scene for chapter 18." Kurenai beat me to the punch.

* * *

"No way!" I sped up my pace a little bit. Was he still following me? Kurenai and me had knocked the random peeping tom unconscious, and then put our clothes on, exchanged pleasantries, and promises to hang out, so now I can proudly say that I do in fact have a girl friend. Yay! However, somehow while leaving, I ended up with the pervert's manuscript in hand. I didn't think it was a big deal, I mean, I was just going to throw it out later. It wasn't like I was going to read it or something, because that would just be terribly unethical and just completely horrible. So, of course I wouldn't read it. I would just throw it out. Maybe glimpse a bit, skim through it loosely. But that was all. I mean, I had to admit, it was interesting. A little bit. No it wasn't. It wasn't. Bad Mitsuki. Bad.

Oh right. Back to the present, so somehow Kakashi had been hanging around outside, I think purposely searching for the manuscript, and he happened to notice it in my hands. So, there he was, just following me around. Following me around.

And perhaps this is my imagination, but for some reason I felt like I was actually being followed. Not necessarily by Kakashi, but by someone else.

Orochimaru's training on how to stay hidden and how to be silent, had given me a little bit of an edge when it came to detecting people. That was probably how I was able to sense the person peeping in at us. But maybe I was paranoid. Maybe I just wasn't used to hearing so much so easily. But still, I had an uneasy feeling. I glanced at Kakashi who seemed to be completely at ease. He was much more experienced than me, and if he didn't look the least bit worried, I figured it was just me.

"No Kakashi, you can't have it now go away."

"You know Mitsuki, is that any way to talk to your ex-lover?"

"Oh please. You're not actually going to play that card are you?"

"You know you broke my heart when you dumped me in front of all those people."

"How'd the Gai situation go?"

"Terrible."

"Terrible? But why? I figured this would get him off your case. He's not trying to find you a girlfriend is he?"

"Nope. Worse."

"Worse?"

"Yep. He's trying to help me get you back." For a moment I laughed, but then I realized his wording.

"Why is that worse?"

"No offense Mitsuki, but he's got it in his head that some other man has used his wise manly charms to seduce you and take advantage of you." I laughed at that. I was glad to see that everything between me and Kakashi was normal again.

"That's ridiculous."

"I know. I told him the same thing. I mean besides, who'd want to seduce you?"

"Ouch."

"No. Ouch is denying me the thing I want most in the whole entire world."

"You're not getting the manuscript."

"Come on Mitsuki, don't be so cold. I'll make you a deal. I'll fight you for it." At this I stopped in my tracks. I mean, I couldn't use the new technique me and Orochimaru had been practicing, I promised him I'd keep that between the two of us, but I'd definitely improved. I'd been sparring against Itachi and could hold my own against him, sort of. If he was going easy on me, but that's beside the point. I mean, how well would I hold up against Kakashi? I mean, Itachi never used the Sharingan when we sparred, and I was really curious about it.

"You're on Kakashi. But when I wipe the floor with you, what'd I get?"

"I highly doubt that will happen but if it does, I'll lend you all the other volumes of Icha Icha Paradise."

"What! No way!"

"You play a hard bargain. Fine. I'll give you all the other volumes."

"When I said no, I meant no as in I don't want your books! I don't read stuff like that."

"No?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you want the manuscript."

"I well... I umm... I'm going to burn it." Kakashi froze, and his eyes went wide.

"Mitsuki." His voice was quiet, and soft, as though I were insane and about to snap any minute. "There's no need to do that." I rolled my eyes at him. I was ready to say something when I felt that odd feeling again. The feeling of being followed. I glanced at Kakashi who didn't seem to flinch in the least. It must've been my imagination. There's not way Kakashi wouldn't have noticed.

"Is everything alright Mitsuki?" I nodded.

"Yeah everythings fine, I just thought that..." At this Kakashi seemed to get oddly interested.

"You just thought what?"

"I thought I-"

"Mitsuki. There you are." I glanced up at the sound of my name.

"Orochimaru-sama?" I was surprised to see him. Usually when I get the day off it's usually because he's got a mission outside of the village or at an important meeting, so it was odd to see him just roaming about.

"I've been looking for you Mitsuki. There's something I'd like to discuss with you." Oddly enough when Orochimaru said this, he was staring at Kakashi.

"My apologizes Orochimaru, but me and Mitsuki were just discussing something very important. Could this matter not wait till another time?" I was a little surprised at Kakashi. His tone was really cold, and he even left out the respectable suffix. Not only that but, I mean, I knew he liked the books, but this was a little bit extreme. However, judging by his appearance, there seemed to be something else that was bugging him.

"I assure you Kakashi that it cannot wait. Now if you excuse me, I will be taking Mitsuki away." For some odd reason, and maybe I was imagining it too, but the way he said my name sounded oddly possessive. Kakashi didn't say anything but nodded, his fists clenching by his sides. I wasn't sure what was going on but all of a sudden there was a lot of tension in the air. "Come along Mitsuki." I nodded, and followed Orochimaru. Stopping part way in my walk to toss Kakashi the manuscript. I gave him a small smile which he returned with a nod.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but for some reasons, I felt like I was caught in the middle of it.

* * *

SO now the plot slowly starts to thicken. What could he possibly want to discuss with her? And what's with the tension?  
:) I hope you enjoyed and remember to review. The more reviews, the faster I update!


	34. Chapter 34: Kakashi?

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Yell at me I deserve it, I've just been really busy lately but I pulled through! I didn't abandoned it. Give me props for that at least... please?

For your convenience, I took the liberty of adding in the little flashbacks so you remember with her. This makes more sense once you start reading.

Enjoy!

* * *

"But... I'm just a chuunin." I stared at Orochimaru completely baffled.

"I'm aware of that." Was his nonchalant reply.

"A chuunin can only complete B and C class missions, I'm not qualified to go on A rank ones." I said, trying to reason with him.

"I'm aware of that."

"Orochimaru-sama-"

"Orochimaru is fine Mitsuki. How many times do I need to tell you?"

"Orochimaru," there just something a tad bit too intimate about saying his name that left me slightly unnerved for whatever reason. "I don't understand how I can complete a mission I'm not allowed to do." Orochimaru's important point of discussion had been to inform me that I would be leaving the village for an A rank mission.

"You won't be completing the mission. I will."

"But, if it's your mission why am I coming?" Orochimaru messed my hair up in the way that he usually did, chuckling quietly.

"We've been training your technique for the past month or so, and you have yet to be able to actually test it out. Now, I would encourage you to go on missions and use it, but it would look suspicious if I accompanied you on a mediocre B or C rank mission, and you would never be given permission to complete those missions alone. However, for you to accompany me, it just seems like I want you to gather experience or something of the sort." I nodded at that, it seemed to make enough sense.

"But, why don't we just leave the village for a little while like we did before?"

"Mitsuki, it's not a very common occurrence for ninja to go on vacation. Our excursion was only allowed because you needed a lot of training in order to be caught up, also there was the threat of the shinobi murder. Lets also not leave out the fact that the Hokage happened to be my sensei." I nodded at that, that seemed to make sense.

"But, how am I even allowed to complete an A rank mission? I mean, isn't anyone worried that I'll just get in the way or something?"

"Of course they are Mitsuki. But in case you weren't aware of this, I can be a fairly persuasive when the need arises. Understood?" I nodded. I wanted to ask him about the tension between him and Kakashi, but I didn't think I'd get a solid answer so I left it blank.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"And... when will we be coming back?"

"When we complete the mission." His answer wasn't helpful in the least.

"And how long will that take?" Usually, I didn't mind missions leaving the village. In fact, I sort of loved them. Being able to see the outside world seemed to be the coolest place. At times I felt like I was cooped in Konoha. But now wasn't one of those times. Not now when Itachi's mood seemed to be all over the place. We had only seemed to rekindle our relationship (whatever it was), and I was worried about what the distance would do it. He wouldn't tell me what it was, but ever since his cousins suicide he'd had something serious on his mind, something troubling him. His laughs were a little bit strained, his hands always tense, and slowly I felt like he was starting to let the barrier slip, to let me in. I knew if I left the village on the mission, I'd really miss him, and I could confidently say now, that I know he'd miss me too.

"As long as it takes. The mission is in Tea country so it'll take about two days to get there, about a day to complete, well we only have a day but I'll brief you on it later. So less then a week if everything goes to plan, but I wonder Mitsuki, is there a particular reason you're curious? You wouldn't happen to have any plans would you?"

"Well... I mean... not particularly..." It's not like I could Mr. Training is super important and all you should do and have absolutely no distractions and feelings are a sign of weakness be a snake robot like me, the fact that I was crushing on Uchiha Itachi. It's just not the sort of thing you confess. I mean, how I would even bring it up?

"Well, yeah actually Orochimaru sensei, and I'm adding in the sensei because Orochimaru is starting to feel a little too weird for me, I don't want to go on the mission. Yeah A rank missions are all good and stuff, but I'm trying to seduce Uchiha Itachi and I'm doing a pretty good job at it too, we shared a moment a few days ago, and I would hate to ruin it so I'm just going to chill here for a bit. If that's cool with you sensei?" Oh. Okay, so it's fairly simple to bring up. I mean, I could totally tell him. It's his reaction that's keeping my mouth shut.

"Oh. Okay then, I don't blame you at all Mitsuki. I mean, if I had a shot at successfully seducing Uchiha Itachi I'd take my chance at it. I mean, those eyes... and that body." Yeah, like that'd ever happen. Besides, I doubt Orochimaru cares at all about Itachi's body. That would just be weird, and a little bit creepy.

"Now, what exactly were you doing with Hatake Kakashi?" It sounds like an innocent question, but it said it that tone of voice a father users on her daughter when he found out she was hanging out with the town bad boy.

"Oh, I just sort of happened to run into him." I mean, it's not like I'd intentionally gone in search of Kakashi, he just seemed to find me. We seemed to be running into each other like that a lot lately.

"How?" The tone had gone from accusing father to interrogating jail cop. Had I done something wrong? I mean, was there something wrong with Kakashi? Everything had seemed pretty positive. I mean, even Itachi had said he was a nice guy. Lazy sure, but decent none the less.

"I was at the hot springs and when I left I happened to run into him." Orochimaru didn't seem to be in the mood for the details so I just summed it up.

"He was at the hot springs too?"

"No... he was..." To be honest, what was Kakashi doing? "He was probably going for a walk." I said. The scenery around the hot spring area was nice.

"So, he just happened to be there, conveniently at the same time you were leaving?"

"I guess." Where was Orochimaru going with this?

"Mitsuki, how did you meet Kakashi?" Now I was really curious. "When I found you, you were snooping through his file. I take it back then was just a odd teenage fascination, but you seem to be on speaking terms with the man, and there was the whole rumor of a relationship. So, my question is, how did you meet him?" How had I met Kakashi? Oh right!

* * *

Training area 8 is basically a giant obstacle course where things try and kill you. Well, not really. They mostly just aim to seriously harm. Chop your arm off, maybe break a couple bones. Nothing too bad. Wrong. You see, I found all this out the wrong way.

I was happily entering the area, enjoying the nice calm air, and the lack of sun. Well, it was more missing the sun and my old life, but I focused on a task and began looking for a hiding spot. I attempted to get a better view of the area and headed for the centre of the grounds, when to my surprise, knives started flying at me. From everywhere. Seriously. I used this lame water gun technique to dig a hole in the ground where I basically hid until the kunai assault ended. Then, after climbing out of that, I got my foot trapped in a rope trap which ended up with dangling upside down from a tree branch. Now, normally this wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact that this giant log was heading directly for me. So, thinking quickly, I cut the rope and fell a good 20 feet. The end result? I'm pretty sure I fractured my ankle. Really really badly. So, as I sat on the cold hard ground tending to my poor hurt ankle, I thought I was safe and that the horrible onslaught was over. Then, I happened to notice one lone kunai heading right for me. No big deal, except the fact that this one had an exploding tag attached to it! There was no way to dodge, my ankle was shattered, and my wrist felt sprained from the fall. There was no way I'd manage to dodge it, and then, out of nowhere this guy with silver hair and a mask comes to my rescue and takes me to the hospital. Which is where I am now. In the hospital. With Mr. I have silver hair and a mysterious mask standing in front of me.

* * *

"I was training in one of the areas near my house by myself, and I happened to step on a trap, and he kind of saved my life." I tried to tone it down as much as I could, but I was pretty pathetic back then. But it seemed so long ago. Thinking back, I can't believe that lazy, lame Kakashi had actually rescued me, let alone saved my life.

"And what was he doing there?" What happened after he rescued me? I had woken in the hospital and then...

* * *

"Umm... Well, thanks for saving my life." No offense, but you try to think of something to break the awkward silence, and I mean awkward. I was waiting for him to cave and say something first but he just continued to sit there and stare at me.

"You're an idiot." Ouch. I've been getting called that a lot these days, but at least it broke the awkward silence. "You're also a genin. Genin shouldn't be wandering in training grounds by themselves. You should've had your teammates with you. Training ground 8 is actually a rather simple obstacle course if you use utilize teamwork effectively. It's not the type of place you go by yourself, and if I may ask, just what were you doing there anyways?" Woah. For some odd reason I felt really guilty, and I don't know why. I mean, this guy was probably ten years older than me, but when he yelled at me it made me feel like a kid at the academy again.

"Um... well.. you see.." Then something clicked in my head. "Hey! You were there by yourself too!" Ha, and believe it or not he actually looked caught off guard.

"I.. Well, that's different."

"How's it different? You went without teammates, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Yes well, I'm not a genin."

"Are you saying team work doesn't matter once you become a chuunin?"

"What? No! Of course it matters!"

"Oh. I see. Well then. That's a bit hypocritical of you isn't it."

"I saved your life!" Oh. Well. He's got a point. I mean, he did save my life.

"Yeah, well. You're still a hypocrite!" There was a silence in the air after that, but not necessarily an awkward one. The kind where you're waiting for someone to say something, but you're not sure what needs to be said and it should feel awkward but it doesn't. Then we started laughing, and stopped laughing, glared at each other, laughed again and then calmed down.

* * *

Wow. Not much has changed from then to now.

"I'm not sure why he was there actually..."

"He never mentioned it to you?" I stopped and tried to think back. We laughed we giggled and then he asked me...

* * *

"So, what were you doing there anyways?"

"Hiding."

"...What?"

"Yep."

"You were hiding..? In a training ground..?"

"Well, yeah. They were kind of made to hide in."

"Not the one you picked. Why eight?"

"It's my lucky number."

"Apparently not very lucky."

"Yeah, but if you think about it, I haven't gotten caught yet."

"And your ankle should be fine. You sprained your wrist a little but you should be out of here soon."

"Thanks by the way, for saving me and all. What were you doing there anyways?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, believe it or not, but no one really uses training ground 8. I go there to be by myself, and catch up on reading and stuff."

* * *

Oh right. I think I thought he was deep and profound till I found out that he went there to read smut novels.

"He said he went there to read and be by himself." I said, proud of my amazing memory.

"That's impossible." This wasn't exactly the response I'd been expecting.

"What'd you mean?"

"Area 8 is probably the most used training ground in the village. The only time it's empty is during the morning, and that's only for a few hours at least." Oh.

"Well, maybe he just goes there to think during the hours that it's free."

"Mitsuki, you're a shinobi. Do you honestly think it's logical for people to want to read in a training ground that's brimming with dangerous traps?" Well, I mean it did sound a little odd. I didn't know Area 8 was so popular. Kakashi did seem like the kind of guy who'd want an excluded place. I'd ask Itachi about it later.

"It does seem a little odd. But, what else would he have been doing there?" Orochimaru seemed to already know the answer to this, but I doubt he'd be sharing. Thinking back, I did always seem to run into Kakashi at the most random of times. Why was he there at the training ground? And what was he doing outside the hot springs?

"When did you run into him again?" I thought back. Oh. I'd ran into him again that day I'd hung out with Sasuke.

* * *

After dropping Sasuke off, I decided to head back home with nothing better to do. It was a little strange having all this free time on my hands. On my way home I happened to notice a group of people all crowded around.

"Um.. Excuse me?" I asked the nearest person, who surprisingly enough happened to be a familiar face. "Kakashi?"

"Yo." He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's going on?" His smile quickly vanished and his eyes donned a serious expression.

"There has been another disappearance."

"Disappearance?"

"Yes. It's not surprising you haven't heard about it. The Hokage wanted to keep it quiet to not scare civilians. I don't think we'll be able to cover this up for much longer."

"I don't understand. What's going on?" I glanced in to see what the big deal was. Everyone was just crowded around an old house.

"Since you're a shinobi, I guess I can tell this to you. People have been disappearing recently, and then reappearing dead and mutilated." I took a closer look at the house and noticed the caution tape around it. "The bodies have been moved already, but the damage has been done." I stared at all the scared looks on peoples faces, some of them crying. A murderer? In peaceful Konoha?

"So... some crazy guy has been kidnapping and torturing civilians?"

"He wasn't torturing them exactly, more like dissecting them. But that has all changed today."

"What'd you mean, changed?"

"It seems they've learned all they can from normal human bodies."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"They've moved on to Shinobi now."

* * *

"On my way home I happened to pass by one of the houses with one of the shinobi murderers victims in it. Kakashi was there and told me what was going on.

"What'd mean he told you?"

"You know he told."

"You mean he told you about the shinobi killer?" I nodded. That was what happened. Orochimaru's eyes seemed to harden. Was he realizing something I wasn't? Sure I'd run into Kakashi at all these random times and stuff but it was just a coincidence. I mean, it's not like Kakashi was purposely there all the time. "The information about the shinobi killer was classified. Only shinobi that were jounin or above were suppose to be made informed. He never should've told you that information." It didn't seem like that big of a deal when he told me.

"But everyone saw. He probably knew it was going to get out sooner or later."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he told you. There are severe consequences for divulging that kind of information. It makes no sense for him to let you know right off the bat unless...unless..." Orochimaru seemed to be extensively in thought, working out some intricate plan in his head. "Perhaps I wasn't as cautious as I thought I was." Now I was really starting to get confused. What was Orochimaru talking about? "And your fight to become a chuunin just coincidentally was up against him. It seemed a little outrageous for you to go up against an ex-anbu but... I never thought..." Orochimaru continued to stare with an odd expression in his eyes.

"Orochimaru..." This time it seemed to roll of the tongue. "What're you talking about?" The thoughtful look in his eyes diminished and his expression become the unreadable one I was used to. After I a while I was able to tell what Itachi was feeling, what Kakashi was thinking, but no matter what, I was never able to read Orochimaru's mood. Not unless he wanted me to anyway.

"Nothing Mitsuki." I knew it was more than nothing, but I also knew better than to ask questions. He was planning something. I could figure that much out but why and about what I didn't have a clue. "Well, you should probably get back to packing." He said, and then fondly ruffled my hair. But I couldn't just let it go like that.

"Did... did I do something wrong? Should I stop hanging out with Kakashi? I... I wanna know what's going on." I could hear the whininess in my voice, but I wanted to know.

"Something wrong? No Mitsuki. Nothing of the sort, quite the opposite actually. Stop hanging out with him? Quite the contrary. Spend as much time with him as you desire. In fact, you should probably tell him about this little trip you're going on. I think it'd be for the best." I nodded at Orochimaru, and slowly headed towards the direction of the lake.

I was definitely going to tell someone where I was going, but it wasn't going to be Kakashi.

* * *

I'm so sorry! :( It won't happen again and if it does you can yell! I know I deserve it.


	35. Chapter 35: The Truth

So, this chapters a little short but it's an update. I figured a short one is better than me disappearing for another month and then giving a long one. So I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

"Sasuke's been wondering where you've been," Itachi said, glancing up from the tree we always sat at. I laughed at that. When we saw each other there was no formal greetings. It was never "Hey Mitsuki, how was your day?" It was always short and to the point.

"It's been a while since I've seen him. He probably wants me to take him out to dinner. Does that boy eat anything other than tomatoes?" I laughed, feeling the tension leave. Man had today been stressful.

"My mother can be very persuasive." Itachi paused and looked at the lake, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Mitsuki. Can I ask you a favor?" This got my attention. I don't think Itachi had asked me for a favor... ever. It was always me asking him.

"Sure." I said, not hesitating. I was curious as to what it was he needed in the first place.

"If... if anything were to happen to me, would you look after Sasuke for me?" Now this had me worried.

"What?" I mean, what kind of favor is that?

"Just answer it Mitsuki."

"Of course I will. But, lets just hope nothing happens to you."

"Thank you." There was an awkward silence, until I remembered something I wanted to ask him about.

"Hey Itachi, about Kakashi..."

* * *

"That makes no sense."

"What'd you mean?"

"Training area is always busy, besides, Kakashi spends most of his time in Training area 67. It's practically empty, and I know because we used to be on the same anbu team. It's where I always found him when we were assigned missions.

"And the hot springs thing?"

"It's on the other side of town from his apartment. There are three other hot springs closer to him than that one, so him going for a walk doesn't seem to add up." Itachi seemed to be thinking about something. "And are you sure you felt like you were being followed?"

"Yeah. But Kakashi didn't seem to notice so I figured it was nothi-,"

"No. Mitsuki don't underestimate yourself. Your ability to detect chakara is not something I'd doubt." I blushed at that. It was rare for Itachi to give me a compliment, but he barely seemed to notice. "However, I've been on missions and Kakashi's capabilities are not be taken lightly. It's impossible for him to not have sense another presence, the only logical explanation was that he was hiding it." My eyes widened a little at this.

"But, why would he hide it?"

"There's only one explanation I can think of." Itachi said, glancing up at the sky. "And I doubt you'll want to hear it."

"Of course I want to know. Tell me." All of these events seemed like unlikely random occurrences. A valid explanation was all I wanted right now.

"He's been following you." Itachi stared at me when he answered, and I let the realization of what he was saying sink in.

"That's... That's impossible." I always considered me and Kakashi to be friends. I mean, we got along great, we ate dinner with each other, and... It made no sense. There was no way he could've been following me.

"I thought so too, but Mitsuki, your first meeting is odd enough as it is. Training Ground 8 isn't anywhere near his house, he lied about why he was there. Same with the hot spring. The whole relationship thing was a valid excuse to get close to you and..." Itachi seemed hesitant to state the last part.

"What else?"

"He hasn't been on any missions lately." I mean that was the odd but I didn't understand the significance of the statement. Itachi seemed to notice and so carried on. "Kakashi is a jounin. Virtually all jounin missions are ones outside of the village, and so if he took them he'd have to leave Konoha. But for some reasons Kakashi has specifically asked that he not have to leave the village. As if there was something in the village he was already taking care of, and by what you've sensed, he's not the only one following you." This was the last thing I had thought of. I mean, why?

"Why would people be following me?" Itachi thought hard about this, and he took a deep breath.

"Mitsuki, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but it seems to me that this has to do with the shinobi murders." I stared at him, urging him to continue. "The meeting between you and Kakashi took place about two days from the second murder."

"Why would there be a connection between me and the shinobi murders though?" Itachi took another deep breath.

"Mitsuki, what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. It's information that has been classified to only the most elite of Konoha. It's never been made public, it's never been hinted at, but we do have a suspect for the murders." This had piqued my interest. I mean, really piqued my interest.

"If you have a suspect, why haven't you done anything about it?" It seemed like the logical thing to do.

"It's a bit of a delicate situation."

"What'd you mean...?"

"Mitsuki, the reason Kakashi's might be following you may have more to do with who your associated with." I thought about it and then the realization donned on me. This is what the tension had to have been about! This would explain why no ones made a move, why they haven't released the name of their top suspect.

"You don't mean..."

"The main suspect for the murders... is Orochimaru."

* * *

:) Now for those of you who are wondering, the Uchiha murder is getting close, but I won't tell you when just yet.  
So, enjoy and remember to review, cause it makes me update faster!


	36. Chapter 36: I'll show you

:) New chapter here, yay! I know it's short but I don't have as much time to work on this stuff as I'd like, and I don't want to leave you guys hanging like last time to enjoy!

* * *

"Orochimaru? My sensei? That's impossible!" I thought long and hard about it. I mean sure at times he was creepy, but nothing he ever did pointed to insanity. His kills, at least the ones I had witnessed had been quick and precise. He didn't seem like one for torture. But one little detail kept sticking out in my mind. "The people that were killed... they were... dissected, right?" Itachi nodded. Orochimaru was almost as much of a scientist as he was a ninja. He was always so curious about everything, every time he saw a new technique, a unique ability... he just couldn't stop till he had figured out how it worked. But then something else popped up in my mind. "It can't be Orochimaru! I left for a month with him when my training first began. Murders were going on during that time!" Ha. There was no way it could've been Orochimaru! I stared at Itachi, but it didn't look like his mind had been swayed.

"I personally conducted the autopsy for several of the bodies. There are several differences between the bodies killed during the time that you were in the village and the time that you left it. Mitsuki, I don't mean to worry you, but I personally agree with the evidence." This made my stomach drop.

"You mean... you think Orochimaru is behind it...?" Itachi was the smartest person I knew, by far. Aside from that he always kept his cool, was unbiased and a critical thinker, and then an oddly disturbing thought entered my mind. Since becoming Orochimaru's apprentice I hadn't really made any friends. The only friends I currently had were Itachi and Kakashi, and I guess Sasuke, and I mean my parents and stuff if they count, but that's beside the point. Itachi and Kakashi. Kakashi was an ex-anbu member, really strong, smart, and had befriended me under the suspicion that my sensei was a serial killer. Itachi on the other hand was a current anbu member, really strong, smart, and had befriended me... How had I met Itachi? Oh! It was when I was learning to walk up trees. I had that bet with my old teammate Hotaru on who could learn to climb up trees first, or the fastest or something along those lines. I closed my eyes trying to remember...

* * *

I know it's dark, and spooky and late at night. I know that. I also know how much I'll enjoy the look on that Uchiha's face when he watches me climb that tree to the top. Right. Think about beating Hotaru. Just think about beating Hotaru.

Okay. Now, it's time for me to master the art of walking up trees. Our next training session isn't for another three days, so that's three days of non-stop tree walking. Right. Now, to climb the tree, you must be one with the tree. Right? Well, I mean it sounds right but I don't think that's what Hikaru sensei told us. Well, I can't actually remember what he told us. Right, so go with that for now.

Right. One step, two step. Bond with the tree. Your arms are branches, your feet are roots, be one with the tree. You are a tree.

And now you are on the ground. Uh. Stupid tree walking. Stupid Hotaru.

"Stupid Uchihas!" Wow. That felt really good to say. I mean really good to say. And it's the truth, but I mean, it was kind of loud. Well really loud and now it's awfully quiet. Maybe even too quiet.

No. Stop. You're in your village. This is the safest place you can be. Right. Relax.

"You do have a bit of a point." Oh crap. Screw that thought. You're not safe, you're in danger. Run! Oh. It's an anbu. Woah. An anbu! Do you have any idea what an anbu is? Well, I don't really either. But they're suppose to be really strong and stuff, I mean, like stronger than jounin's. Wait. What did he say? A point?

"A point about what?"

"Uchiha being stupid. Some of them at least. They have their moments. " Oh score. An anbu just agreed with me. I met an anbu, who agreed with me. Best day ever. "However the same can be said about you. Tell me, what is it you're doing outside in the middle of the night?" Well, that's obvious.

"What else do you do in the training grounds?" Gosh. For an anbu, he's not really smart.

" You mean aside from screaming how stupid you think Uchiha's are?"

Oh. You are smart mysterious anbu man. You are smart.

* * *

But that happened way before I had met Orochimaru. In fact, thinking about it, I had only met Orochimaru because of Itachi. I broke into the konoha library to read through Itachi's file... but still... Was it possible that Itachi had only befriended me under the same guise that Kakashi had? Itachi seemed to read the question on my face.

"There's no need to worry Mitsuki. Kakashi's much too independent to ask for back up. No offense to you, but you were never a suspect on the list, just a link they were hoping to get answers from." I nodded. Itachi seemed to make sense.

"But if that's the case, why did I sense someone else following me?" Itachi answered without missing a beat.

"I thought about that too and the only logical explanation is that Orochimaru is doing something unexpected or abnormal for him. He's a man of routine." This question was answered easily enough as well. Orochimaru doing something odd? Like perhaps insisting that his student, currently a chuunin, accompany him on an A rank mission? I guess I would have to explain this to Itachi as well.

* * *

"And when do you leave?" He asked, his face remained stoic but I'd gotten really good at picking up feelings he tried to hide. There was a mixture of disappointment and concern there.

"Tomorrow." More disappointment now, but the concern was still there.

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"No."

"Do you know what the mission is?"

"No."

"Do you have any other details aside form the fact that it's A rank and you're leaving the village tomorrow?"

"No." I didn't like how this conversation was going.

"Do you know why he's even asking you to accompany him?" To this question I had an answer. He was taking me so that I could perfect my invisibility technique. A technique I hadn't mentioned to Itachi at all. I mean, I wanted to...it was the lake I rushed to on the day it happened but he wasn't there. And after that our next conversation had been about his cousin's suicide. Orochimaru had stressed to me to not tell anyone. Orochimaru, my sensei who had turned me from a genin with no ounce of talent to a chuunin with specialization in Chakara control. Orochimaru who trained me, saved my life on a couple of occasions, and was there for my first kill. Orochimaru under suspicion of being one of the most ruthless killers Konoha has ever seen, had told me to keep this one thing to myself.

Then there was Itachi, who had taught me to climb up trees, taken me to the hospital when I needed it, and helped me cope with the damage a first kill does to ones mind. Itachi had told me classified information about Orochimaru being under suspicion. Who to choose? The answer seemed obvious to me.

"Itachi, I know why Orochimaru wanted me to go on this mission. It's something I should've told you a while ago." Itachi's eyes locked onto mine and I knew in that moment I could trust him. "Or better yet, I'll show you."

* * *

So, Next chapter, things get intense. :)  
Also, how do you guys feel about all these flashbacks? I'm putting them in since a lot of this stuff happened a while ago, but would you rather I didn't? Let me know and be sure to review!


	37. Chapter 37: Not mine?

:) Personally I think I out did myself. It's out fast, it's longer than usual, there's so much that happens, oh gosh, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Mitsuki?" Itachi stared wide eyed at where I had just been. He stood from his spot on the ground and repeated it again. "Mitsuki?" This time louder. I released my chakra and made myself visible. His expression hardened. "How did you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure how I knew how to do it. "When... when did you first start using it?" I thought back.

"It was when I was being chased by Gai and some other girls, and I wished that I could just disappear, and I sort of...did." Itachi nodded. I could see him analyzing something in his mind.

"And Orochimaru told you not to show anyone?" I nodded. Itachi took a deep breath. "Mitsuki, I want to try something. Would you mind if I analyzed it with my sharingan?" I wondered if I should argue or resist, I mean, I felt like a bit of a lab rat, but if anyone could figure something out it would be him.

"Sure. I trust you." I noticed his eyes widen a little, and I was sure I caught a speck of crimson on his cheeks.

He closed his eyes as he summoned his bloodline limit, and when he opened them I was faced with the sharingan. It was a bit of an eerie contrast. I was so used to solid black eyes, that piercing red ones took me by surprise. But they didn't scare me.

"What'd the three dots mean again?" I asked, staring at his eyes.

"They're not dots, they're tomoe. They represent the level of mastery. Three is the highest level." I nodded. Naturally, he would've achieved it. "Mitsuki?" They really were fascinating. I wish I had a cool blood line like that. Was I staring?

"Yes Itachi?"

"How many times have I told you to not look at them?" His brows furrowed as if trying to convince me I've done something wrong.

"But why's it matter? It's just you." He seemed taken aback by this, and I was sure I saw specks of red on his cheek again.

"Mitsuki, you have to realize just how dangerous the sharingan are. Just by looking into them you could be caught in a genjutsu and not even know it." I nodded, and rolled my eyes.

"You don't need to be such a worry wort. Didn't I tell you already Itachi, I trust you." He didn't blush this time. In fact he looked a little upset.

"Mitsuki, please, stop saying that." At this I frowned.

"Stop saying what?" Had I said something to upset him?

"That you trust me."

"But I do trust you." I saw his fists clench, and I couldn't understand why.

"Mitsuki. Stop." There seemed to be a complete change in the atmosphere.

"Why?" I tried to make my voice as commanding as his, but it came out as a bit of a whisper.

"Because, if I were to betray you," His fists tightened as he said this, "I would feel so... guilty... knowing that you trusted me." There was an air of tension in the air, but I knew he wasn't mad. Something was upsetting him. I wasn't sure what, but it was a topic he'd been avoiding. I wouldn't pressure him though.

"There's a really easy solution to this you know," I tried to make my voice light, and he looked up confused.

"And what is that?" He said, his expression returning to normal.

"Just don't betray me." His lips curved up.

"How do you do that?" He was talking all cryptically again.

"Do what?" He was smiling at me, and staring at me in this odd way. As if he were fond of me, as if he enjoyed my company. I felt my stomach flutter.

"Make everything so simple." I wasn't sure what he was talking about, and he shrugged off the topic. "Never mind. Show me the technique, Mitsuki." I nodded, and I let the chakara cloak me. Itachi observed with his sharingan, and then his eyes widened. I released my chakara a little worried.

"What? What is it?" His eyes furrowed.

"I couldn't see you." He said, his eyes still intense. It sounded like a compliment, but he said it like an insult. "I couldn't even sense you."

"You couldn't sense me?" He nodded, his face stoic.

"No. I saw the chakara cloak you, but when it covered you, I couldn't detect you." I nodded, that was good wasn't it?

"What's wrong?" His eyes continued to harden.

"Mitsuki. Do a jutsu." This caught me off.

"What?"

"A jutsu. A simple one." I nodded at him, not sure what he wanted, and then did a basic fire jutsu. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Mitsuki, I don't know how to explain this." And he looked lost for a second. "Chakara, has... a color. Your chakara is blue. When you did that jutsu just now, the fire one? It was blue." I nodded.

"So I have blue colored chakara? Is that why you're acting all weird?" He shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. When you cloaked yourself in chakara to become invisible, it was green." I nodded.

"Cool. Does that mean I have two chakara colors?" That sounded sort of cool to me, but Itachi's expression didn't change.

"Mitsuki, it's impossible to have two chakara colors. Every shinobi that uses chakara has a chakara signature. You can tell whose it is by color, by feel, by a variety of different methods. You can trace chakara and find out who it was who cast a jutsu. That's the way it works. Each person only has one."

"But I have two?" This didn't make sense either.

"No. No you don't. I told you this was difficult to explain." He closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his forehead. "Sometimes, a persons chakara can change over time. Change shape change color, and become different."

"Is that what happened to mine?"

"No. No it's not. It's..." By this point I was starting to get frustrated.

"Just tell me already!" What was the big deal? I could handle it.

"It's not your chakara!" Itachi said, flustered. I wasn't sure how to take that.

"What'd you mean, it's not my chakara?"

"It's not yours. Your chakara is blue. When you activate that technique, your chakara doesn't change to green, there's somebody else's chakara in your system that allows you to perform that technique. It's not yours." The two of us sat down by the tree. I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulders.

"How... how can I have someone else's chakara in me? I mean... that's weird right?" He remained quiet for a while before taking a deep breath.

"It's... different. I've never heard of it before, but I'll do some research. I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out." We sat in silence for a little bit.

"Does this mean I'm some sort of freak?" Itachi chuckled lightly.

"To be honest, you were always sort of weird." I rolled my eyes, feeling myself get sleepy.

"Mitsuki."

"Yeah?"

"I won't tell anyone. You... you can trust me to do that." I lifted my head, and looked him in the eyes, the sharingan still present. There was a tone to his voice that said he had more he wanted to say. "I can't promise that I won't hurt you or betray you, but I can promise that if I do, it's not because I want to." I nodded. I wasn't sure just what it was he was talking about but I could tell that he needed me to hear this.

"You know, if you get over how dangerous they are, your sharingan are kind of pretty." I said, admiring them. He laughed at that.

"I must've forgotten to turn them off." He said it, but his eyes remained the same red, locked with mine.

"Have you ever casted a genjutsu on me using them?" He laughed at that, his eyes not moving from mine.

"Of course not. I mean, it's not like I needed to."

"Would you ever?" I asked it teasingly, but he responded seriously.

"Never." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Why's that?"

"I've... I've never met anyone able to stare me in the eyes with my sharingan activated." I couldn't help but smile at that too. "Let me rephrase that. I've never met anyone stupid enough, and then you came along." I laughed at that. Our eyes continued to stay locked and I could tell he was waiting for me to look away. "Do, do they really not bug you?" He said, his eyes searching mine for a hint of fear. I can say with certainty he never found it.

"I told you, I trust you." I said, and as we sat there, staring into each others eyes, slowly moving closer. I was thinking that if I moved just a little bit more, we would be kissing. But I didn't have time to make that move. Itachi made it for me.

He kissed me.

* * *

Now, did the chakara thing make sense? I tried to explain it the best I could, and I hope you guys enjoyed the kiss! Remember to review and I'll have the next one out super quick too!


	38. Chapter 38: Truth Revealed

So, this chapter is a little different than all the others, for the first time, it's not all in Mitsuki's point of view, and I thought it was important to get all of this information out, and I figured this would be the best way. So enjoy, because most of your questions are about to be answered.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was currently seated in the village hospital, sifting through medical files. Mitsuki's... condition, whatever it was, was definitely abnormal, and after sifting through all the files in the library, he speculated that perhaps here was his best bet. Her medical diagnostic would probably come up as some sort of disruption in the flow of chakara, so he searched those files first. Considering his rank, it wasn't difficult to gain access to these files, but so far he hadn't come across anything of significance.

There was an incident of a boy being born without chakara, a boy being born with excess chakara, a series of studies on the chakara fluctuations of the nine tailed host, but none of them bore any similarity to Mitsuki's condition. For the first time in his life, Itachi Uchiha was at a loss. He wasn't sure how to proceed, until an idea struck him. Perhaps the village documents, shinobi reports, and medical records had nothing of importance, but there was one other place he had yet to look.

The Uchiha library.

* * *

Old tombs, handwritten scriptures, strewn about. Despite there neat and organized appearance, the Uchiha library was a bit of a wreck. It was mostly composed of old memoirs, all the Uchiha techniques being passed down by word of mouth. They were much to cautious to put there secrets down on paper. So Itachi sat, and began sifting searching for anything of significance that could explain Mitsuki's... condition.

* * *

"Kakashi, I realize that you're upset, but know that it was not given on my order." The Hokage answered in that usual wise tone that came with age, but Kakashi could see the strain that he was under.

"I understand Hokage-sama, but I am more than certain that she knows she was being followed, whether or not she has discerned why most likely has to do with her level of involvement." The Hokage nodded, listening to Kakashi. He had high hopes for him.

"And just how involved do you think she is, Kakashi?" Kakashi shuffled his feet, and ruffled his hair, shifting awkwardly.

"We haven't uncovered any evidence that indicate her involvement in the murders." Kakashi replied after a moments hesitation.

"That wasn't what I asked Kakashi. What do you personally think her level of involvement in these circumstances are?" Kakashi hesitated again, and took a deep breath before replying.

"I... I don't think she knows. When I first informed her of the murders, she seemed generally surprised, and since then I've been dropping hints, introducing her to secret routes, in the hopes that she would share them and lure the suspect into our trap." Kakashi purposely avoided saying Orochimaru's name, knowing just how repulsed the Hokage was by the monster his student had become. "Nothing of the sort has happened. I've spoken with her, and she hardly seems like the killer type, she hardly seems like the type that Orochimaru would even take a remote interest in. I've fought against her, I've trained with her, and certainly she's an adept shinobi, and I'm sure she'll make the rank of jounin or even anbu but..." Kakashi paused not sure how to proceed.

"But what?" The third replied, generally curious as to what Kakashi had to say.

"It just doesn't make sense. She has no extraordinary abilities, she possesses no bloodline limit, furthermore she comes from a civilian bloodline. I feel like we're missing something important. Why her? There are several stronger shinobi out there so why her?" Kakashi hardened his eyes and thought. There had to be something they had overlooked, some minute detail. "When was it that he began training her?" The Hokage frowned thinking back.

"I'm not sure of the exact date, but it was about a year and a half ago that he approached me about leaving the village with a pupil for training purposes." Back then he had allowed it not thinking twice. "She left during the time of the shinobi murders, and while they were out of the village the murders continued to happen. I imagined that she was just some sort of alibi, and that it was an elaborate set up so that our suspicions would prove false. He could not be the killer because he was away when the killings were happening. Perhaps he continued training her in order to keep up disguises?" The Hokage speculated, speaking allowed. Kakashi frowned.

"I thought that too, but the level of interest he has in her far exceeds that of a decoy, and this asking to take her away on a mission? Are you sure you should have approved that?" Kakashi stated, feeling a little uncomfortable leaving Mitsuki alone with Orochimaru.

"I didn't want to edge on his suspicions. If he starts feeling cornered, he'll start becoming more cautious, and we can't accuse him formerly without proper evidence. It may not look it, but this village is still slowly recovering from the Kyuubi attack. To accuse a sannin of the most heinous crimes the village has ever seen will throw the village into an uproar." Kakashi sighed, not enjoying the cautious movements.

"What'd you propose we do?"

"Just... just keep watching." The Hokage replied solemnly. There wasn't much more he could do.

* * *

Itachi's eyes widened as he reread the passage again and again, just to make sure he had read it correctly. This was it. Just a few short paragraphs, but it gave him all that he needed to know.

_Heading to the royal city of the Country of Earth, is a dangerous journey. It's a long distance to travel, spanning two full moon cycles, and as we were heading there with bribes and promises of peace, our valuables caught the attention of several bandits, and so it was decided that he would avoid the main routes, opting for the quieter side ones, and upon our travels we came across a petty shinobi village, on the outskirts of the country, composed of mostly outcasts. _

_ There had been a landslide ahead, blocking our route and so we were forced to stay in this small shinobi village for a while. We had no qualms with Earth shinobi, we were there for piece, but there was something wrong about these shinobi. _

_ As the only Uchiha on the mission, I was able to pick it up immodestly, two different chakara patterns within the same person, an unnatural abomination if I had ever seen one. We inquired as to what had caused the odd deformity, and they had explained. _

_ The group of shinobi were all members of the same clan. The Ikimono clan,__a clan that had been banished from the stone country as the new __Tsuchikage took control. The same Tsuchikage we were trying to win favor with. _

_The reason for the banishing? It had been a clan tradition to mix the chakara of the animals that surrounded them, within the bodies of there newborns, so that when they grew up, there abilities would resemble that of the animal chakara within them. Of course this was a tricky ritual, often resulting in death, and so it wasn't until the newborn had come to a certain age that they would drink from some supposedly sacred concoction that would awaken the animal chakara within them. They would more than likely pass out for days as they underwent the change, most of the time not waking up. _

_We were prepared to leave the village, not insulting there revolting customs, as they had provided us with shelter as we cleared the landslide, but our leader wouldn't stand for it. On the day of our leaving, he said that we would not be true shinobi if we let abominations like these roam free, and he said we would be doing the Tsuchikage a favor by removing the Earth country of it's trash, and so the great Sannin Orochimaru ordered the mass murder of the ikimono __clan, with the hopes that there traditions against nature would never repeated, and we, as shinobi, vowed to never let the atrocities we witnessed be spoken of again._

_ Orochimaru, diligent as ever, stayed behind to make sure all of the traditions and customs had been properly destroyed, and we proceeded to the Tsuchikage where the peace treaty was eventually signed. _

Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For the second time that day, he was at a loss.

* * *

"Good morning Orochimaru," I replied as I came up to the village gates, in too much of a good mood to stop smiling. Last night I had kissed Uchiha Itachi. Oh, let me correct that. Last night, Uchiha Itachi had kissed me. Me and Itachi. Mitsuki Uchiha. Yes, I liked that. I liked that a lot. It had a very nice ring to it.

"You're in a good mood today," he replied smiling, ruffling my hair in that usual affectionate manner he always did. "Excited?" I nodded, smiling.

"I've never been out of the country before. Where are we going exactly?" Orochimaru smiled as we slowly started heading out of the village.

"No where special. It's just a short mission, if all goes according to plan we should be back by in about a week, maybe two." I nodded, enjoying an actual time line.

"So... where are we headed?" I asked, considering he hadn't quite answered it the first time.

"Just to the outskirts of the Country of Earth." I nodded, smiling. My first A rank mission.

* * *

And there you have it. For those of you that are a little confused, just think about Yamato, similar things happened to him.

I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think, I really want to know. This is the idea that's been building, and I'm wondering if I managed to tie everything up nicely. Please review!


	39. Chapter 39: Leaving?

"Now, I'm not sure just what he was thinking, but Jiraiya apparently thought it'd be a great asset to the village if he married the Kazekage's daughter." I nodded at that.

"Well, that makes sense doesn't it? I mean, it would strengthen bonds between the two villages, and give the alliance agreement a face." I nodded, rationalizing the idea.

"Good grasp of politics Mitsuki, but there's more to the story. You see, she was a very quiet, respectable women, and she made it very apparent that she had no interest in him, and so Jiraiya made a plan to seduce her." The two of us had been traveling for about five hours, making pleasant conversation, and I couldn't help but listen entranced as Orochimaru continued speaking. It was rare that he spoke about his past teammates, but when he did he spoke about them so fondly I almost wished I still had teammates.

"He tried to seduce the kazekage's daughter?" Orochimaru nodded, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Keep in mind this was all within a day of meeting her. Jiraiya was prone to rash acts like this. So, at the time we were staying within the Kazekage's residence, as we had been invited to Suna's annual cherry blossom festival." I nodded, not quiet sure what it was. Orochimaru easily picked up on it and began explaining. He'd gotten very good at reading me lately. "It's an event hosted in the spring, where they celebrate the blossoming of the cherry blossoms."

"I wasn't aware they had cherry blossoms in Suna. Isn't it all desert?" He laughed, amused.

"It's a very complicated history. I believe the first Kazekage's wife hailed from Earth country, and among the few belongings she brought, one of them was a branch from a cherry blossom tree she had back home. The story goes that the Kazekage was so enamored with his wife that he introduced the cherry blossom festival to Suna in her honor. It was her favorite back in Earth country." I nodded. That sounded so sweet. "Now, the actual trees can't grow in Suna weather, so they were imported or grown within green houses. Anyways, the Tsuchikage was ecstatic about that, and every year when Suna had the cherry blossom festival they would open the doors and let civilians and shinobi from villages they had treaties with into their own village." I smiled.

"That sounds really nice and pleasant, but like a lot of work. I mean, doesn't it take a lot of effort to import and grow all those trees? But, I guess it's really romantic if you think about it." Orochimaru snorted at this. I mean, he actually snorted.

"Hardly romantic at all. His wife ended up hanging herself from one of the trees, and after a bombing during the second Kazekage's reign, the war between Wind and Earth country started, the sand village closed there doors permanently." That was a good description of what the village was like today, blocked out from the outside world. There was rumor the current Kazekage having a jinchuuriki for a song, but that's probably just some lie made up by the sand to scare off possible invasions. "Now what were we discussing before this?"

"Jiraiya's plan to seduce the Kazekage's daughter?" Orochimaru nodded smiling again.

"Oh yes. Well, he attempted everything. He gave her gifts, chocolate, he wrote her poems, but none of it had any effect. So, Jiraiya reasoned that once he kissed her, she would immediately fall in love with him. So, on the night of the festival, in front of hundreds of people, he took her in his arms and he kissed her."

"And did it work? Did she end up falling in love with him?" Orochimaru messed up the hair on top of my head.

"Now don't be ridiculous Mitsuki. Love and that nonsense doesn't actually exist. What ended up happening is the Kazekage happened to come across the two of them, and incase you were wondering, she most definitely was kissing him back." I couldn't help but smile. If my father came across me kissing a boy... I'm sure he would freak out too. I mean, aside from Kakashi of course. If that happened they'd probably plan out the wedding.

"So, what happened? Did the Kazekage freak out?" Orochimaru smiled, and I knew the best part of the story was coming up.

"In Suna it is tradition for older men to marry much younger women. You see, the Kazekage didn't currently have a daughter. All he had was a very young wife." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It must've been awful!"

"It was. We ended up smoothing over any political debacles, and to save face the women was executed." I cringed at that. Usually Orochimaru's stories, as amusing as they were, always ended darkly. I felt a little guilty at how much he was telling me, opening up to me about his past and such. Should I tell him that he was a suspect in the shinobi murders? I mean, there was no way he could've done it. Of this I was positive. Orochimaru, who'd always been so kind and patient with me. Orochimaru, a hero to the people of Konoha. Orochimaru the legendary sannin was most definitely innocent. But, I didn't want to tell him how I knew. That last thing I wanted to do was get Itachi in any sort of trouble.

"Mitsuki?"

"Yes Orochimaru?" I'd gotten use to saying his name without any honorary suffixes.

"Have you ever thought of leaving the village?" At this my eyes widened. Where had this come from?

"You mean... like going rouge?"

"Not necessarily. If you could give up this shinobi lifestyle, and leave Konoha, just to see the world, would you?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I doubt it. I mean, I chose this lifestyle. I didn't have to become a shinobi I chose it, and Konoha has been like my home. Besides, I'd be giving up so much." I smiled proud of my answer. I glanced up at Orochimaru, but his eyes said he didn't quite approve of my response.

"What exactly would you be giving up? Is there anything in Konoha that really holds you there?" I thought about a familiar face, one framed with soft black hair, and I couldn't wait to get back home. I'd gotten so use to seeing him all the time and after that kiss... Why did this mission have to be now? "Mitsuki? Is there anything keeping you in Konoha?" It's not like I was going to say Itachi Uchiha, but I settled for all the other things I love about the village.

"There's this ramen place that I love eating at, and the park that I always go-" Orochimaru cut me off.

"But, that sort of stuff you can live without." I wasn't sure what exactly Orochimaru was getting at, and like always he seemed to pick up on it. "Are there people in the village you wouldn't abandoned? People you couldn't bear to leave behind?" I thought about that. I nodded to Orochimaru, instantly thinking of Itachi. But there was no way I was going to admit that. So, I said the most obvious thing.

"My parents." For some odd reason this seemed to catch Orochimaru by surprise.

"You couldn't bear to leave your parents behind? I mean, they seem like nice people, but I had no idea you were so close with him." I shrugged.

"Well, there my parents. I mean, weren't you close with your parents?" I instantly regretted asking as soon as the words were out my mouth. Orochimaru had seemed to be opening up, and I'd gone and ruined it by asking such a personal question.

"My parents died when I was very young." And thankfully he left it at that. "But, it only makes sense that your parents would keep you from leaving." I nodded, still curious as to where his line of questioning had come from. He stopped walking, and took a look around the clearing we were in. "I think that's enough Mitsuki. The sun is starting to set, so lets call it a night." I nodded.

Tomorrow we should arrive at Earth Country.

* * *

:) Tell me what you think!


	40. Chapter 40: The Target

So, this ones a little short, but I just wanted to get something out. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Orochimaru had never specified to me what we were going to be doing on our mission. He didn't give any hint as to what it would entail or even the very nature of the mission. So, when we crossed the border, and entered into the Royal city of Sangaku, the last thing I expected for us to do on an A-rank mission was to stop for tea. Seriously.

"The dumplings here are excellent. Probably the best in the country." I continued to stare at him, while glancing around the area. We had changed from our shinobi garb into normal civilian clothes. I was trying my best not to fidget, but the kimono I was currently adorned with was much more uncomfortable then I recalled them being. Our clothes were nothing special, just simple beiges and brown, to help blend it. It was the most common color scheme for Earth country.

"Orochimaru." He glanced at me, noticed my obvious hesitation, and then urged me to drink my tea as the waitress placed it on the table. I hesitated before taking a sip, waiting for him to explain.

"Do you like it?" I nodded. Still not understanding the lax way he was addressing the situation. We were on an A-rank mission! We had better things to do than be sitting here drinking tea. "Do you see that man behind me? I glanced over his shoulder and spotted a short, stubby man, dressed in expensive silk. There were several women surrounding him, smiling coyly, and the waitress tended to linger in his area. I couldn't figure out why seeing as he wasn't terribly handsome, but judging from the large amount of jewelry he adorned, I figured he had other things to offer. I also couldn't help but notice the group of suspicious men wearing black clothing, eyeing everyone who came close to him very suspiciously.

"Is... is he the target?" I asked Orochimaru, who gave me an odd grin before shaking his head.

"Close." I frowned, glancing behind him again. I couldn't find any other person of any sort of significance. I glanced at who else was present at the small shop. There was a middle aged man, beside him a mother and her daughter, and an old couple next to them. No one that seemed to warrant a hit on there head. I glanced back at Orochimaru, who kept smiling at me. "He's wearing black." He must've been one of the body guards. I glanced at the group of men wearing black, and all of them seemed to look shady to a certain extent. Several of them had tattoos, almost all of them had sever looking scars, and I was positive that all of them were concealing weapons.

Then I noticed that one of them was staring straight at us. Well, straight at Orochimaru in particular. His hands were shaking a little, but other than that he seemed perfectly at ease.

"Is it the one looking at us?" Orochimaru smiled and nodded.

"He was a squad leader who abandoned his squad during the war. The village has wanted him dead for a while, but he was a difficult man to locate. Well, until now at least." I couldn't help but frown at one piece of information he left out.

"What's his name?" Orochimaru's smile hardened, and I caught a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes.

"Don't ask pointless questions like that Mitsuki. It makes no difference what his name is. Simply call him the target." I nodded feeling reprimanded. I had another question to ask as well though.

"Why are we just sitting here right out in the open? I mean, now that he's spotted us, won't he try and run away?" Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows?" But he said it in such a manner that made me believe he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"So... what's the plan?"

"Well," I leaned closer so I could hear better. My first A-rank mission. I couldn't help but be excited. "There's a fireworks festival tomorrow. I figured we could go and enjoy that." I leaned back and stared at him. I was ready to make an argument, but I decided to have more faith in him. Orochimaru knew what he was doing, I mean, it wasn't just a coincidence we picked this tea shop, and he was one of the legendary sannin. I just had this feeling that he knew more than he was telling me. I glanced up back at the target, whose eyes met mine. I almost had an urge to look away, but I held his gaze. Our eyes only met briefly, but I was able to read them easy enough. Curiosity, and then indifference. His gaze shifted back to Orochimaru, eyes lit with pure hatred. I noticed his fingers clenching into fists.

"What's to stop him from attacking us right now?" Orochimaru shrugged again.

"Who knows?" I had a feeling he did.

* * *

"I... Is... is this really necessary?" I glanced up at Orochimaru, who was smiling at me teasingly. This wasn't what I expected an A-rank mission to be like. I expected stuff like blackmail, extortion, and violence!

"Hold still!" Not getting fitted for a kimono. I glanced up at him again but he just continued to smile.

"You can't honestly expect to attend a festival in what you were wearing earlier? You'd stick out like a sore thumb." I know I should trust him. He's my sensei, he chose me over everyone else, when I barely had a speck of talent in me. So, why was I feeling so anxious? Itachi had told me that A rank missions were very difficult, and that you always had to be on your toes. I got that Orochimaru was strong, but announcing your presence to the target like that? And, furthermore, what were we going to a fireworks festival for anyways? Sure they were fun and such, but honestly, they were crowded, and everyone was watching everyone. It wasn't the place you could pick a fight in. Was that what he wanted? Maybe to confront the target? I don't know, but this was really bugging me. Why couldn't Orochimaru tell me exactly what was going on?

"Ow!" I said, glaring at the seamstress who shot me a mean look back.

"I told you to hold still." Today was definitely not a good day. Orochimaru gave an amused chuckle and I glanced up at him. He seemed perfectly at ease, as if there wasn't any danger, as if we weren't on an A-rank mission, and I reasoned with myself to trust him. He was a sannin after all. Maybe, despite being a big deal for me, this was child's play for him. He hadn't let me down in the past, so why would that change now. "There all done." I glanced in the mirror, and couldn't help but smile. I couldn't recall the last time I'd put on something so pretty. If only my mother could see me now. Then I recalled the reason I hadn't worn anything like this recently. It was impossibly difficult to move in. I glanced at Orochimaru, who seemed to realize how restrained my movements were, but he shrugged nonchalantly. Did he purposely want my movements hindered? Was he leaving me out of the loop because he thought I'd get in the way? Then why did he go through all the trouble of bringing me in the first place?

I thought back to the incident in the tea shop. The way the 'target' was staring at Orochimaru, and the way Orochimaru was sure he wouldn't run away or attack us, meant they must have had some kind of history together. But what could it be?

Something was definitely not right, but I guess I'd find out tomorrow at the festival.

* * *

:) Review and let me know what you think!


	41. Chapter 41: The Festival

Sorry that it's so short, but I wanted to get something out. I've been ridiculously busy lately, my Midterms are starting up soon and studying for them has just been brutal, but enjoy!

* * *

My jaw nearly dropped at how elaborate the whole thing was. I'd been to several festivals in Konoha, but this was nothing like anything I'd seen before, and the fireworks hadn't even begun yet. I wasn't sure the reason behind festival, I figured it was probably the Emperors birthday, or maybe the anniversary of a treaty or something. Whatever is was, I was too embarrassed to ask. I wasn't sure how he knew, but Orochimaru was right about us needing new kimonos. Everyone here seemed to be dressed in their best.

There were several benders strewn out among the path, selling a variety of goods, and there were several street performers doing a variety of things, from breathing fire (I could do that no problem), to swallowing swords (I bet Orochimaru could pull that one off). There were games everywhere, and everyone was dressed in their finest. I couldn't wait to see what the fireworks looked like.

"Are these festivals always this nice?" Orochimaru gave a shrug and a small distracted smile. He'd been oddly quiet lately, and I wasn't sure why. He seemed to be annoyed with me, but I couldn't figure out why. I hadn't done anything as far as I could recall, but perhaps he was looking for the target. I stared at his distracted expression, as I watched his eyes move back and forth, and came to the conclusion that that had to be the case. That would be the only explanation for his sudden indifference. A small smile came across his face, and I tried to follow his gaze, but I couldn't see anything over all of the people. Sometimes I hated being short.

"Mitsuki, I'm going to go off on my own for a little bit. You enjoy the festival." Before I had a chance to comment, Orochimaru had already disappeared off into the crowd of people, and I couldn't help but frown and feel lost. Where was he headed to? I thought back to all the other missions I'd ever done with him, and never once had the two of us been separated. So, why all of a sudden would he feel the need to run off on his own now? I had thought about following him, and right when I was about to seek out his chakara signal, the fireworks began, and boy were they a sight.

* * *

Red, blue, green, yellow, and orange! The amount of colors here were insane, I bet Sasuke would love it, and Itachi probably would too, not like he'd ever admit it. The fireworks display continued, and of course I payed close attention to them, but It'd been a good twenty minutes since I last saw Orochimaru. Now, I know it's not very long, and I'm sure he wasn't in any danger, but I was a little curious as to where he was head. Itachi's accusation was still fresh in my mind. I was certain Orochimaru wasn't behind the murders, relatively certain anyways, so it wouldn't hurt maybe finding him and just seeing where he'd wandered off to? Or no, I would just locate his chakara signal and then leave it be. Right.

I closed my eyes and focused, seeking out his chakara signature. A technique I'd gotten rather good at. I couldn't do it with just any signature, but if I'd been around it enough it was easy for me to pick out. That's why it was so easy to locate Itachi all the time. Anyways, I closed my eyes and searched for Orochimaru's signature, which incase you were wondering, was like this dark purple sort of color. It took longer than usual, but I found it, and was in the oddest of places. I'd assumed when Orochimaru told me he was heading out on his own, that he just wanted to explore the festival on his own. So why was his signature so far away?

I couldn't sense any other signature, but that didn't mean there wasn't someone there. My skill was still being honed, and aside from picking out familiar chakara signatures, I was useless locating any others nearby. I decided to just go and see what he was up. It'd be a good way for me to clear my to convince myself that he wasn't involved in anything shady, and an even better chance to try and perfect my cloaking technique. So, with that thought in mind, I decided to make my way to the woods. I then recalled a constricting piece of fabric. I guess I'd have to change first. Fortunately, I was never unprepared, well, at least most of the time. I thought, pulling a familiar scroll out of my sleeve.

* * *

I found Orochimaru. In the middle of the woods, standing by himself, and oddly enough, still dressed in his elaborate kimono, which he somehow seemed to be able to move in relatively easily. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. Except for you know, Orochimaru standing in a clearing far away from the festival. I mean, as odd as it sounds he's not really doing anything wrong. Maybe he hated crowds? Maybe he was claustrophobic?

All of these ideas left my mind as I saw a familiar person enter the clearing.

The target.

* * *

:) I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully the next one will be out faster.

Review please!


	42. Chapter 42:Traitor

:) And now it all becomes clear!

* * *

I can sometimes be a bit dense, but most of the time I have at least a small grasp of just what exactly is happening around me. However, in this situation I didn't have a clue. Not even the slightest. Orochimaru in the middle of the clearing for no reason, yeah. I could deal with that. I could explain that. He's claustrophobic and he hates people, or he just needed some space. I can somehow find a way to make this situation make sense. However, Orochimaru in a clearing with the target we were suppose to hunt down and kill? I'm sure there was a valid explanation for all this.

I checked my chakara and was pleased to find that my shield was still hiding me from view. I guess the only thing to do now is to sit patiently and wait. I mean, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this, but for some reason, the word traitor just kept playing over and over in my head. Not like it could be true though, I mean if Orochimaru really wanted to meet up with enemies of the village, he would've gone on this mission by himself, but for some reason he was adamant about me personally coming here. Just what was going on? I dulled my thoughts as the two of them began speaking.

"It's been a while Hideki." Orochimaru spoke, his voice calm and polite. Traitor flashed through my mind again.

"Orochimaru." The target, or Hideki as I was recently made aware spoke with that same formal tone. I glanced between the two of them, waiting to figure out just what was going on.

"Working as a body guard for a bunch of mob bosses. How low you've fallen." Orochimaru's voice remained formal, but I noticed an edge to it. Maybe it was something I'd picked up after spending so much time with him, but my assumption before had been wrong. For some reason, Orochimaru did not like this man. I waited for Hideki to respond, but he remained quiet, his hands forming tight fists. "You've done a good job of remaining below radar. Perhaps you've lost your edge. You know I asked personally to be the one to turn you in."

"I assure you Orochimaru that I haven't lost anything, except for perhaps a bit of my sanity." The target's voice sounded strain, and his fists began to turn white. I could feel the malice practically radiating off of him, and I recalled the glares fired at the tea shop. What had I been thinking? Orochimaru a traitor? He probably just had some history with this guy. I couldn't help but be disappointed in myself. Orochimaru has been nothing but kind to me, and how do I repay him? By following him, spying on him, and thinking that he might be some sort of traitor. "It's been a good three years since that day. That fateful day that I, a loyal shinobi of the hidden leaf, decided to go rouge. The day that I an anbu captain decided to kill his entire squad. You know I still remember that day." His words were crisp and clear, but his tone was off. I mean, he was admitting his crimes against the village, but he spoke with a sarcastic edge, as if he was denying it all together.

"Pity too. It was an excellent squad you had too." Same polite crisp voice, as usual.

"I never forgot that day. To be honest, I was so angry with the village for not trusting me, for not questioning it murder, but with you supposedly witnessing my crimes, I guess I should've known. The Hokage's always been fond of you." He spoke about the Hokage with such endearment that it almost caught me off guard. "He probably thinks you're still that little orphan boy he trained, unaware of the monster that you've become. The experiments you've been conducting right under his nose." Now this caught my attention. Experiments? "I let myself get discovered. I know how fond you of closing up loose ends, and I knew that you would come here, looking for me. I remember that fateful day Orochimaru, the day you slaughtered my comrades, and framed me for it, but I'll remember this day better. The day I got my revenge." Then he lunged.

* * *

Itachi was right. Itachi is always right, but I was hoping just this once that he might be wrong. Orochimaru really was a traitor. Not in the sense that I hard originally thought, but I believe what this man was saying. Orochimaru must have killed his teammates. These experiments? The shinobi murders happening in Konoha right now, the people murdered were treated as test subjects, completely examined. It had finally dawned on me, my sensei was a cold blooded killer, and a traitorous one at that. But now what? I sat watching the fight, hoping that somehow Hideki would be able to take Orochimaru, but I knew it would never happen. Traitor or not Orochimaru was a force to be reckoned with.

His movements were fluid and precise, and his attacks with deadly. Hideki wouldn't stand a chance. I didn't stand a chance. In a fight with Orochimaru I would be killed in an instant. Corning him on the fact that I knew he was a cold blooded killer wouldn't get me anywhere, except maybe burned to a crisp. I would have to wait until we returned to the village, and then I would tell the Hokage everything. That was my only option. As for now, I did the only thing a girl in my state could do, I decided to head back and enjoy the fireworks.

* * *

And now the plot thickens. :) The next updates will definitely be coming faster, and for those of you who are worried that I might stop writing this story don't be. I love it too much to give it up. SO, please review and let me know what you think! Were any of you expecting it to go down this way? Review please!


	43. Chapter 43:More Trouble

:) And here we go!

* * *

My breathing was calm. My heart rate was normal. My hair was immaculate. My kimono pristine, and I perused the crowds of the festival with a content expression on my face. I was a shinobi after all. Yeah right. Sure my hair was nice and neat, but I nearly spilled tea all over my kimono, twice, because my fingers wouldn't stop shaking. Why was I drinking tea? Because my throat was dry, and my heartbeat may be normal but my head is swarming with thoughts, and it takes all my will power to try and speak coherently. I may be the picture of normality, but inside I was a complete mess, and to be honest, I was actually completely and utterly terrified. I contemplated running about four different times before I had to remind myself that, A) I'm not very fast, B) I have no idea how to get back to the village, and C) If I ran, then Orochimaru would chase me. I'd always been in such complete awe of his strength, how fast he moved, the precision and grace with which he struck, but now that things were reversed...

Aside from running away I contemplated trying to put up a fight. My chakara technique would do a good job of hiding me, but it wouldn't last forever, and aside from that there was nothing I could really do. Orochimaru had made it mission to try and learn every technique he could get his hands on, and every technique I knew, he had taught me for the most part. He outmatched me in every single way, the only thing I really had going for me was he had no reason to try and kill me. I was hoping I could keep up the act, but I wasn't sure for how long I'd be able to. I really was a wreck, and to be honest, the crowds at the festival weren't exactly helping me. I decided that I'd head towards the field where the fireworks were meant to be held. They wouldn't start for a few more hours, which meant they would most likely be empty. I was getting really sick of being around people.

* * *

My hunch was correct. There were a few couples strewn here and there, and a few families enjoying the stars, but other than that, there was a lush field of green, and very few to appreciate it. The breeze was nice, the air was quiet, and I could feel my thoughts calming down. I could handle the situation. I could make it back to the village without Orochimaru being suspicious, and then everything would be all right. In fact, maybe I'd even get recognized for my valuable contribution to the village, and then Itachi would see, be super happy, fall madly in love with me, and then we'd get married and have lots of Uchiha babies. I stopped myself in my thoughts. What was I doing? Daydreaming at a time like this? I am going insane. I am going insane. I am going insane.

Calm down Mitsuki. Breath. Peaceful scenery. No need to have a mental breakdown. I could feel someone staring at me, and my eyes shot up, expecting a familiar pair of snake like eyes.

"May I join you?" He was a fairly good looking boy, with messy black hair, pale green eyes, and a very graceful air about him. Definitely not Orochimaru. He was dressed in a plain black kimono, but for some reason I had a feeling it was fairly expensive. To me he was a complete and total stranger, I didn't recognize him a bit.

"Umm... sure." He sat down next to me in the field, seeming to enjoy just how vacant it was. I continued to observe him, wondering who he was. His movements were graceful and poised, but everything about him scream civilian. He didn't seem dangerous at all, in fact, he looked like he'd never been in a fight his entire life. Then I noticed a faint scar on his neck, and when he went to pick up his fan I noticed similar markings on his arm. He didn't seem threatening, but I thought it better to be on guard. Worst come to worst though, I'm sure I could take him. Whoever he was. Seriously though, who was this guy?

"This is my favorite spot. I guess you must like it too." Oh. So he'd been here before. I guess that calmed my nerves. He wasn't some random creep, just a guy whose spot I happened to be sitting in.

"I can move if you'd like." No offense to you, but I kind of want to be alone and sort through my thoughts. Psycho sensei and all.

"No. That is quite alright. I could use for some company. Do you have a name?" I stared at him, wide eyed. What kind of question was that? I was in the middle of a mental breakdown and he asks a dumb question like that?

"Of course I have a name." I said, feeling slightly offended as I spoke. Who doesn't have a name?

"Well are you going to tell me it?"

"Are you going to ask me it?"

"My name is Momiji." He said, staring at me pointedly. I was getting ready to tell him to leave me alone, and when I realized just how calm I was feeling. Talking to someone, even a complete stranger was a great way to calm my nerves.

"My names Mitsuki."

"Hm. That's quite a lame name you have. Your parents aren't very original, are they?" I stared at him wide eyed. What was wrong with this kid? You can't just say that to someone!

"Well it's better than Momiji."

"No. It's definitely not, but since you're kind of cute I can let your stupidity slide." He really just said that to me.

"Excuse me. I have to go." I stood up, and brushed my kimono off. Orochimaru would probably be returning soon, and I could use a little more time to myself to prepare myself. Wasting time talking to strangers was the last thing I should be doing.

"If I were you, I'd sit back down."

"Well you're not me." I felt very smug about that comment. Nothing like quick wit to boost your mood.

"No, I am most definitely not you. If I was a shinobi in a foreign country, I'd make sure no body found out." I felt myself freeze. "Now Mitsuki was it? Why don't you sit down." I did what he said, sitting down next to him. Technically Earth and Fire country aren't enemies, but they aren't exactly allies either. Hideki, the shinobi Orochimaru was currently fighting with, was considered a threat to security so it was necessary for a leaf shinobi to kill him so that no valuable information could be leaked. It was so necessary to kill him, that once his location was found, no amount of borders would block us from getting at him. There was a reason this was an A rank mission. The primary reason was because Hideki was a force to be reckoned with, but sneaking around in another country could cause an international incident. This was bad. Really, really bad. Orochimaru could handle these types of missions perfectly, not drawing any attention to himself, blending in with the crowds, but obviously I wasn't as talented. I stared at Momiji, who was already observing me.

I had just found out that my sensei was a traitorous killer. That alone is enough to last a girl a life time, but now this? What exactly was I suppose to do in this sort of situation? I glanced around the festival, my opinion changing instantly. Before I was terrified of Orochimaru, but right now, I could really use his help.

"So Mitsuki. What exactly brings you to the land of Earth?" I recalled the scars on his body, and gazing into his eyes I felt like a bigger idiot. Whoever this guy was, he was no civilian, and I doubted he was anyone to take lightly. Cold blooded killer or not, I could really use my sensei right about now.

* * *

The updates will definitely be coming faster now, so please let me know what you think of the story so far? Are you enjoying the plot? The characters? Please let me know, review!


	44. Chapter 44: Momiji

So I present to you a fairly long chapter, delivered earlier than usual with the answers you've been waiting for.  
:) Enjoy!

* * *

If there was a time in my life where I wish I knew some sort of top secret transport back in time jutsu, it would be right about now. I would transport all the way back to when Orochimaru told me he wanted me to go on to this mission with him. This was definitely the worst mission I'd ever been on in my entire life, even worse than that mission where I had to pretend to be a little boy in order to get close to the target who... well to put it bluntly, liked little boys. Don't get me wrong, that's a close second but this mission definitely tops it, and to be honest, I wasn't exactly sure how I was suppose to get out of this.

"Who are you?" That's right Mitsuki. Be assertive. Take control.

"I don't think so. I'll be asking the questions." Oh. Well, you tried. "So Mitsuki. Tell me about yourself." At this I frowned. That didn't exactly seem like an interrogative question. I looked around us. We were still seated in the middle of the field, isolated from everyone around us. It wasn't like he needed to worry about anyone eavesdropping on our conversation, so just where were these questions coming from? "How did a cute girl like you end up becoming a ninja?" That was defiantly not an interrogation question, but then something clicked. Depending on specifics, like your age, your lineage, your academy, you could determine just where a shinobi came from. Was that what he was looking for? Trying to get me to confess the little details, so he could catch me off guard? It seemed that way. Obviously this man was not to be trusted. "Okay. New question then. What about your hobbies? Your idols?" All the same thing. Trying to nitpick little details. He was definitely an expert at this. "Um... do you have a boyfriend?" At this one my eyes widened. What kind of question was that?

"You can't just ask someone that!" That had absolutely no interrogative purpose that I could determine.

"I was just trying to make good conversation. It's fairly hard to come by these days." I rolled my eyes. This guy was nuts. He was completely nuts. Maybe he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. I contemplated spreading my chakara, hiding from sight, and then maybe finally getting out of there. The only problem with that, was well, one I didn't want to reveal my technique, and two, I was worried that it could be traced back to me. Certain techniques are exclusive to certain blood lines or certain villages. I didn't want anything to give me away, and I'd hate to start an international incident. I took another cursory glance around the field. What was taking Orochimaru so long? "Now, on a more serious note, what brings you to the lovely country of Earth?" Did he seriously expect me to just answer that honestly?

"I just came to enjoy the festival." I expected him to get a little irked, or a bit upset, but he just sort of... laughed.

"We do throw amazing festivals. You should wait until you see the firework display. All the gunpowder we use is mined in Earth. Very plentiful in resources. You wouldn't be after those, would you?" ...He wasn't being very subtle.

"No..." He laughed again. "You know you're very at ease considering the situation."

"To be perfectly honest, you're not much of a threat. Your movements are restricted by your clothing, all you have on you is a single kunai, and the throwing needles in your hair are practically useless this close up, unless you're maybe a specialist with them. Which you're not. In fact, judging by your movements, your posture, I'd say you're a chuunin, but that wouldn't make any sense. Considering you're here you must be a jounin." Time machine jutsu please and thank you. I was a chuunin. I wasn't a jounin. There is a very big gap between the two, and I don't have the skill to talk my way out of this, and him thinking I'm a jounin is just going to make him take me more seriously. There is no upside to this. "You know... you're pretty young for a jounin. I imagine you must be really skilled." Well, no upside except for his random pick up attempts. What was with this guy? Maybe I could try my hand at switching the controls.

"That's quite a lot of scars you've got. That one on your neck looks particularly gruesome." He didn't miss a beat.

"I couldn't help but notice your lack of scars. I'm aware of what female jounin's missions are usually like, and with someone as cute as you, it'd be a waste not to put you to good use." I think he was complimenting me, offending me, and insulting almost every female shinobi at the same time, but for him to change the subject in the manner that he just did must mean I'm getting to him.

"I mean, how does one get a scar like that? On their neck no less? It looks really deep too. I'd even say it looks fairly recent. It hasn't quite healed yet. Someone was definitely going for the kill." The smile on his face quickly vanished, and I felt myself get a chill from the look he was giving me. Yes, someone had tried to kill him, but judging by the cold glint in his eyes, not only had that person failed, but my guess is Momiji was kind enough to return the favor.

"You know Mitsuki, you are quite nosy, but since you're so insistent, I'd be happy to tell you all about it." The cold look remained. His tone may have been light, but there was a dark undertone. "I got this particular scar when I murdered my father." He stared at me, gaging my reaction, and I kept my face straight. I wasn't going to give anything away. I thought back to my father. We may have bickered now and then, but I don't think, even for one second, that I'd be able to kill him. "My father was a formidable opponent, and he gave me this little reminder. I like to consider it a bit of a trophy. I mean, I got my fathers life and I all I had to pay for it was this little scar. Really, the one worth more is obvious, and judging by the fact that you can't take your eyes off it, you must like it. I don't blame you. Many females like scars." I frowned at his story, a tad bit relieved to see a smile on his face again. I couldn't handle this pressure anymore. I just wanted this to be over with.

"What'd you want with me?" I asked, wanting to know. I figured he needed two pieces of information. The first was what village I was from, and the second was what I was doing here, and for some reason he hadn't bothered to integrate me on either. He could've easily taken me to some sort of torture facility, or something just as gruesome, but for some reason he was keeping all conversation light.

"I just want to talk. I mean, I figure there's no harm in talking to you, chances are I'm going to have to kill you eventually, so why not make you as useful as possible. Is there anything you'd like to get off your chest? I mean, not to pressure you or anything, but now might be your last chance." I felt a chill go down my spine. Kill me? He was going to kill me? I slowly moved away from him. "Oh relax Mitsuki. I'm not going to kill you. Honestly, you have absolutely no notion of how politics works at all." He was crazy. He was absolutely crazy. I had been found out by some nut job who had just murdered his father.

"If I tell you everything I know, will you let me go alive? " He quirked an eyebrow intrigued.

"Well, if you're willing to be cooperative, I see no reason why not. But, if you're planning on revealing any juicy secrets, know that your village might come after you."

"I'm a shinobi from the hidden village of sand." When in doubt lie Mitsuki. Lie like your life depended on it, because in this particular situation it sort of does.

"Oh. Sand? Really? I wasn't expecting that. I was going to say mist." I frowned at that. Was he being serious? "Yeah. You've really got that cold blooded killer thing to you, and the way you move just screams I killed my best friend." I frowned at him. He was obviously talking of the exams in mist. Essentially you were given a partner throughout your training. Someone whom you ate with, slept with, and fought with. Someone whom you spent all your life with and bonded with, and the final exam, in order to become a shinobi was to kill that partner. I was fairly certain he didn't believe my village affiliation, but I figured that now my best bet was to stall for time until Orochimaru got back. I wouldn't bring up his scars anytime soon. The last thing I wanted to do was upset him further. "So, what is life in the village of sand like? I've always been curious." He definitely didn't believe me.

"It's very dusty." He chuckled at that.

"That's very interesting Mitsuki. Now, lets say for a second you weren't from sand. You couldn't be from mist, you're not the type, and seeing as you're from another country you can't be from stone. Now, that leaves Cloud, Rain and Leaf." He observed me further. "Cloud is a very far distance to travel, and Rain and Earth are currently at peace, so, lets say you're from the country of fire. A leaf shinobi. What do you suppose that kind of life would be like?" I kept my face poised. There was no way he could know that for certain, was there? He had to have been guessing.

"I'd imagine it'd be very green." He nodded his head, smiling calmly, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Do you know what the leaf have?" I shook my head. "The leaf have this little clan called the Uchihas, which are formidable genjutsu users. I'm sure that a shinobi of your caliber is familiar with genjutsu." I nodded, still not sure just what he was talking about. "A shinobi who is used to having genjutsu used on them can train themselves to subconsciously block it. An ability common in shinobi from the leaf." The way he was speaking made it very apparent to me that he knew. Some how he knew. "Your obi." I frowned at that. "The way you tie your obi is the exact same as the way they do it in the country of fire." I felt myself freeze. Was there really a different way of doing it? I thought back to when I first put it on. Orochimaru had been insistent that I let him tie it. Now I realized why. When I was changing out of my shinobi clothes after following him, I must have done it the leaf way. How could I have been so stupid? It was something so small, and so tedious and I'd gone and blown our cover. I felt like a complete moron. I'd never get back to leaf. No one would ever know that Orochimaru was a killer, and chances are that Momiji would kill me. It was over. "Now don't look so upset. I doubt you could've known. It's just a subtle thing really. You were really good in responding for the most part. No offense though, but you're obviously not used to interrogation." I nodded my head, subdued. My first A rank mission, and it was my last. I felt like a complete and utter idiot.

"Mitsuki?" My head shot up, never had I ever been so relieved to hear his voice. My eyes lit up as I saw Orochimaru, and suddenly the situation wasn't so dire. Orochimaru could quickly kill Momiji, and then we could escape the village completely undetected. For a second though, I paused in my thoughts to observe his appearance. He was immaculate. His hair was in place, his kimono didn't have a single tear, and he just walked with a calm confidence. Had I not seen what happened I would've thought for sure that he'd just been wandering off on his own, but now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time to think about just how badly I needed his help. Orochimaru locked eyes with me, and I tried to let him know that we were in danger. He shifted his gaze to Momiji, taking him in, and I was so relieved, positive that we would get out of this unharmed. However, I noticed a look of realization cross Orochimaru's face, and then something that I never thought would ever happened, happened. Orochimaru got down on his knees and bowed, and the words that escaped his lips froze me.

"My apologies Tsuchikage. Please allow me to explain."

* * *

For those of you don't recall the Tsuchikage is like the Hokage but for Stone.

:) Did any of you see that coming? SO like I said before, it's early and it's long so review!


	45. Chapter 45: His Thoughts

:) Short and to the point, just a little glimpse into Itachi's mind.

* * *

The sound of water usually calmed him, yet it did nothing to quell his thoughts, tumultuous in nature. If Itachi could say one thing about himself, one fact that had always been true about him, it would be that he always viewed things analytically. Perhaps it was his shinobi upbringing, his credible family lineage, or just something that came with being a prodigy, but regardless of all that, it had been the one thing about him that had always stayed constant. A trait that was invaluable to a shinobi, and one the village could readily depend, but for some reason, his thoughts just wouldn't stop... moving.

He'd know that Orochimaru was dangerous. He'd suspected it from the start, and like the majority of attributes he held, his instincts had never failed him. He took a glance at the empty seat beside him, missing the familiar presence of a girl he'd gotten too used to, too fast. She was the reason his thoughts were racing. He'd never worried about other people before, or at... he tried not too. Sasuke had always been the exception to these rules, but that was just something innate in Itachi that he couldn't deny. Perhaps it was the vulnerability his brother showed around him, and something in Itachi wanted to keep him safe. Mitsuki was the same way.

He wondered if she noticed the way she acted around him. She was a shinobi, no doubt about it, but when they sat together, she would always lean in, leaving herself vulnerable, she didn't put her guard up when she was around him, and she was always so honest, confiding in him secrets she should never have repeated. It was a blatant show of weakness, her easiness around him, but in all honesty it's not like she had anything to fear. He'd hurt her, or at least not intentionally. In fact, it was her well being he was beating himself over now.

At first he had found her oddly... human characteristics a bit unnerving, but, despite his precautions, he'd felt himself open up to her, and he had to admit that it was... nice. His whole life Itachi had been the ideal shinobi, and it was something that everybody had come to expect from him, and then he'd met someone who didn't care about that at all. He could let his guard down when he was around Mitsuki, and it'd been this small little indulgence that he gave himself, but he wouldn't let it go past that. It was perfectly acceptable for a shinobi to have acquaintances, but then it became more than that. They'd become friends, he wasn't sure just when it happened, but he found himself looking forward to seeing her, visiting the lake more often in the hopes that he'd find her there, at their spot. Something that the two of them shared, something that nobody else needed to know about. Though he berated himself for the weakness, he'd accepted it, and he'd gone and acted rashly on whims.

Her vulnerability drew him to her, and in the moments where she would fall asleep beside him, he couldn't help but admire her, and after a while it wasn't enough. He would lightly brush the hair from her face, wrap an arm around her if she start to shiver, and perhaps a light brushing of the lips, and immediately he'd reprimand himself. He told himself there was no harm in such indulgences, she was sleeping, it was as if she would have known, but still his thoughts drifted to her. When she was away on missions he hoped for her well being, and these sorts of feelings just built up in him, and when she told him she was going to be leaving on her first A rank mission, all his thoughts drifted to was how long she'd be gone, and how he wasn't sure he could deal with her distance, not after he had felt himself become so close to her, and then, he'd acted on his instincts. She was there in front of him, staring up at him with those innocent eyes, and he couldn't resist. He'd pressed his lips to her, he'd kissed her, and now it was too late to go back. He wouldn't let himself lose her, and he could never forgive himself if something happened to her. A rank missions were dangerous enough to begin with, but Itachi had an uneasy feeling about Orochimaru all together. He wanted her back.

His thoughts drifted to two earth shinobi that were currently imprisoned in the village on grounds of trespassing, and an idea slowly began to form in his head. He knew his time with Mitsuki was slowly running out, but he was determined to enjoy that time for as long as he had it. Thinking, like the genius he was, Uchiha Itachi devised a plan.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Did I get his character right? Was the romance there? Review and let me know!


	46. Chapter 46: The Tsuchikage

So it's longer than usual, and just a little more insight into Momiji's character. Enjoy!

* * *

Cold, damp, and topped with the smell of metal, prison was the last place I expected to be. Orochimaru's presence as welcomed as it was, did very little to quell the situation. There was a group of black op shinobi's watching the whole time, able to conceal their presence so well that I couldn't detect it at all. It wasn't long before they rained down on us, not like they needed to. Orochimaru shot me a look right away, telling me not to resist, and I understood just how tense the relationship between fire and earth was, and so I kept my head down and let them escort me to one of the prisons in earth country, where Orochimaru and I were cordially separated. I'd been sitting in this cell ever since.

I'd thought about breaking out, but I realized that it could result in political tensions...maybe. That's a lie. I didn't think about breaking out, I tried it. Again, and again. The wall in the cell is designed to suck out chakara, so there aren't any techniques I can use, and I can't fit through the bars, the locks are impossible to pick, and trying to get the guards to let me out isn't even worth trying. I was stuck here and trapped, and soon they'd go and interrogate me, torture me until I gave up valuable information. We were so screwed it wasn't even funny, and if I was less of a shinobi I'd probably cry. Don't get me wrong though my eyes got a bit watery. This was all my fault. I'd gone and blown our cover, and now everything was going to fall to pieces, and even though he was a liar and a traitor, Orochimaru was my sensei, and I didn't want him to be tortured to death. Maybe put on trial for his actions, but a fair trial! Torture free!

I let my back press against the cold bricks of the wall, sitting on the uncomfortable ground, I resigned myself to my fate. This was it. I wasn't going to tell the village who Orochimaru really was, or end up marrying Itachi Uchiha. I was just going to rot in a jail cell in a country that wasn't my own, or be tortured to death for information, which I wouldn't give! However, before I could fully resign myself to my fate, I heard a familiar voice humming.

"Tsuchikage-sama! What are you doing down here?" I picked myself up from my place on the wall and moved, well more like crawled, to the bars so I could peer out. Orochimaru wasn't mistaken, Momiji really was the Tsuchikage and for some reason he had come down all the way to the dungeons.

"You are dismissed." Momiji's tone wasn't the light one I had heard the first time, this one was cold and brimming with authority, and the guard, not one to question a Kage, left immediately. As Momiji approached my cell, the only active one in the area, I expected him to use that same tone of voice, but I was surprised when that same boyish smile came over his face. "Hey there Mitsuki. It's been a while. Did ya miss me?" Unbelievable. He locked me up in a cell, and now he has the audacity to act like we're friends. If I was basically sentenced to death anyway, I saw no need to be polite to him.

"Has anyone told you you're absolutely crazy?" I expected my words to have an effect on him, maybe anger him, cause him to lash out, or maybe leave me alone, but he gave me a lazy grin, and shrugged.

"My father, and do you know where that got him?" Despite his boyish smile I recalled what he had mentioned to me earlier. He'd gotten that scar around his neck from when he killed his father, and I was no fool. I picked up the subtle hint in his words.

"My guess is it got him killed." Momiji's eyes lit up, and he suddenly sat down next to me on the floor, surprising me.

"You don't know who he is, do you?" I frowned, not following his train of thought.

"I don't know who who is?"

"My father." I shook my head not seeing the relevance. His smile widened. "I knew right away you weren't the sharpest kunai, but I mean, I thought it was common knowledge." I shook my head again, still not understanding, but getting tired of his cryptic terms.

"Will you just tell me what the big deal about your father is?" He laughed lightly, but it had a dark undertone to it.

"My father was the previous Tsuchikage, when I killed him I took over his position." Now this surprised me. I'd heard about the previous Tsuchikage, and from the rumors that had met my ears, he was no one to be taken lightly. Killing him must have been a feat, and judging by the scar on his neck, Momiji was almost the one killed. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he expected me to say something, or give some sort of indication as to my thoughts.

"Oh," was all I could manage to get out. I took in his appearance again, trying to see something their that I had missed. I wasn't sure how I had first mistaken this man for a civilian, but there was just something so human about him that it was difficult to believe he was a shinobi. His hair was a messy black, but I imagined he did it that way on purpose, it gave him a sort of rugged handsome look, and I couldn't deny that he was good looking. He had a strong jaw, and he was well toned, he moved with fluidity and grace, and his voice was smooth and his words charming. He had all the characteristics of an adept predator, but still... I felt like there was something missing, and then I locked eyes with him, and I couldn't hold back my gasp, as quiet as it was. Shinobi's eyes were hard. The eyes of murders and killers who did what needed to be done. Momiji's eyes were nothing like that.

They were a pale blue, almost grey, and so incredibly sad, that even with that large grin plastered on his face, I couldn't help but feel somber. He'd spoken about murdering his father as if it had been his greatest triumph, but there was no pride in his eyes, no glow that came with victory. Just a dull, nearly palpable sadness, and for some reason I felt like forgiving him, though I wasn't sure for what. Whatever he'd experienced, it was nothing I could ever begin to imagine.

"Are you alright?" My eyes shifted, to take him all in, and he was staring at me curiously, and all of the sudden that sadness I had seen in his eyes had disappeared, and I wondered if I had imagined it, but I knew I couldn't have. I nodded, oddly subdued. "What's with the dazed look? I mean, it's sort of common knowledge how the current Tsuchikage became the current Tsuchikage. Are all of you leaf shinobi this uninformed?" I shook off the feeling I had and glared. He laughed, and stood up brushing himself off. "You know what, I know what's got you so down. You must be hungry." He had a point I was hungry, but I wasn't going to admit that to him. Then he did something else I didn't expect him to do, a habit I was beginning to think was fairly common for him. Through a series of complicated hand seals, he released the lock on my cage. I stared up at him wide eyed from my position on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously surprised by my reaction.

"Letting you out." I didn't move from my position on the ground.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a prisoner!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I had no idea you were so comfortable. Should I close the door?" With that I stood up and quickly headed to the other side of the cage, relishing in the feeling of my chakara returning to me.

"Why'd you do that?" I was actually generally curious.

"I figured you'd be hungry, and I'm not going to go through all the trouble of bringing food down to you, so you mind as well come with me.

"You realize I could escape right?" As this Momiji broke into a fit of laughter.

"You could try and escape, you mean. Lets be honest Mitsuki, you know for a fact that you're not strong enough to fight me, so just drop the act. There's no need to be nervous either, if I wanted you dead I would have killed you already." I frowned at him, pointing out the flaw in his logic, and feeling like a moron after.

"If you killed me you'd lose out on valuable information." Another fit of laughed.

"Valuable information? Like what? No offense, but you're about as useless to us as hostages come." I couldn't help but be offended by that, and once again, had to open my mouth.

"Well then why not just kill me?" I expected another fit of laughter, but his face became serious.

"You're much too entertaining for that. Besides, I like the way you look at me." I couldn't help but blush at that. What was he implying?

"What'd you mean the way I look at you?" He shrugged his shoulders, and gave me a wink, before heading up the stairs, purposely exposing his back to me. There wasn't any point in trying to escape, and even if I did try, I doubt it'd be a successful attempt. I hadn't seen Momiji fight, but I'd seen the way the other shinobi looked at him, how readily they obeyed his commands, they were clearly afraid of him, and so there must have been something to fear.

* * *

When we left the dungeon, I expected shocked glances at the fact that the Tsuchikage was just walking around with a prisoner, but I got the opposite. I didn't get any glances, at all. In fact, every single person we passed averted their gaze, refusing to look in our general direction, or perhaps too afraid to. Momiji ignored it, acting as if he was used to this sort of behavior, which I imagined he was, but then I'd see that sadness I saw earlier, simmer to the surface, and I knew it had to have bothered him.

It was a series of twists and turns through finely decorated halls, until Momiji stopped in front of a grand sliding door, and opened one of them admitting me entrance.

It was a very large room, filled with counters and cabinets and several servants, who left as quickly as Momiji entered, leaving the large kitchen completely empty. I frowned, not understanding their sudden departure.

"Where did they go?" Momiji shrugged, tossing me an apple.

"As far from here as they could get." I took a hesitant bite of the fruit, shooting him a curious look. He shrugged. "You saw it didn't you? The way they all acted. They're all afraid of me." I frowned at him, not understanding.

"But why would they fear you? You're the Tsuchikage." He laughed, tossing me a pear. Somehow I'd finished the apple already. I must've been more hungry than I first thought.

"It's because I'm the Tsuchikage that they fear me. They feared my father, and so naturally they fear the man who killed him." A question burned in the back of my mind, one I'd been wanting to ask for a while.

"Why... why'd you do it?"

"Why'd I kill my father?" I nodded, and he stared off into space a second, before offering me another piece of fruit. I shook my head, and he nodded, exiting the kitchen into another finely decorated hallway. There was an awkward silence in the air, and I felt like a moron for asking the question in the first place. I expected Momiji to bring me back to the dungeon, but we started walking in the opposite direction. There were a lot of twists and turns, and then finally a door that Momiji opened. It lead out into a large garden, filled with a variety of plants I imagined only grew in Earth country. He moved with familiarity and then took a seat on a stone bench, overlooking a small fountain. I hesitantly took the seat next to him, not sure why he had brought me here. I thought about speaking and breaking the silence, but Momiji's gaze was intently on something I couldn't see. It was a few moments before he turned and faced me, and I saw the familiar eyes I'd witnessed earlier return.

"You're the first person whose asked me that." I winced, realizing the reason for the silence.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" He waved his hand nonchalantly, and then returned his gaze to mine.

"No. Don't be." His thoughts seemed to be swirling in his head, and then his eyes met mine with an oddly fierce determination. "I killed my father. I don't deny it. I don't revel in it, I don't pride myself on it, but I accept it. Do not let that mean I don't regret it. Do not let it mean I wanted him to die." I mulled the words over, not quite sure what he was getting at.

"I don't understand." A quiet chuckle broke forth from his lips, but it was a bitter laugh.

"It wasn't I who tried to kill my father. It was my father who tried to kill me."

* * *

Thoughts? Are you interested in Momiji at all? Or should I kind of skim over him or add a little more depth? Let me know! Review please!


	47. Chapter 47: Leverage

I am sooooo sorry for how long this took! I've just been swamped with exams and graduation and all of that stuff, but an update is here, and it's relatively long! Now, there was a switch up in POV but we will return to Momiji and Mitsuki next chapter. :)

* * *

Itachi paced back and forth in front of the lack, repeatedly, trying to grasp some semblance of calm. This place usually calmed him. It quelled his anxious nerves before missions, it settled the guilt right after, but today it was having absolutely no effect on his mood at all. None. If anything it only increased his anxiety, because all he could think about were the moments he spent here.

The lake was where he taught her to walk on water, on that tree they'd stay up late just talking, and there was where she'd nearly twisted her ankle trying to walk on wood. What if that was all he'd ever have of her? Memories? He shook his head, trying to think of a plan.

He recalled the disinterested calm he took when he and several other anbu were summoned to the Hokage's tower. His interest was slightly piqued by the urgency of the meeting, but he thought nothing of it. Routine meetings were held often to discuss miniscule, non-consequential things. He doubted a sudden one would be much different, but he was caught off guard. Right when he entered and saw the serious look on the Hokage's face he knew that something was wrong.

"Thank you for coming. I will get right to the heart of the matter. As many of you already know, Orochimaru is currently away on an A-ranked mission in Earth country. For those of you unaware we are at a standstill with Earth. There is no war, yet there is no peace, the relationship between our two nations is held on a delicate balance. Having said that, Orochimaru, who was accompanied by his apprentice have been... compromised." There were a few gasps released from the newer anbu, but the majority stayed silent, veiling their faces as they were trained to do. "I have received a message from the Tsuchikage himself informing me that at present the two of them are alive and for the most part uninjured." There was a moment to take in all the information, and then the Hokage proceeded to speak. "Now, all the Tsuchikage has done has informed me of their capture. As of yet, Earth has made no public statement about the... in-fracture." There was a laugh, covered by a cough, and Itachi tilted his head towards Ibiki Morino, currently head of Konoha's interrogation department. The Hokage did as well. "Yes Ibiki?"

"Hokage-sama, with all do respect that old bat Orihara has been gunning for a reason to start a war ever since the one with sand ended. Obviously their biding their time." The Hokage shook his head.

"Normally I would agree with you, but obviously you have not heard the news. Takato Orihara is no longer Tsuchikage. His son, Momiji Orihara has taken over the position of Tsuchikage and as of yet I do not know he will proceed." Ibiki made a sound of disbelief.

"Please, there's no way old man Orihara would just give up his position like that, not as someone as power hungry as him. His kid would have to kill him to become Tsuchikage." The silence that followed after was answer to Ibiki's statement. It was Kakashi surprisingly who spoke next.

"What'd you know about the new Tsuchikage, if you don't mind me asking?" The Hokage gave a heavy sigh.

"It's not good. From what I hear he's more blood thirsty than his father. The rumors describe him as ruthless, and though I'd like to avoid a war, the chances aren't in our favor. Earth is in a state of economic prosperity, and Konoha has only just recovered from the last battle. If a war were to ensue I have no doubt we would be able to hold our own, but..." He didn't need to finish his statement. Every shinobi in that room knew what he was going to say. No body liked the idea of going to war, and chances are another one would leave the village crippled. With another heavy sigh the anbu were dismissed, the Hokage's words silent orders. There is a chance another war is coming. Ready yourselves. Be prepared.

* * *

Itachi's mind worked in a methodological fashion. When he needed to make a decision, come to an conclusion, pose a hypothesis, his mind did so by organizing an array of potential possibilities and disproving them one after the other until only the most logical, practical and most likely to succeed ideas were left.

A logical course of action would be for the Hokage to employ a rescue mission. Mitsuki would be of minute importance to the village, but as a sannin, Orochimaru's rescue would not only be a morale boost, an insult to Earth, but a wise military opportunity. The sannin had fought in countless wars and would be invaluable on the battlefield. During the extraction mission though, Mitsuki could also be saved. That was one possibility.

Other than that course of action, there were only two other logical possibilities. There was the notion that the two of them could manage to break out and escape imprisonment, but Itachi crushed it as soon as it hit the surface. Either they were rescued or they stayed trap. Escape was not an option for them. The other two possibilities rested entirely on the Tsuchikage's shoulders. Either he declared war in which case Mitsuki and Orochimaru would be publicly executed. Itachi cringed at the thought, or he proposed a peace treaty, in which case the two would be returned unharmed to the village. Then a thought struck Itachi.

He had already come up with a worst case scenario plan and now...yes. He passed it through his mind, fine tuning it, checking it for errors, and though it was risky, it was the only notion he had to cling on, as whimsical as it was. He had the idea. He had solid reasoning to back it up, and thinking about what the elders in the village had recently asked him to do... he even had the leverage.

xxx

Sarutobi was exhausted. He was tense and more than anything he was bitter. Every shinobi at that meeting had the decency and the self-restraint to not ask one glaringly obvious question. 'How was it they got caught?' But Sarutobi had an idea. In fact he already knew. It had to have been Mitsuki. Orochimaru was too skilled, too smart, too experienced to allow himself to be detected. Mitsuki on the other hand... she'd only recently become a chuunin, and she was still relatively young.

Thinking back, Sarutobi felt like a fool. What was he thinking letting her accompany him? And what was Orochimaru thinking, insisting that she come? But this... the thought that they would get caught... that this mission would become so severe had never crossed his mind. As far as he was concerned, this mission was A-rank for a reason. The Tsuchikage would have no reason to suspect that Konoha shinobi would be sneaking around... and... He took a deep breath. In fact, he was so concentrated in his thoughts that he barely sensed Itachi's presence. He glanced up, surprised at seeing the young Uchiha. The boy had a look of determination on his face, a look that Sarutobi was unfamiliar with. He was much more use to the unemotional, analytical gaze the boy watched the world with.

"Hokage-sama, pardon my intrusion." Sarutobi waved away his words.

"I trust this is important."

"Shinji Orihara." The Hokage's eyes widened, suddenly understanding. The previous Tsuchikage's son had been captured several years ago. He was primarily used for leverage, but the previous Tsuchikage didn't waste any effort on his son. As far as he was concerned, a son captured was a son not worth saving.

"You think Momiji will agree to a peace treaty in exchange for his brother?" Though his use as leverage may have failed, he was much to valuable to kill outright, and so Shinji Orihara was still arrive, currently rotting away in a Konoha prison and definitely not in pristine condition but alive.

"He'll return our prisoners, and we'll return his. It seems the perfect grounds for a peace treaty." The Hokage thought about it and nodded, seeing the logic. How had he not thought of using Shinji as a bargaining chip earlier?

"Shinji in exchange for Orochimaru. Yes. That sounds like an equal trade to me." The Hokage expected some sort of relieved reaction from Itachi, but he only became more tense.

"And Orochimaru's apprentice?" Sarutobi's shoulders sagged. He'd purposely avoided using Mitsuki's name at the meeting because he knew she wasn't likely to survive.

"Shinji, albeit valuable, will not warrant the exchange of two prisoners. " Itachi nodded, as though he expected that to be his answer.

"Then offer up Daichi Jing as well." The Hokage tensed at the name. That was a bargaining chip he had thought up. Daichi, nicknamed the red golem was one of the most dangerous of Earth shinobi's. He got his nickname from the blood of all the ninja he killed, and there was a long list. His capture was one of pride for the village, the fact that he was still alive was simply because there hadn't been any value in killing him, and he was still a vast well of information. To hand him back to Earth would be an acceptable exchange for Orochimaru, but most definitely not for Mitsuki. In times of war there were casualties, and she was merely an unfortunate. However, the look in Itachi's eyes was on of determination.

"I can't do that." The Hokage tried to make his words final, but they just came out exhausted.

"You can't or you won't?" Yes the Hokage didn't recognize the look in Itachi's eyes, but it was a becoming a look he did not enjoy. "I believe it would be in your best interest to insure that both Orochimaru and his apprentice returned safely." The threat was silent in the air, but Sarutobi caught it. The Uchiha clan was becoming more and more restless, and soon they'd need Itachi to put an end to it all. They needed him for that, and he knew it. Sarutobi wasn't sure why the young Uchiha was so insistent. He'd confirmed that Itachi knew Mitsuki, the two often sparred and Mitsuki had been seen on more than one occasion with his younger brother, Sasuke. He'd assumed the two were acquaintances, or maybe friends, but the intensity of Itachi's gaze and the severity of his actions proved Sarutobi wrong. Clearly he had missed something, and clearly there was no arguing with the boy. Everything was still vague though, there was no guarantee that that Tsuchikage would even agree to a peace treaty. However, given the circumstances Sarutobi had no choice.

"I will go speak with the elders."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and sorry it took so long! Now that exams are over for the most part, you can start expecting steady updates!

So, thoughts? Ideas? Was it a little boring with all the talking? How do you think their relationship is growing? Let me know please, review!


	48. Chapter 48: A Real Firework

So it's a little late, but it's longer than usual! Enjoy!

* * *

"My father wasn't the type of man you could love. He was cold and ruthless and he kept his distance from everyone. I'm not sure why him and my mother got married, but it had nothing to do with love. Regardless though, his lack of attachments didn't stop him from being a great Tsuchikage, if anything he might've been one of the best the village has ever seen." Momiji's voice had taken on a somber tone, and his eyes had become glazed. I wonder if he realized I was still present, or if he was speaking mostly for himself. Regardless of the reasons, I kept silent. "The village thrived under his rule, but war was always a constant. I wasn't sure whether he did it for the power or the bloodshed, he was a difficult man to read, but when one battle ended, another one begun." I knew all of this. The academy did not sugarcoat the blood thirst of the previous Tsuchikage. "Whenever a war was raging on, my father was brilliant. He came up with intricate strategies, unexpected techniques, and an array of diversions. People respected him, people feared him, but like I said earlier, he was not the type of man you could love. When war was raging he was busy and preoccupied, focused on the task at hand, but when there was peace it was the opposite. The villagers loved peace, being able to live without fear, but for my father peace...I think he was afraid of it." I gave Momiji an incredulous glance, one he failed to notice caught up in the telling of his story. I spoke, partly because his voice had drifted off into silence, and partly to remind him I was still here.

"How could someone be afraid of peace?" A thoughtful smile tugged at his lips.

"He didn't feel needed.." I frowned at that, not understanding. Momiji seemed to pick up on it, and shot me a slightly condescending smile. "There was nothing for him to do when wars ended. No body came to him for strategy advice, tactics, weapon designs or all the stuff that he was good for. There was just menial paperwork and mundane day to day tasks, which though bored him were tolerable. However, a few years ago, during a time where the Earth country was at peace, somebody had poisoned his food, and my father nearly died." I frowned not remembering any such event. I had a decent recollection of Earth history, but nothing about an almost successful assassination attempt, especially not on a Kage.

"Who poisoned him?" Momiji turned his gaze on me, focusing on me for the first time.

"That's where the problems all began. We never figured out who did it. We figured Sand was responsible, since we were on the brink of war with them, but my father was convinced that it had been an Earth Shinobi. He grew paranoid of any of the high ranking officers, and me and my brother in particular. During one of the wars with leaf, he set my brother up." I listened to the words, and something suddenly clicked.

"Your brother... is that... Shinji Orihara?" Momiji shot me an amused glanced.

"So you do know something after all." I glared at him. "Tell me, what'd you know about him?" I frowned, recalling only vague details.

"I don't know much. He was one of two sons of Takato Orihara," She glanced at Momiji. "And I guess you were the other son." Momiji nodded in acknowledgement. "He was captured while on a reconnaissance mission in fire country and though leaf tried to use him as a bargaining chip, the Tsuchikage refused to budge." Momiji nodded, giving me an approving smile.

"Do you know how he was captured?" I shook my head. I just figured it was a basic 'hey you, you're an Iwagakure nin in fire country territory, halt!' sort of situation, I didn't put much thought into it. "The village of Leaf received an anonymous tip of his mission and of his location. It was my father who gave up that information." My eyes widened at his words, grasping the implications but not quite understanding them.

"That's... that's impossible! There's no way any Kage would give out that kind of information! He would jeopardize the mission!" A bitter smile came over Momiji's face.

"There was no real mission. My father set my brother up."

"But... why?"

"Because he was paranoid. He thought it was my brother who had tried to poison him. Leaf tried to negotiate an exchange, and my father diplomatically refused, but he had wanted Shinji captured all along."

"Well after your brother was captured, the paranoia should've stopped, right?" A pause and then a nod.

"It did stop, for a time. Then there was poisonous plants in the garden and a cobra in the bedroom and he began to suspect everyone. He had my mother publicly executed for adultery." The Tsuchikage wife's public execution I had heard about. "It wasn't true though. My mother was perhaps even colder than my father, there was no way she'd risk her status for something as useless as an affair. With his wife dead and his eldest son locked away, and the assassination attempts still occurring, he figured there was only one possible culprit." I understood then.

"He thought it was you." The bitter smile on his face intensified, and he nodded.

"Two nights after my mother's execution I was sparring with another shinobi from the village when we were attacked by rouge ninja. Well trained and dangerous They nearly killed me."

"How... how did you manage to survive?" His bitter smile turned amused.

"It was the other shinobi who managed to save me. I imagine they were focused on killing me and only me, but when they realized that I wasn't alone, they planned to just kill us both. I managed to hold my own, but they knew all my moves, all my techniques. My friend didn't have those same limitations." There was an admiration in his words, and I was curious as to just who this other shinobi was and how strong they must've been to garner so much respect from Momiji.

"Was he really strong?" An amused shrug.

"He was a piece of work that one. A real fire cracker." I felt as though I was left out of some kind of joke, but I let Momiji continue with the story. "Anyways, after that night when I arrived home I could sense my father's shock at my presence and I knew then and there that it was him who tried to have me killed. So that night I plotted my revenge. I snuck into his room when everyone else was sleeping and..." He drifted off but I imagined where the pieces fit.

"And you killed him." A laugh broke form his lips, but it was chilling.

"He was already dead. It was one of the maids in the manner, a suna shinobi in disguise. By then my father had begun testing his food for poison, but the technique failed to detect a natural sleeping drought. She knocked him unconscious and then slit his throat and then fled, leaving me with the blame and the burden." My eyes widened at his words.

"Why... why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It makes no difference how he died nor who did it. Besides people aren't likely to believe me anyways. So as far as the village was concerned Takato's son killed him, and so it was Takato's son who would rule, and so I became the Tsuchikage." I paused then, taking his story in, but one thing didn't seem to make sense to me.

"Why... why are you telling me all this?" A bored, indifferent shrug.

"I felt the need to get it out. Besides, it's relatively useless information, and who knows, maybe I made it all up to mess with you." I frowned at that, casting a curious gaze in his direction. "Maybe it really was me who tried to kill my father all along. In case you haven't heard the rumors, I'm quite ruthless." I nodded at his words but didn't quite buy them. For whatever reason Momiji had decided to trust me, and I realized in that moment that he wasn't so bad. I was going to say something sympathetic or comforting or something of the sort when we were interrupted.

"Tsuchikage-sama, you've got a message from leaf, un." Though his words should've sounded respectful, there was a slightly sarcastic tone to them. I glanced up to see who had spoken and was surprised to see a blond haired girl in black ninja wear. Momiji nodded at the words, and then turned to me.

"That," he said nodding in the direction of the blond, "is the shinobi I mentioned earlier." I gave an understanding nod and watched as he made his way to the outside of the garden. "I shouldn't take too long but would you mind watching her for me?" The blond raised an eyebrow at Momiji and then turned to me.

"Who is she, un?" She had a slightly raspy voice, and not to be mean or anything, but it was kind of like a mans voice. I figured she must be one really intense smoker.

"She's the shinobi from Leaf we captured." Another raised eyebrow and then a silent nod. Momiji exited the room, and then the blond began heading in my direction.

"So you're from leaf, un?" I nodded, picking up on her weird accent. Running away crossed my mind but then I recalled Momiji's story and how he seemed to have a great deal of respect for his this girl. I figured I wouldn't risk anything, besides, I had yet to figure out where Orochimaru was being held. If I had any hope of escaping, I'd need his help to do it. "What are you, a genin?" I ignored her question, knowing better than to reveal information about myself but I couldn't stop staring at her. She was really, really pretty. She had soft blonde hair that fell over one half of her face, leaving only one eye visible. It was a deep azure, and she had a small nose and soft lips, however her chin and cheeks had a slightly masculine curve to them, but regardless she was definitely a looker. I thought back to what Momiji's words. He'd describe her as a real firework, and he obviously respected her, but I couldn't quite see why. A thought suddenly came to mind, what with the familiarity in which they spoke. Everyone I had come across so far seemed almost afraid of Momiji but she had no qualms with him, perhaps... yes perhaps the two of them...My thoughts stopped at his words.

"What'd you just say?"

"I said even for a genin you look weak, un" I glared. I didn't care how pretty she was, she had no right to say stuff like that.

"For the record I'm not a genin, and I bet I could kick your ass." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. No Mitsuki you were doing so well! Why'd you have to go and piss off the Tsuchikage's girlfriend?

"Was that a challenge, un?" I inwardly cringed realizing what I'd gotten myself into, but there was no way I was going to back down.

"It's hardly a challenge. I doubt you'd put up much of a fight." A wicked smile came over her face and in that moment I wished my trash talking and my fighting were on the same level.

"Alright then. Of the three, taijutsu's my weakest. No ninjutsu and no genjutsu, think you can handle that, un?" Just taijutsu? I could handle that. Itachi and me had spent days just doing taijutsu, but... of the three, taijutsu was probably my weakest as well. Chances are I would definitely lose, but glancing down at my attire I realized I had a simple enough way out. I was still dressed in my kimono from the festival and though torn and dirty it would still restrict my movements, especially if I was just allowed to use taijutsu.

"Sorry, maybe another time." The blonde smiled and then broke out into this fit of laughter.

"You're a weird one, un," and then with that she broke out into another fit of laughter.

* * *

Momiji was confused. Despite his age, no one could deny that he was a near genius. He understood people, how they thought, how they felt and how they'd react. He expected that Leaf wanted to remain at peace. He expected that leaf would want Orochimaru back. He expected that they would offer up his brother in exchange. All of those expectations were logical and beneficial to both sides. It was the only response that leaf could make that made sense, but this... perhaps Sarutobi was growing inempt in his old age, but Momiji doubted that. Had he miscalculated?

Orochimaru was a sannin, he was strong, powerful, and a well full of knowledge. He was an asset to the village.

Mitsuki on the other hand was young, inexperienced, reckless and mostly at fault given the situation. She was the one who had allowed them to get caught. Her rank could be no higher than chuunin. She was not in a position to be told any valuable information, so why had leaf responded as if she was?

Shinji Orihara was a political prisoner with no more benefits and no more information. Exchanging him was understandable. Daichi Jing was another story. His capture was a symbol of Leaf's triumph over Earth. He was a prisoner of war, not a bargaining chip, unless of course he had underestimated Mitsuki's value. He recalled speaking to her, and for the most part she seemed resigned to her fate. If she was of value to the village, it was a value she was not herself aware of. However... perhaps there was another prisoner who could shed some light on her. With that, Momiji headed in the direction of Orochimaru's cell.

* * *

:) Any guesses as to who the blond Iwakagure nin is? What'd you think of Momiji's story? Review and let me know!


	49. Chapter 49: Questions

I'm sorry it's so short, but we just got back from vacation and I wanted to get something out as soon as possible!

* * *

Orochimaru was... well, he was unsure exactly of what he was feeling. He thought he'd long ago given up those trivial things called emotions, but there was definitely an uncomfortable pinching beneath the skin, and he felt sure a headache was coming on though there was no logical reason as to why. Annoyed, maybe? Yes he was annoyed. Frustrated? Yes, that too, and he had good reason to. Angry? How could he not be?This type of situation was foreign to him.

Locked in a damp prison, somewhere in Earth country? It was unacceptable. War had hardened him, stripped him but of all the human necessities, and then even taken some of those away too. He was not a feeling man, he was a thinking man, and he was always thinking. Every second of every day, his thoughts were moving, progressing. He had ideas, he had strategies, but most of all he had plans. Rock solid, thorough and thought out plans. He thought they were infallible but...glancing around he realized he had miscalculated. He had made some sort of mistake, and no one had yet told him just what it was.

He didn't like this lack of control, in fact he resented it. He had no control over his mother's illness. He had no control over his father's death. He had no control over the war, the causalities, the bloodshed or the lives lost. Whenever he lacked control of a situation, something terrible always happened. He took a deep breath, quelling the panic before he even noticed its presence. Annoyed? No. Frustrated? No. Angry? No. He was not a feeling man. He was a thinking man, and right now he needed to think of a way to get him and Mitsuki out of this situation. He cringed at his thought. Not a feeling man. A thinking man. He needed to get himself out of this situation. Just himself. But if possible... yes, he would take Mitsuki with him.

* * *

Momiji walked down the dark hallway towards the holding cells, his mind a flurry of activity. He was wondering how he should play it. Should he demand information? Or should he act like he already knew it? He thought it out. What would make Mitsuki special? What would make leaf want her back?

She had no information. Limited abilities... or maybe not? A bloodline possibly? Or no, perhaps it was connections. Yes. She didn't act the way of a girl born into the shinobi life style, she acted like one who chose it. So perhaps her parents, civilians held some sway. Politicians or something of the sort? He sighed. His interrogation techniques were rusty, but he wasn't going to leave something this important in someone else's hands. He would get an answer. He had no intention of playing the fool.

Entering the area where Orochimaru was kept, he nodded at the guard dismissing him. He glanced at the sannin, leaning casually against the back wall, expression emotionless, eyes unfeeling, body motionless. He did not seem worried about the situation at all, but then again, that's how most shinobi played it. He'd heard of Orochimaru, the Sannin from the country of fire, and he had no intention of underestimating him.

"Orochimaru." An amused smile shed from the captives mouth. He had a snake like appearance to him, one Momiji instinctually disliked.

"How kind of you to grace me with your presence, Tsuchikage-sama." There was a slightly sarcastic edge to his formal words.

"Your Hokage has informed me as to the reasoning behind your presence here." momiji paused waiting for some reaction but nothing. "Has your mission been completed?"

"It has." Empty words, again no noticeable response.

"You were aware you were trespassing?" A nod. "You were aware that your actions were, though minor, still an infringement on the treaty terms laid out between the Fire and Earth nation?" Another nod. Momiji suddenly realized that the man had been in this position before. He wasn't sure how many times, but judging by his stature he already knew. He was aware an agreement had come to terms, he was aware he was going to be released. The fact that he was still in the cell and not on an examinations table was proof enough of that. Momiji wasn't used to dealing with shinobi who already knew his tactics. Usually the prisoners would crack, or slip up, or suddenly start volunteering information.

Orochimaru had been locked up for about three days, with no food, no water, and no human contact. Weaker shinobi had already passed their breaking points, and even the most experienced crack. Many just went crazy, but except for sunken cheeks and slightly bony arms, Orochimaru seemed perfectly fine. He should've expected this from a sannin, but he realized the man before him was more machine than man. He wasn't about to get any information out of him, experience had taught him that.

"The Hokage and I have come to agreements regarding your release." Again no acknowledgement. Momiji sighed inwardly. He was right. The man was already aware of how the situation had played out. "Agreements have also been made for Mitsuki's release." He had thrown the words out there, simply to make him aware of the facts. Since he was obviously leading the mission, he'd find that out soon enough, but as the words left his mouth, he'd noticed a shift from Orochimaru. It wasn't in his expression, or his movements. Maybe it was a light twist of the chakara, a skip of the heart, but it was something that Momiji didn't expect.

He'd been around powerful men his whole life. He'd been able to tell when they lied, and when they got surprised, and he'd been able to read the Tsuchikage himself, Orochimaru was no exception, but all his silent, barely noticeable confession did was confuse Momiji.

Orochimaru didn't know why Mitsuki was being saved either.

* * *

Again, I know it's short, but I'll try and make the next one longer and get it out faster! But what'd you think? Did you like the little insight in Orochimaru's head? How are you feeling about Momiji? Review and let me know!


	50. Chapter 50: Release

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I got caught up in University life, and essays and assignments, but I'm back, and we're almost done! There's only a few more chapters left until we finish the series, so please try and bear with me and I will have the next one out as soon as possible!

* * *

I stared at them through my bars, a mix of shock and surprise, not sure of the situation. I glanced between the two of them, waiting for them to strike the other, or instigate some sort of assault, but they simply stood side by side. There was a slight tension to both of them, but for the most part they seemed to be at ease.

"Orochimaru. Tsuchikage-sama." I spoke the words, not sure whom I should address first, but deciding on my current sensei because I was feeling sort of apologetic for us being in this current situation. Orochimaru nodded his reply, his emotions unreadable. Usually I could detect a hint of something, annoyance or amusement, or something but he was completely impassive. Momiji was incredibly somber as well, his face a shade of discontentment I was not familiar with. He nodded in acknowledgement as well, but aside from that neither moved. Deidara, who'd been standing in the background and whose presence I'd failed to notice earlier stepped forward, unlocking my cell. I didn't move from my position, still unsure what was going on.

"Negotiations for our release have been made. We are now free to go." I stared at Orochimaru, surprised at his words, but more so his tone. He didn't seem angry or upset with me at all. I glanced back and forth between him and Momiji who again nodded in agreement, and continued to retain his previous cold manner.

"A black ops team will escort us to the border, where an exchange will happen. Then you will be free to return to Leaf." His words were brisk and formal, and he nodded towards Deidara. "Go with her to collect her things. There are a few things he and I have to discuss." I got up and followed Deidara, shooting Orochimaru a weak smile which he missed, his eyes focussed on Momiji.

xxx

"Mind explaining what's going on?" I glanced at Deidara, who, thank goodness, was acting like her usual arrogant self.

"To be honest I don't really care, un. It's some political exchange happening." I nodded, feeling more at ease with her. "So... lets hear it, un."

"Hear what?" Deidara smirked at my comment, before turning and heading down a dimly lit hallway.

"About your connections." I raised an eyebrow, not following.

"What connections?" She gave me an incredulous glance before bursting out into laughter.

"You don't need to deny it, we already know you must have some big backing, so lets hear it, un. Your father a diplomat? You related to the Hokage? Oh wait, let me guess, you're messing around with a feudal lord aren't you, un?" My jaw nearly dropped open at the last accusation, and I barely resisted the temptation to hit her.

"I'm not doing any of those things!" She shrugged her shoulders, clearly not believing me.

"Sure you're not. Your village just decided to hand over some big shot over nothing, un." I frowned, again not quite following.

"You're starting to give me a headache. Will you just get to the point?" Deidara paused in her walking, eyeing me for a second.

"You really don't have any idea, do you, un?" It was my turn to stare at her now, and I shook my head in confusion. "Daichi Jing." I winced at the name. Daichi was an earth shinobi, and a legend at that, but for different reasons. In leaf our legends are the same as heros, Daichi was the sort of legend parents warned their children about.

"Eat all your vegetables or Daichi Jing will get you..."

"Do you know what Daichi Jing does to kids who don't sleep when they're suppose to?"

Not exactly the kind of guy you'd want to meet. and he got all these awful nicknames from his behavior on the battlefield, there was the slaughterer, the red bandit, and the merciless, just to name a few. He was a monster like no other, and whereas many shinobi killed out of necessity, he killed out of boredom. He was a man that you feared, but not one you'd ever respect.

"What about him?" There was another arrogant smirk on her face, and then she gave a cold laugh.

"Clearly, they felt you were as valuable as him, un." At this I was flabbergasted. I was some chuunin from leaf, there was no way I was worth even half as much as a legend.

"So Leaf just let him loose?" I was so sure that they'd never release him, capturing him was too big of a victory. The actions of my village weren't making any sense.

"They were willing to, but Momiji turned them down." I frowned at that.

"Why would he do something like that? It seemed like a pretty obvious win for Earth." Just when I thought I was figuring him out, Momiji went and got more complicated.

"I dunno. I stopped thinking about the reason behind his actions ever since he killed his old man. I'm pretty much just going on blind faith here." I nodded at Deidara's statement then paused, rephrasing it in my head. Had he just said... I frowned again confused. Momiji had told me very explicitly that he didn't kill his father, but had he not told Deidara? Could I really be the only one who knew? Unless of course he'd gone and made it up but... He just got more and more confusing.

xxx

"Tsuchikage-sama." It was one of those surreal moments, but I was too lucid to think I was dreaming.

"Hokage-sama." Both of them were polite and formal, and surrounded on all sides by anbu. It was an awkward and strained sort of politeness, but Momiji was playing it very cool. "Brother." Momiji's eyes shifted from that of the Hokage to the stick of the man beside him. He was pale and chalk thin, with his bones twisting at every angle, and there was a haunted look in his eyes, but once his eyes met Momiji an odd contentment overcame them.

"It's nice to see you Momiji. I see you've gotten taller." The smile on his face didn't match his image, and I couldn't see much similarity between the two, but I realized this must be Shinji Orihara.

"Hokage-sama." It was Orochimaru who spoke, his tone crisp and formal, and the Hokage gave a subtle nod, one that indicated that words would be spoken later.

"I am glad to see that you are well." The Hokage's eyes shifted from Orochimaru to me, and I could see an odd curiosity there, as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"A truce then?" Momiji's light tone cut the air, and I could see the Hokage tense, apparently very cautious.

"A truce then, between Leaf and Earth." Momiji and then the Hokage, shook hands before the two parties split, leaf going with leaf and earth with earth. There was slow pacing in opposite directions, and then slowly we picked up speeding, heading back to Konoha. I felt awkward and unnerved, waiting for someone to reprimand me on my stupidity, but everyone remained silent. It wasn't until I realized he was keeping pace with me that I noticed the anbu on my left, the markings on his mask unforgettably familiar. He sent a nod in my direction, but we were silent the whole way back to the village. Even as we set up camp for the night, not a single word was whispered, or a command ordered. It was a smooth silent process, and I was nearly going insane until I saw the village gates approaching.

Home at last.

xxx

He was lying. He was lying to the Hokage. It had slipped my mind in my near death situation that Orochimaru was a crazed killer and a threat to the village, but to hear him lying to the face of the Hokage was shocking. It was... it was treason.

"He recognized me soon enough, and together me and Mitsuki were captured. I apologize Hokage-sama, it was me who slipped up, and above all else I let the target escape as well." Lies. All lies. It was me who slipped up, and he had killed the target, but I didn't say it. I just stood there next to him, silent and abiding, playing into the palm of his hands. Why didn't I speak out? Why didn't I call him out on it? Half of me was afraid that I'd disappoint him. I know it sounds odd but he was my sensei, and for the past year I had been striving to do nothing but gain his approval, and to impress him. There was a part of me that didn't want to fail him, and there was this other part that feared no one would believe me. Here he was some infamous sannin, and then there was me, a screw up of a chuunin.

But regardless, I knew there was one person I could turn to, someone I could confide in, who'd believe me, no matter what.

xxx

He was sitting and watching the lake with a look I'd never seen before. It was almost as if the water was going to disappear, and he'd never see it again. He was still dressed in his anbu gear, and must've come here waiting for me. He rose slowly as he heard my approach. Maybe it was the time apart, or the comfort of seeing him again, but for some reason I ran at him, wrapping my arms around him, and taking comfort in his solid form. I breathed in the scent of him, which currently smelled like wet earth. He wrapped his arms around me, and his hold had a slight desperation to it. It was with a mixture of guilt and pride that I realized he must've been worried about me. It made his hold all the more comforting.

He held me at arms length for a second, taking me in and searching for injuries.

'I"m fine," I said trying to placate him, but he shook his head and the fondness in his eyes disappeared.

"You're fine now, but you could've been hurt. What were you thinking getting caught like that?"

"It wasn't like I was trying to get caught!"

"With Orochimaru with you I'm shocked that he even picked up on your presence!" I froze at his words, and stared at Itachi, who immediately noticed the change in me. "What is it?"

"He lied." And slowly, I spoke to Itachi, letting the truth unravel. He took it in slowly, and when I was finished, I waited for him to rush off and inform the Hokage, or the elders, or even his squadron leader or someone, but he merely stood there, holding me softly.

"There's something else you should know too Mitsuki. Remember how we were trying to figure out where your ability came from? I don't think it was a coincidence that Orochimaru chose you to be his pupil." And then he told me a story that shook me to the core.

* * *

Well thoughts? Ideas? Even if you just want to yell at me for taking so long please do, I miss hearing from you guys, so please review and let me know what you think, it means a lot to me!


	51. Chapter 51: More Than It Seems

As a way of apologizing for my lack of updates, here is a second update super early. :) Enjoy!

* * *

I listened, heart racing as Itachi explained. "It was in a diary I found within the Uchiha records," and slowly he passed me an old black leather-bound book, open to a specific entry.

* * *

_Heading to the royal city of the Country of Earth, is a dangerous journey. It's a long distance to travel, spanning two full moon cycles, and as we were heading there with bribes and promises of peace, our valuables caught the attention of several bandits, and so it was decided that we would avoid the main routes, opting for the quieter side ones, and upon our travels we came across a petty shinobi village, on the outskirts of the country, composed of mostly outcasts. _

_ There had been a landslide ahead, blocking our route and so we were forced to stay in this small shinobi village for a while. We had no qualms with Earth shinobi, we were there for piece, but there was something wrong about these shinobi. _

_ As the only Uchiha on the mission, I was able to pick it up immediately, two different chakara patterns within the same person, an unnatural abomination if I had ever seen one. We inquired as to what had caused the odd deformity, and they had explained. _

_ The group of shinobi were all members of the same clan, a clan that had been banished from the stone country as the new Tsuchikage took control. The same Tsuchikage we were trying to win favor with. The reason for the banishing? It had been a clan tradition to mix the chakara of the animals that surrounded them, within the bodies of there newborns, so that when they grew up, there abilities would resemble that of the animal chakara within them. Of course this was a tricky ritual, often resulting in death, and so it wasn't until the newborn had come to a certain age that they would drink from some supposedly sacred concoction that would awaken the animal chakara within them. They would more than likely pass out for days as they underwent the change, most of the time not waking up. We were prepared to leave the village, not insulting there revolting customs, as they had provided us with shelter as we cleared the landslide, but our leader wouldn't stand for it. On the day of our leaving, he said that we would not be true shinobi if we let monsters like these roam free, and he said we would be doing the Tsuchikage a favor by removing the Earth country of it's trash, and so the great Sannin Orochimaru ordered the mass murder of the clan, and we vowed to never let the atrocities we witnessed be spoken of again. Orochimaru stayed behind to make sure all of the traditions and customs had been properly destroyed, and we proceeded to Tsuchikage where the peace treaty was eventually signed._

* * *

"So... you think that's what happened to me?" Itachi gave a slight nod of his head, and I thought back to Orochimaru's reaction when I told him about my being able to turn invisible. "He made up excuses. He said something about my chakra matching the techniques that I used, but I thought he just made it up to comfort me. Not because..." Then slowly something began to click into place.

_Of course this was a tricky ritual, often resulting in death, and so it wasn't until the newborn had come to a certain age that they would drink from some supposedly sacred concoction that would awaken the animal chakara within them. They would more than likely pass out for days as they underwent the change, most of the time not waking up._

Itachi raised an eyebrow, clearly noting a change in me.

"What is it, Mitsuki?" I could say with confidence now, that it was definitely concern in his eyes.

"It's not normal for genin to leave the village. I mean, I knew it at the time but..." I paused trying to collect my thoughts. "When the village murders first started happening, Orochimaru insisted that we leave the village as a way for me to get some training in. He gave me something to drink, and at the time..." I closed my eyes trying to remember. We had left the village and we'd been well into our training. And then, suddenly I recalled it.

* * *

"_Drink this."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a herbal energy drink. Your progress has been a tad bit too slow. We'll need to speed it up."_

"_Hmm. It doesn't actually taste that bad."_

"_Make sure you drink it all. Understood?"_

"_Understood."_

_Two days. I slept for two days. Two whole days, I was completely passed out. and the first thing Orochimaru says to me? _

"_Hm. I hope you enjoyed your little break, time to resume training."_

* * *

Itachi spoke the truth I was slowly putting together. "The record indicated that the drinking of the concoction can be fatal. He was probably so adamant about you leaving the village because if you died, it'd be easier for him to cover it up." I nodded my head, slowly comprehending the truth.

"But that means that he chose me long before he met me, I mean, he had to have done this before I was even born." Itachi nodded, clearly coming to the same conclusions. "That doesn't make sense though. I mean, my family is composed of civilians!" Itachi nodded again slowly, trying to put two and two together, and then slowly he gave an exhale.

"Mitsuki... that's probably why. Children of shinobi are kept separate from civilian children. There have been incidences where children of shinobi have been killed or kidnapped do to mishap of the parent, as such shinobi children are kept under heavier surveillance and guarded by shinobi, similar to how civilian children are guarded by civillians. Unfortunately, it's not hard to trick a civilian. They have no training at all, and the simplest genjutsu can confuse them. After you left the hospital, I'd assume Orochimaru would want to check up on you reguluarly, in which case it wouldn't be hard to sneak past your parents. Furthermore Mitsuki, I don't imagine you were the only one." I frowned not following and still confused. "I recall there being a series of civilian children's death. They all just died and didn't wake up. It was assumed that some sort of flu was going around, but they were all different ages and had no relation to each other. My best bet is that he was trying to mimic the methods of the chakra clan, but didn't know the exact details, and so he experimented with a bunch of children, but none of them made it." I nodded slowly.

"So he waited until I was older, until he decided that I could survive the process."

"Right, but with the shinobi murders happening, if you were to die suddenly it would attract too much attention."

"So he couldn't risk it, he had to get me out of the village."

"And he couldn't randomly take you away..."

"So he had me become his apprentice. That way if I died, he would be pitied instead of blamed." We both stared at each other and nodded slowly, the pieces coming together.

"So why did he want me to leave the village with him this time?" Itachi frowned, thinking about that.

"To be honest. I'm not sure. No offence, but I doubt he'd be in need of your help, and really having you tag along kind of... backfired." He was right though, no matter which way you looked at it, given the circumstance, I was clearly a liability. So why was Orochimaru so adamant about me going? "Mitsuki, I'm sorry to have to leave like this, but I think its time for me to alert the Hokage. He needs to know as soon as possible and action needs to be taken." I nodded at him, wishing he could stay a little longer, but knowing we had stalled long enough. I waited for him to disappear, but he stood in front of me, not moving. I tilted my head up to look at him, wondering what he was still doing here.

His lips probably only grazed mine for a second, but it felt like an eternity, and without even thinking, I pulled him back to me. It was an innocent kiss, and a reassuring one. He slowly parted, and placed his forehead against mine.

"I'm glad your safe." I smiled at him, blushing lightly. He took off then, and I lifted my fingers to my lips smiling the whole time.

I had kissed Uchiha Itachi. Again.

* * *

You're going to judge me. You're going to think I'm a horrible person. You might be right, but it wouldn't stop me. I'd told Itachi the truth, I'd warned him, and I'd warned the village. It was only a matter of time before anbu started searching the village in search of Orochimaru, but I already knew where he would be. Shinobi were weird like that. Once they found a place they liked, they stuck to it. Itachi had the lake, and Orochimaru had the Hokage mountains. Maybe I should've stayed back and hid and let the shinobi do everything they needed to do, but out of some morbid curiosity I had to see him again. Knowing what I know now, I just have so many questions for him, so many answers I still need. So instead of going to the comfort of my own home, and perhaps relieving my parents of their worry, I followed my desire for the truth. Maybe he wouldn't be there, but I had to look, I had to see Orochimaru one last time.

* * *

And so the plot thickens, but what do you think about it? Did you enjoy the little back story, were the flashbacks too much or helpful, and did you like the little kiss? Please let me know what you think and review! :)


	52. Chapter 52: I hate you

The next installment is up and ready to go, quick and longer than usual, so enjoy!

* * *

"That was quite a bit of trouble you got us in back there," he was standing on the hokage monument, facing the village, his back to me and his tone light. It was if everything was as it used to be. As if we never left the village, as if things hadn't changed. There was the usual fondness in his voice, and no indication of anger.

I was a little surprised at his presence, and a little unnerved. I had wanted to see him again, but now that I was staring at him, for what I was sure was the last time, I wasn't quite sure just what it was I wanted. Did I want closure? Did I want to say good bye, and thank him for training me? Or did I want answers? How could he turn me into some freak experiment? Why did he kill all of those innocent villagers? My feelings towards him were a mixture of dislike and fondness, coated in confusion. He had trained me. He had taken an interest in me, and my abilities like no one before, and I had learned a great deal from him. He taught me so much, and we shared so many moments. There was a strong bond between the two of us, one of sensei and student but it was tinged with lies. He had manipulated me, experimented on me, and then lied about everything, and then to add to that, he had betrayed the village. So, again my feelings were too... dispersed.

"I um... yeah, sorry about that." It was all I could think to say, not quite sure how to lead into my thoughts. I was waiting for him to yell at me, or snap at me. Throughout all of the events that had occurred, Orochimaru had once to bring up the fact that it was my mistake that allowed us to be captured. I knew he must be upset about it... or at least, I thought he'd be.

"You needn't apologize. Actually, in an odd way everything worked out for the better. We've now got an alliance with Earth, and you're the main reason behind it." I nodded slowly taking in the compliment. I mean, in a backwards sort of way it did work out, but the fact of the matter was I jeopardized the mission, and I couldn't for the life of me understand his reaction.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He finally turned around to face me, and his face matched his tone. He stood watching me perfectly at ease. I mean, he wasn't aware of the fact I knew what he'd done, but me ruining a mission isn't the kind of thing you can just brush off, not to mention that fact that I knew he lied to the hokage about what really happened.

"Show?" He nodded slowly.

"My little fight with the target? You've done well mastering your technique Mitsuki, but you have a ways to go before you perfect it." Slowly it clicked in.

"In the woods, you knew I was there?" He nodded slowly.

"I had planned on it." I frowned then, not following. This completely through my speech out the window. It was suppose to go along the lines of "I know you're a traitor," not "I know you know I know you're a traitor."

"Then... you knew that I would follow?" He nodded, still at ease. "You know what I heard?" He nodded again. This... was nothing like I expected it to be.

"Usually my plans go the way that I want them to, but I never even dreamed of being found out by the Tsuchikage. It wasn't how I imagined it to play out." Me and Itachi couldn't figure it out, but clearly Orochimaru did have a reason for taking me with him.

"So how was it suppose to play out?" I felt an odd twist in my stomach, again I was unwittingly being manipulated.

"You were to hear the truth and then we were to... discuss it." I frowned at that.

"You... you set that man up! You murdered innocent villagers! You killed konoha shinobi in cold blood! What... what is there to discuss?" I could feel myself getting angry, but it was only matched by the disgust I felt. This was my sensei. This was the man I looked up to and admired, or had at least. He'd trained me, and slowly, it was coming to my attention that it was all a lie.

"Surely... surely you don't believe that, Mitsuki?" There was a sudden sadness to his eyes that caught me off guard.

"I heard it for myself," my words came out hesitated, but his reaction had caught me off guard. Was he denying it?

"I killed villagers Mitsuki, and I killed shinobi, but I didn't do it in cold blood. Do you really think I didn't have a reason? Do you really think I'm some sort of cold blooded killer?" He was toying with me, he had to be. The world felt heavy and slowly I sank to my knees. The confession was there, but the admittance of guilt wasn't. I could hear him slowly walk closer to me, but I didn't move. I felt numb. Yes I wanted a confession, but for some reason I felt so betrayed, so sick. It wasn't until now that it suddenly hit me. This was really goodbye. I'd become sort of... dependent on Orochimaru. He'd saved my lives on more occasions than I could, and no matter what he'd always pulled through for me. Other shinobi had squadrons, where they had two other people to go on missions with, and a sensei to supervise. I never had that. All I had was him, and now I was going to lose him. There was a part of me that understood that what he had done, and resented him for it, but there was another part of me, that just didn't want it to be true.

"Why... why did you do it?" He kneeled beside me, his face inches from mine, but I refused to meet his eyes. I should've been angry at him or something, but I just... I wasn't sure how I should feel. I think it was mostly disappointment.

"I had to Mitsuki," I felt his hand on my cheek, and he tilted my head up until our eyes locked. I waited for him to expand, because I didn't know what to say. "Konoha... is not what it used to be. Its become weak, and its become too humane. There are so many things that we don't know. So much knowledge wasted, and so many questions left unanswered. I didn't kill those people in cold blood Mitsuki, I killed those people because of science." I winced at that, remembering that the bodies had been dissected. I didn't react or respond to his words. Just because he felt he could validate it, didn't change the fact that he was a killer.

"I trusted you..." the words came out in a rushed breath, so quick I was surprised he caught it, and pathetically enough, they were accompanied by a familiar wetness. I don't know why, or when I started crying but I had. He was my sensei... I mean, everything I had learned, had believed in, had been because of him.

"You did Mitsuki, and you were never wrong to. I may have betrayed the village, but I never betrayed you," his words were oddly soothing, and I wanted to believe for a second that he was innocent. That nothing was going to happen and that we could return to things the way that they were. "We were suppose to have this conversation in Earth, at least, that was the plan." My gazed had drifted away, but slowly I returned my eyes back to him.

"What difference would it have made?" His hand was still pressed onto my cheek, and his thumb began moving in slow, circular motions. For some odd reason it comforted me, it was almost like I imagined the situation was different. I knew I needed to despise him, or to hate him, but it was difficult to do.

"I didn't randomly choose you to be my student Mitsuki. I knew long before our first meeting. There was a place in Earth I wanted to show you... to explain some things." I gave a bitter laugh that clearly caught him off guard.

"I already know. I know about the animal chakra, and how you nearly tried to kill me with that drink." I spat the words out, and I felt his thumb pause its gentle stroking, before starting it up again.

"You never cease to surprise me, but know I never tried to kill you." I could feel my stomach knot.

"Just like you didn't kill the others?"

"I didn't kill them Mitsuki. They were too weak, but you... you were always my favorite," I guess it was a flattering thing to say, but it hardly made me feel better.

"So you wanted me to go with you to earth so that you could tell me I was some freak experiment, and that you were responsible for the killings? And then what? Did you really think I'd handle it okay?" I pulled away from him, slowly crawling backwards in the opposite direction. He didn't move from where he was kneeling, but the numbness had faded, and I could feel the anger taking over. I had trusted him. I had put more trust in this man than almost anyone else I knew, and not only had he lied to me, but he had been manipulating me from the start. Of course I was angry! "Would you just kill me too? Is that what you were planning?" I was angry, I was definitely angry, but for some reason the tears wouldn't stop. What sort of shinobi was I, crying at a time like this? Apparently my words had struck a nerve because he was in front of me before I could even blink, and grasped my face with both of his hands.

"I would never kill you Mitsuki. Nor would I ever hurt you. Don't you see, you're better than anything I ever dreamed of!" It wasn't a teacher talking to his student, it was a scientist talking to his experiment. His thumbs kept moving in circles and I froze. Orochimaru had lost his calm, I'm not sure how I knew, but something had changed, and he seemed unstable. He felt like a snake coiled and ready to strike, and so I didn't move. I held perfectly still in his grasp, not quite sure what was about to happen, but it didn't matter. He may have been looking straight at me, but he was seeing someone else, something else. "So many failures before you Mitsuki, that I had lost hope. I didn't kill the others with the drink Mitsuki, the animal chakra tore them up from inside. I thought for sure it was a waste, but you decided to enroll in the academy, and I kept waiting for you to die like the rest of them, but for some reason you managed to survive. Maybe it was the animal I chose, or maybe something about the way you were sealed, or maybe because you decided to become a shinobi and they didn't, but for some reason you were the only one to make it through. When I spotted you sneaking into the library, so stealthy for someone of your age, I watched you, and your use of techniques and I could see that even without the drink, the nature of the animal was slowly coming out. It wasn't battling you, trying to destroy you from the inside like the others, but it was working with it. It was a part of you, but it was subdued. It was weaken, and I couldn't let you be another failure. You had such potential, and I realized that perhaps it wasn't all a waste. So I trained you, and you drank, and the change was complete and you had survived, and then nothing. I waited for some great transformation but it never happened, until you told me that you had turned invisible, and I realized that not only were you a success, but you exceeded my expectations. I was so happy, and so proud. Do you know what kind of chakra you have within you?" He paused, reflecting on the words before whispering them lightly, as if it was some sort of secret between us. "Chameleon." There was a dazed look on his face as he spoke the words, and I was a mixture of terror and disgust as I heard them. I wanted to ask why he had conducted the experiments in the first place, or why he had chosen me of all people, but he still had that crazed gleam in his eyes and I was too afraid to speak.

"They were catching onto me. I realized once I witnessed how fond of you Kakashi was, always around, and always snooping. They were clearly trying to find out the truth through you, and I realized that our time was slipping, and I had to explain things to you before it ran out. So, I planned to take you to Earth, where I could confess everything, and then we could leave." The way that he said it sent a shiver down my back, my first noticable movement and slowly, his eyes focused back onto me. "We could leave the village Mitsuki." I stared at him, wide eyed. Surely he wasn't serious?

"That's... that's crazy!" He laughed at that.

"Is it?"

"Rouge ninja barely survive, we'd be hunted and killed in days!" Not like I'd join him in the first place.

"Now Mitsuki, have more faith in me. I'd never let anything harm you." That odd possessive look was in his eyes, and I realized that this whole thing was a bad idea. The comfort that came with Orochimoru was gone. I was no longer safe around him anymore. I had to get out of here, I pushed his hands away from me and stood, running and putting a bit of distance between us before turning back around and facing him. He'd released me from his grip, and he stood watching me patiently. I didn't overestimate my skill, if he had wanted me pinned I wouldn't have gotten away, but for some reason he had released me.

"I'm not leaving the village!" He didn't get angry like I expected, but that calm look took him over, and there was a shift in him, as though he knew something I didn't. For whatever reason he was confident that I would go with him.

"Why Mitsuki? The only thing keeping you here is gone now. I saw to that personally." I frowned his words confusing me, and then I felt a coldness seep through my bones as I realized what he was referring to.

xxx

"_Mitsuki?" _

_ "Yes Orochimaru?" I'd gotten use to saying his name without any honorary suffixes. _

_ "Have you ever thought of leaving the village?" At this my eyes widened. Where had this come from? _

_ "You mean... like going rouge?" _

_ "Not necessarily. If you could give up this shinobi lifestyle, and leave Konoha, just to see the world, would you?" I shrugged my shoulders._

_ "I doubt it. I mean, I chose this lifestyle. I didn't have to become a shinobi I chose it, and Konoha has been like my home. Besides, I'd be giving up so much." I smiled proud of my answer. I glanced up at Orochimaru, but his eyes said he didn't quite approve of my response._

_ "What exactly would you be giving up? Is there anything in Konoha that really holds you there?" I thought about a familiar face, one framed with soft black hair, and I couldn't wait to get back home. I'd gotten so use to seeing him all the time and after that kiss... Why did this mission have to be now? "Mitsuki? Is there anything keeping you in Konoha?" It's not like I was going to say Itachi Uchiha, but I settled for all the other things I loved about the village. _

_ "There's this ramen place that I love eating at, and the park that I always go-" Orochimaru cut me off. _

_ "But, that sort of stuff you can live without." I wasn't sure what exactly Orochimaru was getting at, and like always he seemed to pick up on it. "Are there people in the village you wouldn't abandoned? People you couldn't bear to leave behind?" I thought about that. I nodded to Orochimaru, instantly thinking of Itachi. But there was no way I was going to admit that. So, I said the most obvious thing._

_ "My parents." For some odd reason this seemed to catch Orochimaru by surprise. _

"_You couldn't bear to leave your parents behind? I mean, they seem like nice people, but I had no idea you were so close with him." I shrugged. _

_ "Well, there my parents. I mean, weren't you close with your parents?" I instantly regretted asking as soon as the words were out my mouth. Orochimaru had seemed to be opening up, and I'd gone and ruined it by asking such a personal question. _

_ "My parents died when I was very young." And thankfully he left it at that. "But, it only makes sense that your parents would keep you from leaving." I nodded, still curious as to where his line of questioning had come from. He stopped walking, and took a look around the clearing we were in. "I think that's enough Mitsuki. The sun is starting to set, so lets call it a night." I nodded. _

_ Tomorrow we should arrive at Earth Country. _

xxx

He couldn't be... he didn't... I hadn't returned home since being back in Konoha. I couldn't know for sure if he was telling the truth, but the look in his eyes told me that he was. My... my parents? Surely he wasn't... surely he hadn't...

"You... you killed them?" He nodded.

"I had to Mitsuki. They were holding you back, keeping you weak. You have such potential, to become so strong. Let me show it to you. Come with me." The comfort I had found in him was gone, and the tears were gone, as was the disgust, the betrayal. The only thing left in me was anger, pure and untainted, directed solely at him.

"They were my parents!" Suddenly, the laws of loyalty disintegrated. He was my sensei no longer, merely a crazed killer. "You monster! You're... you're going to pay for this!" Then I charged.

* * *

So... what were your thoughts? Did it happen like you expected? Did the relationship between them make sense? Were her emotions realistic? Review and let me know what you think! The more you review, the faster I'll have the next one out!


	53. Chapter 53: Chakra Attack

So, to be honest, this was a difficult chapter to write. Fighting scenes aren't typically my strong suit, but I tried my best and I hope you enjoyed!

* * *

For the past year I'd spent my time admiring Orochimaru, and all of the knowledge and skills he held within him. Never had I thought that I might be at the receiving end of his blows, or unable to tell him to slow down because I was having difficulty keeping up, which was a conversation we had quite often. It was in that moment that I truly grasped the fact that Orochimaru was a sannin, a legendary warrior, and one that I had absolutely no hope of beating. I knew all of this, but my only thought at that instant was that this man, this monster before me had murdered my parents, and because of that he had to suffer. After my first failed assault, I realized quickly that taijutsu wasn't going to work, a notion I would've grasped a lot sooner had I not been boiling with anger. It would be ninjutsu then.

It was the first technique he had taught me, and it was the first jutsu to come to my mind, and with that I began to summon my twin tornadoes. I closed my eyes and focused all my chakra into the technique, and somewhere deep inside of me I felt like a valve opened, some deeper part within me, and from it I could feel this steam of chakra coming out, I tapped into it, pouring this new found energy into my technique.

When I summoned the jutsu, it was a lot larger than I recalled. I mean, significantly larger, like these were almost full scale tornadoes, I was surprised at the scale of the jutsu, but it strained me to control it. I was hoping it would catch him off guard, but I was shocked when I watched it tear him to pieces. It was only when he had the kunai to my throat that I realized it had been a trick.

"Mitsuki, you need to calm down," there was a slight strain to Orochimaru's voice, one I'd never heard before, it wasn't anger, and to be honest I thought it might be... fear. Had my technique actually been difficult to dodge, even for him? Maybe I really could make him suffer. Slowly, I felt that same valve open wider, and with it, I felt stronger. Somehow I'd managed to elbow him and escape his grasp, shocking both him and myself. I'd used taijutsu to escape, and it had actually worked? I didn't know what it was, but it was as if the wider the valve opened the stronger I caught, and clearly this new found strength was causing an much wanted reaction in Orochimaru. He was actually scared. I swung at him again, and he blocked, but I saw his eyes widen in what I assumed was surprise. "Mitsuki, calm down," that same look of fear was back in his eyes, but this time I couldn't understand why. He wasn't having any difficultly blocking my attacks, he wasn't even breaking a sweat, so why did he look so afraid? I felt the valve inside of me continue to widen, and with it I could feel my chakra expand, and I could feel myself get faster, stronger. I swung again and maybe it was the change in rhythm or speed but the blow hit home and Orochimaru hit the ground rolling. I couldn't help but feel smug as he stood, wiping at his bleeding lip. Maybe I couldn't kill him, but I would definitely make him suffer.

That fear was back in his eyes, and this time it was potent. For some reason Orochimaru was no longer afraid, he seemed almost... terrified? But no, that couldn't be right. Was it this new found power? I mean, I may have landed a hit here and there, but for the most part it didn't seem as though he was having any trouble holding his own, so what was it?

"Mitsuki. Please stop." There was something in his tone, an urgency that gave me pause, and it was then that it clicked. He wasn't afraid of me, he was afraid for me. I frowned trying to shake off the notion, but it was then that I realized why his tone had sounded so desperate. I focused on my chakra, and for some reason the green chakra, the chameleon chakra was taking control.

I could feel it slowly expanding as the valve continued to open wider and wider, and for some odd reason, it hurt. In my anger I'd probably ignored the pain, but now that I realized it, there was no way to not acknowledge it. It was like this other chakra was devouring me, trying to take over, and it hurt most, right where my heart was. I fell to my knees and began grasping at my chest, trying to figure out just what was going on. It was like there were embers in my veins, but slowly they were burning up, turning into fires, and the furnace fueling all of it was where my heart should be. I felt my body burning up, and my vision was getting blurry.

"Mitsuki, look at me." My eyes shifted to Orochimaru who was crouched over me, and it took me a moment for my eyes to focus. I knew I probably should've been seething as he laid me down on the ground, but I didn't have the energy, my mind was focused only on trying to stop the pain.

"What's... what's happening? Make it stop... it hurts."

"I know Mitsuki, but hold on, I can fix this," I nodded slowly, glad all of a sudden that he was here, and than I felt another burst of flame and cried out. What was going on? I had been fine before, why now?

"Am I... going to die?" It was the only logical question I could think to ask, never in my life having been in such pain before.

"Don't ask such a stupid question Mitsuki. Do you think I'd let that happen?" Orochimaru moved my hands away from my body, turning them so the palms were facing the ground. "Try and move the chakra into the ground and out of your body," maybe I should've resisted or tried to argue, but there was that panic in his voice, and when I looked to up disagree, there was that look back in his eyes. He wasn't staring at me as if I was an experiment anymore, but as if I was his student, and there was a desperation in his eyes that I'd never seen before. Orochimaru really wanted to save me, and because of that fact alone, I felt certain that I'd survive this.

I'd listened to his orders so many times before that it just made sense to do as he said. Slowly I focused on my hands, and began directing the flow of my chakra into the ground. I closed my eyes in pain as I felt resistance. The chakra didn't want to be controlled, it didn't want to go into the ground, and I could feel my veins getting hotter. I let out a small whimper, knowing that if I tried to make any other sounds I'd start screaming, and for some reason, I didn't want Orochimaru to see me that weak. "Look at me." There was a hard edge to his tone, one that said you would listen and you would obey, a manner I was familiar with. I opened my eyes and stared at his, which were again, oddly warm and comforting. "It might hurt at first, but Mitsuki, I need you to do this for me." He began stroking my hair softly, while whispering the same thing, and again, I felt the same need to please him.

This time when the chakra resisted, I kept pushing, and slowly I could feel it leave my body and enter the ground. I felt the temperature in my veins cool down a little, but the valve was still open, and more green chakra was pouring into me a lot faster than I could get rid of it. Still I kept my attention steady, that was until I heard the sound of ripping fabric. My eyes widened as I realized Orochimaru had just ripped my shirt open and I lost concentration for a second. What was he doing? I felt the temperature in my veins rise again, and I writhed in pain.

"Mitsuki, I need you to concentrate. It's almost over, okay? Just hold on a little bit longer," his voice was soothing and I redirected the chakra back into the ground just as he instructed. I was barely able to pay attention to what he was doing, but I remember seeing red on his hand, and feeling his hands on my chest, a welcome coldness, and then all of a sudden I felt the valve inside me close, and slowly, I released the remaining green chakra into the ground. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I felt my veins cool down, and my skin heat up, and slowly I felt Orochimaru's hand gently stroking my hair.

"What... what happened?" He sighed, sounding as exhausted as I felt.

"It was always your chakra control that protected you from the chameleon chakra. You lost that control tonight, and my guess is that the animal chakra tried to devour you." He continued to stroke my hair softly, before helping me sit up.

For some reason everything inside me ached. This was what had killed the other experiments, the dormant chakra inside of them going rampant, and somehow, I had managed to survive it, no that's not correct. It was Orochimaru who managed to stop it. Orochimaru. The fogginess in my mind slowly began to lift, and that's when I felt the traces of anger that were still present. Yes, he may have saved my life, but he was also the one who had put the animal chakra inside of me, and then there was the memory of my parents. I locked eyes with Orochimaru, I may have been too weak to move but I was still well enough to give him a piece of my mind. It caught me off guard though, when I saw a single lone tear escape his eyes, I was wondering if I had imagined it when he pulled me into him, and wrapped his arms around me, tightly embracing me.

I had known Orochimaru for a good deal of time, and never in that span had he cried, or hugged anyone, or done anything like his actions now. The closet I'd gotten to anything was maybe a pat on the head and an impressed smile, but his actions now weren't anything like his normal behavior.

"I was so worried Mitsuki, don't you ever scare me like that again." I didn't know how to react to his current mood, so awestricken was I by his demeanor, so I just let him hold me, stroking my back softly and whispering to me how afraid he had been. I was too exhausted to even try to escape.

So imagine how surprised the black ops team was when they finally tracked Orochimaru down, tightly holding a girl whose shirt happened to be ripped open, revealing her slightly lacy undergarment?

* * *

Well, what did you think? Again, fighting scenes aren't my strongest suit, and I was wondering if I described the chakra incident alright. Was there anything I could've done to improve it? Also, was the mentioning the lacy undergarment at the end too much, or was it a funny picture? Review and let me know!


	54. Chapter 54: The Anbu in the Weasel Mask

So, this one has a bit of insight into Orochimaru to better explain his actions, and then a surprise (or not so surprise) appearance of everyone's favorite anbu. Enjoy!

* * *

Orochimaru was a planner. He'd always been a planner. Every event that had occurred in his life had been well thought out in advance. When he entered unpredictable situations he assessed each possible scenario and derived the best course of action to deal with the situation. That was just what he did, that was what he always did, and that was something that had never changed. Never. Except perhaps, when it came to Mitsuki.

He shouldn't have brought her along in the first place. He knew it from the beginning, and the Hokage knew it when he gave him permission to do it. It was an odd thing to do, and one with no benefit. A chuunin on an A-rank mission was the kind of nonsensical notion that Orochimaru rebuked. Yet in Mitsuki's case he was willing to make an exception. To be honest it was a combination of things that made him decide.

He had lied when he said she was the only survivor of his experimentation. There were many, and the majority of them unaware of their... condition. A week before the mission was scheduled, another of the animal chakra subjects had died.

He regretted killing the only people with any knowledge on the subject, but he was making do with the information he had. He had determined that the rampaging animal chakra was triggered by an excess of basic human instincts, ranging anywhere from pure distilled hatred to extreme starvation. There was no indicator as to just what would trigger it, or when, but when it occurred it _was_ possible to control. All one had to do was calm down, and force the chakra to retreat, which given the situation was much easier said than done. The subject in question had been unable to stop it, and so, in a stroke of brilliance common to a man like Orochimaru, he sealed the chakra away, thus putting the subject out of danger. He had come to this idea too late though, and the subject had already suffered a great deal of damage. Orochimaru could've saved him if he really wanted to, but the desire wasn't there. What was one more mediocre failed specimen when he already had the perfect one in his possession? It made him think though.

The only way the specimen could've survived was if Orochimaru was there to stop the animal chakra from tearing him to shreds. What if an attack happened to Mitsuki, and he wasn't there to stop it? The mission he was assigned to was scheduled to take about two weeks, and a lot could happen in that time. What if he returned only to find her dead? It was something he couldn't allow, and perhaps it was time to tell her the truth all along. He would take her to Earth, to the remains of the village that had first put the idea in his head, and he would explain to her what he had done. There he would tell her what to do if it got out of control, and perhaps his plans for saving Konoha. He was sure she would hesitate at first, but he'd make it so that she had no desire to return to leaf. Bringing her along wasn't the most rational decision, but to Orochimaru it was the most desirable, and for the first time in his life he did what he thought was best for her, instead of best for himself.

When they were in the tea shop, and he spotted Hideki, he could see the hatred radiating off him. He knew the ex-anbu wouldn't attack him out in the open, but he also knew that Mitsuki would be a liability should a fight occur. On the night of the festival, he could feel Hideki following them, waiting for his opportunity to attack. He'd been on edge the majority of the festival, and finally he'd decided that the best course of action was to go somewhere isolated and kill him there. So he parted from Mitsuki, wanting to keep her out of harms way, so that he could quickly finish the mission. After that he would return to the festival and the two of them could enjoy the fireworks together, her looking particularly endearing in her new kimono. Things didn't go as planned though.

He hadn't expected her to follow. Mitsuki had always done a good job of obeying his orders, and doing what he told her. He realized that perhaps his actions were too rash and unorthodox, and that she couldn't think of a solid reason for his sudden disappearance, but he assumed that she would wait for him to return. He'd noted her presence too late, and by that time Hideki had already spoken out the truth. He killed him as quick as he could, which though not difficult, proved to be unnecessarily time consuming. He then set out to find Mitsuki. He wasn't sure just what her reaction would be, but he had to hurry and explain things. He had worked too hard to lose her now, but things only fell apart from there.

When he saw her speaking to the Tsuchikage, he should've killed her. She was a liability with her newfound knowledge of him, and though the likelihood of her telling the Tsuchikage that he was a killer wasn't probable, there was always the potential that she knew something else that she shouldn't. Furthermore, he had been the one to insist on her coming and therefore any harmful actions on her part, would be his burden to bare. Therefore, the most logical course of action would've been to assassinate her, and he was in a position to do it. The autopsy would reveal that she was a leaf shinobi, but no other secrets would be found in the dead body of a no named chuunin. The Tsuchikage would consider it an isolated incident and leave it be. That was the most logical and effective thing to rectify the situation. It had the most desirable and beneficial results and would be easy to carry out. For some reason though, Orochimaru struck the idea from his mind right away.

Sure he attempted to make up valid excuses. He had put a lot of time and energy into her, and it would be a waste to kill her off before she had even reached close to her potential, but it was a weak excuse. The normal Orochimaru, one who could see things clearly, would've slit her throat in a heartbeat, but he was blinded when it came to Mitsuki. That was alright though, there were other options.

The second best strategical move would be to leave her in the Tsuchikage's possession to rot. He would send message to Leaf that she had been captured, the Hokage would than in turn spread the word that Mitsuki had turned traitor. Her interrogators, whom would most likely torture her to death, would think she was insane as she began speaking nonsense about how she was on an A-rank mission with a sannin, let alone that said sannin was a crazed serial killer. It would be a bit of a hindrance, but it was an acceptable alternative. It was a solid rational plan, and again Orochimaru struck it down without really thinking about it. He couldn't kill her, but he also couldn't leave her to die.

He pondered his other options, his other rational alternatives, but then he saw her glance around in a panic daze as though looking for someone, as though waiting for someone. She was counting on him. She was most definitely confused about what she had heard, but that didn't stop her from still believing in him. So again, Orochimaru did what was best for her, and walked right into the hands of the Tsuchikage.

By some twist of fate, everything had worked out. He still wasn't sure why, or who it was that had persuaded the council that her life was of value, but regardless he was grateful.

He had thought for sure that he had lost her then, that there was nothing he could do to win her back, but as they stood in the Hokage's tower, Orochimaru spewing out lies, he waited for her to correct him, to tell the Hokage the truth, and she didn't. He had spies all over the village though, and he knew that she had confessed, to whom it was he was not sure, but eventually she had spoken the truth, but that wasn't what mattered to Orochimaru. She had hesitated. Instead of betraying him right away, she paused and thought about her actions, and it was in that moment when he told his false story and she stood passively by that he realized he might be able to persuade her.

When she approached him on the mountain, confronting him, he was shocked at just how much she knew. He played it off to the best of his ability, making it seem as though everything had gone as intended, even adding in that she meant to hear the conversation between him and Hideki. When he told her about her parents demise though, her anger was unanticipated. He was an adept shinobi no doubt, but he had a long way to go before he grasped the basic concepts of human emotion. Mitsuki had clearly cared for her parents, much more than Orochimaru had cared for his. Again, the most logical thing to have done would've been to kill her, she was unstable and reckless, and attacking him, but he made excuses for her.

It was only when her chakra went out of control, that he realized just how much he cared for her. It wasn't the thought of losing her that scared him, but it was what came after. Orochimaru was a planner. Mitsuki hadn't changed that, sure she had made his plans less rational, less effective, but he still had them. Normally, he would've thought about what he'd do if the chakra inside of her killed her. It was the logical thing to do, to think up a plan for the worst case scenario, but he couldn't do it. He refused to think of a series of events that didn't include her, and he refused to let her die. Orochimaru, the famous strategist that he was, forgot about all the possibilities that could occur, the likely outcomes, and focused only on the one he wanted, and on the only one that he'd allow. Mitsuki would live. She could not die. He would not allow it. There was no back up plan for her death, there were no alternatives, no other options, she had to survive, and he had to make sure that she did.

As he sat there on the Hokage mountains with her in his arms, he felt relief. She had calmed down now, and he was sure that if he explained himself, and how he refused to let her go, that she would come with him, willingly. He stroked her hair softly, and then pulled her back slightly, so he could properly assess her. Her eyes seemed glazed over, and she looked exhausted. He glanced down at the seal he'd made on her chest, confident though that it was still intact. It was then that he noticed her slightly indecent attire, and it was a second later that he noted that the two of them were no longer alone.

"Ah, it seems you've tracked me down." There were four of them. No doubt they were scouring the village looking for him. He eyed the anbu masks, trying to match them with each shinobi, but the odds were in his favor. His escape plans were in order, and he doubted a single squadron would stop him. He glanced down at the girl in his arms, barely conscious, but complacent. She may not understand now, but once he got them out of the village he was sure she'd view things differently.

"Orochimaru, you've been accused of treason against the village," Orochimaru suppressed the grin as he recognized the voice. Yes, everything was working out as he had planned. He didn't have as many followers as he would've liked, but the ones he had were in instrumental positions, this particular anbu among them. Sanjiro had been one of his most dedicated followers, excelling at tracking jutsus, it was no surprise he was in charge of the anbu squad looking for him, and judging by what he knew, Sanjiro also must've taken his sweet time in hunting them down. "You are also held under suspicion for the murder of seventeen civilians and nine shinobi. You are to come with us so that we may commence your trial."

"I understand, but you see I have no intention-" The kunai itself was easy to dodge, but it was the shock that kept him still, and as he felt the blade slice across his cheek, he quickly regained his bearings.

Anbu were not permitted to disobey orders. Their missions were dangerous and so particular that even the most miniscule of discrepancies could cost them their lives. To attack the target without permission of the squadron leader was a direct violation of the village orders, and could in severe enough cases be considered treason. An act like that would undoubtably strip a shinobi of their rank, not to mention keep them in tedious missions for at least a few years. Orochimaru realized with disdain though that he'd killed a few anbu, and perhaps they were comrades of the one whom acted on impulse, regardless though, Sanjiro proved ever the ally.

"That's enough!" His order alone should've been enough to stop the anbu, but instead of apologizing for his actions, the anbu charged directly at Orochimaru, this time though he had no problem dodging. "I said stop! What do you think you're doing!" It was only at the last second though, as Orochimaru moved back and distanced himself from the attack that he realized he wasn't the target. He was a mixture of shock and rage as he watched the anbu lift Mitsuki up from her position on the ground, and retreat to his original formation, with the barely conscious girl in his arms. Orochimaru stood there, slightly dazed, but mostly annoyed. Again, things weren't going as planned. "You realized you violated a direct order?" Though Orochimaru valued Sanjiro's skills, he could not help but lose respect when it came to his temper. He made anbu rank only because of his tracking ability, after that he usually stood on the sidelines, a fact only made clearer by his flimsy disposition.

"I merely obeyed the order you forgot to give, or did it slip your mind to save the helpless civilian?" Orochimaru caught on to the trap immediately, but Sanjiro in his fit of rage completely missed it.

"She's not a civilian!" He could practically feel the smirk on the disobedient anbu's face. Sanjiro was one of the few who knew about his experiments, and with Orochimaru taking a particular interest in Mitsuki, it was no wonder he knew who she was, but the majority of the shinobi in the village didn't even know that Orochimaru had an apprentice, let alone who it was.

"And how would you know that?" The remaining two anbu, standing on the sidelines slowly caught on to what was happening. "I heard you were an excellent tracker Sanjiro. I heard you could track down a squadron of shinobi miles away, so isn't it suspicious how long it took you to track down one, in the same village at that?" In an instant the formation had changed, the remaining anbu moving defensively in front of the disobedient one, and Sanjiro positioning himself between them and Orochimaru.

"My lord, you should escape while you can, I'll try and buy you some time." The logical thing to do would be to listen to him, and flee, but when it came to Mitsuki, he never did what was logical. He recognized the familiar markings on the mask, the pattern forming the illusive image of a weasel.

"I would, but I can't," he focused his attention on the man holding Mitsuki in his arms, and felt instant recognition as he removed his mask. "You have something that belongs to me, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

So what'd you think? Orochimaru's such a complicated character, I always wonder if I get his thoughts right, and did you enjoy the ending, or did most of you see it coming? Review and let me know, the more you review the more I update! I hope you enjoyed! :)


	55. Chapter 55: Friends at First Sight

So, I apologize if it'd a little corny and a little rough around the edges, but this is a chapter dedicated to good old Itachi's thoughts, and YAY an update, so enjoy!

* * *

Itachi never thought he'd be so relieved to have a traitor in his squadron, nor so annoyed with himself for taking so long to figure it out. He'd delivered the news to the hokage, who immediately prepared a task force. Itachi couldn't help but notice how quick the Hokage was to believe his implications, as extreme as they were, in fact, the village leader simply listened to him with a quiet resignation. A man who'd known the facts all along, but only now chose to accept them. So, with that, Itachi was placed in Sanjiro's squadron, with Sanjiro being one of the most skilled trackers in the village, Itachi had let his thoughts wander to the relief he felt at having Mitsuki back in one piece.

He should've realized something was amiss when it was Kurenai, not Sanjiro, who detected the shift in the air. She said she sensed a burst of chakra, though from an unnatural origin. Kurenai was skilled at genjutsu, and though adept at chakara detection, she was nowhere near as skilled as Sanjiro, he should've been the first to notice. He didn't think of this though, when they landed on the mountain top, astride the four hokage heads, overlooking the village, he didn't think of anything really except what was before him. It was the woman he'd come to care for, perhaps even love, barely conscious in the arms of the most dangerous traitor Konoha had ever had. Protocol went out the window, he heard words being called in the distance, but his only what was that he'd come too far to lose her now. His training had made him adept, and even a rushed and hurried attack by Uchiha Itachi came with some semblance of strategy and distraction. He threw a kunai first, gaining the attention of Orochimaru, feigning intent, and then charged. When the target moved like he expected, he changed course, grabbed Mitsuki, and returned to basic formation.

He heard Sanjiro's voice, angry vibrations pervading the air, and made up some sort of quick lie to distract him while he focused on the girl in front of him. He noted the response vaguely paying attention, but it wasn't until the shift in Kurenai's form that he noted something was amiss. Itachi may've been distracted, but the new anbu, despite her inexperience, was clearly focused. It clicked then that Sanjiro's actions weren't making sense, and after calling him out on the truth he was surprised to hear such an outright confession, and relieved to see the squadron shift position to guard his form.

With that he shifted his gaze to Mitsuki. He thought back to the last time he'd seen her, merely hours before.

He could still feel the tingle of her lips and the press of her body against his, but as often happened with Mitsuki, duty got in the way. There was always a mission or a meeting that separated them, and though it irked him, there was always a desperate relief that came with seeing her again. A feeling of comfort that had turned into an almost addictive ritual.

After a mission he'd go the lake to see her, and almost always she was there, except for those two weeks she wasn't. He'd never realized how lonely the lake was, until she wasn't there for him to share it with.

He recalled when he first met her, a silly genin attacking a tree and screaming obscenities about his clan. It'd been a mixture of curiosity and amusement that caused him to speak to her. Then she'd explain her bet, and he'd considered her a fool, but hearing Hotaru's name changed his opinion.

Though many of the elders looked up to him, respected him for his skills and genius ability, there were those that gazed at him with thinly veiled envy. It was clear to Itachi that being a prodigy came with enemies, and if they targeted him it would be fine, but often enough they would use Sasuke to get to him. If there was one thing in this world he cared most about, it was probably his younger brother. Hotaru Uchiha was one of those bullies, constantly picking on those weaker than him, and made the unforgivable mistake of making Sasuke cry.

Itachi like always, dealt with the situation in the most effective way possible, albeit a bit extreme. He recalled threatening the boy, only a few years younger than him, and making it quite clear that if he should so much as look at his brother again, that he'd be dead before he knew it. For good measure a rather gory genjutsu was thrown in, and though the boy feared him, Itachi still noted that he continued to bother Sasuke. It was always little things, like tripping him, or pulling his hair, but the kind of stuff Hotaru always managed to play off as an accident. So Itachi hated Hotaru, but he hadn't done anything to warrant Itachi's wrath, so for the most part the young bully was left alone.

Hearing the curious girls story, Itachi saw no harm in helping her. He was surprised to note that she was a quick learner and a hard worker. He'd chosen to train her at the lake instantly noting her difficulty with chakra control. He'd contemplated picking another training ground but this was the most secluded, and he didn't want to risk explaining to someone why he was training a genin in his free time. As amusing as it was to teach her, he was relieved when it was done, and quite content to return to the solitude that was his favorite place.

Itachi wasn't one to communicate with others, unless it pertained to mission details or military politics. He was always polite, but social skills were never his strength, nor did he care much for others, so it all worked out. As odd as the situation was for him, he was relieved when it was over. He'd thought that was the last time he'd see her but he was wrong.

It was the day of the bet when he noted her following Sasuke, and curious he approached her. He couldn't recall the details but she fainted about the time Hotaru turned the corner, and after a few well worded arguments his brother's bully grabbed her and rqn off. Itachi figured that was the end of that, but she kept coming back, and not only that, but she inquired about him. She offered him bribes of dango in exchange for training her, and all of it was so ridiculous he didn't see the harm in complying.

He'd recently been made aware of his mission, his duty to the village at the cost of the clan, and as the pieces of the plan slowly fell into place, parts of him slowly fell apart. His world was mission after mission, trying to avoid those closet to him, trying to gain distance. If he could find distraction in a curious genin girl than so be it, but slowly things got more complicated.

She went from being some random genin to being Mitsuki the chuunin, and the lake went from being his place of refuge to their place of solace. Slowly things changed as did his feelings. He could've stopped it, of that he was certain. At any point he could've picked a different place to relax, or confront her on her constant presence but he didn't, and it wasn't exactly like he had any reason. She was warm, innocent, and soft-hearted, the exact opposite of what you expected in a shinobi.

All his life he'd been surrounded by people trying to manipulate him, control him, take advantage of him, and Mitsuki took to him before she even realized who he was. She wasn't like the shinobi he was used to, hardened and cold, and there was comfort in that. It was more than that though.

She was someone he could speak to, without judgement or prejudice. She was someone who didn't expect anything from him, someone who didn't berate, who trusted him and was honest with him. At first he realized that this was what it was like to have a friend, that this relationship was normal to most people, but slowly it escalated. He found himself wanting to confess to her things he'd never have dared to say allowed, even once hinting at the truth, yet too afraid to admit it all.

* * *

"If, for example, I somehow betrayed this village, and became a rouge nin, would you hunt me down and kill me?"

"Well, that's a silly example. I mean, there's no way you of all people would betray the village, and besides, I doubt I could beat you if I tried. "

"But lets say I did leave, and lets say you could kill me. Would you?"

"Itachi, what kind of question is that?"

"If I was a threat to the village, if I'd killed fellow shinobi, and killing me would be the greater good of the village, and you could do it, would you?" She didn't even think about it for a second.

"No."

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you well enough to know that you'd never betray the village. And if for some reason you became some rogue ninja, I'd imagine it was for a good reason. I might beat you up anyways though, for not giving me the heads up beforehand." At this Itachi smiled.

"Thank you Mitsuki."

* * *

Her unwavering faith in him had been astonishing, and in return all he wanted was to keep her safe. When she'd left on her mission and gotten captured he acted desperately and irrationally. When he saw her on the Hokage memorial with Orochimaru, he acted desperately and irrationally, and though the logical part of it told him he was being foolish, there wasn't a single part of him that regretted, not when he had her back and in his arms. He had come too far to lose her, and when he focused back on the situation, he'd heard Orochimaru's vehement cry.

"You have something that belongs to me, Uchiha Itachi." He didn't hesitate before responding.

"You'll have to pry her from my dead fingers," was his cold response, and as he stood up, indicating to Kurenai to get her out there, he focused his attention back to Orochimaru. "And I have no intention of dying anytime soon."

* * *

Was it too corny? Did I get the character right? Are you feeling the love? Review and let me know!


	56. Chapter 56: You Again?

I'm a little rusty, and I'm a lot late, so forgive me, and review! I will take all of your anger and criticism, and I'm really sorry for the delay, but enjoy!

* * *

"Mitsuki?" I glanced up, shocked, confused, and a little nervous. There was more to his speech than just the word. A sort of hesitation, as though he wasn't sure just what he'd witnessed, but that'd it'd be something we'd deal with later.

"Itachi?" He nodded, his eyes focused on the enemy before him, his gaze darting here and there, planning out strategy after strategy.

"Can you move?" I tested my legs and was surprised at how heavy they felt, and I also noted a pain in my chest that seemed to get worse the more I moved, but there were no broken bones, no muscle strains, nothing irreversible. My body just seemed too exhausted to function. He took my silence as a no, and motioned a hand behind him, conveying some sort of signal to his comrades.

"Kurenai, get her out of here. Tamaki, you take care of Sanjiro, I'll deal with Orochimaru," there was a moments pause and then an immediate shift as the two anbu close to us changed formation. Itachi took a moment to glance back at me before removing his red anbu scarf and tossing it towards me. It was an odd moment to be self-concious, and an even odder one to be so scantily clad, but I hastily wrapped the scarf around me, trying to retain as much modesty as I could. It looked like there was more he wanted to say, but we both realized this was neither the time nor the place.

"Should I alert the Hokage of our location?" The voice was a female one, and one I recognized vaguely from an encounter at the hot springs.

"There's no need, they'll find out where we are soon enough," and within seconds of his speaking, the entire scene had changed. There was an explosion of fire and snakes, a flurry of lightening, and an arm under my shoulder lifting me up and carrying me away from it all. We made it a few meters, escaping what I could only think of as the main show. A sannin against an Uchiha prodigy, the type of fight people would pay to see, but not the type of battlefield you'd want to be caught in the middle of.

"You won't get away that easily!" I glanced behind us to see a blast of electricity, and hastily I shoved against Kurenai, separating the two of us, and dodging the blast. I hit the ground rolling and tumbled to a stop sitting up on my knees.

"Sanjiro!" There was an almost desperating in Kurenai's voice as she turned to face the newcomer, bits of his anbu mask crumbling and blood slowly trickling from his forehead. "If you stop this foolishness I'm sure the Hokage will-"

"Oh stop with your nonsense Kurenai. Leafs turned to shit under that old mans reign. If there's anyone I'm taking orders from now its Orochimaru. It may be too late for that moron Tamaki, but you have potential Kurenai, I know you do. Hand over the girl and escape with us, don't let this village drag you down with it." The familiarity in his voice made me think that there was some history between the two of them, and as they stood off facing each other waiting for the other to attack I realized with surprise that there must've been quite a bit I was missing.

"How could you do this? Betray this village, betray me!" There was an anger to her voice, and as she ripped off her anbu mask I slowly began to realize it was a very personal encounter.

"I don't have time to explain it all, just trust me Kurenai. Hand her over and join us," There was a resignation in his voice though, as if he knew her answer.

"You know I can't do that Sanjiro, but know that I don't want to kill you."

"Ha. I assure you Kurenai, you couldn't if you tried," and just like that the two charged at each other, weapons flying.

I glanced around as I continued to hear explosion after explosion, and I realized with horror that it wasn't all coming from the mountaintop. Glancing over at the edge of the path, I took in the full scenic view of the village, and it was not a pretty one. It was a scene of complete and utter chaos, with fires spreading here and there, and people running through the streets. It was clear to me now that Sanjiro wasn't the only traitor in the village, and that reinforcements might be a while.

The battle before me was one more of strategy and though I couldn't see it, I could almost feel the shift in chakara in the air, letting me know that genjutsu was the major method at work. I willed myself to move and help out, but in my current state I couldn't walk, nor was I in a position to engage in combat. Kurenai looked like she was holding her own though, and I hated myself for being forced to sit on the sidelines. I closed my eyes and focused on my chakara, willing myself to use some sort of technique, but for some reason I couldn't sense it at all, it along with the rest of my body must've also been in a state of exhaustion.

"Ahh!" My eyes shot up taking in the scene with shock and bewilderment, because a second ago where kurenai had seemed to be having the upper hand, she was now hanging from the edge of the cliff, her fingers dangling on the edge. I glanced down around me, trying to find something useful, and hurriedly grabbed a kunai, throwing it towards Sanjiro. His deflection of the weapon was quick and effortless, and he didn't seem to take notice of me as he approached Kurenai's vulnerable form.

"Stop it! I'm the one you want, leave her out of this!" My cry was completely ignored, and he kneeled down slowly peeling her fingers off the edge. I glanced up desperately at the mountaintop only to see a large blast of fire, and I knew that Itachi wasn't going to be coming to our aid.

"Sanjiro, you bastard!" Her words were venom, pure and poignant, but he didn't flinch as she spoke them.

"I gave you a choice Kurenai. The only thing I regret is that you didn't take it." He peeled another of her fingers back until she was holding on for dear life with one hand, and I was still too weak to move. It was in this state that I heard an odd sound, almost like the flapping of fingers, and then through the mess of green by us a small white bird flew hurriedly past, colliding into Sanjiro's back, and as the bird struck him, a large explosion occurred, knocking him off the mountain. I crawled as quickly as I could to the edge of cliff, and was relieved to find Kurenai there in one piece. Hastily I offered her my hand, and she heaved herself back onto the mountain. We glanced up towards the forest where the steady movement of feet was getting louder and louder.

"Now, was that art, or was that art, Un?" Just when I thought the situation couldn't get anymore surreal, it did.

"Deidara?"

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming? So I'll add in again that fighting scenes aren't my strength, but please review and let me know what you think :)


	57. Chapter 57: Face Off

So, it's short, but I'd feel like a bit of a cheat if I didn't give you this.

* * *

"I have to admit, this is a bit of a surprise to me," he was feeling weak and drained, and it didn't help that the scar on his forehead was constantly dripping blood into his eyes. He'd underestimated the child prodigy, but there was no doubt who still had the upper hand. His opponent remained stoic, silent after his uncharacteristic declaration. "It's not often you see the great Uchiha Itachi lose his composure. You're obviously protective of her, and I'm obviously missing out on something. Care to share, Uchiha?" The red eyed demon responded with a well aimed kunai. It was easily deflected but at this point all of the fighting was just for show. It was clear who the victor in this fight was, but Orochimaru wouldn't deny that Itachi had potential. A few more years and the boy may've been a decent opponent. Child prodigy or not though, it's never easy to best a sannin. "Mitsuki didn't seem like the secret type, but now I'm curious as to how I missed all of this. I wasn't even aware the two of you knew each other, let alone to this extent."

* * *

Itachi tried to pull himself together, rationalizing his thoughts, tuning out Orochimaru's voice and focusing on the situation. He'd underestimated the sannin, and overestimated himself. It'd been a while since he'd fought an opponent this strong, and the only thing really separating them was time. Orochimaru had years to master techniques Itachi hadn't even heard of, his taijutsu was subpar against the sannin, and despite his upper hand in genjutsu, Orochimaru was more than adept at countering his techniques. It was clear he'd fought against the Uchiha clan before, and the secrets of the sharingan were common knowledge to him, putting Itachi at a heavy disadvantage. It didn't matter much though, soon reinforcements would be here. He'd expected them to be here sooner, but he had a feeling that Sanjiro wasn't the only one whom turned traitor, the blast on the mountain top was probably some sort of signal for the others. That didn't concern him though, his only current fear was whether Mitsuki had managed to get away.

"Now, did you meet her before I did or after?" Orochimaru threw a shuriken and as Itachi tried to dodge, the blast from an exploding tag clipped his shoulder. He hoped reinforcements would get here soon, because he was having a difficult time keeping up with the sannin. "It was a good show you put on, but it's a little ironic don't you think? Defending her from me, when soon she'll be the one attacking you." The words were dripping in smugness, and though Itachi had an inkling of what Orochimaru was referring too, there was a part of him that vehemently denied it. There was no way Orochimaru could know anything about that. "You'd be surprised at how much I know about this village. You think the Uchiha's were the first clan to get power hungry? Konoha's got a bloody history, as well covered as it maybe. It's a little sad actually, I'll be hated for being disloyal, and you for being too loyal. Come to think of it though, we have a fair bit in common, don't we?" Itachi wasn't sure why it struck such a cord with him, but the image of Mitsuki being held defenseless in Orochimaru's arms angered him beyond belief.

"I'm nothing like you," the words were cold and quiet, his emotions grasped and under control, or at least, as well veiled as he could manage.

"No? I was a prodigy at your age as well. I understand it, the jealousy, the idolization, to be adored by everyone and hated by them at the same time. Was that what drew you to her? The anonymity you possessed with being in her presence? Her complete lack of knowledge on shinobi politics? I'll admit it was refreshing." Itachi's anger was escalating, but he pushed it down and away, just as his training had taught him to do. They stood facing each other, the charade of fighting put behind them. Orochimaru knew reinforcements would arrive, but he was arrogant in his abilities, and much too curious about this hidden relationship to escape right away. "She would've agreed to come with me you know. I thought I'd taken care of my bases, made sure all her ties to this village were taken care of, so how was it you managed to slip under my nose?"

It wasn't a coincidence that Orochimaru wasn't aware of their relationship. Mitsuki had been followed to the lake on several occasions, but a genjutsu was capable of ensnaring anyone, and the more unaware you were, the more effective it became. It wasn't difficult to trick her watchers, and it wasn't like there were all that many occasions where he needed to. He'd made sure to keep their relationship secret, and he did just that. He was good at not being noticed, it was something his years of being constantly watched forced him to master.

"Perhaps you think you did her a favor. Maybe you think you rescued her, but what you did was cruel. It's not like she has anything left in this village anymore Itachi, because soon she won't even have you. You'll abandon her, putting your loyalties to the village over your loyalties to her. I would never do that to her. I was willing to take her with me." He knew. Somehow Orochimaru knew about his mission, about what he had to do, and he was right.

It'd crossed his mind to bring her with him, to explain to her what was happening, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't even tell his own brother. He realized what he had agreed to, and he realized the consequences that would follow. A life where one was always on the run, constantly pursued. He couldn't subject her to that, and he wouldn't.

"It doesn't matter though, she'll come back to me Itachi. Mark my words. Once you betray her, I'll be all that she has left." He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, if anyone had betrayed Mitsuki it was the snake before him, and there was no way that she'd ever rejoin him, of that he was sure. Itachi opened his mouth to respond, but before the words came out, an echo beat him to it.

"Orochimaru, you are under arrest for your crimes against the Konoha." Reinforcements had arrived.

* * *

So a short but quick update, and I felt like this little scene was needed, but let me know what you think! Did the interaction work? Were they out of character at all? Interesting twist that Orochimaru knows? Review and let me know your thoughts!


	58. Chapter 58: Gender Confusion

Sorry for the delay but I was caught up in exams and holiday festivities, but i'm back now so please enjoy! Also for those of you wondering, yes Deidara is in fact still male and I haven't gone and switched genders on him. :)

* * *

The kunai left Kurenai's hand before I even registered she was holding it, and as though bored,Deidara tilted her head to the side and dodged it easily.

"Typical, I save your life and you try to kill me, un." I frowned at her logic, before gripping Kurenai's arm as she readied a round of shuriken.

"It's okay," I said motioning towards the blond. "Deidara's a friend," Deidara nodded smugly. Kurenai hesitated before lowering her arm.

"You say that, but that mark tells another story. What is a shinobi from Earth doing in Konoha?" Despite Kurenai's distrustful stare and frigid tone of voice, Deidara smiled nonchalantly as she approached us.

"Besides saving your life? Who knows, I kind of just wander where I please, all in the name of art, un." Kurenai reached for her shuriken again, but Deidara waved her hands innocently. "Relax, I was joking, un. I'm delivering a message from the Tsuchikage," He pulled out a scroll with the seal of the Tsuchikage on it, clearly amused with herself.

"How did you enter the village?" The hostility in Kurenai's voice had ebbed, but her doubt was still present. I couldn't help but notice how valid her points were, as nice as it was having Deidara come to our rescue, her sudden appearance was also just as suspicious.

"I just walked in, un. Your shinobi seemed a little bit preoccupied. Is it always this chaotic here?" I winced knowing what she was referring to.

"How bad is it down there?" Deidara smirked clearly content with knowing more than we did.

"Don't look so miserable. It's not that bad, un. Mostly superficial, nothing that can't be fixed in a week. It seems more like a big distraction than an actual attack, un." I nodded realizing that she had probably hit the nail right on the head. Orochimaru had no intention of attacking Konoha, at least not yet. He was using all this chaos to assure his escape, and at the moment I wasn't sure just what his odds were.

Kurenai seemed satisfied that Deidara wasn't going to be a threat and only after that did she grasp her forearm and wince in pain, tired of hiding the damaged she'd suffered in her battle with Sanjiro. Deidara's demeanour suddenly changed as she began assessing the situation.

"What's the extent of your injuries?"

"I think my arms is broken and a few minor burns but nothing major," Deidara nodded, taking in the information.

"You can walk?" Kurenai nodded, standing up as though to prove it to Deidara as well as herself. "What about you Mitsuki? Are you hurt?" I glanced down on myself, and self-consciously adjusted Itachi's scarf, recalling embarrassingly the extent of my undress.

"Nothing permanent, but my legs feel like lead," I tried standing up and collapsed. I winced as black speckles danced before my eyes. My body had never reacted like this. I'd been sore and exhausted beyond belief, but never had it been so difficult to move. I must've been suffering from intense chakra depletion, and that was the only conclusion I could come to. Deidara moved toward my direction, bending down before me.

"Climb on," I wanted to argue but realized she was right, and hesitantly I accepted her offer. "Where's the hospital from here?" I pointed to a building on the bottom of the cliff and Deidara nodded, motioning towards Kurenai to join us.

"You go on ahead," she said standing up, and composing her demeanour. I had to admit I was impressed with her ability to maintain appearances. She motioned to the top of the cliff where explosions dotted the sky. "I'm going to go see if I can help," I recalled Itachi's presence and nodded at her.

"We'll go with you," Deidara chuckled at that, before beginning to walk downhill.

"You'd only get in the way, and I'm not invested enough in your village to get involved," I frowned at her not amused.

"We have to help them!" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're useless right now, and like I said before, I could care less about your village drama, un. I'll take Mitsuki to the hospital, try not to get yourself killed," she said to Kurenai before continuing her trek. I realized then that it was pointless to try and change her mind, and I adjusted myself on her back, trying to get more comfortable, and with that we parted ways with Kurenai.

"So, what're you really doing here?" The curiosity had slowly started to build up inside of me.

"I told you, I'm delivering a message from the Tsuchikage,"

"What kind of message? Why does it need to be hand delivered?"

"It's in regards to our peace treaty, but nothing a genin like yourself needs to get involved in," I rolled my eyes at her insult.

"I told you before, I'm a chuunin, not a genin." She laughed at that, clearly finding it amusing.

"You leaf and your low standards," it was then that I noticed something odd. While riding on her back I had my hands wrapped around her neck, and as I adjusted my grip I couldn't help but notice Deidara's lack of… assets. I mean, I knew that she looked flat chested, but there wasn't anything there. Curious, I let my hands wander and was surprised when I realized she didn't have anything of substance. Deidara stopped in her walking.

"Why're you feeling me up?"

"I'm not feeling you up," I said hastily removing my hands. I just realized that perhaps it was something she was terribly self conscious about, or maybe uncomfortable with. It wasn't my place to mention it.

"Are you coming on to me?" My eyes widened in shock. "Cause to be honest, I was pretty sure you and Momiji had something going on," her accusation shocked me.

"What? Me and… I thought you and Momiji were involved?!" After uttering those words I made rough contact with the ground and Deidara dropped me unceremoniously.

"Why would you think that? The Tsuchikage doesn't like men!"

"Who said anything about men?!" There was an awkward pause as the words pervaded the air, and an odd tension as they began to settle. "Oh," was all I could think to say after I realized my mistake.

"Oh? OH?! You thought I was a woman?!" I winced at her, no at his anger. I mean, perhaps it should've been a little more obvious, but it was most definitely a very awkward error to make. "I'm going to kill you!" Deidara took a menacing step forward but quickly jumped back as a kunai landed right in front of him.

"Get away from her," It was becoming one of those days where there was no end to the surprises coming forward. I glanced up surprised, but no longer shocked to see Kakashi.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Did you see that twist coming at the end? Are all of these character appearances becoming too much? Did I get Deidara's character right? Are you like the relationship between Mitsuki and Deidara?

Review and let me know!


	59. Chapter 59: Back to the Hospital

SO it's late and i'm sorry, but it's longer than usual and there's a bit of romance though perhaps not with whom you'd expect, enjoy!

* * *

"I said get away from her," Kakashi's tone had gone cold and unfamiliar, and he looked intimidating perched on a branch high above us. I'd grown so comfortable with him that I sometimes forgot just how dangerous he was. He was always so relaxed and nonchalant that I sometimes forgot I was in the presence of an ex-anbu now jounin.

"Kakashi wait!" He snapped his eyes towards me, taking in what he could see and assessing me for damage. I again self-consciously adjusted Itachi's scarf realizing my state of slight undress was probably not really helping the situation.

"If you hurt her I swear…" My eyes widened at his change in tone and stance. There was a part of me that was almost afraid of this newly discovered animosity.

"You'll what?" Deidara turned to face him, the look in his eyes reminding me how much he enjoyed a challenge. I was beginning to realize that Deidara loved nothing more than to pick a fight.

"He's an ally!" I had to say the words three times before Kakashi even seemed to realize I was speaking.

"Is that so?" His gaze never left Deidara's, but I repeated the words again, realizing by Deidara's stance he was ready for a battle.

"Yes, Deidara stop being so immature! He's from Earth delivering a message from the Tsuchikage," Kakashi nodded before jumping down before me his demeanour completely changing.

"Sorry about that," he said rubbing the back of his head in a typical fashion. "No hard feelings, huh?" Deidara's confusion was almost tangible as he took in Kakashi's completely mood change. Unaffected by the blond, Kakashi leaned towards me, assessing me for injuries. "Are you alright?" I nodded, tired of having to repeat myself.

"I'm fine just chakra exhaustion," I motioned to the top of the mountain. "Orochimaru's up there, so are-" I had to stop talking as I felt a choking feeling come over me, and hastily I coughed. I was surprised and worried to see blood mixed in with saliva. That couldn't be good, but it didn't make sense. I hadn't been that badly injured, had I?

"Mitsuki?!" Kakashi's gaze turned hostile as he faced Deidara.

"What happened?" The blond frowned unsure himself.

"I don't know, she seemed fine a-" he was cut off as I coughed again, surprised to see more blood. What was going on with me? I could feel myself slowly growing faint, and I realized what this familiar feeling was, and just like that, I passed out for the second time in my life.

* * *

I could hear a bird chirping nearby, and the soft rays of sunlight as they poured through the blinds. I woke up feeling happy and light, unsure of just where I was, but feeling oddly relaxed despite it all.

"Mitsuki?" I turned to face Kakashi, resting on my bedside chair, looking exhausted with his rumpled hair. Exhausted of course, but now relieved, and his hair was so messy. Was it always that messy?

"Kakashi?" I tried to lift myself out of bed, but I was heavier than I remembered, which was odd because I felt so light. Thankfully he came forward to aid me, moving a pillow behind me as he did. He was so close that as I inhaled I could smell him. He smelled like metal and trees, an odd mixture but one I realized I kind of like.

"You smell nice," I said, surprised he looked so confused by the statement. His hair was so messy, I mean it was always messy, but it was even messier than usual. I moved my fingers to try and smooth it, surprised to see bandages wrapped around my hand. As my fingers made contact with the strands, I was surprised at how it felt.

"It's soft, it doesn't look soft, but it's really soft…" he laughed, seeming to suddenly realize something.

"Mitsuki, can you hear me?" I glanced up at him and nodded, glancing at the mask he always wore on his face. I wonder if I could just… and moving my hands down from his face to his mask I grabbed the soft cloth and began pulling down. Very calmly and softly Kakashi grabbed my wrist and laid me back down. "You've just been through surgery Mitsuki," I nodded again, though I wasn't sure what he was referring to. I didn't feel like I'd gone through surgery, in fact I felt fine. I felt nice and light, but when I tried to move I was just so heavy. "You're a little overloaded on painkillers, so you're not exactly thinking straight," I realized I wasn't really listening to him, my eyes still focused on the mask.

"Why do you wear a mask?" There was a slight slur to my words.

"Go to sleep Mitsuki," he began gathering the sheets and tucking me in.

"You know, people wonder what you look like underneath it,"

"I'm sure they do, now why don't you go back to bed,"

"Do you wanna know what I think?" There was a hesitation in him suddenly, and he paused in shuffling the sheets.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're rather handsome under there," I had to laugh at the words, feeling a little embarrassed and not sure why.

"Sleep Mitsuki," and with that I drifted off, feeling clothed lips atop my forehead.

* * *

I woke up feeling sore and miserable, with a slight pounding at the back of my head, and an even deeper ache in my chest. I felt like I'd fallen off a cliff, or been run over by a horse. The window beside me was dark and the fluorescent lights were making my eyes burn. I sat up with difficulty, taking in the room, realizing that the familiar white layout could only belong to one place. I tried to clear me head and figure out just how I got to the hospital, but my mind was just a mess and I was having trouble thinking straight.

"Oh! Youthful blossom how you've awoken from your slumber!" I winced at the volume of his voice, but I was more confused as I took in the unique green and orange outfit he bore.

"Gai?" He nodded enthusiastically before bending down on his knees by my bedside and gripping my palms tightly.

"Oh Mitsuki, how you wounded poor Kakashi when you broke his heart in front of all those people, but to see him storming into the hospital with you in his arms! Oh the look on his face! This is what true love is, and even though he is my eternal rival, I know that he is worthy of this love!" My eyes widened at his comment and his enthusiasm, but my head was telling him to shut up and calm down because it couldn't comprehend anything that he was saying.

"Ah, you're awake," I glanced up expecting Kakashi but surprised to see a familiar head of white hair.

"It's Kabuto, right?" He smiled, and his eyes lit up behind his round rimmed glasses.

"I'm flattered that you remembered Mitsuki," I also remembered that the last time I'd met him was when I fainted after coming face to face with Itachi for the first time. There was something about him then that left me unnerved, but staring at him now in his hospital uniform carrying a tray with food on it, all I could think was how harmless he looked. I gave him a slight panicked look towards Gai hoping that he would catch on, and fortunately he did. "I'm sorry to inform you, but she's not allowed visitors now, she's still recovering from the surgery and needs rest. My eyes widened at his words but I waited until Gai made his dramatic exit.

"I understand! Oh how quickly the youth heal, but yet time they require. Slumber in peace oh lover of Kakashi, until we meet again!" I waved him off blushing the whole time.

"Lover of Kakashi, huh?" I laughed at his confusion, shrugging it off.

"It's a long story, and it's really not what you'd think. Gai's kind of just an odd ball," he nodded before setting the tray down in front of me. "I'm sorry… did you say surgery?" He glanced up at me and nodded.

"You were in quite bad shape when Kakashi and the um… Earth shinobi brought you here," I nodded realizing that Deidara must've been the shinobi in question. Kabuto seemed like he wanted to inquire about that but decided not to. "You were suffering from severe chakra exhaustion and internal bleeding, it's a good thing they brought you in when they did. The haemorrhaging could've caused-" I waved and cut him off, not needing to, or rather not wanting to hear the details.

"But I'm fine now?" He nodded.

"Your body is probably sore and you strained a few tendons here and there," he motioned to the bandage on my hand, "but within a week you should be able to leave," this caught me off guard.

"A week? Is that really necessary? I mean, I feel fine and realistically I can just heal at home and-" Kabuto shook his head, his face suddenly turning serious.

"It's… I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. The internal bleeding was serious and they wanted to make sure that you heal properly, any sudden movements could result in stitches rupturing, and also… the doctors insisted that you'd stay so that they could assess your um… mental state." This was something else that confused me.

"My mental state? What's that supposed to mean?" Did they think I'd gone crazy or something, or that I might just one day up and snap?

"It's not uncommon for shinobi who've gone through difficult and traumatic events to um… need a period of time to adjust," I nodded, though I wasn't quite sure I agreed with him.

"How's the village?" I didn't want to ask too many questions, but this was something I needed to know and he seemed to be used to curious patients.

"Like you, I'm sure it'll make a full recovery," he laughed at that obviously feeling himself a little clever. "There wasn't as much damage as people imagined, just a couple of burned down buildings and shattered windows. The village has already moved on," after that I asked the question that'd been weighing heavily on my mind.

"Orochimaru…?" I tried to get the rest of the words out, but his name was all I could say, and I imagined the question was fairly obvious.

"He… he managed to escape," I let out a deep breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I didn't know what sort of answer I expected, nor how I should've felt when I received that one. He'd gotten away. My feelings were too much of a drugged blur for me to settle on one, and though I burned to ask about Itachi, I realized how out of place it may've sounded. I'm sure he was fine, I mean, you don't become an anbu at his age unless you can hold your own.

Seeing my inner deliberation, Kabuto cut in trying to console me in his own way. "In a day or two you'll be well enough to wander around the hospital as you like, and you've got more than a few guests who visit you regularly." That perked my interests.

"Guests?" Kabuto nodded, looking pleased he'd managed to excite me.

"Yep. That wasn't the first time I saw Gai, and Kakashi's been here since he brought you in. He stayed up the whole night making sure you managed after the surgery, and eventually one of the nurses came in and told him she'd have to put him into his own room if he didn't get some sleep. The Earth shinobi was here for a bit too, but we had to kick him out because it's against policy to let foreign shinobi preside over inebriated patients, for obvious reasons I'm sure. Even the Hokage came in to check up on you," the last one caused my mouth to drop.

"The Hokage did?" Kabuto nodded.

"The Earth shinobi was making such a ruckus refusing to leave, that it took the Hokage to get him to come away peacefully, but while he was doing that he also asked about how you were doing." I nodded, satisfied with the information.

"And I'm doing fine, right?" Kabuto smiled, before getting up and motioning to the tray.

"Your recovery is going better than expected. Just eat that, and take your pills after and you'll be out of here before you know it," with that he left the room and I slowly began picking at the sandwich and pills on the tray. After swallowing them, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, and grogginess kick in. I was asleep before I knew it.

* * *

So, I was nice and didn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but did any of you enjoy her little drugged and with Kakashi encounter? Please review and let me know!


	60. Chapter 60: Meet Ibiki

I know, I know, it's been a while but this ones extra long to make up for it! Enjoy :)

* * *

It wasn't screaming per say, or at least it didn't start out that way. It began as harsh whispering, slowly escalating in volume, then yelling, then back to harsh whispering. I couldn't make out the exact words, and my mind was a still a little foggy from the drugs, but the crease in the doorway let me see the copycat ninja arguing with a heavily scarred man.

"Kakashi?" It came out muted and almost silent and I cleared my throat and repeated it louder. He glanced up mid argument and gave me a friendly wave, seeming embarrassed at being caught, for what I wasn't sure. The man next to him though didn't hesitate in utilizing Kakashi's distraction as he approached my room and swung the door wide open. Kakashi followed him annoyed and frustrated.

"This can wait Ibiki," I took the man in. He was large and heavy, built like a tank and the two deep red scars on his face showed he was designed to endure. There was a bandana wrapped around his head and he was dressed in varying shades of grey. The name sounded familiar, but the face wasn't, and in the end I couldn't place either.

"No it can't. I understand your sentiments, but we're wasting time," I wasn't sure what the argument was but when the newcomer turned to face me I had to will myself to not turn away. There was something dark and unrelenting about his gaze, it seemed as if he was capable of pulling out every secret deep within you, and he'd make it as painful as possible. "Mitsuki Miyamoto?" I nodded, not sure how else to respond. "My name is Ibiki. I am head of the interrogations division of Konoha. I have some questions for you, are you well enough to answer?" He glanced at Kakashi, it was clear he was only asking as a formality the two readily waiting for me to gain consciousness. The masked shinobi looked ready to defend me but I waved him off.

"I'm fine. What would you like to know?"

—

"Animal chakara?" I nodded.

"Chameleon to be more specific," it had gone from Ibiki asking questions to Kakashi joining in, equally curious.

"When did you come to find all of this out?" I had edited out Itachi entirely, a habit that was becoming too common for my liking. If I wasn't sure of my sanity, there were moments where I wondered if I just made him up all together. I'd been in the hospital for two days and he had yet to visit, or I had yet to see him visit. I spent the majority of those days fluctuating in and out of consciousness.

"I found out on the Hokage monuments. Orochimaru told me directly." The two nodded, before Ibiki motioned towards my chest.

"Is that when he gave you that mark?" I glanced down at my chest, moving the hospital gown lower so that they could see it. It was a culmination of red symbols right over my heart, and I imagine that this is what Orochimaru did to suppress the rampant chakara within me. I nodded, vaguely answering. "Do you have any idea where he could be? Any indication of where he fled?" I shook my head, completely oblivious.

"I may've spent a long time with him, but Orochimaru isn't the kind of person you really get to know. He could be anywhere," the wording in my phrase left me on edge. He was the biggest threat to the village, and nobody had any idea where he was hiding. Ibiki nodded, disgruntled and a little unsatisfied.

"Anything else you care to share?" I shook my head again. There was no more information I had at my disposal, nothing that would help them at least.

"Thanks," he was irked as he got up and left, aggravated at my lack of knowledge. "You were right, she really didn't know anything," I wondered if I should've been offended by that statement, but I realized that the combination of anasthetic and trauma had left me numb.

"Sorry about that, I realize it's soon and you're still recov-," I waved off his apology.

"I understand. Everyones stressed, and Orochimaru is no where to be found," Kakashi was silent, pondering his next words carefully.

"It's more than that. Several shinobi went missing that night, and the current sentiment is that the ones who have disappeared are traitors," I nodded following his logic. "It's just… Anko was among them," his statement caught me off guard.

"Anko? Purple haired, eccentric?" Kakashi nodded.

"She was a close friend of ours, Ibiki's in particular and it's throwing him off guard. He's usually so good at reading people that the entire situation is making him uneasy. He's not usually so… aggressive," I nodded still not fully comprehending the situation.

"How many?" He glanced around, uncomfortable.

"Twenty, only an anbu and three jounin among them, the rest of varying rank, but that's not a number to scoff at. It's comrades we thought we could trust. The entire village is completely shook up over the matter. We settle our disagreements with Earth only for this to happen. There are those who wonder if there's a link," I frowned at Kakashi, confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he seemed tired, and I realized that between constantly visiting me and dealing with the village politics, he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"The Tsuchikage released you and Orochimaru back to us, he agreed to sign a peace treaty. Orochimaru's gone missing shortly after. People suspect that he's hiding in Earth, and the sudden appearance of your blonde friend only adds to that. Civilians are questioning if we're on the brink of war, and if Earth chose to betray us and attack, with us as disorganized and untrusting as we are now… I doubt Konoha would fair well," his depressing sentiments shocked me and caught me off guard.

"I highly doubt that Earth would do that. I met the Tsuchikage, and he seems to me the kind of person who enjoys peace," it was weird defending Momiji when I realized the sort of reputation he had.

"The Hokage doesn't seem too worried about that either, oddly enough," something though caught my attention.

"Why is Deidara here?"

"The Hokage has kept silent on that matter, but he's informed me that it involves you," I tried to rationalize a situation that would involve me but it was a difficult thing to wrap my mind around. I wasn't sure what the subject matter was but I imagined I'd find out soon enough.

"Me?" He nodded. The two of us sat there silently for several moments, letting the circumstances of the village set quiet gave me a moment to take in Kakashi.

"You look exhausted," he ruffled his hair, slightly embarrassed.

"I see you've noticed. I unfortunately haven't gotten much sleep," I smiled at him realizing I was partially responsible. If the nurses words from yesterday were any indication, Kakashi spent a fair share of the past days by my bedside, even if I wasn't necessarily conscious for any of it.

"I'm going to be fine. The doctors say I'll be making a full recovery, so stop worrying about me," he nodded but didn't seem convinced.

"Mitsuki," he spoke my name as though it was something precious, and I realized it was rare for him to utter it. "The Hokage has asked me specifically to… keep an eye on you," I frowned at that.

"An eye on me?" He nodded, expanding.

"You are at this moment a person of interest, and there are those who aren't sure exactly where your loyalties lie," slowly comprehension was dawning on me. My sensei had been deemed a traitor, and it was only natural that I, his one and only pupil would follow in his footsteps. It was a disheartening notion but one I could rationalize.

"So the Hokage thinks that I might turn traitor any second?" There was an awkward moment before Kakashi suppressed in sudden surprise. "No, not in the least. I mean you were the one who turned him in," there was a questioning tone to his voice and I realized that there was a piece of the puzzle I was missing.

"How… why would you say that?" Kakashi perked up then, clearly hearing the hesitation in my voice.

"When the Hokage called the emergency meeting and placed the order he told everyone that it was Orochimaru's pupil who'd come forth and admitted that he was behind the crimes. He said that while you were in Earth you witnessed him confess to the murder of Hideki Kimura's squadron before he killed him," it was obvious to me now that when Itachi reported all the facts to the Hokage he must've insisted his identity be left out. It would only make sense, I mean, people would question just where he got his facts from. Did that mean that the Hokage was aware of our… I wasn't sure what we were to be honest, and I felt childish calling it a relationship. Either way though, the Hokage must've had some inkling about us. "That is correct, right?" Kakashi's question shook me out of my reverie and I smiled at him, nodding.

"So, if I'm not under suspicion of treason or anything like that, why do I need to be watched?"

"Straight to the point with you, as always. At this point the elders aren't sure who can and cannot be trusted, and the fact that Orochimaru took a deep interest in you cannot be ignored. It's suspected that he may move to get you back," his tone was sharp and to the point, and I could hear it tinged with worry.

"So, you're on baby sitting duty for the next little while, huh?" It was an easy comment thrown in to loosen the mood but it didn't alter Kakashi's disposition in the slightest.

"It's more than that. I actually volunteered, you see… I'm worried about you Mitsuki," he said my name the same way he did before, giving it more emphasis than I was used to.

"I told you that I'm going to be fine. Honestly, I'm feeling better already," again his demeanour remained serious and somber and I was beginning to understand that Kakashi had a lot more on his mind than he let on.

"It's more than that. You've just found out that your sensei's a traitor, who's responsible for the death of your parents," I awaited the stabbing pain that accompanied those words but nothing. Like before, I continued to be numb. "The village is in disarray, your life may be in danger and…you haven't had time to properly accept everything or grieve, and…" it seemed as though there was something more he wanted to say, something else tragic to add to the list but he postponed his words for another time. "When my mother died it was difficult for me, but it was much harder on my father. When he passed away… I sort of shut everything and everyone out," There was familiarity in his words, and I recalled a conversation we had about the exact same matter what felt like ages ago. It was back when I was pretending to be his girlfriend.

—-

"_My mother was a beautiful women. She was kind, and warm hearted and much like your own wife. My father loved her deeply, he loved her more than anything in the world. She wasn't a shinobi. She was too gentle to lead the life of a ninja, and perhaps that's why my father loved her so much. She was his escape from the cruel world he lived in. That we lived in." Glancing at Kakashi now I could see an odd misting in his eyes. I didn't think he was acting anymore. "My father fought in the war and made many enemies. He killed many shinobi, and fought valiantly. The comrades of the shinobi he murdered felt that my father owed them a debt. A price my mother ended up paying with her life." I glanced at Kakashi's fist tightening, and my parents sad faces. My mother's eyes were getting teary, and I could feel mine start to water too. I almost wanted to tell him to stop, but it didn't seem like he even realized I was there. "She was killed while me and my father were out in the training grounds. We were so close but we didn't have a clue. My father got revenge for what happened, but it didn't change the reality of the matter. I'd lost a mother and he'd lost a wife. I could see how it wounded him, more than any weapon or jutsu possibly could. I saw his sadness and I vowed to not let the same happen to me. I already lost one woman I loved. I don't think I could handle losing another." _

xxx

I remembered how shaken he was after telling the story and unconsciously I moved my hands closer to his, noticing he clasped my right with both of his. "I moved out of my old house, insisted it was burned down so I wouldn't constantly be reminded of them. When my father passed away… I was so distraught I couldn't even bring myself to attend his funeral," I tried to draw a link between the traumatized boy in the story and the man before me, but there was nothing similar between the two. I couldn't picture Kakashi not being strong. He glanced up at me then, breaking away from his memories. "It's a lot to deal with, and as shinobi we're not expected to have emotions or to need time to heal and to cope. To be honest, I was numb for several years after, not letting anyone get close. I was kind of a jerk," I laughed at that, his light tone relaxing me.

"What happened then?" He scanned the surrounding area checking for eavesdroppers and I moved in closer, excited.

"Honestly?" I nodded, enraptured. "Don't tell anyone, but it was kind of all thanks to Gai," my eyes widened and I held back my laugh.

"Green and orange, in love with push ups, your eternal rival Gai?"

"Yep. He was so annoying and persistent I couldn't help but hate him, and once you spend so many years not feeling anything, it was nice," despite the odd phrasing I understood the sentiment.

The truth of the matter was I was still completely disorganized emotion wise. It was just too much at once to process and numbing and blocking it all out came so naturally and unconsciously that I wasn't sure how to begin coping.

"Speaking of funerals…" The wince was subtle, but I caught it none the less.

"It happened yesterday,"

"What'd you mean it already happened?!" I expected myself to be angry or at least upset, but the fact was I raised my voice merely because I thought it appropriate. the numbness was still present and instead of being comforting it was growing disconcerting at all the things I could manage to block out.

"All of those whom died were buried yesterday, it was to put the village at ease and give it closure. I realize you were close to your parents Mitsuki, but so were many others and…" I understood. It would be impractical to make them wait to bury their bodies. Funerals were best when they happened quickly and were forgotten just as fast. Closure was a luxury that everyone wanted. It was then that I thought to ask another question.

"What happened to the anbu squadron that rescued me?" Kakashi seemed more comfortable with that topic.

"They're all fine, injured but alright," I wanted to ask about one in particular but there were so many questions attached to it I decided it best to not inquire. It turned out though, that I didn't need to.

"Mitsuki?" I glanced up, feeling the little leap my heart gave at his voice. Kakashi spoke my name as though it was something precious, something that needed to be guarded and kept safe. When Itachi spoke my name it was so natural, as though he'd said it a hundred times and I realized he probably had. It was something more though, he spoke it as if it belonged to him, as if instead of saying 'Mitsuki,' he was saying 'Mine,' and I realize it might sound crazy and it might be just something in my head, but I liked the way he said it. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" His tone was oddly possessive and it wasn't until I glanced down and realized that mine and Kakashi's fingers were interlocked that I hastily pulled mine back.

"No, not at all," I was too enraptured in Itachi's form to notice Kakashi's reaction to my sudden withdrawal, but it was a distraction well warranted. I thought I looked bad with my wounded hand and dark circles, but Itachi was just a wreck. He had several cuts and bruises all over him, and his left hand was in a sling, his hair though was still as soft and neat as always, and his gaze just as piercing. "You look like you just got into a fight with a sannin," I said it jokingly, hoping to crack a smile and though his lips did curve a serious look continued to adorn his face. There were so many questions I had for him, but I realized that perhaps now wasn't the best time to ask.

"Kakashi,"

"Itachi," even though no other words were spoken I could see them silently assessing each other.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Mitsuki for a moment?" The tensing in Kakashi's shoulder was subtle, as was the slight clenching of his hands, but I'd known him long enough to notice all of his slight movements.

"I wasn't aware the two of you were acquainted," there wasn't anything directly accusing in his voice, but the suspiciousness was rampant.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing, I did save her life after all," there was no hesitation in Itachi's voice and any emotions he had he hid perfectly. Lying was an art the Uchiha had perfected. Begrudgingly Kakashi nodded and stood up ready to leave. He glanced back at me warily, clearly still apprehensive about the entire situation.

"Let me know if you need anything," I nodded and waved at him as he left, wondering why a part of me felt like I was betraying him. I forgot about all of that as Itachi took the seat next to my hospital bed. His wounds were less severe up close, shallow, far more visually displeasing than impeding. Judging by the angle of his arm it was most likely sprained and definitely not broken. For fighting Orochimaru he'd faired rather well.

"Are you al-" he cut me off, his voice sharp, almost angry.

"We need to talk,"

* * *

Oh... Itachi's in a bad mood.

How you guys enjoying her relationship with Kakashi? Is it developing okay? For those of you worried, this is still an Itachi x Mitsuki fic.

How did you enjoy Ibiki, and the whole 'Anko' disappearing as well? Review and let me know your thoughts!


	61. Chapter 61: Take Care of Her

It's late and I'm very sorry for that but know that I am very proud of this chapter and kind of in love with, and hopefully you will enjoy it too!

* * *

I'd known Itachi for well over a year and in that period I managed to grasp and understand most of his emotions and mannerisms. In that time Itachi had never gotten angry. Sure I annoyed him from time to time, and I had no doubt that Sasuke also got on his nerves, but Itachi's penchant for rationality completely overruled any inclinations towards anger. The incident atop the Hokage monuments was the first time I'd seen him lose his composure, but that was nothing compared to the man before me now. It was a controlled anger, everything about him was controlled, but it was nothing I would take lightly, and certainly nothing I could comprehend.

"Itachi…?" I was waiting for him to make clear to me what had sullen his mood but the silence was making me nervous and apprehensive. Despite his furious mood his patience still outlasted mine.

"I'm…" He looked away from me towards the door, clearly suspecting that Kakashi was outside listening and as such he kept his voice low, seething, but low. "What were you thinking?" His words came out as a harsh whisper but as he turned and his charcoal eyes turned to lock with my eyes it took everything in me to not flinch and look away.

"What're you-"

"I left you alone by the lake to go report to the Hokage about your crazed sensei. When I see you a few hours later, how is it that you're with that same crazed sensei you thought so wisely to warn the village about?!" His tone was sharp and severe the words given harsh intonations and I could tell he was trying very hard not to completely lose it on me. His fists were clenched tightly in his hands, his body like a snake, all coiled and ready to spring.

"I… I can explain…?" I wanted the words to come out more convincing but I knew my actions were silly and I was having difficulty grasping them myself.

"Please do," He sat down in the chair by me and crossed his arms gazing at me expectantly.

"I… He was my sensei and I knew that… or I thought that he'd be captured, and I wanted a chance to just… I don't know. I'm not sure what I was thinking-"

"That's because you weren't thinking!" His words were loud and his hands only tightened in their grasp. I practically saw the breath he took to calm himself down. "What you did was dangerous and reckless, not to mention stupid. Do you have any idea what could've happened?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that the question was rhetorical, and even if it wasn't, I was too afraid to answer. I could hear it clearer now, the anger was apparent, but the worry it was laced in was slowly slipping through. It made sense to me now and I sat back quietly as Itachi vented. "He's not stable, he could've killed you, or knocked you unconscious and taken him with you! Surely you're not foolish enough to think you can take on a sannin?!"

"You didn't seem to fair so bad," He glanced up at me, stirred from his tangent and I could see him ready to begin yelling anew but the smile on my face must've thrown him off. There was an odd amount of joy as I saw him soften under my gaze.

"What're you so amused about?"

"Thank you," He frowned not comprehending and I boldly took one of his hands in mine. "For worrying about me, for coming to my rescue, and for reminding me that at times, I can be a bit of a compulsive idiot," I expected the words to cheer him up, but instead they seemed to somber him and while his anger dissipated there was an air of melancholy that took its place. Very slowly he lifted himself from the chair and perched himself a top my hospital bed, moving in close until our foreheads were touching. I struggled to control my breathing, and it shocked me that after all this time, his mere proximity could still make my heart race.

"Mitsuki," he spoke my name with the same familiarity, but the sadness it was tinged with surprised me. "I… I've never been so terrified in my life," the statement was so brutally honest and sentimental that it actually shocked me. I'd never seen him angry, but I'd never seen him so… honest. It was warming and disconcerting at the same time because there was something worrying about his confession, as if it was a goodbye of sorts.

"I'm fine now. I'm going to make a full recovery and-" he shook his head, which caused mine to turn gently as well.

"If I hadn't been there…" he closed his eyes tightly as if trying to blind the image from his mind. "Mitsuki… what if I wasn't there?" It was my turn to be confused because he didn't speak the words as though bragging, as if asking me to be grateful he'd saved my life. He said them dispiritedly, as if his involvement caused him great suffering.

"But you were there… you did save me…" his dejected behaviour was only confusing me further. I could decipher his anger, but why he'd turned so heavy hearted was completely unfathomable to me. He pulled away at my statement and immediately I missed his closeness. He paused before me, giving me a light kiss on the forehead before walking away towards the door. I wanted to call out to him, but I knew Itachi well enough to know when he needed to be alone.

"I was there this time Mitsuki, but you need to know, I won't always be around," there was something so final in his words that worried me and left me feeling sick at the same time. Again I couldn't interpret what he meant, but as he opened the door and left the hospital room there was an odd part of me that wondered if I'd see him again.

* * *

"The perimeter is still being searched and the Hokage hopes to send out another recon team. We've sent word to the Tsuchikage whose agreed to lend us man power, whether we can trust him for sure though has yet to be determined," Kakashi glanced up from the Hyuuga's briefing to Mitsuki's door opening. He nodded at the clear eyed shinobi before heading back to Mitsuki's room. He paused when he crossed paths with the Uchiha.

"You were a lot quicker than I thought you'd be," Itachi was just as composed and monotone as usual, which was expected of the child prodigy. "May I inquire as to the nature of your conversation?" Kakashi wasn't sure of the details but he suspected there was some sort of relationship between the two of them, the nature of which had yet to be determined.

"You're fond of her, aren't you?" The response threw him off, and the copycat shinobi wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm not sure exactly what you mean," Itachi nodded as though his confusion was answer enough.

"The nurses tell me you haven't left her bedside since she was hospitalized," Kakashi nodded but his rationalization of that was easy enough.

"I know what its like to deal with the loss of your parents, Mitsuki's never been through anything this traumatic. It's a very difficult thing to deal with," there was something in his statement that caught the Uchiha off guard.

"Her parents?"

"They were murdered, by Orochimaru's hands no less. I thought you were aware?" Itachi shook his head and glanced back at the hospital room, as though he might return and convey something else to Mitsuki. Whatever notion he was contemplating he abandoned quickly before focusing back on the copy cat nin.

"She's all alone then, isn't she?" There was something more to the sentiment but whatever it was, Kakashi couldn't place it.

"I wouldn't say that. She still has friends and-" The Uchiha cut him off abruptly, as though comprehension had suddenly donned on him.

"Mitsuki doesn't have friends. All she had was her sensei and her parents and…" he paused, another epiphany donning him as he seemed to take Kakashi in for the first time. "And apparently… she has you," there was something accusatory in his tone of voice, but Kakashi wasn't sure what he could've done to merit it.

"I would like to think I'm there for her," Itachi nodded, clearly making up his mind about something, albeit unhappy with his decision.

"She's stupid and reckless, and seems to get herself in trouble no matter the circumstance," Kakashi wasn't sure if he should go to her defence because the way he spoke the words was almost as though he was complimenting her. "She's impulsive and careless, but she's a good person," there was a brief pause, as though he was slowly trying to figure out what to say. "Keep her safe," before Kakashi could respond to the odd request Itachi Uchiha had walked by him and pointedly began heading for the exit. Impulsively he glanced back at the nin.

"I will," the words were spoken loud and sure and with a determination he didn't know he had. Itachi glanced up at him from his position by the exit and nodded. He was satisfied with the answer, though nothing in his composure indicated any sort of happiness at the declaration.

With the odd encounter beside him, Kakashi headed back to Mitsuki's room, not sure exactly of what had just occurred.

* * *

So... what'd you think? We're getting a little on the dreary side because the you know what is just around the corner.

Did you like it though? How was Kakashi and Itachi's relationship? Did the romance between Mitsuki and Itachi flow? Review and let me know!


	62. Chapter 62: Breakdown

I'm sorry about how long it took to get this out, but I got all caught up in summer festivities! Enjoy :)

* * *

Itachi's presence had always brought me comfort. I could relax around him, feel safe around him, but his sudden absence and odd declaration made me…it made me…I felt…

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, but I could feel the numbness fading, slipping away. His words consumed me, and I could feel the torrent of emotions pouring forth.

He was right. I hadn't been thinking. Going up to the monument, to what, to confront Orochimaru? It was more than that, I wanted to see him, ask him questions… what… what if I hadn't gone to him at all? Or to Itachi? What if I'd rushed home to my parents, would they still be alive? Was it my fault they were dead? I was the one who had decided to become a shinobi, I dragged them into this, and now they had to pay the price…

"Mitsuki?" I glanced up at Kakashi, wondering why he looked so confused and helpless, but glancing down I realized that water had begun pouring from my eyes without me fully being aware.

"I'm crying," he continued to stand in the doorway, nodding, gazing at me and though I was some poor cornered animal. But I wasn't. I'd killed them, not by my hands, but by my words and actions I had single handily murdered my parents. In Earth, I could've told Momiji that Orochimaru was a traitor, or back at the Hokage tower, but I _waited. _What kind of person does that? He was a killer, cold blooded and ruthless, and now I had the blood of those he murdered on my hands. I practically defended the man!

"Mitsuki," he spoke it louder this time, slowly approaching me, and despite knowing he was there, I was barely aware of his presence.

"I don't know why I'm crying," I wasn't in pain or anything, there was no reason for me to cry. I couldn't even remember the last time I had cried. It had to have been years ago, but definitely not since joining the academy. Shinobi didn't cry. "I'm sorry, I can't stop," I kept wiping at my eyes, but the tears kept pouring, and I started to feel my hands shaking. "I don't know whats… I don't know whats wrong with me…" The phrase had so many meanings, that I was having difficultly trying to wrap my head around all of them.

"Nothings wrong with you," I glanced up at Kakashi, noticing his sudden proximity, but I guess thats what shinobi are supposed to do. There supposed to sneak up on their enemies… not confront them on mountaintop demanding explanations…or begging for closure. What was I thinking?

"Somethings wrong with me… I can't… I can't stop crying, and my parents… the villagers… Kakashi…" I glanced up at him, wanting him to understand, to grasp that I had done this. Instead he was looking at me as though I'd been wronged, as though he felt sorry. "It's my fault," he shook his head slowly, and I could feel myself getting angry with him. Couldn't he understand?

"It's not your fault," his voice was gentle, calming, and it made it clearer how hysterical mine was beginning to sound.

"He was my sensei… and he… he experimented on people, and children… on me… and," I found it difficult trying to catch my breath, but the words needed to be spoken. "How could I not have seen… I should've known!"

"There was no way you could've known," I could feel the anger rising in me again. He wasn't getting it, he didn't understand. This was my fault.

"I spent days… hours… I was always with him, I should've seen the signs and-"

"There were no signs to be seen," I hated how calm he sounded, how rational, as though he was right, but he wasn't.

"He asked me if I'd ever leave the village, if there was anything keeping me here," slowly breathing I caught my breath, feeling myself calming down, waiting for the flow of tears to ebb.

"And what'd you say?"

"My parents," and just like that, I broke down.

* * *

If Kakashi had to describe Mitsuki In one word, it'd be chipper. She was a very cheerful person, and very friendly. Itachi's comments had surprised him, but one remark stuck out above all the others. "Mitsuki doesn't have friends. All she had was her sensei and her parents…" he'd never realized it before, but he'd never spent much time with her. She was a shinobi, but she was one without a squadron. Her sensei had betrayed her. Her parents were dead and friends… Kakashi recalled the last part of that comment.

"And apparently… she has you,"

He thought about that, gazing at her as she cried on her hospital bed. Who else would come visit her? He'd been at her bedside for days and no one else had shown up. He remembered when his parents had passed away. He craved time to be by himself, but no body would give it to him. He was constantly surrounded by teammates, comrades, or even family friends, who looked to him to remember his parents. He remembered then the moments he finally had to himself. The moments where he would sit in an empty room and wallow, and seethe and hate the world for everything it had done and taken from him. It was perhaps those moments that were the darkest memories of all. Maybe she didn't have a lot of friends, but she had him.

"Mitsuki," he whispered her name, a little unnerved when the shaking of her body ceased. Very slowly he rested his hand on her shoulder, almost wondering if she'd flinch or cringe away. "Mitsuki, it's going to be okay," He was surprised then when she turned and lunged for him, but he held his ground, wrapping his arms around her as she continued to cry. She was mumbling things, all of it incoherent, and Kakashi had no idea how to handle the situation. He wasn't used to crying females, or emotional woman in general. He remembered then, very briefly and very vaguely, the way his mother used to hold him in moments like these. When all she could do for him was be there, and remembered that when she passed, not having her there to comfort him was more brutal than having his father deny him any solace.

He moved onto the bed and cradled her in his arms, rubbing her back gently. "It's not your fault Mitsuki, it's not your fault," and the words seemed to get through to her, because she quieted down. Her tears didn't pause, but her sobbing eased, and as he continued to hold her, whispering comforts, he decided that if no one else would be there for her, he would.

* * *

"Kakashi?" He glanced up at the doorway, his hold on Mitsuki still not loosening. She had grown silent, her breathing regular. She had fallen into sleep so suddenly that her stillness even caught Kakashi off-guard.

"Tsunade," he was surprised to see the blond, her appearance very distinct, but unused to the expression on her face. He was curious as to her presence but he realized that when one sannin abandons the village, it's only natural for the others to return. He imagined Jiraiya wouldn't be far off.

"Is everything okay?" The busty woman shook her head, her pigtails gently following.

"Is that the girl?" Mitsuki was becoming uncomfortably popular. He nodded, pausing his hand mid stroke once he realized he'd adopted of the habit unconsciously. Tsunade frowned and it was in that moment he realized something wasn't right. "I thought she was going to make a full recovery," the sannin paused glancing down at her chart.

"I'm afraid… it's a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

So, writing melancholy is definitely not something I'm used to, but let me know how I did! Was it sad? Were the characters realistic? Did Mitsuki's breakdown make sense? Any ideas about what Tsunade knows? Review and let me know!


	63. Chapter 63: The Seal

So, this chapter is more a set up for what's about to happen. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I need more time." Itachi wasn't a man to make excuses, or beg or plead for extensions. So the phrase, an attempt to stall, was an awkward moment for him not to mention unfamiliar as the words slid from his lips.

"That should be obvious enough." The Hokage was the flawless image of patience and wisdom, sitting behind his oak desk taking the Uchiha in. He gazed at Itachi's injuries, oddly unsympathetic. It was expected though, the Hokage was a man who focused on logic and practically more than emotion. Itachi used to think he shared those same sentiments, but circumstances had caused him to question that notion. He was doubting a lot of stuff now. "How long until you're fully recovered?" Most of his wounds were minor, they could be overlooked. The more serious injury was his arm, currently in a sling. He'd strained it and that would take a week for it to heal, and at least another week for it to be fully functional. Committing a massacre was a difficult crime, committing one with only one kunai wielding arm was borderline impossible.

"Three weeks." The truth was that he only need the two, but the Hokage wasn't aware of that, and so much was riding on him that if he said three weeks, he would get three weeks. It wasn't much more time, but the concept of time had taken on a new meaning for him.

"They're getting restless." So much of the village was at this point, but Itachi could see it clearly in his clan. Where there were once whispers of false leadership there were now declarations. They were becoming so brazen that it was only a matter of time before they revolted, and Konoha in its fragile state would fall easily to a Coup. "The Hyuuga festival will be happening three weeks from now. Will that suffice?" Itachi nodded having the same idea in mind.

"The Hyuuga festival will work perfectly." It wasn't a lot but three weeks was all he had left.

* * *

"Is it permanent?" There was whispering in the doorway and I shook myself out of my reverie, trying to understand what was going on. I'd awoken countless times feeling groggy, but for the first time in a long time, I awoke feeling refreshed, and perhaps a tad embarrassed. The last memory I had was of me crying into Kakashi's shirt. Judging by the new one he currently adorned and my recollection of the event, I had sufficiently stained his previous one with tears.

Kakashi was talking heatedly to a blond, well endowed woman. I couldn't hear just what they were saying, but Kakashi's expression was solemn enough that I imagined it was serious.

"Hi," I wasn't quite sure what else to say given the circumstances, but I imagined some greetings were always applicable. The two of them shot away from each other and turned to face me. The blonde was older than Kakashi and her face was serious, where as the copycat ninja just looked exhausted. I realized with a heavy heart, that I was partially responsible for all of Kakashi's problems.

"Mitsuki, this is Tsunade," I felt my eyes widen, at hearing him speak and I focused on the blond next to him. She was adorned in a mixture of greens and purple, her hair in two pigtails and what appeared to be a diamond shaped birthmark on her forehead.

"Tsunade? As in the Tsunade? You're the legendary sannin?" There must have been something accusatory in my voice, because I saw her tense up, immediately on guard.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?"

"You're just so… pretty… and young…" all of the stories I'd heard of Tsunade had been of a terrifying woman who could snap trees with the flick of her wrist, or collapse buildings with a well aimed kick. The woman before me was young and attractive, nothing like the legends I'd grown up hearing. I realized too late that my words might be offensive but her face seemed to light up at my comment.

"Did you hear that Kakashi? Pretty and young," she laughed at that, finding some amusement before moving closer to me. "You're very sweet," she placed her well manicured finger under my chin, taking all of me in. "Speaking of, you're pretty and young yourself." I blushed at that, not used to the compliment and even more embarrassed of who was speaking it. She frowned then moving her finger and continuing to observe me. "I must admit Mitsuki, you're nothing like what I expected," there was a mixture of relief and disappointment in that statement.

"What you expected?" She nodded vaguely, tilting me this way and that. I couldn't understand her sudden fascination.

"Yes. I've been wanting to meet you for a while ever since I heard Orochimaru took on an apprentice." The meaning of her words suddenly dawned on me.

"You and Orochimaru were once teammates." She nodded. "He talked about you and Jiraiya." At this she seemed surprised.

"Really? I imagine he said some awful things." I shook my head trying to remember just what it was we discussed.

"He told me stories. He mentioned the time you went to Earth, and the incident in Sand." There were other stories he'd shared as well. It was rare for him to speak of his past teammates, but he'd always seemed fond of them. At this she seemed surprised, and moved away from me. Despite the distance, her eyes didn't stop taking me in, observing me.

"He was fond of you." She didn't say the words as a compliment, nor to be comforting. She said them as an objective observation, one that seemed to surprise even herself.

"He killed my parents." She nodded at that, the news not surprising her. It still impacted me though as I said those words. It had hit me a little before, but the loss was something I'd have to deal with day after day. It would take me a long time to fully grasp what had occurred.

"He also saved your life." At this I nodded, because it had been true. He'd saved my life on several occasions, which one in particular she was referring to I couldn't fathom.

"Mitsuki. Would you show her your seal?" Kakashi's voice had surprised me, his silence making me almost forget his presence. I blushed modestly as I noted how precariously placed the mark was, and Kakashi also seemed to realize as well, embarrassingly looking away. "I uh… I can step out if you'd like." I shook my head, but it was Tsunade who spoke.

"No, stay. It's best that you see it for yourself." Hesitantly, I moved the opening of the gown downward, just enough so the intricate red seal on my chest could be seen. Tsunade took a deep breath, as she moved her hands close and began to trace the area right above it. "That's why so many of your anbu are still alive." I glanced up not understanding, Kakashi like usually, noted my confusion.

"Our causality numbers were lower than expected, especially when you take into account that the anbu fighting Orochimaru, and those of the team that provided back up are all alive. Orochimaru himself did not kill a single person." My parents seemed to have been the exception to that rule, but I couldn't imagine Orochimaru being humane in his escape. He'd slaughtered civilians and shinobi alike in cold blood for the sake of science. His sudden restraint seemed out of place and out of character.

"He had been weakened prior to his fight with Uchiha Itachi, and it was speculated that you may've been the one that had injured him." I shook my head, knowing that he had dominated our fight. "The seal on his chest is what slowed him down. He almost risked capture to put it on you." My eyes widened at this, glancing at Kakashi for confirmation. It was Tsunade again who answered. "That seal binds the chakara within you. In order to place that seal, he had to give up a fair amount of his blood and his own chakara. It was a risky move Orochimaru's part." My heart raced, and I was reminded of why it was so difficult to hate him. He'd done so much wrong in his life, yet time and time again he came to my rescue. I glanced down at the seal on my chest, tracing the red lines etched on my skin. I took a deep breath. Maybe I didn't hate him, maybe I couldn't hate him, but I was definitely no where close to forgiving him.

"I understand." I didn't know what else to say. Kakashi had hinted that others doubted my loyalty, and any other response would just raise suspicion that I was still affiliated with Orochimaru.

"There's more Mitsuki." Kakashi's tone was somber and oddly resigned.

"It's like I said earlier. That mark seals your chakara within you." Her words trickled in and with great shock I caught the underlying meaning. 'Your chakara is currently still sealed.'

I closed my eyes, and focused my mind inwardly on the flow of chakara within it. My chakara control was one of the few things I had sufficiently mastered, and I was shocked to see that the well within me was empty. It was like a river where the water had dried up evaporated away, no, that wasn't quiteright. I focused on my chest, right where the mark was, and I sensed it. It was like there was dam, keeping the flow of chakara at bay, and within that dam I could sense the two alternate types, raging on against each other. Orochimaru had done more than just seal the chameleon chakara, he'd sealed my own as well.

"This means… this means I'm defenceless." The words almost hurt speaking, but the fear behind them was real. "If he comes after me… if anyone attacks me… I'm completely exposed." I glanced at Tsunade, searching her eyes for some sort of comfort, some notion that it was going to be fine. I didn't find any in her eyes, but as Kakashi moved forward, I knew I could find some solace there.

"It's temporary," were his words and I took a deep breath of relief.

"You mean, you can get rid of it?" Tsunade nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"I can't personally. But Jiraiya, is a master of seals. He should be able to remove it no problem." I took a deep breath of relief.

"When can he do it?" She glanced at Kakashi, frowning.

"He's away in Mist. I've sent him message that he's need but he's a little preoccupied there. It'll take him some time before he can return to Konoha." I nodded, understanding. He was a sannin after all.

"How much time?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"My guess, is three weeks."

* * *

Oh, times ticking! Did anyone see that coming? So what does this mean for Mitsuki when the massacre rolls around? Review and let me know what you think!


	64. Chapter 64: An Odd Proposal

Sorry for how long it took to get this out. Also, to those of you who pester and remind me of how long its been, yes your tactics work and I feel very guilty! I made it long so please enjoy and thank you guys for sticking with me for this long! :)

* * *

"No," I spoke the word calmly and as adamantly as I could, I wondered if traces of my desperation were leaking through. Yet, Tsunade continued to regard me as though I was some sort of petulant child. Nearby, Kakashi lingered in a chair, immersed in his novel. He appeared completely oblivious to the disagreement, but I noted a slight upward twitch on his lips.

"You're being ridiculous. The hospital is one of the safest places in the village." I rolled my eyes, completely indifferent to this fact.

"If Orochimaru really wanted to come back and get me, I highly doubt a bunch of high tech cameras and nurses are going to stop him."

"For your information there is an anbu squad on duty around the clock," I rolled my eyes at this too. "Stop doing that!" Straightening my back, I tried to speak as eloquently and as rationally as I could.

"I'm going insane being locked up in here. Look, he was my sensei, and I highly doubt he's going to infiltrate the village just to get me back." I was mostly positive about this, but he was a man that you could never fully understand. Logically it made sense for him to forget about me, but logically it also made sense for him to let me die on the Hokage monuments. I had never thought that Orochimaru would risk being captured to save me, and if I was being honest, in all this time I'd never really figured him out. I'd gone from thinking I was his apprentice, to just an experiment, and now I just wasn't sure. I wondered if Orochimaru even knew exactly how he felt about me.

"We're not taking the chance. He risked his life to save you, it's unlikely he'll just give you up. If I know anything about him, it's that he's possessive. You're all the leverage we have at the moment." I shook my head but knew it wouldn't make a difference. They were all convinced I mattered to him. Whether they were right was something time would decide.

"I'm not staying here."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not even injured, there's many people who are. Give the bed to someone who needs it." She paused, noting my point but shook her head.

"I've never seen your seal before, we're not sure if you're condition will remain stable. The cautious thing to do-" She was cut off as a hesitant knock resounded off the open hospital door. It was late so it was odd to be expecting visitors. Tsunade turned and glared. "What'd you want Shikaku?" He didn't flinch under her blazing gaze, and seemed completely unfazed by her unexpected animosity. Dressed in jounin gear, and sporting a low ponytail, his expression was the epitome of indifference, shrugging his shoulders lazily in response to her question.

"The Hokage sent me." Tsunade sighed giving me a 'this is not the end' look.

"I'll be right there." She began leaving the room but the jounin shook his head.

"It's not you. He asked for Miyamoto." It took a minute for me to realize he was referring to me. Once the realization dawned on me, I shot out of bed, grabbing for my clothes on a nearby chair. Kakashi had been kind enough to grab me some of my things after I complained about how uncomfortable the hospital gown was. It was a nice sentiment, albeit I was slightly embarrassed about giving him permission to shuffle through my underwear drawer. If he shared the same embarrassment he didn't show it, but with Kakashi you only really saw what he let you.

I wondered if Tsunade was going to argue but she seemed resigned, and hastily I went into the bathroom to change my clothes.

"What exactly is it regarding?" I managed to pick up Kakashi's low voice through the walls, also sharing the same curiosity.

"The Earth nin is apparently throwing a fit." I noted vaguely that It'd been about two weeks of me being trapped in the hospital, and it would be another two weeks before Jiraiya would return. I'd long healed from my wounds, and the matter of my chakra being sealed wasn't enough of a reason to keep me locked up. Either way though, I was surprised that Deidara was still even in the village. I expected his mission would be a quick one, but with the current state of the village, it was likely that there were other things that took priority over him.

"Throwing a fit about…?" I stepped out of the room in time to see Shikaku shrug again. Clearly this was a man who didn't seem to care about much.

"He says he's got an important message from the Tsuchikage, but he refuses to disclose it without Mitsuki being present." My eyes widened at that statement, wondering just why my presence was required. The jounin seemed to wonder the same thing as he assessed me. While his eyes spoke curiosity, there was a glimmer of distrust mixed in with suspicion. Inwardly, it was hard to deny how… incriminating it all looked. There were whispers that Earth had orchestrated this whole thing, and now that our defences were down they were planning on attacking. Kakashi had shared those sentiments with me, but he'd also confided in me that the Hokage believed he could trust Earth. Clearly his faith wasn't shared by all.

"I can escort her." Kakashi said, sitting up in his chair and putting his book away.

"That won't be necessary. The Hokage asked me to return with her. Your presence is not required." I wonder if Kakashi took offence to this but he seemed to shrug it off nonchalantly.

"Well then, I've got some much needed sleep to catch up on." He smiled up at me, scratching the back of his head in his typical laid back manner. I returned it wearily.

"Thanks… for everything Kakashi." He nodded at me, waving it off.

"I'll see you later." And with that me and Shikaku headed towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"To be honest I thought you would've died, un." I glared at the blond. "I mean, you are pretty weak, for a genin anyways."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm a chunin!" It surprised me a little how easily the friendly bickering came to us, but it was even more surprising seeing Deidara in the Hokage's office. There was just something about him that seemed so out of place, which was odd because he was adorned in the typical black ninja gear, with the only prominent difference being the markings on his headband.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but in case you haven't noticed my village is in disarray." I straightened my shoulders and turned to face the Hokage. I expected him to be angry or something, but he stared at us with his usual calm expression. The bags under his eyes looked deeper though, and you could tell that this was a man who'd seen his fair share of hardship.

"My apologizes Hokage-sama. I did not mean to waste your time." Deidara's tone had gone serious and polite, and I realized like most shinobi, he had another side to him. "I've reported to the Tsuchikage the situation you face, and he is willing to send both troops and supplies. By being here and observing I've managed to determine just how many of each you will require." I watched as the Hokage's eyes widened at this.

"That's very generous of him." There was a cautious tone to his words, but Deidara's expression didn't alter.

"He wants to make it very clear to both you and the other nations that Leaf and Stone are allies. This message will likely prevent anyone from attacking despite your nation's weakened state." The Hokage nodded, thinking carefully. I was a little surprised myself, all of this seeming too convenient.

"You realize that if I were to accept his offer, I would essentially be opening my gates to possible enemies?" Deidara looked around, pondering his next words carefully.

"The Tsuchikage is a man who values peace, and he would like to make it clear that he does not share the same sentiments as his father. I mean no disrespect, but if Stone really wanted to start a war with Leaf, there would be no need to infiltrate the village. Your forces are disorganized, many of them having defected, and there's a lack of confidence and distrust in comrades. It's likely that the village could turn to anarchy without some sort of stability and Earth is willing to provide it." I'd been locked up in the hospital, and the four walls had shielded me from the reality of the matter. One of the legendary Sannin of the leaf, a man everyone deemed a hero, had betrayed the village. All of his followers had also abandoned the village, killing many of their comrades in the process. No one was sure who to trust, but more important than that, the defecting of so many Konoha shinobi threatened the stability of the village. It was now necessary to alter everything from ninja squadron formations, passwords, even the village guards would need to change their routes. This was the largest security breach in the history of the Leaf. The village was a mess and needed to get organized and fast. The Hokage nodded, acquiescing. It wasn't like there was much he could do. If Earth wanted to destroy us, they didn't need us to open our gates for them. Orochimaru had already done that.

"We accept then, and please tell the Tsuchikage that we are grateful for his assistance." Deidara nodded, his shoulders seeming to loosen. The Hokage then turned his focus on me. "May I ask why you insisted upon Mitsuki's presence?" Deidara awkwardly cleared his throat.

"During the prisoner exchange, we returned her to you in a show of good faith. She was to be a reminder should you believe that Earth could not be trusted." In honesty that sounded like a frivolous reason for asking for my presence, and judging by the expression on the Hokage's face he seemed to share the same sentiment. "There's another reason as well though. In our previous truce agreement, it was stipulated that each side would offer up a diplomat, someone who would help ease and negotiate tensions between the Nations respectively." The Hokage nodded, a look of understanding dawning on his face.

"You want Mitsuki to be our representative." Deidara nodded.

"Normally this choice would be up to you, but the Tsuchikage feels that with all the assistance he is providing this is a simple request you should be able to grant. Naturally, you would also be allowed to select a representative from us if you so choose." I wasn't exactly sure of what was going on, my understanding of peace negotiations vague and ineffective at best.

"May I ask why Mitsuki in particular?" Deidara shrugged his shoulders, and I was surprised to see a pink tinge coat his cheeks.

"There are very few female kunoichi in stone. There was an old law prohibiting women from entering the academy, and while the current Tsuchikage struck it down, there are still very few who choose to pursue it. There is a competitive nature between leaf and stone and we feel that having the representative be a female would encourage women to join and boost morale." The Hokage nodded, but remained unconvinced.

"You've yet to answer my question. There are plenty of female kunoichi in Konoha, many of higher rank and more capable than Mitsuki. Why her in particular?" The blush on Deidara's cheeks deepened, and I felt my pulse pick up as well. Just what exactly was going on?

"The Tsuchikage insisted." The Hokage, while perfectly still, seemed to have his thoughts racing.

"What if we refused?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if we insisted that Mitsuki remain in the village and another representative be selected?" It seemed like a silly question. It should hardly matter who the representative was.

"Then our offer of assistance would be revoked." My eyes widened at that, turning to face Deidara.

"That's insane!" He shrugged his shoulders, his cheeks returning to their typical pallor.

"It'd be an insult to the Tsuchikage, one he couldn't ignore. We gain an ally if we assist you, but we gain your enemies as well. If you denied our request, our truce and our honour would prevent us from attacking you, but aside from that there is no need for us to provide you with aid." The Hokage hid his surprise well, but I didn't need to see it to know It was there. It'd shocked me too.

"The Tsuchikage seems to me to be a very fickle man." The words were spoken as a challenge, even a tad bit insulting.

"He also appears to be a powerful one." Deidara's gaze was stone, and I had a bit of difficulty relating the statuesque man before, to the care-free one who insulted me at will. A thought broached my mind though.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Deidara's eyes widened and he turned to face me, clearly not expecting me to speak. The Hokage tensed as well, also surprised at my outburst. I'd spoken the words hesitantly but they stared as though I'd shouted them at the top of my lungs.

"Mitsuki, this would be the same as if I were to assign you to a mission. Albeit a long term one." I nodded, not fully comprehending what I was being signed up for.

"Just… what does this representative do?" The two glanced at each other before Deidara spoke, his tone casual and light.

"Geez, you really don't know anything, un. The representative acts as a liaison between the two villages. Essentially you would reside in the village of Stone and report back to Leaf. You'd go on missions with stone shinobi, and the diplomat from stone would do the same but in Leaf." I nodded sort of understanding. "Should a war break out, or a lack of allegiance, the representative is the first to be killed. Usually it's someone of worth to the village, like a member of a prominent clan, or a high ranking official." I nodded again. My heart skipped a beat at the notion of leaving the village. I wasn't sure how long I'd be there, but it felt like I'd only just been back and I had very little desire to leave. Konoha was my home after all. Then the oddness of the situation dawned on me.

"I'm not any of those things." Deidara nodded, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, you're not." Was the Hokage's adamant reply. "Which makes me wonder why the Tsuchikage chose her specifically." Deidara fiddle with his hands, deliberating on what to say.

"When she was captured, you offered up Daichi Jing for her safe return." He spoke the words as though they would explain everything. Sarutobi's eyes widened, as dawning suddenly fell on him, and just as quickly they clouded. Deidara's words dug up all the questions I had while I was captive in Earth. I hadn't gotten a chance to question just why the exchange happened in the first place, by any means of logic I should've been left to rot in the cell. I was glad I didn't but the situation surprised me. Why had the Hokage acted to irrationally on that matter? "The Tsuchikage is under the impression that a village willing to go to such lengths to save her, must deem her of some value." The Hokage took a deep breath before answering.

"I acted out on my own. I insisted that they make the offer in order to have Mitsuki returned safely. It was a personal and irrational decision." He spoke the words sombrely and clearly, traces of shame hinted, but to me they made no sense. Essentially the Hokage was saying he couldn't bear the thought of losing me so he made this rash decision to save me. It made sense in theory, but I was under no illusions that I mattered that much to the man before me. He was kind and sensitive sure, but those traits don't get you to becoming Hokage. He was a man who knew when to cut his losses, and given the situation he would've left me behind. So why had my life been spared? There was another reason, one that hadn't donned on me. Could he have known about Orochimaru's experiments? No, that couldn't have been it. If he'd known he would've stopped him a while ago. So what? The only logical explanation was that someone had forced his hand, because this was no decision Sarutobi would've made on his own accord. Deidara didn't come to the same conclusion.

"You saved her because you couldn't bear the loss of her?" There was a question in his tone, but not an out right denial.

"That's correct."

"Just uh… why are you so fond of her?" The Hokage glanced at me then, his eyes oddly vacant.

"She was the student of my student. I oversaw her chunin exam and I've spoken to her on several occasions. She's become somewhat of a daughter to me. I came to the conclusion that the village would be better off with her and without Daichi." He said the words like they made perfect sense, but there was a part of me that wanted to shout liar. There was more to it, of that I was positive. It was unnerving hearing him say these things, because I was positive he was describing a fondness for me he did not have. Realistically, I'd probably only interacted with the Hokage on a handful of occasions, and all of them had been short and formal. "It was a personal choice and by no means reflects her value to the village. Knowing this, I imagine you'll insist on another representative. In which case I've several Hyuuga-" Deidara shook his head, his serious look returning.

"No. The Tsuchikage made it very clear to me that Mitsuki is to be the representative." Sarutobi frowned.

"I've just informed you that she holds no political nor financial worth. Perhaps you should inform your Tsuchikage of this information before you hastily insist on such things." Deidara repeated his previous motion.

"The Tsuchikage insisted it'd be Mitsuki." He paused then, turning to face me then. "He also stated though, that should she feel she was unfit for the position that she would be welcome to return to Konoha." I nodded still confused. Well, with those conditions it didn't exactly make it a hard decision. I'd go to appease everyone and then just return to Konoha.

"Once the representative is chosen they're not to be replaced until the previous one dies." Deidara nodded again before shrugging.

"Momiji's not one for silly old traditions." The Hokage nodded, his gaze hooded and veiled. He was finding the entire situation just as strange as I was. Before I could ponder the situation further, a light knock interrupted the conversation. All eyes turned to face the door, and with permission from the Hokage familiar raven hair and dark eyes entered.

"You called for me Hokage-sama." I glanced at the Hokage whose expression seemed more tense than usual.

"Mitsuki, I trust you're familiar with Uchiha Itachi." There was almost something accusatory in his wise eyes and hesitantly I nodded, wondering just how much he knew. "It was decided that it would be unsafe for you be left unguarded, especially in your currently weakened state. Itachi has agreed to be your guard." I felt my heart race at this, and tried my best to hide the blush on my cheeks. I glanced back at Itachi, relieved to not see the same anger as before, but also finding his blank gaze unnerving. "If you can accompany her out, me and Deidara still have matters to discuss." I nodded, feeling slightly dazed. My brain seemed to be in overload, still finding the entire Orochimaru situation overwhelming, and not sure how to process this new one. Calmly I walked past Itachi, pausing in the doorway.

"Hokage-sama…" He seemed to grasp my unstated question, and his eyes shifted to the kind ones I was familiar with.

"Nothing has been finalized as of yet Mitsuki." I nodded, slightly relieved and slightly fearful. Being a diplomat seemed like a great honour, but at the same time, I was tired of long and dragged out missions. I just wanted my life to return to something boring and monotone, just for a little bit. It was with relief as I heard the click of the door as Itachi closed it behind me.

"Mitsuki." Just hearing the way he said my name, made me realize that he wasn't angry anymore, and gazing at his now revealing expression I saw the traces of guilt. "Let me walk you home."

* * *

"What's really going on?" Deidara was surprised to hear the edge in the old man's voice, unused to the sudden informality. With Mitsuki gone, it was clear the need for appearances was gone.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Don't give me all this nonsense of her being a female inspiration or that junk of her being worth something to the village. Mitsuki is a chunin, and aside from her rank she has very little weight and power in the shinobi world. Now, what are your real motivations for wanting her?" Deidara glanced out the window. Momiji had made his true motives clear, and the blond could see no reasons for withholding them from the Hokage.

"The Tsuchikage is very serious about this alliance. The boarders between Earth and Sand have been rocky at best," Deidara prided himself on the pun, but the Hokage remained unamused. "It is likely that without this alliance Suna will declare war. They'll think twice if they believed our nations have allied themselves." The Hokage nodded, the news not shocking him too much.

"That still doesn't explain Mitsuki."

"The Tsuchikage has taken an interest… perhaps one more personal than political." The Hokage's expression remained curious. "Typically an alliance can be better represented with the joining of two halves…" He could sense the old man becoming frustrated with him and all of his vague terms, so Deidara simplified it best he could. "Other nations would understand how strong the alliance is, if he was to take a bride from Konoha." The Hokage's eyes widened as the situation suddenly became clear to him.

"He wants to marry her."

* * *

So... just another twist to add to the mix. Did anyone see that coming? And Itachi being her guard, that's exciting! Review and let me know your thoughts!


	65. Chapter 65: Trust

Here's the next one, updated faster than usual! Thank you for those that message and remind me to update, you really keep me on my toes. I hope you enjoy, and please note it's longer than usual!

* * *

"I'm sorry for my previous behaviour," he spoke the words easily, but I sensed the strain beneath them. This was not a man who apologized easily. I gazed up Itachi, unused to the sombreness behind his long lashes.

"I'm sorry I was so reckless. I didn't think of the consequences."

"I'm sorry about your parents, and your chakra being sealed." One apology was rare, two in one night seemed impossible.

"I'm sorry you're stuck guarding me." It was light conversation, almost teasing. This contradicted heavily with the words being spoken, but as we walked in the warm breeze side by side, it was difficult to miss how often our hands met one another. Itachi paused in his walking turning to face me.

"I insisted." I laughed at that, glancing up at him.

"I bet. The Hokage didn't seem too happy to see you," he began walking again, crimson tracing his cheeks.

"No, he's quite unhappy with me at the moment." I nodded glancing at his right arm, which I noted was tucked close to him.

"Does your arm still hurt?" He shrugged.

"It's fine, just a little sore. It'll heal fully in a week," he seemed to glance around as he spoke those words, making sure no one else heard.

"Huh, well now I feel super safe. Couldn't they give me a guard who wasn't injured?" I'd said the words teasingly, but I noticed Itachi wince at them. "What's wrong?"

"It's not a serious injury… I'll still be able to fight should anything happen." I frowned at his words, a combination of guilty and defensive.

"Relax, I was just joking. I have much faith In your skill." He nodded then, the mood seemed to darken and I wasn't sure why,

"Mitsuki…I'm being selfish." He paused in his walking, and I glanced around realizing that the streets had grown dark and empty. It seemed like we were the only two people in the world In that moment.

"Why do you seem so sullen? I'd jump at the chance to spend all this time with me," my words were again teasing, but they didn't evaporate any of the melancholy within him. Something was clearly bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Hatake Kakashi offered to be your escort." I nodded at his words, not fully comprehending. "I insisted that I should do it." I nodded again, feeling a smile tracing my lips. "It was silly of me to do, and I'm sure he would've done an adequate job of keeping you safe and-" I cut him off of his rambling, feeling my heart race and my stomach flutter.

"You got jealous." He froze for a moment before shaking himself free and glaring at me.

"I'm an Uchiha. We don't get jealous."

"No?"

"No."

"So, why'd you insist? I mean, Kakashi's not injured at all, and I'm sure he could do a good job of keeping me safe." The words were playful, but the notion of needing someone to keep me safe was one I had yet to fully grow comfortable with. A ninja without their chakra was like a samurai without the sword. The basic movements and motions were there, but without the right tools to demonstrate the skills…

"Would… would you rather it was him?" I was ready to tease him some more, but when I gazed at Itachi, it surprised me how vulnerable he looked. He was a man who seemed to always know the answer, and here he was gazing at me, hesitating. He seemed to both anticipate and fear my response.

"No," I spoke the words breathlessly, moving in closer, lifting my hand gently to touch his. "I'm glad you decided to be selfish." He smiled then shaking it off and continued walking in the direction of my house, this time with my hand firmly within his.

* * *

The lights were off and the house was dark, and standing in front of the door I was almost too afraid to enter. I'd been so concerned with my parent's death I'd yet to fully grasp just how they'd died. Was it in the house? If I opened the door would I see traces of blood on everything? I glanced at Itachi he seemed to grasp my reason for hesitating.

"The official report says that it was on a late night walk near Shiitake park." There was slight relief that it hadn't happened in my home, but the details surprised me. My parents weren't ones for evening strolls but then again… once I'd become a chunin I'd sort of lost touch with them anyway. I'd never get a chance to find out what new habits they adopted in place of me. "I guess it doesn't really matter where they were, Orochimaru would've found a way to get to them." I glanced up at Itachi, noting his expectant gaze on me. "What?"he glanced away, a guilty look on his face as he bit his bottom look. He did that when he was deliberating something.

"I um…" He shook his head deciding against it, before slowly stepping into the front door of my house. Distantly I noted the familiarity of the situation, with everything still in its rightful place. My eyes drifted to Itachi though, not ready to drop the matter.

"What is it? Just tell me already!" My voice was unnecessarily angry, and I realized the situation had frustrated me more than normal. My temperament had been fickle the last couple of days, and it seemed I was taking out my excess of emotions out on everyone. The apology was stopped before it passed my lips, as Itachi took my hand and moved me to one of the many empty restaurant booths to sit down, his face somber.

"You're confused now, on a lot of things." A hesitant nod escaped me, wondering just what he was hiding. "What if I told you the information I have would only stem to confuse you further?" There were times where Itachi spoke in vague terms, alluding to potential scenario's and what ifs but those times were mere slip of the tongue moments. They were a glimpse into Itachi's mind which I realize revolved around contemplating things that had yet to pass. This time was different, every word that he spoke was carefully formulated, their hidden meaning guarded.

"I would still want to know."

"Even if it wouldn't change the whole picture?"

"I can't really sort out my confusion without all the facts, can I?" He nodded slowly, seeming to make up his mind.

"I don't like keeping things from you, Mitsuki. So please know that if I do… I do so with good reason." There seemed to be a double meaning to his words, but all I did was nod, not fully grasping it. "When I learned about your parent's death, there was something about it that seemed suspicious." He self-consciously brushed his hair back. "So I do what I normally do when I don't know something."

"You figure it out," the teasing effects of the words brought a slight blush to his cheeks, but he maintained his calm.

"I looked at the autopsy report."

"I didn't know you had that kind of access." He nodded slowly.

"Most people don't but I've been allowed a slight amount of leeway given my… position." There was another double meaning in there somewhere, and while I could tell that by the tone of his voice, the contents of it eluded me.

"Would you stop with all the stalling and just get to the point." I winced, knowing that rational me would've let him continue, would've been too polite or too infatuated to interrupt or rush him. The events had hardened me, made every matter more urgent, more important.

"The report stated that the bodies had been dead since morning." Processing the information I noted the discrepancy.

"So the official report and the autopsy differ?" He nodded, and I shrugged my shoulders not seeing that much of a problem. Shinobi weren't perfect, and if the only difference was a couple of hours why should it matter?

"Someone dropped the ball on that." I stated the words, but the expression on Itachi's face was earnest and the more I thought about it the more I realized. Shinobi weren't perfect but they didn't make mistakes like that. There was a large difference between the morning and the evening and someone had personally opted to alter the fact. I traced my mind remembering how the village looked on the day me and Orochimaru returned, the lights of the gates welcoming us and the flickers of store lamps glowing like fireflies in the evening breeze.

"We returned after nightfall." I nodded the words sinking in. "Which means…"

"Which means my parents died the morning of our return, before we had arrived." He nodded again.

"Which means…" I expected him to say the words but the look he was giving me made it obvious. "Which means Orochimaru couldn't have done it." I shook my head though, rationalizing the large picture "He must've sent a message and ordered someone else to commit the crime." Giving the order was just as bad as doing the act itself, and besides, Orochimaru had even taken responsibility for it. He'd told me on the mountain top…

* * *

"Why Mitsuki? The only thing keeping you here is gone now. I saw to that personally." I frowned his words confusing me, and then I felt a coldness seep through my bones as I realized what he was referring to.

He couldn't be... he didn't... I hadn't returned home since being back in Konoha. I couldn't know for sure if he was telling the truth, but the look in his eyes told me that he was. My... my parents? Surely he wasn't... surely he hadn't...

"You... you killed them?" He nodded.

"I had to Mitsuki. They were holding you back, keeping you weak. You have such potential, to become so strong. Let me show it to you. Come with me."

* * *

He'd admitted it openly, the way I saw it, it was a clear and open matter. Just what was Itachi getting at? Itachi's expression didn't change, and I slowly re-examined my answer.

"Except Orochimaru wouldn't have had time to send a messenger because we were being escorted back to the village. Unless of course, there was already a plan in place, and the signal for that plan was Orochimaru returning to…" wait a second though. I'd told Orochimaru about wanting to remain in the village with my parent's on the way to Earth. There was no way that he could've had time to send a message in the week we were away, because we were essentially inseparable during that period. I felt my heart wrench just at the memory, and then pushed it down suppressing it. Slowly the facts were being put on display, but they didn't make any sense. I recalled Orochimaru's surprise at me stating my attachments, clearly it wasn't something he'd suspected earlier.

"So, basically there was no time for Orochimaru to send a message giving someone orders to carry out the murder, and he had no time to do it himself." Itachi nodded, having come to this conclusion earlier. "Everyone knew though that the two of us would be returning though." He nodded at that. "So on the day that we returned maybe he…" I shook my head. No he wouldn't have had time to do it then either. "Itachi… I don't… I don't understand." If he was telling me that Orochimaru had no involvement with my parent's then why would… what would be the reason?

"I think Mitsuki that even if it involved Orochimaru, the death of your parent's was meant to be an attack on you."

"That doesn't make sense, who would attack me?" I thought back to any enemies I may've made. There were none beyond the village gates that would bother infiltrating to get vengeance, nor were there any enemies I had within the village. I thought of my old teammates, Hotaru and Daisuke. We weren't on the best terms, but their resentment was nowhere near this level of potency.

"I don't know… I just…" I could tell he was struggling with his thoughts, and I realized there must be more to it.

"Just, where is all of this coming from?" He glanced up at me, gaze shifting.

"I told you before that I read the autopsy." I nodded. "The person behind the murder was someone adept at medical jutsu." I nodded. Orochimaru fit the bill but he couldn't have been behind it.

"So you think it was a med nin?"

"The evidence supports that."

"So, how many med nin defected?"

"None." His concern slowly seemed to make sense.

"So you think the person behind my parent's murder is still here… in the village?"

"The evidence supports that." There was more behind his words this time though.

"You're not the only one who thinks it though."

"The Hokage has been made aware of these facts, and he's opened an investigation into the matter."

"So why is the official report altered? Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"For the same reason the village streets were empty on our walk back. Everyone is afraid, distrustful and terrified. No one knows what your feelings toward Orochimaru are, but it's in the village's best interest if you believe he killed your parents."

"So they…" My thoughts drifted to the Hokage, sitting patiently behind his large desk with his kind understanding eyes, and his honest manner. "Lied to me?" He shifted his gaze away, not wanting to watch me realize the truth. In my mind the village of Leaf had always been perfect. Sure it had flaws or conflict, but it never let me down. It let a young, hopeful civilian girl into the academy. They treated me like an equal, and nourished and took care of me… and then had me followed the moment they suspect something was array. If the village was having difficulty trusting me, why should I trust it?

"Konoha does not take the needs of one individual into consideration. They take in the needs of the whole. It's better for them if everyone thinks Orochimaru was behind the murder. Could you imagine the uproar if they thought the person responsible was still here, in the village?" I nodded, following his thoughts, and feeling the bitter tide in me ebb away.

"I just," I leaned in close, gripping his shirt and resting my head on his neck. I probably wouldn't have been this brazen if I'd been thinking clearly, but so much had happened lately, that my thoughts were clouded. "I don't know who I can trust anymore." I expected Itachi to stand stiffly and blush madly, his typical responses, but I was surprised as I felt his arms envelope around me, his grip almost uncomfortably tight. He spoke the words so quietly, I wasn't sure if I was even supposed to hear them.

"You can trust me Mitsuki. You can always trust me."

* * *

"She's never been angry with me before." The purple headed shinobi before him glanced away, uncomfortably. She wasn't used to him expressing such sentiments, but then again, none of them really were. Orochimaru shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts in check. Yes, he was annoyed. Yes, he was frustrated. Things had not gone according to plan, that fact alone was enough to upset anyone.

"Why should her temperament matter?" His voice was light and young, but it often contained a wisdom beyond his years. Right now though, he sounded like petulant and bitter. Orochimaru shifted his eyes to small wiry frame of his follower.

"She's my student. Naturally if I leave the village I expect her to accompany me." Orochimaru gazed down at his white haired protégé, knowing his words were picking at wounds.

"She didn't though. She's also impatient in case you were wondering, and she's insisted on leaving the hospital early." Orochimaru nodded, nothing concerning Mitsuki's behaviour becoming a surprise.

"I didn't take you for the jealous type." Yes, there was nothing quite as cruel as digging salt into fresh wounds, but Orochimaru was a man whose character revolved around cruelty. He sensed the surprise in his accomplice, but his face remained stoic. "Would you excuse us?" He motioned to the others in the small cavern, and slowly they trickled out of the man made hole in the rock-face. Waiting until the others vanished, Kabuto began speaking, adjusting his glasses perhaps a tad bit too harshly.

"You said you didn't want her to have any attachments."

"So you took ridding her of her attachments into your own hands?" There wasn't any hostility in the sannin's voice, but the disappointment within in his tones wasn't veiled. The white haired shinobi nodded. "Did I ask you to do that?"

"With her parent's dead I just thought it would bring her closer to you. That is what you wanted, isn't it?" Normally he'd kill one his subordinates for behaving so out of line, but Kabuto was so infatuated with him, and loyalty these days was so difficult to foster, he made exceptions for the white haired shinobi.

"Why did you act without my orders?" He could see Kabuto losing his composure, made all the more obvious by his hands constant clenching and unclenching.

"You said that you'd return from Earth in five days. It was two weeks and I had yet to hear from you." While it was true that not everyone was aware of Orochimaru's capture by Earth, it was unlikely Kabuto with his many resources hadn't stumbled upon the fact.

"So?" He knew he was stalling, and until then Orochimaru just continued pouring salt.

"I assumed that…" Kabuto adjusted his glasses again.

"You knew it would upset her." The snake's statement was cold and sharp, the time to let his subordinate make excuses had passed.

"Yes."

"You don't approve of her."

"No, I don't. Frankly I don't understand what you see in her. She's abrasive, disorganized, and she's impatient." A master of character, Orochimaru could grasp the hidden meanings behind his words. 'She's everything I'm not, why would you choose her over me?'

He'd noticed the tension in his followers the moment he decided to train Mitsuki, her situation different from all the others. He'd recruited higher ranking shinobi, ones who showed true potential. The only exception to that rule was Kabuto, who at this moment wasn't even a genin. With Mitsuki things were different. He had to analyze her specifically, and that meant away from the prying eyes of the village. He didn't expect taking on a student would cause his other followers to lash out, and for the most part his theory held. They had enough faith in him to believe he had a greater plan in place. Kabuto didn't share those sentiments. He was used to being the favourite, the exception to the rule, privy to a level of trust the others never garnered. He could see why his subordinate resented the girl.

Kabuto had to earn his trust, put through torture after torture to prove his worth. Mitsuki had suddenly appeared out of no where and had been allowed access to techniques Kabuto only dreamed of learning. He'd even asked Kabuto to keep an eye on her, and while his favouritism was blatant, he didn't expect it to result in such…hostility.

"You killed her parent's for your vindication." He didn't just rub the salt in, he inflicted fresh wounds as well.

"Shinobi's have no use for parents. It only helps to soften them. Besides, she wouldn't have left the village without them still alive. That should've been obvious." Kabuto thought back to Orochimaru's declaration. "You didn't have to tell her it was you." The snake shook his head before licking his lips.

"I'd get blamed for it either way. Besides, I wanted to see the look on her face. I actually enjoyed that part. You should've seen her… she looked so…lost." There was a truth to that. When Mitsuki first heard her parents were dead, she looked to him for comfort. It was a habit she did when she was confronted with difficulty, she would shift her gaze to him and look to him for solace. After finding out what she thought he'd done she'd turned to him, and for a moment Orochimaru thought Kabuto's foolish actions might work for his benefit. Things proves otherwise. He knew their death would get blamed on him either way, it was better he at least had a chance to explain his actions. He expected she get upset, but the animal chakra lashing out was something he hadn't anticipated. Fortunately he'd managed to save her, though at an unnecessary cost to himself. Two weeks later and he was still recovering.

Kabuto cleared his throat, knowing Orochimaru was done reprimanding him. "She's alive, and the seals still in place but its sealed all of her chakra in its entirety." The snake sannin nodded, aware of how strong the binding was. He'd given up a fair amount of blood to save her life and he was relieved his actions had payed off. "Jiraiya's expected to come and release it in about two weeks." At this he perked up.

"Ah, yes. Things couldn't be going better. With his help she should back to normal in no time." Kabuto cleared his throat again, clearly having more to say.

"She has no intention of following you. She's made her hatred for you very clear, she can't stand the sight of you." Perhaps the white haired shinobi's words would be more convincing if they weren't laced in bitter desperation. Orochimaru realized he should take Kabuto's affection for him as a compliment, but the boy's jealously only seemed to be getting in the way. "There's no point in you going after her. She has no desire to return with you."

"Kabuto," it was condescending and affectionate all at once, a combination the snake sannin had mastered. "Mitsuki does not hate me, nor could she ever hate me. She's angry but she'll come to her sense. We'll wait until Jiraiya's releases her seal and then she shall return to me."

"She's being guarded by Uchiha Itachi and I highly doubt he'll-" Orochimaru waved his comment off.

"Patience Kabuto. The Uchiha is no concern of ours, in a little while the Leaf will be hunting him for us. He'll leave her all alone and she'll be forced to return to me. Anko!" The purple haired shinobi stepped out from the shadows, standing patiently, an excited glimmer in her eyes. "You'll be sure to make sure she returns to me, won't you?" The girl nodded, licking her lips sadistically.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Now Kabuto, I think it best you return to the village. We wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Orochimaru-sama, I really think she's a lost cause. She won't leave willingly." The cold glimmer the snake was known for shown in his eyes, and the possessiveness in his nature dominated.

"Mitsuki is mine. She has always been mine and she will continue to be mine. Mark my words, whether she wants it or not, she will return to me."

* * *

So, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. There's some nice Mitsuki and Itachi bonding in the next one, but I figured many of you were curious about what Orochimaru's been up to! I hope you liked it, and please review and let me know your thoughts?  
How're Itachi and Mitsuki doing?  
Is Kabuto planning something?  
Thoughts on Orochimaru?


	66. Chapter 66: I Can't Hate You

I know it's been getting dark, but here's the nice fluff all of you have been wanting. I apologize if our favourite Uchiha is a little OOC, but Itachi's a difficult guy to get right in this situation, so enjoy!

* * *

"It… it tastes like rice," perhaps the words themselves weren't insulting, but the tone they were spoken in was.

"It is rice." Itachi's response was clipped, albeit amused. "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" He moved across from me, pouring me a steaming cup of tea, the leaves swirling lazily in the mixture.

"Rice is a palette, you're suppose to paint a flavour on it."

"Rice is a staple food source. You make it and consume it."

"It's not good! You didn't even cook it properly, its still hard!" I tried to hold back the laughter at Itachi's expression, but he seemed oddly distraught.

"I apologize if I haven't mastered the culinary arts, I was too busy being a shinobi." I laughed then. It started as a giggle and then like a dam bursting I just kept going. This whole situation seemed so surreal, everything from Itachi in my house…that notion itself was mind boggling. Then to see him moving to and fro cooking me food, though admittedly poorly. It was a sweet gesture, but there was something inherently amusing about watching him use his kunai to cut onions because he wasn't familiar with a kitchen knife. Then after all his hard work the only thing I could actually stomach was the rice, half because I felt oddly nauseous, and the other half because well… Itachi can't cook.

"I'm sorry I don't know why it's so funny… it's just… who knew there was stuff you weren't good at?" He seemed taken aback by my response.

"Mitsuki… can I ask you something serious?" The tide of laughter quelled as I stared up at him seeing his face serious. Slowly I nodded. "Did you ever think that maybe I'm an excellent cook and you just have a terrible sense of taste?" I laughed again at that, a little surprised by his behaviour.

"And it has a sense of humour."

"It's nice you know," his gaze was intent on me, by his words were confusing.

"Not being able to cook?" He shook his head, the traces of a smile still on his lips.

"Hearing you laugh. It seems like its been forever." There was a fondness in his eyes that caught me off guard, and while his eyes were on me, I knew it wasn't me he was seeing, at least not the present me. "You used to laugh all the time, I remember how silly I thought you were. Shouting obscenities about Uchiha's… bribing me with dango." It was my turn to smile then.

"You say that as though it doesn't work, Mr. Secret sweet tooth."

"Is that what you've been calling me behind my back all this time?" All this time… it had been a while, and glancing back, it seemed like a life time ago.

"Things have…a lot has changed."

"Not everything."

* * *

"I bet you it's still freezing." I leaned into him, relieved at how normal all of this felt. I'd followed him out of the house blindly, my mind to disorganized to care where he was taking me, but I imagined a part of me knew. Despite everything that had happened, this was still our spot. The crystalline water of the lake flashed in the moonlight, and the familiar bark behind us cut into my back in the same annoying way it always did. It just gave me more reason to lean into Itachi, who seemed immune to it's roughness.

"You're more than welcome to test that theory." His voice was light and familiar, and unconsciously we'd both silenced any conversation having to do with Orochimaru, my parents or petty village politics.

"Mitsuki?" It might sound silly, but I never got tired of the way he said my name. I'd never been particularly attached to my name, and it wasn't anything unique or special. There were lots of girls named Mitsuki… but when he spoke that seven lettered, two syllable word…I'd hate to be called anything else. I glanced up at him, like I always did when he said my name…eager for him to say something else, to speak another word. Maybe it wasn't my name… maybe it was just his voice in general. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"And you taught me how walk on water and climb up trees?" I laughed recalling it. "I was awful back then."

"Quite the contrary. You picked it up so quick I remember I once shifted my chakra to make you fall." I scoffed at that, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do you have any idea how amusing you were every time you failed?" I shook my head, enjoying hearing Itachi speak about me. It was something else out of the ordinary. "Most shinobi just get up and try again but you…" He paused, reminiscing. "You always had the most interesting responses, and they always came at the most…unexpected of times. I mean, the first time you fell into the lake you complained about how cold it was, and I remembering wondering if you were one of those annoying shinobi who complained about everything." Normally I would've cut him off, or interrupted him, defending myself, but Itachi seemed so lost in thought, so focused… I didn't wanted to disturb him in the slightest.

"But then you got up and the next time you fell in the water, you mentioned how it was actually lovely temperature, and maybe you'd go for a swim later. I remember asking myself how I'd ended up with someone so clearly… well insane. I mean, your moods were just so volatile, and I was sure that you didn't have any of the skills to be a shinobi. I mean… we're…" the smile on his face slowly dissolved, a despondent expression took its place. "We're suppose to be cold and unfeeling, so logical that sometimes it hurts and… there you were… laughing in the middle of training. It was…it was so different, and I remember rationalizing that with your attitude… with your humour and amused nature you'd never hack it in the ninja world…" I knew that his words were insulting, but he said them with such fondness, like it was the greatest compliment he'd ever given everyone. There was a part of me that felt so embarrassed she wanted to turn away… but there was another part of me… a portion of me so enamoured with him that she couldn't rip her eyes away even if she tried.

"You learned it all so quickly. It amazed me how fast you picked it up, and I know I've never said this before Mitsuki, but learning that kind of chakra control in such a short amount of time…it's impressive." His gaze shifted to me, and there was something in his eyes that let me know he suddenly remembered that I was in fact there beside him. The look he was giving me was almost unnerving, an odd tension lighting the air and quickly I spoke, dimming the spark.

"So basically you thought I was some annoying genin girl." He laughed nodding.

"The most annoying."

"Why'd you agree to train me in the first place?" Truth be told it was something I'd always wondered, but never really had a chance to ask.

"I wasn't really fond of your teammate Hotaru, ever since he picked on Sasuke." It was almost funny how the big bad Uchiha Itachi had such a soft spot for his brother.

"Yeah, he's kind of a bully."

"How'd that competition ever go?" I shrugged, feeling like it was ages ago. It'd been such a big deal at the time, and now it all seemed so meaningless.

"I saw this really attractive guy and I fainted because of chakra exhaustion. He called it off then." The Uchiha laughed recollecting that memory.

"No offence Mitsuki, but I do believe Sasuke is still a bit too young for you." I hit him again, lightly as always. Things really had changed. He'd gone from the stoic anbu, guarded and cold, to the man I could literally lean on, warm and open. I thought back to the time, another question escaping my lips.

"Why… why did you keep training me?"

"Well it's not like I could stop, I mean you were so persistent." His response was good humoured, but I wasn't ready to drop the question.

"No, really. I mean, you had every right to tell me to go away or to get lost, but you stayed and you trained me. I never… I never really figured out why. I mean, there I was getting trained by an anbu and I…" I paused carefully thinking out my words. "I could never figure out just what you were getting out it." Itachi's silence was potent, and it extended for so long and judging by his expression… the remnant of a veil that used to hide everything from me, I knew that I'd stepped too far. He had boundaries, limit. He was not a sentimental man, and quickly I took the words back. "Never mind. It doesn't matter." He turned to me then, his eyes hooded and sealed, devoid of any information, and just as quickly I watched as he took in my nervous form and softened.

"No it does matter… but when I tell you, don't be angry?" Without his usual distance, he was oddly vulnerable. It was a new side of Itachi, one I doubted very many people saw, and one that made my heart race. Because there were moment where when he let me in, I found it difficult to breathe. There was something about a man so powerful who let you see him vulnerable, it almost broke my heart how scared he looked, because Itachi was a lot of things, but he wasn't a man that feared very much.

"I promise."

"The truth is Mitsuki…I needed you." His eyes shifted to the lake, skimming over its smooth surface. "I was a prodigy before I even knew what the word meant. I excelled at everything, I surpassed everyones expectations and instead of making them happy… they wanted more. It wasn't good enough that I managed to become a genin so young, or a chunin or even a jounin. Sure being in the anbu was a start, and perhaps being a captain was progress too, but what else can you do?" It was like he'd opened a dam and a bitter torrent was forced through. "There was never ever any pleasing anybody. There was always another mission that I had to complete or another meeting I had to attend and then…there was Sasuke." A smile graced his lips, slow and purposeful. "He was my silly kid brother who was just… he was just proud of me. He always looked up to me, and asked me to spend time with him. Sometimes to train him, other times to just simply… exist. It was so…refreshing, and so easy. I never had to put up a guise in front of him, I could just be myself. In a strange way, it was like having my first real friend. But then I was always so busy, I never got to spend enough time with him… and then they…" He glanced at me then, a sudden shift in his vulnerability. "I was assigned a mission, one that put a lot of things into question, and I had to begin pushing Sasuke out." He'd never spoken the words aloud before, nor had the notion ever really seemed to cross his mind. It seemed like it was almost painful what he was telling me, and yet the information continued to pour from his lips.

"I did at first without being aware of it, slowly spending less time with him, distancing myself. Then he called me out on it, insisting and it hurt… Mitsuki it actually hurt to push myself away from him. I'd never cared about anything quite like Sasuke, and it was like ripping myself in half trying to decide between the village and him. That's what it felt like…" I wanted to ask him what sort of mission he was referring to, how anything could've allowed him to remove himself from his brother. "And just when I felt like I'd lost myself… like I'd been given too much to handle that once I went through with it I'd lose myself completely, I found you." His gaze was back on me, his eyes almost feverish, and slowly, achingly slowly, he moved his hand up to cup my face.

I'd never been so still in my life.

"When you told me about Hotaru, all I could think about was Sasuke, and how maybe I could make his life a little better, a little easier. Then I trained you and you were so carefree… there was no weight on your shoulders. You spoke of being a shinobi without knowing what it truly meant. You didn't know about the pain, the responsibility… it was like it was a game to you, and honestly Mitsuki, there was a small part of me that hated you for it." His lips curved up in a smile, his expression oddly bitter. "What gave her the right to call herself a shinobi, when she had no true concept of the word? There was a part of me that was resentful of you, so annoyed with you… and there was another part of me that was relieved. I'd grown so used to just accepting everything, to never being angry to never really feeling, that how easily my anger came was refreshing. Slowly though my anger turned to amusement, I'd never met anyone like you before. Just like everyone else in my life you wanted something from me." I wanted to interrupt him then to defend myself, but with his thumb slowly stroking my cheek and his smouldering gaze I couldn't quite find my voice.

"Unlike the others though, you told me what you wanted. You wanted me to train you in this, or teach you this technique, and after you were always so grateful, so warm. I'd never met a shinobi so unguarded.… and slowly you stopped wanting. It seemed like you just wanted to be around me, and except for my brother, I'd never really had that before. I didn't mind giving up stuff, be it my time, my knowledge or even my lake. In fact, I wanted to share it with you.

"I remembered how when you used to leave on missions I actually missed you. I'd never really missed anyone before. I'd made the conscious decision to distance myself from Sasuke, but never from you. It always felt unfair to me, and then you came back after a mission. I could see it without you having to tell me, I noticed how hardened you become, and I'd realized that for the first time in your life you'd killed someone. You looked at me and…"

"_Do you... do you ever get over it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How?"_

"_You do it again."_

"I hated myself for telling you that, not because it was the truth, but because of how I felt when we first met. I'd resented you for being so innocent, so blind to the world, but when you were exposed to it… it hurt me to see you in pain. There are some people accustomed to this life, they're hard, cold, and carved from stone, but you Mitsuki… you radiate kindness and warmth, and had I not seen your determination or your improvement first hand… maybe I would've even tried to stop you from being a shinobi. I realized something then. I've never wanted to protect anything in my life before, not until I met you. I'd wanted to keep people safe, keep them out of harms way… but I wanted to protect you. It's different than all that. I never wanted you to be injured, to be hurt, and yet I kept doing it over and over and over again. I told you the truth about Orochimaru being a suspect, about your chameleon chakra, and about your parents death. I knew it would upset you, but I wanted to be honest, because you've always been honest with me. Always." There was something accusatory in his voice, and I felt myself wince under the scrutiny.

"You came to me with your problems. You told me about your technique, about your sensei… you told me everything, and it was odd to realize how much you trusted me… that I wanted to be worthy of that trust. You made me want to be better. No one had ever made me want to be better before. I strived for perfection, I did everything to be the best I could, but it wasn't because I wanted to. It was because it was what was expected. You changed me." He dropped away from me then, releasing his hold on me, and seeming to go limp as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. His sudden change in mood surprised me, and slowly I moved closer, lifting my hand to move his hair out of his eyes. Limply he caught my wrist, but did nothing to deter my actions.

"Are you okay?"

"Mitsuki." He stared at me then, his expression resigned. "I've wanted nothing more to protect you, and because of that… I'm going to hurt you more than anyone else ever has." I didn't know what he meant, but I moved closer anyways.

"You're not going to hurt me." The words were meant to be reassuring, but he seemed to wave them away without much thought.

"One day I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to betray you, and you're going to hate me." He refused to make eye contact with me then, and I moved closer still, this time moving in front of him, annoyed as his gaze persisted in neglecting mine.

"You're not going to hurt me." He shook his head.

"I wish it was true, but one day I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to betray you, and you're going to hate me." It was disconcerting how he repeated the words, like he'd said the phrase several times.

"Itachi… you're not going to-" he cut me off, eyes locking onto mine, almost angry.

"I am. I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to betray you and you're going to-" The words spilled out in a frenzy, his voice almost frantic and I did the one thing I thought would silence him. I kissed him. It was a short and sporadic touching of the lips, but when I pulled away it was his turn to be speechless.

"Even if you do hurt me…"

"Which I will." I laughed, waving it off.

"Even if you do betray me…"

"Which I will."

"I wouldn't hate you."

"You wouldn't?" I shook my head, slowly back and forth.

"I wouldn't."

"How do you know that? There's no way you could be absolutely sure…"

"Yes there is and I am."

"How?"

"Because you can't hate someone you're in love with." Then I kissed him again.

* * *

Well... how'd I do?

Was it cute, romantic? Was it too OOC, or did you think it fit?

Did you enjoy the little line at the end?

Review and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
